Fuck the Police
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: 24.- ¿Y si hubiese sido un final feliz para todos, Elsa? -FINAL- (AU) Elsa es una respetada comandante de la policía de New York, su vida es su trabajo hasta que le toca un caso bastante complicado y confuso; Hacer que Anna confiese su crimen. ¿Que pasaría si la verdad no es como usualmente la pintan? [Elsanna]
1. DIA UNO

Pues he llegado yo con un fic de la nueva adquisición Disney y nueva adquisición yuri! Yay!

Se lo dedico a mi querida Elsa que tendrá que leerlo lentamente como todos los hermosos lectores! xD Así que aquí les dejo este AU.

-AVISO- Si no le gusta del contenido lésbico que puede llegar a tener esta historia en algún momento, pues haga click en cerrar xD o lea y vea de lo que se pierde x9

* * *

**DÍA UNO**

-Storm…

-Sí, Señor.

-Has hecho bien el último reporte, me siento cada vez más honrado de tenerte acá.

-El honor es mío, es mi deber como policía.

-Creo que el nombre de policía te queda corto, eres una gran investigadora. Aunque…te cite acá para otra cosa.

El hombre de más de 50 años, canoso y gordo se levanto de su asiento. Ya de pie se quedo mirando la ventana detrás de él, observando gran parte de nueva york. La rubia platinada suspiró pesadamente al ver a su jefe tan callado. Algún nuevo trabajo tenía para ella. Últimamente estuvo haciendo trabajos muy inmediatos, lo que la tenía muy agotada.

-Pues, señorita Storm…tenemos un lío acá en la central.

-¿Cómo puedo ser yo de ayuda?

-Me alegra que preguntes, supongo que recuerdas la noticia que se esparció hace unas semanas. La de la joven que asesino a su novio, años juntos y todo sucedió de la nada.

-¿La joven europea?- Frunció el ceño al no entender a que venía todo eso.

-Sí, había vivido en Los Ángeles con su novio y cuando la atraparon simplemente sonrió satisfecha de sus actos.

-No logro entender el porqué de asesinar a alguien querido como si nada, esa chica no tiene escrúpulos.

El hombre la miro a los ojos, algo de miedo expresaban sus facciones. Tosió algo incomodo y luego respiro, botando todo su estrés.

-Quiero que me acompañes.

Salió del despacho y la comandante Storm lo siguió con paso firme. Su impecable traje azul marino demostraba su rango y su seguridad. Pasaron por un pasillo y se detuvieron en una puerta. El hombre se puso frente a la puerta e intercambio unas palabras con un teniente, pero la comandante ya no escuchaba, estaba atenta mirando detrás de la ventana del cuarto. Adentro había una gran mesa con sillas modernas, pero lo que llamo su atención fue una pelirroja. Ella estaba mirándola, podía sentir su mirada encima aunque sabía que los vidrios impedían ver hacia afuera. El hombre entró y la comandante siguió sus pasos con duda, ¿Quién era esa chica? Al estar adentro tenían una visión de ella, parada mirándolos con sus llamativos ojos azules, pelo rubio fresa trenzado y una extraña sonrisa. La comandante, con su semblante serio y frio se dirigió al jefe de la central.

-¿Qué hace esta chica aquí?

El hombre la miro como si fuese lo más obvio posible. Le volvió a dar una mirada a la chica y al fin se percato de su ropa. El típico traje anaranjado de los reos y unas extrañas y enormes esposas que tenía en los brazos, haciendo que se apegaran detrás de su espalda. A pesar de la incomodidad del artefacto ella estaba como si nada, con sus manos relajadamente en sus bolsillos. Sonriendo. Con esa sonrisa.

-Anna Summers, ella es Elsa Storm y estarás a su cargo, deberás hacerle caso en todo lo que diga.

-¿Cómo a una niñera o como una hermana mayor?

Su voz sonaba grave y a la vez infantil, su sonrisa burlesca saco del trance a la comandante, que no hizo nada más que enfrentar a su jefe.

-¿¡Qué se supone que es esto!?

El hombre sonrió levemente y se volvió a dirigir a la salida, haciéndole un guiño a Elsa para que la siguiera. Una vez fuera de la habitación el hombre comenzó a hablar.

-Por ahora ella esta encartada, pero su detención ha durado mucho tiempo y los agentes de LA no quieren tenerla más tiempo allá. Supieron de tus investigaciones y la han mandado para que le saques información.

-¿Que les hace pensar que podre sacarle la verdad?

-Tantas preguntas no son de tu estilo.

-Lo siento, estoy simplemente desencajada.

-Quiero que entres de nuevo, en la mesa hay una carpeta, quiero que la leas y trates de hacer algo con esa chica…asesino a alguien y es muy joven, tampoco siente dolor ante sus actos…hay algo extraño con ella…descúbrelo.

El hombre le dio la última mirada a la comandante y se fue, dejándola completamente aturdida, esta se limito a suspirar y entrar a la habitación donde la joven miraba alrededor infantilmente. Se sentó en la mesa y tomo la carpeta, leyendo algunos datos, después sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y miro al frente. Azul. Los juguetones ojos de la chica estaban a pocos centímetros de ella, dio un respingo. Se tiro hacia atrás y vio como una pistola estaba en la cabeza de la chica. Apuntándola. Un guardia estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

-Así que te llamas Elsa, eres muy linda para estar en este lugar lleno de gordos barbudos.- Dándole una mirada irritada al guardia que le apuntaba.

No supo porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ella era la reina del hielo. No se inmutaba ante nada ni nadie. Pero ella era diferente.

-Puedes retirar el arma.

Hizo un gesto y el guardia volvió a su posición recta, alejada de la escena.

-Summers, voy a hacerte unas preguntas, toma asiento por favor.

-No puedo.

Volvió a hacer contacto visual. Sus ojos, azules ambos, chocaron.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

Ella se dio vuelta mostrando las complicadas esposas en su espalda.

-No me puedo sentar con esta mierda puesta.

Elsa miro al guardia que tenia al lado y éste, entendiendo el mensaje, se acerco a la chica, sacándole las esposas. El pesado metal cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. La chica se sentó en la silla y se apoyo en la mesa con los codos, mirando a su interrogadora.

-Listo~

-De acuerdo, Señorita Summers, ¿Cual es su país de origen?

-Dime Anna…de todas formas estoy amarrada a ti.

-Responda la pregunta.

-Jo, que fría. Nací en Noruega.

La rea puso sus brazos en su nuca, se veía bastante joven y relajada…para alguien que había cometido un asesinato. Elsa la miro pasmada. Ella también había nacido en el extranjero, pero jamás imaginó que sería tan cerca de su lugar de origen.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿No tienes una ficha? Joder, tengo 17.

-Eres muy joven ¿Por qué te han trasladado a esta central?

-C-comandante, ella llego a este lugar-

El guardia se acerco a ella, con su mirada asustada. La reina del hielo observo al hombre con el ceño fruncido y los ojos penetrantes. El guardia se quedo callado.

-Le estoy preguntando a ella.

-Vaya, eres una chica ruda y linda.

Nuevamente sus miradas chocaron. La joven sonreía burlesca. A Elsa le estaba molestando esa actitud. Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse carmesí. Su mirada se endureció.

-¿Por qué te trajeron aquí?

La chica mostró una mueca de sorpresa. Se vio en su rostro un ligero rastro de culpa. Se sintió regañada por la dura voz de la comandante.

-Intentaron hacerme hablar, y termine golpeando a algunos de ellos…se aburrieron de mi actitud, simplemente.

Su mirada se vio ligeramente entristecida. Dos cambios casi productivos.

-Quizás no querían que golpeara a nadie y me han traído hacia una belleza overpower.

Su sonrisa conmovió a la reina del hielo. Algo le hizo estremecer. Quizás su corta edad le hizo reaccionar de esa forma. No. No sabía qué rayos de ocurría.

-¿Has comido algo?

-Eh… ¿No?

Era una niña…salvaje y extraña pero una niña al fin. Todo el instinto maternal de la comandante salió a flote.

-Vamos, te invito a comer algo.

La cara estupefacta de la joven era impresionante. El rostro del guardia se deformo al instante que veía a la comandante salir de la habitación.

-¡Comandante! Ella no puede salir sin esposas.

-Oh…vaya…

Elsa sonrió altanera, desabotono su bléiser y mostró una brillante pistola que descansaba en su cintura. Rápidamente saco de su bolsillo unas esposas comunes y miro a la joven.

-Te pondré estas, y si se te ocurre huir no dudare en dispararte.

La mirada fría y confiada de la comandante dejo en shock a la rea. Realmente no saldría corriendo. No con ella como su vigilante.

Salieron de la central, bajando los 15 pisos correspondientes. Al salir caminaron menos de media cuadra para adentrarse en un café, que desde afuera se veía lleno de policías. Al parecer a la comandante no le agradaba la idea de ir por toda la ciudad llevando consigo a una criminal esposada, llamaría demasiado la atención para su gusto. Miro a la chica, esta parecía bastante sorprendida del lugar, aunque por su mueca facial…no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar rodeada de polis.

-Escoge el asiento que quieras.

La joven poso su mirada en la rubia, luego alrededor. Lentamente se dirigió a una especie de barra.

-Sentémonos aquí.

-¿Por qué aquí?

-Todas las mesas están cerca de polis, los he visto las últimas semanas, hasta pesadillas tengo con ellos.

-Me pregunto porque será.

El tono sarcástico de la comandante dejo atónita a la joven. Un camarero se asomo a la barra y les ofreció la carta, a lo que la pelirroja agarro con dificultad con sus muñecas esposadas.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto la rubia ojeando el menú.

-La mierda que sea.

Dejo el menú en la mesa sin siquiera mirarlo. Sus miradas azules volvieron a chocar.

-De acuerdo, quiero un sándwich.

-¿Qué se va a servir usted, comandante?

-Un té verde, por favor.

El camarero desapareció de sus vistas.

-Comandante esto~ comandante esto otro~ Eso es aburrido.

-Soy conocida por mi puesto.

-Asesina esto~ asesina esto otro~ Es difícil aguantar un mote no viene contigo.

Se volvieron a mirar, las dos dubitativas, pero ninguna dijo nada. Cuando llego el camarero con las órdenes dejaron de mirarse y se concentraron en lo suyo. Ambas avergonzadas.

Mientras la pelirroja devoraba su comida, la rubia, sutilmente revolvía su té. Lo tomo con cuidado y le dio un sorbo.

-¿Dormiré contigo esta noche?

El liquido fue devuelvo a la intemperie. La pelirroja estallo en risas mientras que la comandante se limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta. Relájate. No te estreses. Se repetía una y otra vez. A veces le daban ganas de golpear a la chica o tirar de su oreja tan fuerte como pudiese.

-Al parecer tendrás que ir a mi apartamento, aunque aun no entiendo bien porque.

-Quizás porque eres la única lo suficientemente fuerte y responsable para tener a una mocosa malcriada.

La chica dio vuelta el rostro y se quedo mirando a la nada, apoyada en el dorso de su mano.

-En la otra central me mantenían en un extraño calabozo, o si no me dejaban resguardada por unos guardias, ellos me golpeaban hasta aburrirse…es una de las razonas por las que me han traído aquí.

Elsa quedo pasmada. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al escuchar la triste voz de la chica. Recordó un archivo en la carpeta que decía claramente "no creas ni una palabra de lo que dice". Se relajo y siguió tomando su té, aun sin poder sacar de su mente a la chica indefensa ante un montos de gordos con cachiporras.

El silencio se expandió durante varios momentos. Hasta que la rubia termino tu bebida.

-Listo, volvamos a la central.

-¿Vas a volver a interrogarme? – La chica se levanto del asiento y camino a la salida, esperando a que la rubia pagase.

-Es mi deber.

Pasaron horas…horas muy extensas. Los azules de ambas batallaban sin dudar. La rubia, exasperada, termino la sesión de preguntas en las que, realmente, ninguna pregunta fue contestada. Se levanto del asiento y se estiró. Por la ventana se podían ver las luces de nueva york.

-Tú no te rindes…

La joven se estiro como pudo en la silla. Su rostro mostraba cansancio y molestia. Elsa tomo su bolso y metió la carpeta dentro. Tomó su bléiser y se lo puso. Mientras caminaba a la salida se alisó su falda de tubo. La pelirroja, que se hallaba ensimismada mirándola chasqueo la lengua y de un salto salió por la puerta.

-Te demoras mucho, señorita perfección.

Avanzo con rapidez a la salida, parecía demasiado molesta. Elsa suspiro pesadamente y la siguió a paso rápido. Cuando al fin salieron de la central, que estaba casi vacía, ambas se movieron en direcciones diferentes.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, Summers?

-Oh…ah…pues…- La chica se sonrojo y miro alrededor. – ¿A…a tu casa?

-Pues queda del otro lado, además tengo que ir por mi auto.

La pelirroja camino al lado de la rubia murmurando bajito "claro, tenía que tener auto". Caminaron hasta un estacionamiento subterráneo, había poca cantidad de autos debido a la hora. Llegaron a un Chevrolet Camaro negro, Elsa rodeo el automóvil para abrir la puerta del copiloto. Anna, al sentir la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia camino hasta ella y se subió al auto, aun impresionada por el automóvil en sí. Anduvieron un par de minutos hasta llegar a otro estacionamiento subterráneo. Elsa aparco el auto y se comenzó a bajar, la pelirroja la imito. Subieron a un ascensor y llegaron al decimo tercer piso. Al salir del ascensor entraron en el departamento 115. La rubia cerro con pestillo la puerta y se despojo de su chaqueta, dejándola colgada en un perchero. La joven se limito a ver por la ventana el gran paisaje de luces que regalaba la gran ciudad.

-No sabría decidir si me gusta Nueva York o Los Ángeles.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

La rubia preguntó después de poner a hervir un poco de agua, necesitaba un té. Se acerco a la joven mirando también por la ventana.

-Pues llegue esta mañana…así que…no se mucho.

-Lo siento.

Anna se dio vuelta a mirar a la rubia con cara de sorpresa. ¿¡Que le pasaba a esa mujer!?

-¿¡P-porque!?

-Te he tenido todo el día encerrada, debes estar agotada.

-En mi situación no tengo derecho a descansar.

Poso su mano en el frio cristal, sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrió familiar en la esencia de la escena. Su rostro reflejaba una intensa melancolía. Rostro que sin lugar a dudas no era el de una joven de su edad. La rubia deseo, con todas sus fuerzas, poder ver a esa joven con toda la luminosidad que su alma, al parecer, había perdido.

-¿Quieres un té?

-No, paso. Estoy realmente cansada. –Fue y se sentó en el sofá.- ¿Dormiré aquí?

-No, hay un cuarto disponible para ti, hasta dejé algunas de tus cosas.

-¿Por qué tendrías un cuarto sobrante?

La mirada dudosa se enfoco en la rubia, lamentablemente lo que pareció ser una broma, termino volviéndose en algo incomodo. La comandante bajo sus ojos y miro el suelo, entristecida.

-¡Vaya! Así que me dejaste con privilegios ¿Eh?

La pelirroja rio nerviosa, tratando de distraer la conversación. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan miserable al ver a una mujer en ese estado. Se estiró y camino hacia el pasillo, encontrándose con dos puertas. La de la derecha estaba vacía. Algunos cuadros decorativos colgaban de las paredes. Tenía una cama, un escritorio, un armario y una gran maleta, la que la joven reconoció al instante como suya.

-¡Pues gracias por su hospitalidad, comandante Storm! ¡Hasta mañana!

Cerró la puerta y se fue a acostar. La rubia, aun estática donde se encontraba fue distraída por el sonido del agua hervida, mas no se hizo ningún té. Solo quería descansar.

* * *

Y~ ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quieren más?

Lo mejor empieza en los próximos ewewewewe

Los que leen mis otros dos fics no piensen mal de mí, soy muy dispersa a veces ;u;

Siempre aprecio los reviews~ 3


	2. DIA DOS

Aquí va el segundo capítulo, que esta un poco mas largito~ y eso sera muy irregular dependiendo de cap. Gracias a los que están leyendo y también a los que alcanzaron a comentar la primera vez que subí esta historia (Un percance y la borraron :v)  
Espero que sigan aumentando los lectores porque tengo ideotas malvadillas c: Si, también hay maldad para ti, Elsa ewe

-Frozen le pertenece a Disney y esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro~- (Un poco tarde para renunciar a los derechos xD)

* * *

DIA DOS

La comandante se levanto temprano, se metió a duchar y se puso a pensar, detalladamente, lo extraña que le parecía la situación en la que estaba.

"_¿Por qué han traído a la chica aquí? ¿Tan difícil es meterla presa? ¿Por qué todos confían plenamente en mí? ¿Por qué dejar a una asesina tan libremente? ¿Por qué he dejado que se quede en mi casa sin ninguna protección de por medio? Si se hubiese querido ir…"_

Salió de la ducha a toda velocidad, envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla. Entro sin titubear a la habitación que estaba en frente. Su largo cabello rubio estaba goteando. Choco con unos ojos azules, que divertidos la miraban. La joven, vestida con jeans sueltos y una camiseta de tiras negras, se levanto de la cama y la saludo como si de un soldado se tratara.

-¡Buenos días comandante desnudez! -La joven se dio cuenta de su error y se sonrojo.- D-digo Storm…

Elsa se sonrojo hasta el cuello y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando termino de vestirse, con su impecable traje, fue hacia la cocina, aun con el pelo húmedo. Ahí la pelirroja la esperaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión. En la mesa de centro habían dos tazas con té.

-Te hice un té.

Anna mencionó, aun sin despegar la vista del noticiero de las siete. La rubia le agradeció en un murmullo mientras trenzaba cuidadosamente su largo cabello. Noto que la pelirroja también tenía el pelo húmedo en sus trenzas. No era la única madrugadora.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo despertaste?

-Una media hora antes que tú. El cielo estaba despierto, así que desperté.

La joven sonrió y profirió una leve risa, que cautivo de inmediato a la rubia.

-Estamos casi al otro lado del país y aun así dan las mismas estúpidas noticias…no hay mucho cambio, aunque aún sigo prefiriendo las playas en LA.

Elsa se limito a escuchar a la joven mientras maldecía todo lo que sus ojos veían. Cuando ella se levantó a dejar su tasa al fregadero, la rubia noto unas marcas en sus brazos desnudos, moretones rojizos. Le causo tanta duda que le pregunto sin pensar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en los brazos?

La pelirroja dio un respingo y se toco los brazos con ambas manos, abrazándose a sí misma. Se dio vuelta y sus ojos se encararon nuevamente.

-Aunque te dijera no me creerías.

Cerró los ojos y fue a su nueva habitación, cuando volvió llevaba una sudadera verde y su mirada era indiferente. A las ocho estaban en la central, y se fueron nuevamente a la sala de investigaciones. Elsa rellenaba unos papeles para su informe mientras que la pelirroja se hallaba echada en la mesa jugueteando con sus trenzas. El reloj de la pared mostraba las nueve pero para la joven cada segundo era eterno. Se paraba y caminaba hacia la ventana. Se aburría del paisaje y se volvía a sentar. Se paraba nuevamente y se sentaba sobre la mesa. La rubia perdió la paciencia cuando la chica ya estaba acostada en la mesa y la miraba con cara de fastidio.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Siempre me haces preguntas, pero cuando debes hacerlas no las haces…

-Lo siento, estoy confundida.

-Estoy aburrida… ¿Cómo te haces ese peinado?

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a la comandante, se saco su gorra policial y toco su pelo. Solamente amarraba su trenza en forma de círculo en su nuca. Realmente lo hacía para trabajar solamente. La joven sonrió y la miro divertida.

-Después me lo harás a mí, se ve cómodo.

La pelirroja se sentó nuevamente en la mesa, dejando sus pies colgando y miro al techo. Se veía melancólica. Elsa se distrajo y se le quedo viendo. Algo tenía esa chica. Algo que no había visto ni sentido desde hace varios años. Y pensar que la vida de esa chica estaba colgando de un hilo, y todo dependía de ella. Suspiró pesadamente y de su bolso saco su portátil y lo puso en frente de la joven.

-Toma, ocúpalo, aun me falta para terminar esto.

La chica la miro dubitativa y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Puso el portátil frente si y lo abrió. Después de prenderlo de quedo mirando el escritorio. Pudo reconocer la gran mayoría de los iconos como juegos. Miro a la comandante con una ceja en alto. Tratando de descubrir como una mujer madura y profesional tuviese tal...modo.

-Así que la comandante es una gamer.

Elsa la miro y se sonrojo, desvió la mirada. La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha y apretó los iconos uno por uno, viendo de qué se trataba cada juego, aunque rápidamente se aburría y lo cerraba.

La comandante ahora se dedicaba a escribir y a la vez escuchar atentamente que juegos jugaba la chica, a veces sufría cuando se aburría rápidamente de sus favoritos. Al medio día la joven termino de aburrirse de todos los juegos mientras que Elsa termino al fin su reporte.

-¿Esto haces para entretenerte?

-Si...mientras no trabajo ese es mi entretenimiento.

Elsa murmuro algo avergonzada, normalmente nadie conocía ese lado de ella.

-¿Y no sales con tus amigos o algo así?

Volvió a bajar la mirada, y luego endureció el semblante y la enfrento.

-Me dedico completamente a mi trabajo, no necesito distracciones.

-A mí me gustaba salir mucho, pasear por los parques e ir a la playa a jugar...pero después de este incidente muchas amigas dejaron de hablarme, la única persona que me apoyo en LA fue Kristoff, un guardia de la central.

-¿Un guardia?

-Sí, me saludaba amablemente, es a la única persona de LA que extraño. Si todo esto resulta como todos quieren quizás nos veremos más seguido cuando vaya a la prisión. Al parecer consiguió un puesto en la cárcel...pero es un secreto, no se te vaya a salir.

La joven le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Esa petición sonó mas a un "último deseo" lo que le hizo doler a la comandante. Que caso más denso le había tocado esta vez. Un teniente golpeo la puerta, la joven cerro el portátil y puso sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa. El hombre entró y se dirigió a la fría comandante que la miraba con rostro neutro.

-Comandante, la necesitan en la planta cuatro, el jefe de operaciones requiere el reporte.

-De acuerdo, voy en seguida.

Elsa dejo a la joven al cuidado del teniente y bajo las platas respectivas. Al llegar con el jefe de operaciones, un hombre enano y corpulento le saludo demasiado alegremente. Le dio su reporte y él trato de entablar una conversación. La comandante no le agradaban ese tipo de tratos y rápidamente logro zafarse de ahí y volver a la sala de interrogaciones, algo le estaba molestando.

Cuando llego abrió la puerta y no vio al teniente, solo a la joven echada con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos.

-¿Y el teniente?

-S-se tuvo que ir...

La voz extrañamente temblorosa de la joven la saco de su tranquilidad. Se acerco a la chica y le toco el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada...

Elsa se arrodillo al lado de la pelirroja y lentamente fue moviéndola para que esta la mirara. Cuando al fin sus ojos chocaron quedo pasmada. Tenía un feo golpe en el labio, podía ver sangre manchando todo su mentón.

-¿¡Que te hizo!?

-Lo que todos hacen...

La joven desvió la mirada y sus ojos se veían algo aguados. Elsa se levanto con el ceño fruncido, se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a ese teniente pero no pudo moverse. La pelirroja le había agarrado del traje, y no le quería soltar.

-No te preocupes, esto siempre ocurre.

-Pero no bajo mi mando, yo estoy a cargo de ti. Esto es inaceptable.

-Vamos, no armes jaleo, ¿Porque no me invitas a comer a algún otro lugar?

Elsa miro a la pelirroja y esta le sonrió. ¿Porque no se enojaba? ¿Porque no lloraba? Joder. Maldijo el mundo en el que vivía... ¿Hacerle esto a una niña? Aun si es una asesina no deberían acudir a la violencia. Ahora algo en su ser le hizo creer que lo que le contó era verdad. Respiro profundo y agarro sus cosas.

-Vamos, iremos a un lugar muy bueno.

Bajaron rápidamente, y llegaron al estacionamiento. Adentro del auto, la comandante busco en sus cosas un poco de alcohol. Cuando lo saco miro a la joven con decisión.

-Oye, en serio estoy bien.

-Déjame desinfectarte al menos... ¿Con que te golpeo?

Empezó a echarle alcohol con un poco de algodón, a lo que la joven reaccionaba con gemidos de dolor reprimidos.

-Uhg...con un fierro que tenía en sus nudillos, no sé bien que era...

-Listo, con eso bastara.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ahí Elsa se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la joven. Sus rostros se sonrojaron y se separaron. La comandante encendió el motor mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. La pelirroja la imito y miro hacia afuera, aun nerviosa.

-¿D-donde me llevaras?

-Solo espera.

Manejo cerca de diez minutos hasta llegar a un barrio lleno de restaurantes, se metió en un estacionamiento público y apago el motor. Se bajaron y caminaron hasta un restaurante muy oriental.

-¿Esto es...?

-El típico barrio chino, tuve unos clientes que trabajaban aquí, son muy agradables.

Un hombre delgado y oriental se les acerco, saludo muy feliz a la comandante y les guio a una mesa algo apartada del resto.

-¿Que desean comel?

-Dos del menú clásico.

-Altilo se los tlaigo.

La joven se rio jocosamente y miro a la comandante.

-Muy chino.

-Antes hablaban aun más gracioso.

-¡Joder! Me hubiese gustado escucharlo.

Se rieron y se quedaron mirando, sobre todo la pelirroja, que miraba intensamente a la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes una risa muy bonita.

Elsa se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Hace tiempo que no reía tan despreocupadamente. Se reprocho a sí misma. No sientas. Logro volver a endurecer la mirada cuando llego el oriental con platos de arroz y chapsui.

Las dos comieron en silencio.

Cuando terminaron de comer la pelirroja hizo un gesto para nada agraciado al sobarse el estomago y emitir un quejido.

-Mierda...he comido mucho...

La comandante le causo gracia la forma de ser de la joven, pero pudo aguantar la risa. Se levantaron y pagaron, pero antes de irse una señora oriental les ofreció galletas.

Se subieron al auto y Elsa abrió su galleta y saco el papel que se hallaba dentro, leyéndolo.

"No hay futuro que no pueda reparar heridas del pasado"

Frunció el ceño y miro a su acompañante. Olvido su recelo al ver como la chica estaba a punto de meterse la galleta entera a la boca.

-¡Es una galleta de la suerte!

-¿Uhmm?

La chica alcanzo a meterse la galleta a la boca y la boto de inmediato.

-¿¡Porque no me avisas antes!? ¡Pude haber muerto!

La chica enfadada saco el papel de la galleta y al fin pudo comérsela. Arrugo el papel mientras tragaba.

-No es muy rica que digamos.

-Lo que vale es la suerte, no la galleta.

-Oh...

Estiro el trozo de papel y leyó en voz alta el contenido.

-La verdad siempre se termina revelando-... ¡Patrañas!

Arrugó el papel nuevamente y lo tiro por la ventana. La rubia encendió el motor y se quedo pensando en la fortuna...odiaba cuando esas cosas podían llegar a ser ciertas. Aunque aun no entendía la reacción de la chica, sabía que ella debía confesar la verdad... ¿Pero porque ese rostro tan dolorido?

Llegaron nuevamente a la central, pero la comandante no quería bajarse del automóvil. La pelirroja la miro confundida. Respiraba tratando de relajarse mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?

La joven acaricio suavemente la mano de la rubia, que descansaba en su pierna. Ella dio un salto sonrojada. Pero volvió a repetirse su mantra. Suspiro y miro a la chica a los ojos.

-No, pero necesito relajarme para no golpear a ese teniente.

La joven rió. Soltó su mano y salió del auto, dándole la vuelta. Abrió la puerta del piloto y la saco de un tirón. Su sonrisa se veía iluminada. Lo que hizo que el helado corazón de Elsa diera un gran latido. Aun así, esa herida que tenía en el labio le recordaba su ira a cada momento.

-Se que eres policía porque aprecias la justicia y todo ese blabla, eres diferente a los demás, pero aun así, si quieres golpearlo...pues...hagámoslo juntas.

La rubia sonrió levemente, su interior sintió una calidez. No sabía si era por su sonrisa, por la mano cálida que agarraba la suya o por poder sentir nuevamente.

Subieron al cuarto que Elsa solía ocupar como oficina. Realmente a Elsa le gustaba esa habitación, tenia buena vista, estaba más o menos alejada del resto y las ventanas polarizadas no permitían que se viera hacia adentro. Se sentía cómoda en ese lugar de trabajo, sin que nadie la molestara...solo una joven pelirroja que se acostaba en la mesa y era muy inquieta. Eran las tres de la tarde y ya habían empezado con las preguntas del día.

Para la comandante iba yendo de mal en peor. Su grabadora lo único que grababa era su voz preguntando pero el silencio en las respuestas. Se dio cuenta que le sacaba mas información cuando no estaba haciendo preguntas.

A las seis de la tarde llego su paciencia. Se masajeo el puente de la nariz deteniendo la grabadora. Saco de su bolso un estuche y de ahí saco unas gafas. Se las puso y releyó los archivos de la carpeta.

"Punto uno: Procesada desde Los Ángeles, California, por supuesto asesinato del joven Hans Wrestler, de 21 años de edad. Los sucesos ocurrieron un día sábado después de la media noche. Testigos asegurar haber escuchado discusiones y gritos. Al otro día encontraron el cuerpo del joven sin vida, con cinco puñaladas en el torso. La única que se vio en ese lapso de tiempo fue a la señorita Summers, novia del sujeto. Principal y única sospechosa."

Sintió el calor de la pelirroja detrás de ella, dejo de leer y la encaró, se veía muy atenta leyendo.

-Algún día todos sabrán la verdad después de todo...-La joven se estiró y se dirigió nuevamente a la rubia. -¿Porque no nos vamos a casa? Si me preguntas aquí o allá, da igual...

-¿Porque te quieres ir?

-Es...un presentimiento...

Justo en ese momento alguien golpea la puerta, al parecer desesperado. Elsa se levanta y abre la puerta. El guardia tenía el pánico marcado en el rostro. Balbuceo algo de unos archivos pendientes en la sala oeste de ese piso. La comandante se arreglo el traje y siguió al hombre. Al parecer alguien había metido un virus en el sistema pero Elsa, como buena conocedora informática arreglo el problema rápidamente. Los informáticos de la plaza oeste quedaron maravillados, siempre era un honor ser rescatados por la comandante de hielo.

Cuando Elsa volvió al cuarto estaba la joven mirando hacia afuera.

-Creeré en tus presentimientos, vayamos a casa.

-Sí, vamos.

La chica salió rápidamente de la sala y Elsa tuvo que correr para alcanzarla en el elevador. Cuando las puertas se cerraron la comandante vio el rostro rojizo de la chica frente a sí. Ahora no solo la herida de su labio estaba abierta sino que apenas podía abrir el ojo izquierdo.

-No digas nada y vámonos rápido.

Primera vez en su vida que alguien le había hablado de esa forma, mandándola. Pero no podía negarse. Quería estar fuera de ese lugar tanto como ella. Llegaron al apartamento más rápido de lo normal. La rubia cerró la puerta y enseguida corrió al baño en busca de alcohol y unas pastillas.

-Joder, relájate, no es nada.

-Mañana todos se la verán conmigo, esto es realmente inaceptable. Como ayudantes de la justicia no pueden cometer estos actos...sobre todo con una niña que no se puede defender.

La voz de Elsa sonaba tan fuerte y segura de sí misma que hasta a la pelirroja le sorprendió. Comenzó a echarle alcohol en la herida del labio.

-Te dije que no era la primera vez...además, se defenderme.

-Con esposas lo dudo.

Trajo un poco de hielo y lo puso sobre el rostro de la chica, se mantuvo cerca de ella durante un tiempo. Se le quedo atenta y vio que la chica no solo era pelirroja si no también tenía pecas.

-Awawa...No sea tan fría comandante...

La rubia se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho rato poniéndole hielo así que lo saco de inmediato. Le llevo un vaso con agua y le paso unas píldoras.

-¿Para qué son?

-Para desinflamar, así mañana no tendrás hinchado.

-Gracias...

-Quiero preguntarte unas cosas...

La pelirroja mira con cara de fastidio.

-Pero esta vez serán preguntan para mi satisfacción como persona, esto no tiene nada que ver con la central ni con tu juicio.

Ahora su rostro era más de sorpresa. Se tomo las pastillas de una vez y se fue a tirar al sofá. Acomodo su cuerpo en las mullidas almohadas y le hizo una seña a la rubia para que le preguntara.

-No sé qué rayos está sucediendo aquí, todo esto es muy extraño...quiero saber al menos porque te han golpeado tanto.

-Simplemente saben quién soy y quizás creen que así tendré lo que me merezco...sabes, eres una buena mujer, ni siquiera entiendo porque me han traigo contigo, debieron ponerme a cargo de algún patán.

-Sigo sin entender...

-Soy una criminal, solo debes saber eso.

La rubia mordió su labio inferior. Se sentía pasada a llevar. Por todos. Mañana iría donde su jefe y lo encararía. No podía concebir esos actos en su lugar de trabajo. Mucho menos que conspiraran para alejarla de la joven solo para poder golpearla.

"_Este es solo el segundo día, relájate, no sientas, contrólalo_."

-Solo debes saber que me lo merezco.

-Nadie se merece un trato así.

-Storm, solo piensa que me lo merezco, no cuestiones.

La comandante se quedo en silencio, nuevamente le hablaba de esa forma…y extrañamente no podía debatirle. Algo se lo impedía.

-Siento que una gran policía como tu tenga que estar amarrada a mí.

-¿Qué no eres tú la que está amarrada a mi? –Elsa quedo boquiabierta.

-Esa es solo una fachada, me tendrás que retener mientras deciden que hacer conmigo para alargar mi sufrimiento. Mi destino ya estaba forjado desde que empezó el juicio…aunque me caes bastante bien, para alguien como yo que odia a los polis.

La chica rio fuertemente, quizás eso evitó que se escucharan los fuertes latidos de la comandante. Rezando su mantra recobro la compostura y su mirada de hielo.

-Eres una sospechosa, no se sabe con certeza si has sido tú o no.

-Eso es cosa de tiempo, lo sabrán de todas formas.

Su mirada se oscureció y miro hacia abajo. Elsa ya no sabía qué hacer. Todo apuntaba a ella como culpable pero en su rostro no veía lo que usualmente mostraban grandes asesinos y maleantes. Mostraba una pureza de alma inimaginable. La imaginaba hasta más pura que a sí misma. Quizás ella podría ser el ejemplo de "no todo es lo que parece" pero no se sentía capaz de culparla…ahora se sentía realmente mal por tratarla como un ser sin corazón.

Anna miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared y se levanto del sofá. Fue a su habitación. Pasaron varios minutos y Elsa ya pensaba que la chica no volvería así que puso el agua a hervir. Empezó a cortar un poco de tomate hasta que escucho un grito. Corrió hacia la habitación con el cuchillo en la mano. Empujo la puerta y entro. Vio a la chica agarrada de su teléfono celular. Cuando se dio cuenta de la intromisión desesperada de la mayor la miro con duda y curiosidad.

-¿Que vas a hacer con ese cuchillo?

-¿Cuál cu-…? Ah…pues…estaba cortando tomate… ¡Eso no importa! No deberías tener un teléfono celular.

-Estaba dentro de mi maleta, me lo habían quitado…quizás Kristoff logro meterlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta… ¡Joder!

La chica gritaba de felicidad. Pero su deber es su deber. Se acerco y tomo el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-¿¡Porque me lo quitas!?

-No puedo dejar que lo tengas, puede ser peligroso.

-Ah joder…

La chica le tiro una almohada pero la esquivo fácilmente. Luego ella misma se arrojo una y se tapo la cara con ella.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

-Solo tengo que revisarlo, pero no podrías hacer llamadas ni nada. Hasta este punto va a llegar tu libertad.

Volvió a la cocina a terminar lo que había empezado. Se sintió un poco angustiada al ver a la chica tan deprimida. Pero debía hacerlo. No confiaba en ella para dejarla libre con un móvil…quien sabe la información que podía tener adentro.

"_Pero si hizo tanto barullo no creo que oculte algo, si no hubiese sido un poco más discreta…que rayos digo…es Summers…parece lo menos discreta del mundo_"

Terminó de hacer una ensalada y puso platos en la mesa. Cuando llevo el plato de ensalada a la mesa vio a la pelirroja de brazos cruzados y un gran puchero. Se hallaba sentada en el sofá. Enojada. Al parecer muy enojada.

-¿Vienes a comer?

-El olor me ha llamado… ¿Cuando me devolverás mi celular?

-Cuanto termine tu caso. También deberé revisar tu maleta…si pudieron meter tu celular pudieron meter algo más.

-Soy una asesina, no narcotraficante ni…traficante de algo más.

-Es por la seguridad. ¿Qué pasa si alguno de esos tipos que te odian metieron algún tipo de explosivo? La seguridad ante todo.

Comieron y luego fueron juntas a revisar la maleta. Elsa la abrió, habían sudaderas, pantalones y camisetas, algunas camisas y zapatos. Reviso cuidadosamente cada uno. Luego había un bolsillo interior y la comandante abrió el cierre.

-¡Espera no!

-¿Qué pasa? -Elsa la miro con cara de duda.

-¡E-esa es mi ropa interior!

La comandante puso cara neutra y se masajeo levemente las sienes.

-Somos chicas, puede haber algo peligroso ahí adentro.

La pelirroja se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, así la rubia pudo meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar las prendas. Trato de no ponerle mucha atención para no incomodar a la pelirroja, que podía decir sin escrúpulos que se veía linda sonrojada. Reviso por completo pero no encontró nada sospechoso. Hasta que se topo con un pendrive. La pelirroja aun estaba mirando a otro lado y se metió el objeto al bolsillo.

-Al parecer no hay nada peligroso. No quiero que explotes mi departamento.

-Relájate, si quisiera hacerlo ya estarías de patitas en la calle.

La comandante fue a enfrentar a la chica pero esta estaba muy roja guardando sus ropas en el armario.

-Pensé que ya habías ordenado.

-Imagine que eras como los otros así que no quise hacerlo aun.

La rubia la miro de reojo y luego salió de la habitación, fue a la suya y dentro de un cajón guardo el celular y el pendrive bajo llave. Lavó los platos relajadamente, se tomo un té y fue a mirar a la pelirroja que estaba muy callada. Fuerte fue su sorpresa al verla arrodillada en el suelo. Estaba cruzada de brazos sobre la cama y su rostro dormido encima de ellos. Elsa sonrió y se acerco a la chica. Saco una manta y se la coloco suavemente sobre su cuerpo.

Miró el reloj de su cuarto, ya era cerca de media noche. Dejo su libro en la mesa de noche y apago la luz. Se envolvió completamente con las mantas y se acomodo. Pudo sentir unos pasos acercándose a su puerta. Se quedo en silencio. Esperando. Se escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta.

-Se que estas despierta…yo…realmente siento que tú seas la que esté a cargo de mi caso…siento que seas la única que no sabe todo acerca de mi juicio. Algo en ti es diferente. Me haces acordar a alguien…veo a esa persona en tus ojos. Sabrás la verdad…y no te gustara…solo…lamento todo esto.

Se dispuso a ir a su cuarto cuando detrás de la puerta cerrada se escucho un golpeteo muy similar al suyo. Giro en sus talones y toco la puerta con su mano.

-Si me dices esto ahora es porque sabes que sabré la verdad.

-Es un presentimiento. Aunque preferiría que jamás la supieras. No mereces esto. No alguien como tú. -Se quedo un rato en silencio y luego añadió.- Tú me haces tener fe.

La puerta se cerró. Elsa apoyo su cuerpo en la puerta. Llego a su cama casi por inercia y se acomodo. Su mente era un mar de pensamientos. Desde esa vez que no sentía ese miedo. Desde esa vez que no sentía tantas ganas de proteger a alguien.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que les gustara…empiezan a sentir la tensión? :DDD ¡Puede ir mejorando! Dejen su amor en forma de Review~


	3. DIA TRES

No es por asustarlos pero este se viene de muerte xD Puede ser el ultimo…o no…ewe

Ojala les agrade x3

Frozen no es de mi pertenecía, es de Disney~

* * *

**DÍA TRES**

A la mañana se levantó como un resorte y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para calmarse era ponerse a entrenar. Golpeo la puerta de la joven pero no se escucho ruido alguno. Golpeo más fuerte y la puerta se abrió mostrando a la pelirroja con su pelo desastroso y una cara de sueño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Saldremos en 15 minutos, arréglate y salgamos rápido.

La chica de la nada despertó, como si esos segundos aun hubiese estado durmiendo.

-¿Que quieres que haga qué? Por Dios, ni siquiera alcanzo a bañarme.

-Si no puedes hacerlo en un minuto no lo hagas.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Al estar contigo he dejado de lado mi entrenamiento así que no me dejare estar…o vas conmigo o te encierro.

-¡Todo menos puertas cerradas!

La chica se metió a la habitación y Elsa asumió que se arreglaría, así que ella hizo lo mismo. Se puso su pantalón azul marino y unas grandes botas. Arriba se dejo una camiseta blanca de tiras y su chaqueta azul marino que se veía que era de terreno. Tomo su pistola del cajón y la reviso, cuando sintió a alguien en la puerta y como acto de reflejo apuntó.

-¡No me mates joder!

La pelirroja se cubrió con sus brazos. Cuando se tranquilizaron y Elsa bajo el arma la joven pudo hablar.

-Guau, parece que vas a la guerra.

Se rio pero al ver la cara indiferente de la chica le hizo pensar que quizás no era broma. La rubia inspecciono a la joven que llevaba pantalones de buzo algo rasgados y una sudadera verde y azul. Cuando llego a su rostro sus miradas chocaron. Intensamente. Elsa termino por desviar la mirada mostrando la frialdad en sus actos. Se puso la pistola en un seguro del pantalón y saco unos documentos que metió en la chaqueta. Luego camino a la salida.

-¿No vamos a desayunar o algo? Son las seis de la mañana.

Elsa salió deprisa y Anna lo único que pudo hacer fue correr detrás de ella y cerrar la puerta de entrada. Llegaron al automóvil y se subieron. Luego de unos minutos Elsa aparco en un recinto algo abandonado, al menos así lucia. Entraron por un dañado portón metálico. Adentro estaba extrañamente limpio y ordenado. Pisos de cerámica y vidrios limpios. Caminaron hasta un sector donde habían cabinas de vidrio, ahí Anna se dio cuenta que estaban en esos lugares para practicar los tiros. Elsa presiono un botón y diferentes personajes con círculos en sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse frente a ellas. La rubia se puso unos artefactos en sus oídos y levanto su arma. La pelirroja alcanzo a taparse los oídos antes que los disparos la dejaran sorda. Solo logró ver cómo le tiraba justo en medio del círculo a cada una de las figuras. Cuando se le acabaron las municiones y los objetivos se saco los tapones. Camino de vuelta y Anna la siguió, aun sorprendida. Un hombre gordo y con cara simpática se les acerco. Habló con Elsa sobre su talento y luego le dio municiones para su arma. La pelirroja se quedo al margen de la situación y miro sus manos, se dio cuenta que no llevaba esposas. Observo a Elsa que estaba muy entretenida hablando con el hombre y de reojo vio la salida. Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

Cuando Elsa busco con la mirada a su silenciosa compañera se le fue el corazón a la garganta. Roja y hecha una furia salió de ahí buscándola con desesperación. La ve frente a sus ojos apoyada en su Camaro fumándose un cigarrillo. Sin la menor intención de huir. Por segundos se imagino a si misma disparándole por desobedecerla y ahora se sentía mal por desconfiar de ella… ¿Aunque que tenia de malo desconfiar de una delincuente?

Se acerco a la chica y se apoyo en el auto, al lado de ella.

-¿Te asuste? Llevabas un buen rato con el tipo ese y sentí celos así que vine a relajarme.

Elsa sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa chica?

-Pobre persona que te encontrara.

-¡Oye! –La joven se rio con ganas y apago el cigarrillo con la suela de sus zapatillas deportivas. Luego saco la cajetilla y un encendedor de su bolsillo.

-No tenias eso esta mañana.

-Lo acabo de robar.

Elsa se quedo estupefacta mientras veía como la chica volvía a prender otro cigarrillo.

-Imagino que no fumas, pero ¿Quieres?

-¿Para qué preguntas entonces?

-A veces uno lo necesita.

Elsa iba a regañar a la chica por robar pero lo paso por alto a penas sonó el intercomunicador. De un salto entró en el vehículo y tomó el radio entre sus manos y comenzó a hablar.

-Adelante, aquí comandante Elsa. Cambio.

-Tenemos un 410 en Liberty Street, necesitamos de su ayuda comandante. Cambio.

-Súbete, Summers.

Anna corrió para subirse en el auto, alcanzo a tirar el cigarrillo y a cerrar la puerta mientras que la rubia apretaba el acelerador con brusquedad. Volvió a agarrar la radio.

-¿En el parque? Cambio.

-Pumphouse. Cambio.

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

Cortó la conexión con un chirrido.

-Afírmate.

La rubia dio la orden fríamente pero no imaginó que la pelirroja se acercaría tanto. Con la cercanía de la chica que estaba en frente casi choca. Respiro con tranquilidad cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. Se volvió a sentar en su lado y se lo puso también. De reojo vio su aterrorizado semblante. En cosa de un minuto llegaron al parque. Elsa aparco casi derrapando y se saco el cinturón. Tomo su pistola y salió. Escucho disparos cerca y se encamino hacia la puerta del copiloto. Abrió la puerta de la chica y se acerco para hablarle.

-Es peligroso que te quedes acá dentro, ponte las esposas y sígueme.

-Espera Storm, no iré allá afuera para que me maten.

Un disparo choco contra el capo del auto, dejando un rayón en la pintura negra. Las dos se miraron con complicidad y Anna agarro las esposas de la guantera y salió a hurtadillas del auto. Corrieron hasta un gran edificio, al parecer los problemas venían del interior del parque. Elsa decidió rodear el edificio para entrar por el otro lado del parque. Anna la siguió media agachada poniéndose con dificultad las esposas.

-¡Aun no entiendo porque me haces poner estas mierdas!

-¡Es por seguridad!

-¡Dudo que sea por mi seguridad!

Se debían gritar para escucharse, los grandes estruendos y disparos no les hacían fácil el comunicarse. Rodearon el edificio y se detuvieron en el borde, donde veían con claridad los disturbios en el parque. Unos disparos les rozaron los talones. Corrieron hacia otro edificio paralelo al parque, mientras sentían disparos cerca de sus cuerpos. Cuando al fin llegaron al parque una lluvia de petardos fueron lanzados. La comandante apuntó con su pistola hacia un grupo de personas, que apenas se podían distinguir.

-¡Estoy demasiado lejos, voy a acercarme más. Espera acá, Summers!

-¡Ni loca me quedo acá!

Se movieron rápidamente. La gente estaba más preocupada de lanzar petardos en vez de disparar nuevamente. De la nada un reten policial llego con mas refuerzos, todos con protecciones especiales. Lamentablemente fueron poco cautelosos y las veinte personas ahí armadas comenzaron a disparar como locos. Algunas corrieron en diferentes direcciones. Ellas ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca de las personas y la llegada de los policías las dejaron mal paradas. Elsa apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño. Las personas fueron atrapadas por la policía, pero Elsa podía jurar que una de las personas que había ahí no fue atrapada. Tuvo esa sensación extraña y se dio vuelta, mirando a la pelirroja y justo detrás de ella había un tipo apuntándola.

Se escuchó un disparo. Elsa frunció el ceño ante el aturdimiento de la situación y con un enojo desconocido le disparo al hombre en las piernas. Mientras el hombre se retorcía de dolor ella se agacho a ver a la joven que yacía tirada en el suelo. Podía ver sangre por todos lados de su cuerpo y su rostro reflejaba mucho dolor. Un policía corrió y agarro al hombre, llevándoselo con el resto. Pero nadie se acerco a la comandante, que sostenía el cuerpo de su protegida.

Anna abrió los ojos pesadamente y con dificultad llevo sus manos al rostro de la rubia. Le acaricio suavemente. El terror se hacía visible en la comandante. Terror y tristeza. La pelirroja le sonrió a duras penas.

-Storm…

-Summers…

-…

-¡Summers…!

-…¿Ahora quieres un cigarrillo?

-¡SUMMERS HIJA DE PUTA!

A la pelirroja le dio ataque de risa y mostró que tenía solo un rasguño y se manchó más de lo debido. Elsa estaba roja de ira.

-¡Te matare yo!

Anna se levanto aun riéndose mientras que la comandante le pegaba en brazo herido.

-¡Auch!

Enfurecida la agarro de las esposas y camino hacia el reten policial. Un oficial al mando la miraba alegre.

-Es bueno verla con esa emoción tan temprano por la mañana.

-No todos tienen que cargar con una niñata a cuestas.

Anna aun sonreía maliciosa, sin embargo le dolía bastante la herida del brazo, aunque no lo admitiría. Elsa tampoco admitiría que se sintió completamente triste al ver a la chica tan mal.

-Gracias por acudir a mi llamado, necesitaba que alguien revisara la situación ya que teníamos problemas en llegar.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo pero tengo que decirles que esa maniobra fue muy arriesgada, les pudo haber costado vidas.

El chico miro al suelo y luego miro la ropa ensangrentada de la pelirroja. Se disculpo con una reverencia y se despidió con la mano en su frente. Ambas chicas se quedaron un rato ahí inmóviles. Anna miro alrededor y pudo ver el mar. Dejando de lado su dolor corrió lo más cerca que pudo. Vio un montón de barcos. Elsa la siguió y pudo ver la felicidad en su rostro infantil.

-¿Qué es ese lugar?

-La marina.

-¡UOH!

A la chica le brillaron los ojos. Pero después miro a la rubia con cara de duda.

-¿Si aquí hay seguridad porque nadie hizo nada?

-No lo sé, ahora iremos a la central y veremos que sucedió.

Elsa vio como la chica apretaba la mandíbula y se mordía el labio. Sentía que debía hacer algo, pero nunca había hecho algo así. Respiro profundamente y toco el hombro de la pelirroja, casi como si ella quemara.

-Relájate, iremos a que te curen y me acompañaras a todos lados.

La chica sonrió y emitió un quejido. El dolor había vuelto.

Las dos se subieron al auto, no sin antes mirar si tenía más abolladuras o raspones. Llegaron rápidamente a la central y subieron menos pisos de los que usualmente subían. Al llegar al octavo piso caminaron derecho por un enorme pasillo, blanco como hospital. A Anna le dieron escalofríos estar ahí, estaba hasta un poco oscuro y daba una sensación de película de terror. Ya veía que aparecía un medico con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Ahh!

Y el médico con extraña sonrisa en la cara apareció. Elsa miro con cada de "Ubícate" a la joven, esta se limito a sonreír nerviosa.

-Summers, él es Olaf, el médico de la central, tiene un doctorado y ha trabajado durante años al servicio de los policías.

-Oh Elsa, no hagas que me sonroje.

El hombre sonrió avergonzado. Se veía joven pero era tan pálido como la nieve. Su bata blanca solo lo hacía ver aun más pálido. Tenía el pelo levemente castaño y su nariz algo enrojecida.

-¿Y tú eres…?

El doctor Olaf se acerco a la pelirroja y está, entre un mar de nerviosismo y terror trato de hablar.

-S-soy Anna S-summers…

-¿La chica de LA? ¿La tienes a tu cuidado, Elsa?

-Sí, estoy a cargo de su caso…y hoy hemos tenido un día agitado.

El hombre sonrió y camino rumbo a una habitación, las chicas lo siguieron.

-Al parecer fueron a ver los estragos del parque, aun no dicen con claridad que ocurrió.- Se sentó en una silla al lado de una blanca camilla, le hizo un gesto a Anna para que se sentara ahí. –Sácate la sudadera.

La chica hizo un ademan a la rubia para que le quitara las esposas y luego algo nerviosa y se saco la sudadera. Elsa, caballerosamente, tomo la prenda entre sus manos. Su brazo izquierdo tenía una cortada y según el doctor estaba a punto de infectarse. Saco un frasco y algodón y la obligo a apretar los dientes. El líquido algo verdoso recorrió su piel, no pudo ahogar sus gritos de dolor. Esa cosa le estaba quemando el brazo. Cuando termino de bañar la herida puso algodón y gasa. Vendó el brazo y sonrió satisfecho. La chica lo miraba con molestia.

-¿No bastaba con alcohol o povidona?

-Esto es una invención mía, nada te podría hacer mejor que esto.

-Me alegra ser útil como experimento.

Elsa se mordió el labio conteniendo la risa, la cara de la pelirroja era demasiado graciosa. Odiaba que fuese tan expresiva. Ambas salieron del piso de medicina y subieron al 15, donde Elsa iba a ver qué había sucedido allá afuera. Nuevamente la chica estaba esposada y su sudadera seguía manchada de sangre. Así llamaba más la atención que con el traje naranjo. Entraron a un salón donde cuatro hombres trajeados y un oficial uniformado hablaban calurosamente. Elsa se acerco a ellos con la chica siguiéndole cautelosamente. El oficial la vio y la saludo con la mano en la frente.

-¡Comandante! Buenos días.

-Buenos días, vengo llegando de los disturbios.

-Que bueno, necesito que nos des tu reporte.

Un viejo gordo le hablo con mucha rudeza. Anna se quedo apoyada en la pared mirando por la ventana mientras ellos hablaban. No supo cuanto rato estuvieron dirigiéndose frías palabras pero a cada rato sus piernas se dormían más. De la nada vio el rostro de la rubia cerca del suyo. Ella estaba agachada y se dio cuenta que se había caído al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ah sí…me quede algo adormecida.

-Ven, vamos a comer algo.

Salieron de ahí y Elsa respiro como si se sacara un peso de encima. Los estómagos de ambas sonaron al unísono.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que la comandante emitía esos ruidos.

-Es medio día y estoy fatigada de tanta cosa. Me impresiona que tu estomago no haya interrumpido nuestra reunión.

-Graciosita.

Ambas bajaron a prisa y se subieron al auto.

-¿Vamos a casa?

-Ir y volver. Tengo unos papeleos que entregar.

-Fu…moriré de hambre.

-Para tu información no solo soy una gran policía, sino que también cocino.

-Oh…espero no morir intoxicada.

Elsa recordó esa frase mientras veía a la pelirroja atragantándose con su comida. Tapo su boca con su mano para evitar reír.

-¡Joder! ¡Está delicioso!

-Me alegro.

La rubia se sonrojo levemente y comenzó a comer de su arroz con carne y verduras salteadas. Cuando terminaron de comer la pelirroja se ofreció a lavar los platos, cosa que había admitido que odiaba hacer. Elsa solo se dejo y fue a su escritorio a arreglar algunos papeles. Estaba atenta en sus cosas cuando escucho un grito. Se levanto y vio a la pelirroja entrar a su cuarto chocando con la puerta y la pared. Tenía la sudadera y la camiseta pilladas en los brazos y medio torso desnudo, su visión era tapada por las prendas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Storm, sácame estas mierdas!

Elsa no sabía si sonrojarse al ver a la chica casi desnuda o si reír al ver lo graciosa que se veía. Intento sacarse la ropa sin percatarse de las esposas. La comandante saco la llave de su bolsillo y se acerco a la chica que no paraba de moverse.

-Quédate quieta un rato.

-¡Joder!

Elsa tomo las manos de la chica y lentamente metió la llave en las esposas. No se percato en qué momento la temperatura se había vuelto tan intensa. Escucho como la pelirroja pasaba saliva costosamente y en un rápido movimiento le saco las esposas y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio.

-¡Bua! ¡Al fin! Era como estar atrapada y sin poder respirar.

La chica le iba a agradecer a la rubia pero esta ya estaba pegada en su trabajo. Se saco la sudadera y su camiseta y de pura rabieta le tiro las prendas en la cabeza.

Elsa dio un salto y se saco las ropas de la cara, miro a su agresora con el ceño fruncido pero esta ya había pegado un portazo al irse. Suspiro y sostuvo la ropa entre sus manos, observándolas. La sudadera azul había quedado con varias manchas rojizas y la camiseta blanca ya no se podía rescatar. Un olor en particular llamo su atención. Nunca lo había sentido pero era el olor de la pelirroja. Soltó la ropa nerviosamente y se sonrojo.

"_¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!? ¡Soy una pervertida!"_

Respiro profundamente y fue a dejar la ropa en la cesta de ropa sucia, luego vería si la chica iba a botarlas o a intentar salvarlas. A las tres de la tarde Elsa fue a la puerta cerrada y la golpeo.

-Summers, es hora de irse.

-Uhmm…

-¿Summers?

-¡Que ya voy!- La rubia camino a su cuarto algo molesta. ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

La pelirroja salió con una sudadera burdeo y al parecer se había bañado. Elsa la miro curiosa y recordó su herida.

-Supongo que no te mojaste la herida.

-No, claro que no, pero no sé como mierda me bañe por partes.

La chica le contesto aun enfadada. La rubia sabia que tratar con mocosas le iba a causar este tipo de problemas. Ambas se subieron al auto sin dirigirse palabra hasta que la pelirroja se pego con la ventana por intentar mirar para afuera.

Elsa trato de no reír pero una carcajada salió de sus labios. Anna, sorprendida la miro con una cara aun mas graciosa y también se rió.

-¡Así también puedes reír así!

-Que no lo haga seguido no significa que no lo haga nunca.

Miro a la más joven con algo de reproche. Se rió y carcajeó, cosas que usualmente no hacía. Llegaron más relajadas a la central y llegaron a una de las salas que estaba habilitada para la rubia. Se sentaron y Elsa saco su portátil para hacer unos repasos a sus documentos mientras la pelirroja jugaba con sus trenzas.

A las cuatro ya estaban nuevamente en materia de pregunta y respuesta. Elsa no entendía porque seguía haciéndolo si la chica jamás le respondía, pero luego estaban juntas y se portaba tan sospechosa. Tan cariñosa. Tan diferente. Negó con su rostro varias veces y se saco las ideas extrañas de su cabeza. Luego de unas horas le llegó un mail a su correo, era de su jefe, quería que le llevara en 20 minutos el reporte del día de hoy. Tomo sus papeles y los ordeno. Tenía listo el reporte desde hace rato así que se lo iría a dejar enseguida. Se dispuso a salir y vio la cara de Anna, se veía algo asustada.

-Solo serán unos minutos.

La pelirroja suspiro y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Estaré bien.

La rubia se acerca a ella y le saca las esposas.

-Confió en tu buen criterio.

-Confió en que apures ese buen trasero.

Elsa se sonrojo y algo molesta salió de la sala.

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta de su jefe, no pudo evitar escuchar el nombre de la señorita Summers. No estaba acostumbrada a escuchar detrás de las puertas, de hecho lo encontraba muy de mal gusto. Aun así se quedó ahí parada. Pegando su oído a la puerta.

"Esa chiquilla nos está ocasionando más problemas de los que pensábamos, si esto sigue así tendremos que eliminarla…"

"¿Qué está esperando que la niña haga?"

"Confesar el crimen por supuesto, si ella no lo revela no podremos hacer nada"

"¿Qué no había dicho que ella era inocente?"

"Cállate, no puedes decir eso en voz alta"

Elsa quedo paralizada, respiro profundamente y volvió a caminar en dirección a la puerta marcando más fuerte el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo.

-¿Disculpe?

Su voz sonaba fría. Parecía lo más relajada posible a pesar que tenía un mar de pensamientos en su cabeza.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Storm, le traje el reporte, lo termine temprano.

El hombre sale a su encuentro algo tenso.

-¿Cómo va la chica?

-Al parecer ya está a punto de confesar, he sacado buenas informaciones.

-¡Así me gusta! Algo de presión siempre resulta. Espero buenos resultados en los próximos días.

-Ojala que así sea, con permiso.

Salió de ahí y camino rumbo a la sala. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un mareo. Miro hacia afuera y estaba oscureciendo.

"_¿Es inocente? ¿Qué les está pasando a todos? ¿Por qué culparla entonces? ¿Entonces todo este tiempo he estado con una chica normal? Pero ella también ha robado y golpeado a personas…pero eso no signifique que sea…_"

-¡EEEELSAAAAAAA!

Su corazón dio un vuelvo y corrió a toda velocidad a la sala, empujo la puerta con su cuerpo y se sorprendió al ver a dos policías de bajo rango agarrando a la pelirroja.

-¡Anna!

Uno de ellos tenía la nariz rota y la agarraba de los brazos mientras que el otro la golpeaba, al parecer antes le habían puesto algo en la boca para callarla. Elsa no pudo contener su rabia y se acerco a los tipos y con unos taconazos en la cara los dejó heridos y hechos un ovillo.

-¡Y agradezcan que no los mate en el acto! ¡Esto es inaceptable para poli...!

No pudo seguir hablando pues Anna le había jalado de la manga, sangre le caía de la boca y tenía más de un golpe en el rostro. Pero gran parte del daño se concentraba en su torso.

-No son…polis…

Elsa tomo a uno de ellos y lo levanto en el aire sosteniéndolo de la ropa. Claro, su uniforme es falso y rápidamente encontró la marca que se les hacía a los reos. Lo empujó contra la pared y le miro con la mirada más fría e imponente que podía tener.

-¿Que se supone que hacían?

-¡Solo cumplo ordenes!

-¡Las ordenes las doy yo! ¿Quién te lo ha ordenado?

-…Un teniente…

-¿¡Que teniente!?

-¡No sabemos su nombre ni como es, solo nos dio esta ropa y nos dijo que la golpeáramos para que dijera la verdad! –habló el otro reo muy asustado.

Elsa respiro frustrada y saco esposas de un pequeño armario en esa sala, se las puso dedicándose a grabar sus rostros en su mente. Quería llevarlos ella misma, en ese momento sabía que no podía confiar en nadie. Si un teniente hizo esto y su jefe está detrás de una farsa… ¿Qué puede hacer ella? Miro a la pelirroja que trataba de limpiarse la sangre con un pedazo de ropa que le saco a uno de los uniformes de los reos.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí, les di buena pelea.

Saco su pistola y apunto a los dos reos. Ya estaba oscuro y sabia que en las celdas no habría mucho personal.

-Caminen o les reviento el cráneo ahora mismo.

Los dos tipos avanzaron entre los pasillos en penumbra, mientras la rubia sostenía su arma y con la otra mano sostenía el brazo de la joven. No entendía porque, pero quería tenerla cerca. Bajaron hasta las celdas subterráneas y como imaginó, no había nadie resguardando. Dejo a los tipo encerrados y escribió una nota en la entrada de las celdas, avisando que ella estaría revisando si habían guardias a todas horas cumpliendo su deber de vigilar.

-No creo que te hagan caso.

-Yo tampoco, pero al menos sabrán que ya me entere de lo que sucede a mis espaldas.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre.

Le dijo la pelirroja mientras iban caminando al estacionamiento. Elsa enrojeció por completo.

-L-lo hice porque tú también dijiste mi nombre.

-Si gritaba Storm no sabrías que era yo.

-Nadie tiene una voz tan molesta como la tuya.

-Yo también te quiero.

Anna fue a reír pero termino tosiendo, manchando su palma con sangre. Elsa se acerco preocupada.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Relájate, es mi boca la rota, nada mágico de adentro se rompió o algo así.

Llegaron a casa en un tiempo record. Anna estaba ardiendo en fiebre y tuvo que cargarla para subirla al apartamento. Apenas llego la llevo a su cuarto y la recostó. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca había estado al cuidado de nadie ni mucho menos había cuidado a alguien enfermo. Busco su teléfono con desesperación y marco el número de Olaf. El contestó algo asombrado.

-¿Hola?

-Olaf, Anna esta con fiebre y está muy mal herida…¿Qué puedo hacer para bajarle la fiebre?

-¿Cómo llegó a ese estado?

-No importa, solo responde, luego te contare.

-Primero ponle un paño húmedo en la frente, deberías hacerle un agua de hierbas para relajar su organismo.

-¿Agua de hiervas?

Elsa irrumpe en la cocina buscando algo como eso.

-Por dios, algo que parezca té pero que no tenga olor a té…y aprovechas de curar sus heridas con alcohol. Procura mantenerle la frente fría y mantenerla abrigada.

-¿Fría y abrigada? Lo intentaré.

La comandante, desesperada, cuelga el teléfono y va en busca de un paño, el cual moja y estruja. Corre donde la pelirroja que respira costosamente. Pone el paño en su frente y trata de abrigarla. Le quita las zapatillas y la acuesta entre las frazadas. Vuelve a la cocina y encuentra un sobre que decía "hierbas" y rápidamente pone agua para hacerlo. Busca en su armario más frazadas y las lleva a la otra habitación, dejándolas ahí en caso de que la chica necesitara mas abrigo.

Va a buscar el alcohol y luego vuelve a la cocina y hace el agua. Cuando llega a la habitación la pelirroja la mira con una leve sonrisa.

-Hoy no es…nuestro día.

-Toma esto, te ayudara.

-Cuando este mas frió…no…quiero morir…

La chica ríe un poco. Elsa prepara un poco de algodón con alcohol y lentamente lo pasa por algunas heridas y cortadas en la cara de la chica. Esta apenas tenía energías para reclamar. La rubia pudo curar las heridas con facilidad debido al poco movimiento de la joven.

-Me caes mejor así, inerte.

-Eres tan…simpática.

Elsa espero pacientemente a que la pelirroja se tomara el agua, no sabía si decirle lo que había escuchado, quería que ella misma se lo dijera. Aun así no pudo evitar el tema.

-¿Me explicaras que ocurre?

Anna sonrió resignada y la miro a los ojos.

-Si mañana sigo viva te contare todo…

La joven se acurruco entre las frazadas y tosió un poco. La rubia volvió a colocar el paño en la frente de la joven. La chica poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida, mientras que la rubia se acomodo a su lado e inconscientemente le acaricio el cabello. La chica emitió un leve susurro. Se acerco un poco para escuchar y vio una lágrima salir de los cerrados ojos de la chica, mientras levemente se escuchaba un "hermana".

Elsa se sorprendió tanto que casi cae de la cama, volvió a acariciar la cabeza de la chica y salió de ahí para dejarla descansar.

Entro a su cuarto algo mareada, cerró la puerta y termino tirada en la cama. Todo le estaba molestando. Estiro la mano a su cajón y recordó el celular. Lo abrió y saco el teléfono. Ya en sus manos lo prendió. Había una foto de la chica con un chico castaño. Reviso un par de cosas, hasta que vio una carpeta con videos. Tomo unos auriculares y los conecto. Abrió el más antiguo.

Había un gran río, al parecer cerca de las montañas, del agua sale la pelirroja, con el pelo suelto y una camiseta mojada. Empieza a molestar al camarógrafo con que no la grabe mientras ella está en paños menores. El video se corta cuando ella comienza a salir del rio. Aprieta otro y esta vez la pelirroja corre por una montaña floreada, esta descalza y lleva un largo vestido verdoso. Se ve muy libre y feliz. El camarógrafo sigue sus pasos corriendo. Otro video es en un asado en la playa. Está Anna en la parrilla y torpemente intenta dar vuelva un trozo de carne. La voz masculina del camarógrafo se burla de ella, y ella frunce el ceño y cambia de puesto. Ahora un castaño de patillas da vuelta la carne con maestría. Se escucha la voz de Anna decir algo sobre el machismo en los tiempos actuales.

Elsa no puede evitar reírse de la voz de la chica, parece tan feliz y diferente. Encuentra otro video más o menos actual, se ve al chico castaño medio sonrojado vestido muy formal. Se escucha la voz de Anna "¡Vamos Hans, haz algo genial!". Hans…

Busco entre sus cosas y encuentra el archivo de Anna, claro, no había ninguna duda, el mismo chico que supuestamente fue asesinado, el novio de Anna. ¿Por qué lo asesinaría si se veían tan felices? Entonces si podría ser inocente. Elsa no sabía que pensar. Busco más cosas y era evidente que los dos se querían mucho. Se puso a revisar los contactos y se percato que ese celular no era de la pelirroja, si no del castaño. Quedo en shock. Lo apagó sin ganas de seguir sacando conclusiones por sí sola. Por primera vez en la vida sentía que todos sabían algo que ella no. Hace años que no tenía una noche tan difícil en la que apenas pudo pegar un ojo.

* * *

Y~? Que tal? Dejen su amor en reviews~ 3


	4. DIA CUATRO

¡Y acá esta el cuatro! Mi querida Elsa y una lectora que tengo agregada a Facebook han sido muy buenas recordándome por este capítulo…(joder…joder…) Tengo dos noticias, una mala y otra buena, la buena es que estoy muy feliz de que a tantos lindos lectores les guste esta historia que salió de mi muy random, gracias a ustedes esta historia puede seguir~

Y la mala es que me demorare mucho más para el próximo porque tengo que terminar el cinco y además terminar el seis…mi juramento era subir uno cuando terminara el próximo pero que han insistido en subirlo ;u; Así que se me esperan xDDD

Frozen no es de mi persona y lamento que Disney se pueda enterar de lo que hago con sus personajes, además que quizás en algún momento añada a otro que no será de Disney :v

…¡Y aquí el dia cuatro! …MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

**DIA CUATRO**

A la mañana siguiente fue despertada por la pelirroja. Esta se puso a lavar la ropa y los platos. El sonido de la lavadora y del agua correr fue lo que la despertó.

-¿Qué haces?

Vio a la chica echando detergente en la lavadora, tenía una camiseta morada y unos pantalones de buzo. Tenía el pelo amarrado en una coleta y llevaba un pañuelo en la frente. Parecía toda una ama de casa. La chica la miro para responderle y su mirada se veía radiante, a pesar de algunos rasguños.

-¿Que no ves que limpio tu casa?

Elsa miró el reloj de la pared que anunciaba que eran las nueve de la mañana. Dio un respingo. Ahora debería estar en el trabajo. Se iba a dar vuelta para ir a su cuarto cuando unas gotas le cayeron en la cara. Se sacudió y vio como su agresora sonreía.

-¿Y tu donde piensas ir?

-Al trabajo.

-No eres capaz de llegar allá.

La chica le iba a responder pero eso claramente no era una pregunta. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Que sabes tú lo que puedo hacer o no?

-Intuición.

Elsa quedo boquiabierta pero la chica la ignoro por completo. Tomó la cesta de la ropa sucia e iba metiendo la ropa a la lavadora. La rubia iba a decirle que la ropa oscura iba por separado pero toda la ropa de la cesta era clara. Miro hacia el balcón y la ropa oscura estaba ya colgada. Salió y vio que también había lavado su camiseta blanca a mano.

-Creo que será mejor que la tiñas.

-¿Que dijiste?

La pelirroja llego a su lado, con su rostro dudoso.

-Deberías teñir tu camiseta.

-Vamos, se ve genial con manchas de sangre prefabricadas.

Elsa se mordió el labio para no reír.

-Es poca la ropa que me va quedando, no quiero que toda muera.

-Deberías comprarte uno que otro vestido.

La pelirroja la miro con el ceño fruncido y una mueca. Rió burlesca.

-No sé qué te has imaginado pero yo no ocupo vestidos.

Elsa abrió los ojos, recordó los videos, en varios de ellos ella llevaba puesto un vestido. Era imposible que tuviese un clon. Tenía que estarle ocultando algo. Quizás después de la muerte de Hans ella decidió tener otra vida. Sonrió y miro hacia afuera. Vio a la chica entrar y se le acerco.

-Me prometiste que me dirías hoy.

-¿Eh?

Las dos se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar. Elsa, extrañada, se acerca al teléfono y lo levanta. Es el conserje.

-Señorita Storm hay un hombre que quiere verla. Le dije que le avisaría a usted primero pero él se fue rápido hacia allá. ¿Quiere que llame a la policía?

-Yo soy la policía.

Elsa colgó el teléfono y en cosa de segundos alguien golpeo la puerta con fuerza, con desesperación. Agarro su pistola y la cargo. Le hizo un ademan a Anna para que retrocediera. A ésta le causo algo de gracia la situación. Ver a la chica con una camisa de dormir y pantalones anchos celestes, además de portar la pistola y tener el pelo enmarañado, no era muy imponente que digamos. Elsa escondió el arma en el borde de su pantalón de tela y lentamente saco el pestillo de la puerta, mientras esta aun era azotada fuertemente.

-¡ANNA SAL DE AHI!

Elsa miro a la chica que estaba con una cara completamente sorprendida. La comandante abre la puerta y un chico rubio y musculoso está parado afuera. Tiene un semblante triste y con mucha ira. Los rubios se miran durante segundos, ninguno decía nada hasta que se escucha la voz de Anna, casi como un susurro.

-¿Kristoff?

La rubia mira al chico y este sonríe, pasa a su lado rápidamente y abraza a la chica.

-¡Oh Anna! Pensé que estabas muerta.

-Claro que no.

El chico se separa un poco y la mira. Hace una mueca de enojo y se interpone entre las dos chicas. Mira con rabia a la comandante.

-¿¡Que le has hecho, perra del gobierno!?

Elsa se asusta un poco por la reacción del chico macizo. Va a decir algo y Anna lo medio empuja.

-No seas imbécil. Elsa me ha estado cuidando, ¡Se un poco más respetuoso!

Sus ojos se abren de par en par, jamás imaginaria que la chica que había vivido con ella estos días iba a decir algo así. El chico frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a la rubia con duda.

-Kristoff, Elsa no sabe nada.

-¿Cómo no va a saber si es de la policía?

-No lo sé, pero el caso apenas le llego hace tres días.

La rubia se sentía al margen de todo, cayó sentada en una de las sillas de su comedor y se quedo así, estática, tratando de entender porque el policía que había ayudado a Anna en Los Ángeles estaba ahora parado y enojado en su living. No podía creer que el viajara hasta acá por la chica. Se fijo en la ropa que llevaba. Tenía el uniforme de LA puesto, lo había visto en unas reuniones, pero seguía sin entender esto del todo. Se paro sin hacer caso de la discusión de los dos jóvenes y se fue a dar una ducha. Luego de que se vistió con una camisa y jeans fue al living, por varios momentos creyó que ellos habrían huido pero no, estaban inertes en el sofá mirando la nada. Ella, ignorándolos, fue a tomar un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió se sentó en la silla del comedor y apoyo su brazo en la mesa.

-Creo que me merezco unas explicaciones.

Anna levanto la mirada, se veía extremadamente preocupada. Dio un suspiro de fastidio y miro al chico.

-Dime lo que me ibas a decir antes de que le diga a Elsa.

El chico respiró y bajó la mirada.

-Tu hermana escapó.

-¿¡Que!?

Anna se levantó del sofá con la impresión. Se veía completamente impactada.

-¡Tenía que mantenerse encerrada!

-¡Pero no te hizo caso, Anna!

-¡Esa maldita! Joder...después de lo que hizo aun así...mierda.

Kristoff se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Las dejare para que hablen.

Cerró la puerta y las dos chicas se miraron. Elsa estaba muy extrañada y el semblante de Anna no podía verse peor.

-Yo no mate a Hans.

-Lo sé.

-No, digo...joder...es difícil decírtelo, lo estuve callando durante mucho tiempo.

-Vi los videos.

-¿Eh?

-Los videos tuyos con Hans. -Se detuvo, sintió algo aprisionarle el pecho.- Se veían enamorados, no podías haberle matado.

-¿L-los del teléfono?

-Lo siento, no pude evitar mirarlos.

-Ella no era yo.

Elsa la miro con duda, sintió como su cabeza dolía y a la vez que se sacaba un peso de encima.

-Pero es igual a ti, tienen la misma sonrisa...

-Tengo una hermana gemela.

Recordó como la noche anterior ella dijo "hermana" entre sueños.

-Joder, Andrea Summers es su nombre...ella era novia de Hans durante muchos años. Eran muy felices. Ella era tan libre y feliz. Yo la envidiaba. Tenía un gran novio, tenía buenas notas, salía a muchos lugares, era feliz. Inimaginablemente feliz.

Anna se sienta en el sofá y Elsa la sigue. La pelirroja bajó la mirada, jugando con sus manos. Se veía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

-Yo estaba en la escuela, siempre era a la que molestaban. No era agraciada y elegante, si no que imprudente y tosca. Porque ella tenía todo lo que yo no podría tener. Llegaba a casa y estaba sola. Todos los que me hablaban también hablaban con mi hermana, así que la preferían a ella a la hora de salir o divertirse. Yo no tenía nada. ¡Tampoco podía odiarla, era mi hermanita! Cuando nuestros padres murieron yo les jure que la cuidaría, porque yo era la más fuerte de las dos, ¡Yo iba a hacer lo que sea con tal de que ella viviera feliz!

La rubia pone su mano sobre las de la pelirroja, ésta ya estaba hablando entrecortado y gimoteando.

-Un día estaba en casa con Andrea y Hans. Ellos estaban hablando mientras yo leía un libro. Ella se disculpa con su fina voz y sale a comprar o algo. Hans se queda ahí jugueteando con su celular. Hasta que siento que se me acerca. Lo miro dudosa y se me arroja encima. C-comienza a besarme. Yo quedo en shock. Nunca me había pasado algo así, jamás. Estaba haciendo mucha fuerza y no podía sacármelo de encima. En eso llega Andrea y nos ve. Él ni cuenta se había dado pero yo vi el momento donde tomo el cuchillo. No pude hacer nada.

Las lágrimas cayeron. Elsa con dificultad abrazo a la chica. Atrayéndola hacia sí. Los brazos de la joven la rodearon con fuerza. Algo tensa le acaricio el pelo.

-¿Entonces porque te están persiguiendo a ti?

-...cuando ella lo mató le dije que huyera, que se ocultara, que no la iban a alejar de la felicidad. Ella me hizo caso y yo tome el cuchillo entre mis manos. Era mas fácil que creyeran que yo lo había matado que la pequeña y dulce Andrea. Llame a Kristoff y le conté lo sucedido. Él acompañó a la policía a limpiar la casa y tomo un par de cosas que me podrían servir. Es un gran amigo.

-¿Entonces porque te niegas a decir la verdad e inculparte?

-Porque ellos saben que tengo una hermana, si me llevan presa a ella la llevaran a un orfanato o alguna mierda, aun es menor de edad. La idea era hacer tiempo y que no la encontraran para dar su testimonio. Pero ahora que huyó del escondite no se qué mierda vaya a hacer esa niña. Por eso llevaba el celular, por si ella llegaba a llamar avisando que estaba en otro lugar. Al parecer jamás saldrá de LA.

-¿Y porque te trajeron acá?

-Habían personas convencidas de que el shock había sido muy grande para mí, al ver algunos videos decían que necesitaba algo que me hiciera reaccionar. Supieron de ti y me trajeron, como última salida, quizás. Si me meten presa a ella se la llevaran a algún lugar, aun no es mayor de edad y yo soy su única familia.

-El tema es muy extraño. Aun no lo comprendo.

-Yo tampoco entiendo varias cosas...lo único que puedo hacer es esperar, si se puede esperar a que cumplamos la mayoría de edad y ella pueda librarse de mi.

-¿Entonces te golpean para que confieses?

-Se supone...joder...jamás pensé que le diría esto a un policía.

-Jamás pensé que iba a estar del lado de una delincuente.

-Te dije que no lo mate.

-Pero has robado y golpeado a gran cantidad de personas, eso es ser un delincuente.

-Oh.

Anna se rio como Elsa jamás había visto. Tenía las mejillas aun rojas por el llanto pero su sonrisa era sin igual. Su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho. Era oficial. No sabía que estaba haciendo esta chica con todo su ser.

Dejan entrar al chico, y este ya se ve un poco más relajado al ver a la pelirroja de buen humor.

-Bueno Elsa, él es Kristoff.- Anna decidió presentarlos al molestarle el silencio incomodo.- Tiene 22 años, éramos vecinos desde pequeños y su familia son rocas.

El chico le tapa la boca a Anna y se sonroja.

-¡No son rocas!

-¡Por favor! ¡En tu casa hay más rocas que muebles o polvo! Son de esas familias enormes y todos coleccionan rocas, y hacen artesanías y cosas así.

Elsa tuvo que taparse la boca con su mano para no reír tan fuerte, el chico estaba completamente avergonzado. El pobre también tenia que aguantar a Anna. Sintió compasión por él y acerco su mano extendida.

-Soy Elsa Storm, comandante de la policía de Nueva York. Y me has visto en pijama.

El chico sonrió y le dio la mano, toda incomodidad se fue.

-Kristoff Johnson, policía de Los Ángeles. Gracias por cuidar de Anna.

-Me agradan los problemas.

-¡Oye!

Anna empuja enojada a los dos mayores. Ambos se ríen de su actitud infantil.

-Bueno, debo irme.

-¿A dónde te irás?

La rubia mira al chico, Anna ha dejado de empujarlos. Kristoff se levanta y arregla su uniforme.

-He venido en calidad de carga así que no tengo permitido quedarme por mucho, solo quería saber que estabas bien. Te llamare cuando sepa alguna cosa de ella...y Señorita Storm, le encargo a Anna.

-Dime Elsa, y cuidare de ella.

Ambos rubios imponentes se dan la mano. Anna abraza a Kristoff, al parecer le hizo bien ver a un viejo amigo. Él se va y ambas se despiden de él hasta que dejan de verlo por el pasillo. La pelirroja suspiró y sus ojos se veían tan tristes. En ese momento Elsa juro por su vida que haría que la chica fuese tan o más feliz que la chica del video. Quería que fuese libre.

Elsa buscaba entre todas sus cosas. Archivos, casos anteriores, todo lo que le pudiese ayudar. Anna estaba sentada en su cama afirmándose las rodillas mientras veía a la rubia moverse de un lado a otro. No podía evitar reír y avergonzarse de que la chica buscara una solución a su problema. Se sentó en su cama al lado de la pelirroja a ojear algunos papeles casi amarillentos que encontró debajo del escritorio. Sabía que Anna era inocente y la única solución fácil era echarle la culpa a la hermana, pero también sabía que Anna no lo permitiría nunca. Se le paso por la mente culpar a alguien más, pero no había ningún otro sospechoso y el cuerpo del chico ya había dejado de ser revisado, así que tampoco podía manipularlo. Pruebas e investigaciones estaban en LA y aunque se metiera en los archivos de nueva york jamás tendría los originales. Aunque le pareció que debía intentarlo.

-Iré a la oficina.

Anna despertó de su letargo algo asombrada.

-¿Para qué vas a ir?

-Voy a ver si puedo tener algún tipo de conexión con LA, quizás si leo los archivos originales pueda hacer algo. Aunque-

-Aunque sabes que la única opción es meter a mi hermana.

-Se que no quieres que la metan, pero...

-¡No entenderías!

-¡Claro que lo entiendo!

Elsa levanto la voz, se veía enojada. La pelirroja se sintió anonadada y a la vez extrañada por su reacción. Contuvo la respiración.

-Yo tenía una hermana, una hermana muy unida a mí...

-¿Que...le...-?

-No murió, pero fue como si muriera, para mi dejo de existir y fue como si me quitaran parte de mi vida.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, si ella no desaparecía de mi vida todo hubiese empeorado...quiero ayudarte con todo mi corazón. No quiero que pases lo que yo pase. Eres muy joven.

-Tú tampoco eres taaaan vieja.

Elsa hizo una mueca. Anna jamás la había visto hacerla y eso le hizo reír con ganas. Luego la miró y le tomo las manos. Esa acción hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí, cuídate y te mantendré la cama caliente.

La pelirroja ríe y Elsa, con los ánimos renovados, se levanta y se pone una chaqueta. Llega a la central en cosa de minutos. Jamás había ido con ropa casual ni mucho menos había llegado tarde. Al menos más de cinco horas tarde. Entro con paso firme. Algunos oficiales volteaban a verla. Siempre estaba uniformada y con su pelo bien tomado. Ahora verla con camisa y jeans, además de su platinado cabello en una trenza a la vez desordenado causo una gran expectación. Subió hasta su piso y busco algo en la oficina que normalmente usaba. Estaba ordenado y quedaban aun manchas de sangre en la pared y piso que no habían sido removidas. Eso significaba que ya habían visto lo sucedido. Recogió algunas cosas que se le habían quedado y las metio en la maleta de mano que llevaba. Al salir de la oficina escucha la voz de su jefe. Se detiene en seco y voltea a verlo. Su cara se ve llena de preocupación.

-¡Dime que ha sucedido ayer y porque no has llegado a tiempo!

-No se con claridad quien ha sido el traidor que ha liberado a los reos ni mucho menos que pensaba hacer. Solo le diré que me siento completamente indignada con los sucesos. La rea y yo pudimos haber muerto a manos de esos delincuentes.

-¿Porque te preocupas por la rea?

Sintió que el hombre ignoro sus palabras y se fijo solamente en eso. Elsa contraataco de la manera que más satisficiera al hombre.

-¡Ella quizás a asesinado a un hombre y no se puede morir sin haber pagado una pena!

El hombre se quedo boquiabierto, una leve sonrisa se asomo en su cara. Elsa volvió al tema.

-Debería de estar buscando al teniente que casi mata a una culpable y a una comandante. Eso es inaceptable. Ambas salimos heridas, tuve que llevar a la chica donde un doctor para que cuidara sus heridas. La he dejado bajo vigilancia mientras venia a increpar a algunas personas, así que si me disculpa voy a tratar de solucionar SU descuido.

Sin mas camino hasta el ascensor para ir al piso de informática. Al parecer el hombre quedo fascinado pero no iba a perder tiempo en ver su reacción, necesitaba hacer todo lo más rápido posible.

Llego al piso de informática y camino por el pasillo. Varios chicos la saludaron formalmente pero ella apenas lo notó. Entró en una de las últimas puertas donde habían solo dos chicos con batas. Estaban ocupando cada uno un computador y al parecer estaban bien pegados en su trabajo.

Elsa carraspeo y ambos chicos la miraron con duda. Normalmente ella llegaba ahí cuando había algún tipo de error en el banco de datos. Se levantaron de sus sillas y la saludaron cordialmente. La comandante puso su fría y calculadora mirada y ambos se tensaron.

-He venido a hacer una revisión, al parecer el server se ha caído en mi oficina.

-P-pero no puede ser...

El otro chico se acerco al que había hablado y le pego un codazo.

-La dejaremos en paz, estaremos en la sala contigua por si necesita nuestra ayuda.

Elsa les sonrió fríamente mientras los dos chicos salían de prisa de ahí. Se sentó en uno de los computadores y empezó a teclear. Nadie sabía realmente que su comandante era una gran hacker. Se metió en los documentos privados de la central. Los archivos eran similares a los que le fueron entregados. Después varias cosas hicieron click en su mente. Su jefe había mencionado que Anna era inocente. Entonces ya sabía que Andrea era la culpable. Entonces porque esmerarse tanto en meter a Anna presa si ya sabían que era la hermana la que realmente había asesinado a Hans. Se quedo inmóvil en la silla y dejo de teclear. No podía sacarse de la mente la situación. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Se tomo la cabeza con las manos y agarro su celular. Busco el número de Anna pero termino llamando a Kristoff.

-¿Si? ¿Elsa?

-Kristoff, tengo una pequeña contradicción aquí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se supone que tratan de inculpar a Sum-Anna y a la vez ella intenta hacer tiempo, pero ayer escuche a mi jefe decir que ella era inocente. Si acá saben eso en LA también han de saberlo. Ahora tratare de hackear su base de datos.

-¡Joder! ¡Eso significa que a pesar de todo igual quieren a Anna en la cárcel! ¿Y cómo lo saben?

-No lo sé, quizás quieren meterla a ella de adrede.

-Quizás Andrea tiene que ver con esto.

-¿Eh?

El chico le había cortado el teléfono. ¿Porque la chica tendría que ver? ¿Sera que intenta meter a su hermana a la cárcel para quedar libre? ¿Pero porque hacer eso? Elsa se relajo y respiro lentamente.

"_No sientas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo_."

No se demoro mucho en hackear y lograr pasar la seguridad de LA, no había mucho que hacer con eso. Buscó y rebuscó algo que pudiese ayudarla. Aunque al poner Summers en el buscador logro encontrar muchas cosas.

Anna se había quedado sola hacia solo unos minutos pero ya no podía permanecer quieta. Odiaba estar encerrada. Se dedico a ordenar la serie de documentos que la rubia había dejado desparramados en la cama y el suelo. Los dejo en la mesa del escritorio. Se tiro nuevamente a la cama de Elsa y abrazo unos cojines. El olor de la rubia le resulto tan tranquilizador y nostálgico.

"_Como en casa."_

Cuando pensó eso se sonrojó y se levantó de la cama deprisa. Algo no andaba bien con ella. Se puso a intrusear los muebles. Intentó abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche pero estaba bajo llave. Eso le llamo enormemente la atención. Más no trato de abrirla a la fuerza. Si la mayor notaba que algo estaba diferente de seguro que la encerraría hasta que se supiera el destino del juicio. Movió las puertas del armario y vio los trajes perfectamente ordenados y lisos. Reviso las camisetas y pantalones, todos con colores neutros, muy propios de la rubia.

Había un cajón en el armario un poco oculto, Anna asumió que sería la ropa interior y en un momento de maldad lo abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver esposas, unas dos pistolas con cartuchos, balas sueltas y otros artículos que ella desconocía. Iba a tomarlos pero algo le decía que no tocara o se mataría. Luego de mirar encontró un cuadro pequeño. Intento sacarlo pero estaba un poco atrapado en la ropa.

-¿Que intentas sacar?

La voz de la rubia sonó tan cerca de sí que del susto se tiro hacia atrás mientras que el cuadro salía volando. Ella lo vio y salto a tomarlo, pegándose con la punta de la cama y luego con el suelo. Pero había logrado que el cuadro no se rompiera contra el piso. Elsa no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción extraña de la pelirroja.

-Auhuhuh...

Anna se quejo levemente, pensó que Elsa la iba a matar pero al escucharla reír se tranquilizo. Se sentó en el suelo y miro el cuadro. Se veía a una Elsa muy joven, tenía una sonrisa reservada pero alegre, estaba vestida con un vestido celeste que se le veía hermoso además de tener su pelo platinado trenzado con una cinta azulada sobre la cabeza. Al lado de ella había una chica, al parecer de la misma edad. Era el contraste de la rubia ya que tenía el pelo oscuro y corto. Su rostro se veía más duro. Se veía muy imponente. Llevaba un vestido azul más oscuro.

-Ella era mi hermana.

Elsa se sienta al lado de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se ponga nerviosa. Se quedan unos minutos en silencio, Anna no sabe si decir algo o no, realmente espera que Elsa siga hablando. Se nota que quiere saber más de ella. La rubia suspira pesadamente, siente la mirada de la chica encima suyo así que no le queda más salida que hablar un poco más para tranquilizarla.

-Vivimos juntas hasta que termine de convertirme en policía, las dos y nuestros padres en Värmland, en uno de los municipios con menos gente que se llamaba Storfors, cuando decidí ser policía me fui a Karlstad y mi hermana me acompaño.

Elsa detuvo su narración cuando vio la cara entre horror, asombro y duda de la joven. Anna estaba sorprendida al escuchar esa pronunciación tan perfecta pero realmente no comprendía de que rayos hablaba. La rubia al darse cuenta de su error suspiro y volvió a hablar.

-Naci en Suecia. Estos municipios estaban cerca del lago Vänern. ¿Te suena?

La chica hizo memoria pero lo único que sentía era algo extraño. Nada llego a su mente.

-Nop.

Elsa rodo los ojos y volvió a hablar.

-Cuando terminé mis estudios mis padres nos compraron este departamento acá en nueva york para que viviésemos aquí.

-¿Por qué acá? Europa es genial.

-No recuerdo con claridad, mi hermana quería venir acá, y yo quise estar con ella. Mis padres siempre fueron ermitaños forrados en dinero así que mientras nosotras más lejos nos mantuviésemos de ellos, mejor. ¿Y tú?

-¿Y yo qué?

Anna miraba el cuadro perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tu y Noruega?

-Viví allá muy poco tiempo, fue muy extraño todo, recuerdo el fiordo y la nieve.-Da un leve suspiro y tira su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose con la cama, cierra los ojos.- Recuerdo la cabaña, como salía humo de la chimenea. Mis padres estaban muy enfermos, recuerdo que el doctor decía algo de que ambos se contagiaron de lo mismo. Esas cosas locas del amor. Morir por la misma enfermedad. Unos parientes vivían en Los Ángeles y nos obligaron a venir acá.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Elsa sintió el impulso de abrazar a la chica, mas no se atrevió.

-¿Elsa…Puedes decir los nombres de tus ciudades no se qué?

-¿Ah? Claro…provincia de Värmland, ciudad de Karlstad, lago Vänern…

La comandante sintió como la chica apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse hasta que escuchó el murmullo de la chica.

-Tu olor…me recuerda a Noruega…tu voz…me recuerda a mamá.

Elsa se quedo de piedra. La voz de la chica se escuchaba apagada y somnolienta. El calor de la chica se extendió, hasta que Elsa podía sentirse acalorada. El sueño se volvió en su contra, y a pesar de las cosas que iba a decirle a la joven, todo era en vano con el sueño en el que las dos cayeron.

* * *

¿Y~? Pues si no saben de geografía pueden meterse en la no confiable wikipedia pero todos la amamos~ Esperen el próximo con MUCHAS ANSIAS, después saludare a todos los lindos lectores ;u; Recuerden que todos están en mi corashonshito~ x3


	5. DIA CINCO

¿Cómo les baila la vida? Pues yo aquí publicando enfermilla~ después de terminar el Día Seis~ Así que como es costumbre les subo este. ¿Cómo creen que va el fic? Cuando tenga más Reviews quiero traducirlo al ingles para que gente de otros lados lo lea ¡Y así poder hacerme famosa! ¡HAHAHAHA!

Lo de controlar el mundo va en otro lado :v ¿Qué les parece? Es la primera vez que quedo tan conforme con una historia~

¡Ya! No mas bla bla, aquí les va el Día Cinco espero que lo disfruten ¡Y recuerden! Los personajes no me pertenecen porque el mundo es malo :C

* * *

**DÍA**** CINCO**

Cuando Elsa abrió los ojos el lugar ya estaba en penumbra. Sentía el trasero adolorido y el brazo adormecido. Miró hacia el lado y la pelirroja estaba completamente dormida y se aferraba con fuerza de su brazo. Se soltó cuidadosamente tratando de no despertar a la chica. Cuando estuvo ya de pie se estiró, luego camino hacia su mesita de noche y prendió una lámpara. Observo detenidamente el reloj.

"_¡Las dos de la madrugada!"_

Fue al living y miró por el ventanal hacia afuera. Las leves luces de la ciudad la relajaron. Hace tiempo que no dormía de esa forma. Nunca había sentido eso en el pecho cuando estaba cerca de alguna persona. Era algo relajante y entorpecedor. Realmente no podía definirlo…pero sabía que si estaba enamorándose de la chica- No. Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso.

"_No sientas, contrólalo." _

-¡Ah! ¡Mi trasero, joder!

La chica apareció al lado de ella, gritando y quejándose como siempre. Elsa la miro por unos segundos, quedándose pegada.

-¿Pasa algo, Elsa?

Cuando escuchaba su nombre salir de sus labios sentía algo en el pecho. Algo inimaginable.

-Contrólalo.

-¿Controlar qué?

El rostro de Anna estaba muy cerca del suyo, sintió sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo entumecerse. Rápidamente empujó a la chica y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto. La pelirroja quedo boquiabierta, la rubia había huido de ella. Quedo de pie unos segundos mirando la nada, la actitud de la mujer le resulto demasiado extraña.

Elsa intento dormirse nuevamente, pero no puedo hacer nada por lograrlo. La pelirroja no salía de su mente.

"_¡No sientas, por lo que más quieras no lo dejes salir!"_

Anna estaba preocupada. Se sentó afuera de la habitación de la rubia, apoyando su cuerpo en la puerta.

-¿Estás bien, Elsa? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Déjame en paz.

Apretó los labios y con impotencia se levantó, fue a su cuarto y volvió a acostarse. Aunque ninguna de las dos pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

La pelirroja dio un salto cuando escuchó sonidos afuera. No había dormido pero cerraba los ojos y soñaba casi despierta. Se levantó y trató de arreglarse un poco. Tenía el pelo desastroso y la cara marcada con el tejido de su ropa. Salió de su cuarto y vio a la rubia parada en medio del salón tocándose el pelo con nerviosismo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-…No puede ser, eso no puede ser verdad. Como voy a decirle que-…-Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Anna y respiró profundo.- Te llamo y te aviso.

Elsa colgó su celular y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Eran casi las siete de la mañana y ambas estaban mirándose fijamente en la penumbra matutina. Lentamente el cielo empezó a aclararse pero ninguna de las dos decía nada. Volvió a pasar su mano por su platinado cabello y suspiró rendida.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Eso ya lo noté.

La rubia apretó la mandíbula y sintió una punzada en el pecho ante las frías y molestas palabras de Anna. Casi sin fuerzas se sentó en el sofá. La pelirroja la siguió y se sentó en la mesa de centro, quedando frente a la comandante.

-¿Qué es?

-Yo…ayer fui a ver los archivos de la central. Termine recordando unas palabras de mi jefe…

La mirada de Anna se endureció.

-…Él menciono que tú eras inocente.

-Oh… ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

La chica dio un respingo y se tapo la boca con terror.

-¡Pero si nadie lo sabe!

-Él lo sabe, y por ende en LA también lo saben. Es difícil decirte esto, pero ellos saben que tu eres inocente, lo que significa que a pesar de eso quieren meterte presa… ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? Evidentemente alguien está empeñado en meterte lo más pronto posible. Alguien que sepa tu caso y a alguien que tu le seas un estorbo.

-¿No estarás intentando decir que…?

-Llamé a Kristoff, dijo que pudo localizar a tu hermana, está en un lugar no muy lejos de aquí. Él descubrió que Andrea conocía a alguien grande en la jefatura.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Quiero…no. Necesito que vayas donde tu hermana y hables con ella. Ella puede saber que ocurre.

-¿Dónde queda ese lugar?

Anna se veía determinada.

-Varias horas en bus.

-Okey.

-Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo pasaras ahí ni mucho menos cuando volverás…además…mañana a primera hora tienes un juicio.

-¿Un juicio?

-Dice ser el primero de muchos pero si faltas ellos tendrán más posibilidades de meterte presa, quizás ese mismo día. Tienes que hablar con ella antes de eso.

-¡Pero has dicho que en bus me demorare mucho!

-A veces creo que se te olvida que tengo un rango muy alto.

Elsa sonrió con orgullo. La pelirroja se le quedo mirando sin entender. La rubia ordeno un par de cosas mientras que la pelirroja se alistó. Cuando Anna estuvo lista Elsa recibió una llamada.

-¿Ya estas abajo?...de acuerdo.

La joven se acerco a la comandante que iba vestida formal, con su traje de siempre pero un azul más oscuro y su cabello tenía esa hermosa trenza que a Anna tanto le gustaba. Se miró a ella misma que estaba con un jeans y una camiseta blanca manga larga, con un estampado de la bandera de noruega. Se miraron fijamente. Elsa se sentía algo apenada por los sucesos pasados, pero debía ponerse seria. Comenzaron a bajar por el ascensor y al entrar al estacionamiento vieron un lujoso auto negro frente a ellas. Un hombre grande y rapado le dio la vuelta al auto y les abrió la puerta.

Elsa le sonrió cordialmente al hombre y le hizo un ademan a Anna para que subiera. Ella, algo intimidada por el automóvil, subió rápidamente seguida por la rubia. Llegaron a un gran edificio no muy lejos de donde estaban. Un hombre de traje les abrió la puerta para que salieran. Elsa se bajó con toda su elegancia natural mientras que la joven, aun con la extrañeza en su rostro, bajó con torpeza.

Pasaron por el Lobby del edificio hasta llegar al ascensor. Anna se quedo petrificada mirando la pantalla que señalaba cada uno de los pisos que iban subiendo. Cuando pasaron el cuarenta la chica ya estaba aterrorizada. Las puertas se abrieron en un piso que ni siquiera se molesto en ver. Avanzaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que decía "Azotea". Elsa logro ver el pánico en la pelirroja y suavemente coloco su mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo. Sin esperar reacción abrió la puerta.

Anna casi se desmaya al ver un gran helicóptero iniciando su movimiento de aspas tan cerca de ellas. Vio como un hombre de chaqueta de cuero café y grandes audífonos se acercaba a ellas.

-¡Comandante Storm, su helicóptero está listo!

-¡Partiremos enseguida!

La pelirroja apenas podía escucharlos. El hombre tomo los bolsos de ambas y los subió al helicóptero, mientras la rubia lo seguía para subirse. Anna iba a reclamarle y pedirle explicaciones pero no pudo ante el fuerte sonido que opacaba hasta su fuerte voz. Había cuatro asientos, dos adelante que eran de los pilotos y otros dos atrás, donde el hombre les dijo que se sentaran. La joven se sentó dudosa en uno. Sintió como el olor de la mayor estaba muy cerca y claramente, le estaba poniendo las amarras del cinturón de seguridad. Aguantó la respiración mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

Cuando terminó su labor se sentó en su asiento correspondiente y se puso el cinturón a ella misma. No podía mirar a la joven a los ojos, aun se sentía nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido. Otro hombre se subió al helicóptero y cerró la puerta. Anna no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos al sentir el vehículo elevarse en el aire. Cuando viajó en avión desde LA no pudo ver siquiera una ventana. Estaba amarrada y sedada en un extraño cuarto negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos logro ver la ciudad entera. Estaba fascinada y a la vez asustada, pero sentía que nada le importaba mientras la mano de la comandante rozara suavemente la suya.

Luego de una hora y media pudo vislumbrar su lugar de destino. Elsa miro a su acompañante para avisarle pero ésta estaba completamente dormida. No podía entender como esa niña logro conciliar el sueño con tanto ruido. Posó su mano en el hombro de la chica y la empujo un poco, haciendo que ella diera un salto.

-¡No jodas! ¡Tengo sueño!

Elsa se sorprendió ante el ataque verbal. La chica volvió a recostarse en su asiento cerrando los ojos, con el ceño más que fruncido. Ahí la rubia lo entendió. ¡Le estaba haciendo berrinche! Se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada. Golpeó el hombro del piloto y les avisó. Luego de un rato llegaron a tierra firme. El lugar estaba completamente muerto. Solo caminos áridos llenos de polvo y rocas. Lo único que había era una pequeña cabañita y un jeep azul estacionado en frente de ella. Anna miró hacia afuera y sintió esa necesidad de salir, mas no pudo desatar las expertas amarras que la rubia le había puesto. La miró retadoramente pero la rubia simplemente la ignoró.

Con sus largos dedos desató sus amarras y abrió la puerta del helicóptero, dejando a la pelirroja quejica dentro. Ambos hombres se miraron y miraron a la joven que no dejaba de gritarle groserías a la rubia.

-¡Elsa por la mierda! ¡Desátame, joder!

El sonido de las aspas se silencio por completo y los hombres bajaron agotados del vehículo. Los tres mayores entraron a la cabaña aun escuchando los gritos de la pelirroja. Una mujer de amplia edad los saludo muy amable.

-¿Qué necesitan?

La rubia se acerco a la mujer con un papel doblado. Lo abrió y se lo mostró.

-Estamos buscando este lugar.

-Oh…está solo a un par de minutos hacia el norte.

-Entonces necesitare el jeep.

La señora sonrió e invito a los dos hombres a que se sirvieran un café y le dio las llaves a la rubia, ésta salió de la cabaña. Se subió al helicóptero en busca de su bolso y vio a la joven enredada con las amarras.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-¿No ves que trato de solucionar el problema que TÚ causaste? –La chica la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Elsa trato de guardar muy dentro de si su risa.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-No gracias.

Anna jalaba las amarras en todas direcciones, haciendo que estas se apretaran más. La rubia solo se le quedo mirando sin ninguna expresión, observando meticulosamente las amarras que solo causaban mas nudos.

-Solo tienes que pedírmelo. No tienes porque ser tan orgullosa.

-Aprendí de la mejor.

Elsa miro a la joven con duda. ¿Le estaba diciendo orgullosa a ella? Ella no era orgullosa. O eso creía. Cuando la chica se aburrió dejo de jalar las amarras y se dejo caer en el asiento. La comandante realmente quería ayudar a la chica, pero ella no sabía que ésta estaba haciendo todo ese berrinche para evitar la cercanía. Más no pudo zafarse de la situación inevitable.

-Oh gran y poderosa comandante, ¿Podría liberar a esta humilde chica?

-Seria un placer.

Ambas hablaron sarcásticamente, aun así sonrieron. La rubia se acerco a la joven y tirando dos amarras fácilmente la soltó.

-¿Esta es una extraña broma de scout?

-Estuve varios años con los scouts.- Dijo Elsa con una ligera sonrisa, levantando sus tres dedos del medio.

-Que nerd.

Anna rió y se bajo de un salto del helicóptero. Elsa puso una mueca de fastidio y la siguió. Busco las llaves del jeep en el bolsillo de su bléiser pero no las encontró. Miro hacia adelante y la pelirroja ya estaba montada sobre el jeep girando las llaves en su dedo índice.

-¡Creo que hay cosas que no enseñan los scouts!

La rubia llegó rápidamente a su lado pero no pudo quitarle las llaves. Miró como ella, altaneramente, la miraba desde el asiento del piloto.

-Creo que es mi turno de divertirme en esta mierda de lugar. –Golpeó el asiento del copiloto.- Venga acá, comandante.

Elsa no quiso pelear más y sobándose las sienes se sentó en el asiento desocupado. Aunque empezó a dudar si la chica supiera manejar. Vio como se puso el cinturón y metió las llaves, haciendo contacto. Ella la imito y se puso el cinturón, viendo todos los movimientos de la joven. De un momento a otro sacó el papel que antes le había mostrado a la señora de la cabaña. ¿Cuándo se lo robó?

-Así que al norte, ¿Eh? –Tomó el manubrio y la palanca, poniéndola en primera.- Ya pareciera que se manejar esta cosa~

La chica sonrió y la rubia no pudo hacer nada más que poner cara de terror antes de que el jeep partiera a una gran velocidad. Anna manejaba en tercera, sacando uno de sus brazos por la ventana relajadamente mientras Elsa, con una mano se sostenía del asiento y con la otra sujetaba el mapa.

-No te preocupes, acá es puro terreno baldío.

-¡Uno nunca sabe si hay algún animal o algo!

Anna rodó los ojos y bajo la velocidad, dejando que la rubia pudiese al fin respirar en paz.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?

-Un pequeño pueblo.

-¿Ese?

La joven soltó el manubrio para apuntar al pueblo que veía a la lejanía. Elsa de un salto tomo el manubrio entre sus manos.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Ups.

Llegaron al pueblo. Habían unas cuantas casas y un pequeño lugar donde al parecer vendían mercadería. Dejaron el jeep estacionado cerca de una casa un poco más maltrecha que las otras. Elsa cargó su pistola y la guardo en su cinto. Se encamino a la casa, siendo seguida por la pelirroja. El lugar era de un solo piso y tenía unas ventanas y paredes mal cuidadas. La puerta se mantenía en pie por arte de magia. Hasta la pintura verde se veía musgosa con tanto polvo. ¿Aunque quien culpa al polvo en un lugar en medio de la nada? Elsa empujó levemente la espalda de la joven para que ella fuese primero. Si aparecía ella ahí podría ocasionar algunos problemas, así que se limito a estar cerca pero escondida. Anna apretó un viejo timbre que casualmente sonó en el interior. Esperó unos momentos. Cuando la puerta al fin se abrió pudo ver a un hombre castaño y corpulento de unos treinta años. Él la miro extrañado y otro chico igual de castaño pero mucho más joven se puso a su lado, poniendo la misma cara de extrañeza. Ambos se miraron con duda y la pelirroja escucho una suave voz desde adentro de la casa, que reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Quién es?

-Alguien igual a ti.

El más joven de los dos habló temblorosamente. Ambos chicos se hicieron a un lado para que la persona de dentro viese a Anna. Ambos ojos idénticos se miraron sorprendidos. Entró corriendo rápidamente hasta abrazar a su hermanita que tanto había extrañado. Se dejo llevar por la situación y no pensó en nada. Se separo un poco para poder observarla, Andrea llevaba una falda y una camiseta sin hombros, es su cabeza tenia puesto un gorro negro que Anna reconoció inmediatamente como suyo. Se lo sacó y se lo puso a ella misma, la menor la miró con una sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias por cuidármelo.

La sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Anna?

La susodicha se puso seria de inmediato.

-¡Eso debo decírtelo yo a ti! ¡Deberías estar en LA!

-Con todo lo sucedido hui de casa con Nicholas y Joseph, no quería que me molestaran por lo que tú has hecho.

Anna abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que escucho ni mucho menos lograr reconocer esa mirada en el rostro de su hermana. Ambos chicos se colocaron a los lados de Andrea, mirando a la otra pelirroja intimidantemente. Ésta retrocedió al ver la mirada de los tres chicos. Se sentía extraña. Tenía miedo. Su hermana…ella…no podía creerlo. No podía.

-¿…Andrea?

-Chicos…ella fue la que asesino a su hermano.

La menor apunto a su hermana reprobatoriamente, culpándola. Ambos hombres se pusieron furiosos y avanzaron intimidantes hacia Anna. No pudo hacer nada más que retroceder asustada e impresionada. Retrocedió hacia la salida hasta que choco con alguien. Miró nerviosa, por suerte era la rubia que había escuchado todo y entró en su ayuda. Afirmo a la pelirroja con uno de sus brazos mientras que apuntaba hacia los dos hombres con su brillosa pistola.

-Si dan un paso más les destrozo los sesos.

-¿P-policía?

El más grande de los hombres hablo nervioso. Pero Elsa estaba pensando en una forma de salir de ahí rápido, los dos chicos tenían armas en su ropa. Le susurró suavemente a Anna, para que solo ella escuchara.

-Sal de aquí y enciende el jeep.

Anna hizo un movimiento rápido y salió de ahí, corrió tan rápido como pudo y se subió al jeep. Lo encendió de prisa y miro por el retrovisor, esperando a la rubia. Ella salió corriendo y esquivando un par de disparos. De un salto se subió al jeep y Anna partió a gran velocidad. Pudieron sentir unos disparos chocar con el vidrio de la parte trasera del vehículo. Elsa se quedó respirando conmocionada, miro hacia atrás y cuando se vio lejos de ahí se relajó, dejándose caer en el asiento.

-Creo que tendré que pagar por los dañ-

Iba a seguir hablando pero vio a la pelirroja aferrada con fuerza del volante y su mandíbula apretada. Grandes lágrimas caían de sus ojos, mojándole el rostro. Apretó los ojos y soltó un gran grito. Enfurecida apretó el acelerador.

-¡HIJA DE PUTAAAA!

Elsa sonrió levemente y abrochó el cinturón de la chica, luego el suyo. La miró, esperando pacientemente a que la chica sacara toda esa rabia de su interior. Guardo su arma lentamente. Llegaron en pocos minutos, Anna freno con un derrape improvisado. Paró el motor y se dejó caer en el volante. Elsa iba a tocarla pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya veía que la chica la golpeaba por tocarle. Se bajó rápidamente y entro en la cabaña. Los dos hombres se levantaron al verla con la ropa desarreglada y con unas manchas de tierra.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido comandante?

-La misión se completó, debemos volver.

Los hombres se miraron y se arreglaron, caminando al helicóptero. Elsa habló con la señora sobre el pequeño percance de los disparos. Ella le sonrió cálidamente y solo le cobró el arriendo del automóvil. Iba a salir a buscar las llaves pero Anna entro con furia, golpeando la puerta. Dejo las llaves en el mesón junto con unos billetes.

-Deme una cajetilla de cigarros.

Elsa la miro confundida y le hizo una seña a la señora para que se lo pasara. Tomó la cajetilla con rabia y ni le importó el cambio. Elsa le dio las gracias a la señora y salió de la cabaña. Vio a los hombres revisando el helicóptero y a la pelirroja sentada en una roca enorme. Se acercó a ella, entre segura e insegura. Sabía que ella necesitaba apoyo pero no creía que fuese la mejor opción. Se sentó al lado de ella, sin hacer contacto visual. La chica fumaba un cigarrillo con desesperación, su rostro estaba rojo por las lágrimas.

-Detesto fumar.

La rubia la miro con asombro. La vio varias veces fumar pero no se esperaba eso.

-Se supone que esta mierda te relaja…a mi simplemente me entretiene…

-¿Y necesitas algo que te relaje?

-Justo ahora sí.

Elsa sonrió y acaricio con cuidado el pelo de la chica. Ella bajo la mirada y se escondió entre sus rodillas, dejando caer el cigarrillo a medio fumar.

"_Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira_."

Anna lo pensó pero también lo dijo en voz alta, al menos lo suficiente para que la rubia escuchara. Ésta le hubiese dado una palabra de apoyo pero la dura realidad le cayó encima.

Ella no conocía a Anna.

-El helicóptero está listo, es hora de que volvamos a casa.

-¿De qué sirve?

-Al menos saldrás de este cementerio de tierra y polvo.

-No me gustan los edificios altos.

Elsa suspiro rendida pero luego apeló a su habilidad de negociación.

-Cuando lleguemos te llevare al parque y te invitare comida china, Así que sube ese trasero al helicóptero.

Anna se rio ante su tono de voz. Por un segundo le recordó al que ella misma solía utilizar para molestarla. Se levantó y guardó la cajetilla en el bolsillo. Le tendió la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a pararse.

-Vamos, tengo hambre.

Elsa sonrió y le dio la mano. Ambas caminaron hacia el helicóptero dispuestas a acabar con esa etapa.

Llegaron cerca de las cinco de la tarde. A pesar de haber estado viajando poco rato sus cuerpos estaban cansados. Anna bajó de prisa del helicóptero y se refugió dentro del edificio. Elsa le dio la mano a ambos hombres agradeciéndoles todo lo que hicieron. Salió de la azotea y fue hasta el ascensor. Ahí estaba la pelirroja, suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?

Anna la miro con duda, tocando su mentón en forma pensativa trato de pensar en algo. Tenía hambre pero con todo lo sucedido se sentía agotada. Se miró las manos y tenía unos leves cortes superficiales. Elsa le tomo las manos suavemente.

-Vamos a casa y de ahí vemos que hacer.

La pelirroja se soltó del agarre de la rubia mientras su rostro enrojecía. Se subió al ascensor e ignoro a la chica durante todo el trayecto. Al llegar al apartamento, Anna inmediatamente se dejo caer en el sofá. Cuando Elsa cerró la puerta con pestillo y volteo la vista, notó como la pelirroja ya estaba en coma sobre el sofá. Sonrió cálidamente y la cubrió con una manta. Caminó hasta su cuarto y prendió su portátil. Había un correo de su enfurecido jefe. Ella apretó las teclas con delicadeza y precisión, dándole una respuesta ante su duda del porque no fue a trabajar un día viernes. La escusa fue bastante elaborada. Ella ya le había mencionado al hombre que aquel día esos reos hirieron a ambas, ahí empezó con el tema de un desgarre muscular. Mientras escribía también estaba obteniendo un certificado del médico al cual supuestamente asistió. Con su habilidad y su rango el hombre jamás descubriría que fue una mentira. Le mando el correo con el certificado adjunto y dio por finalizada su jugarreta. Nunca había mentido en algo así, realmente tenía una mala junta en casa. Revisó algunos papeles y temas que dejo de lado por el nuevo caso. Recordó el juicio de Anna y marcó un par de números para confirmar su asistencia. Le parecía gracioso que un juicio se hiciera un día sábado en la mañana, aunque sabía que este tema había estado en boca de todos así que se limito a pasar de largo el tema. Cuando miró la hora ya eran las siete. Se estiro en su asiento y tomó su celular nuevamente.

Anna se removió en el sofá cuando escuchó los tacones de Elsa por todo el lugar. Fastidiada abrió los ojos enfrentando a la chica.

-¿¡Porque no te los quitas en casa!?

La rubia la miro curiosa soltando una risita, dejando pasar a un joven con ropa colorida que llevaba en sus manos unas bolsas. Le quitó las bolsas de las manos y le dio propina. El chico salió rápidamente del departamento y Elsa miro a la pelirroja que aun no despertaba por completo. Dejo las bolsas en la mesa de centro y se fue a la habitación. Anna la siguió con la mirada hasta que volvió con unas pantuflas peludas en los pies.

-¿Mejor?

La pelirroja rio bastante fuerte. Miro las bolsas y volvió a mirar a la rubia.

-Las que tienen tacones no pueden comer comida china. Sería una falta de respeto hacia sus tradiciones.

-¿Quieres que me ponga un kimono también?

Anna sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió la mirada. Elsa no entendió el porqué de su reacción, lo que no sabía era que la imaginación de la pelirroja era muy rápida y esa imagen mental la cautivo a un punto impresionante. Empezaron a comer ya más relajadas. La pelirroja tenía tanta hambre que se devoró la comida rápidamente. Elsa sonrió satisfecha, la joven se veía feliz, y eso a ella la hacía feliz aunque no se diera cuenta.

Escucharon un grito a lo lejos lo que las puso alertas. Alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Elsa se levantó a la defensiva. Caminó hacia la puerta y saco el pestillo. Tres policías estaban en el marco de la puerta mostrando sus identificaciones.

"_Claro, el juicio."_

-Buenas tardes comandante, venimos por la chica.

-¿No les basta con que yo la cuide?

El policía que habló se sonrojó levemente algo apenado.

-Usted sabe que son órdenes del juzgado, debemos mantenerla la noche para evitar cualquier inconveniente en caso de-

-Estoy al tanto del procedimiento.

Elsa lo calló con sus duras palabras. Él se tensó y mostró las esposas. La rubia no se opuso cuando ellos entraron y esposaron a la joven. Tampoco le dijo algo cuando la sacaban por la puerta.

-Mañana a las nueve, comandante.

-Lo sé.

Anna era llevada por los hombres. No soportó la idea de que Elsa no hiciera nada por ella. Sabía muy en el fondo que trataba de aparentar ser la comandante de siempre, aun así no podía evitar ese sentimiento de rabia y tristeza. No quería que ella la dejara sola. La subieron a un automóvil policial y la llevaron a una comisaria cerca del juzgado. Le quitaron su ropa y le pusieron el traje naranjo. Trato de no oponerse a ellos y ser lo más sumisa posible. No quería agravar la situación…y realmente no le quería dar en el gusto a su hermana. La metieron a la celda. Le sorprendió estar sola, sin nadie que la maltratara. Se acomodo en la dura cama y se rodeo las rodillas con los brazos sumergiéndose en un mar de pensamientos que le arrebataron más de una lágrima.

Elsa no podía hacer nada. Debía mantener la compostura. Cuando la esposaron, cuando se le llevaron. Algo le decía que corriera y la tomara en sus brazos. Algo le decía que se la llevara lejos de ahí, a un lugar donde la ley no existiera. Pero ella sabía que no era capaz de hacer eso.

"_No sientas. No dejes que salga."_

Cuando dejó de ver a los policías y a Anna cerró casi sin fuerza la puerta. Ni siquiera le puso pestillo. Tenía la vaga esperanza en que ella regresara. Claro. Eso también era imposible. Caminó desganada hacia el sofá y se acostó en él. Aun podía sentir el olor de la pelirroja impregnado en los cojines. Cerró los ojos tratando no pensar en lo molesto que iba a ser el día de mañana. Apenas se la llevo Morfeo, le llegaron imágenes de la chica pelirroja tras las rejas, herida y maltrecha. Estas imágenes reemplazaron sus más grandes pesadillas.

* * *

¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡TIEMBLEN!  
Les doy las gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, algunos bastante motivantes~ Me hacen recordar que tengo otras historias sin terminar x9 Espero que me digan si traduzco esta historia o no…No tengo muy claro los niveles de amor que les pueden dar las personas de habla inglesa xD

¡Esperen el próximo con ansias!


	6. DIA SEIS

Es genial no tener que escribir este apresurada para subirlo~ Creo que hacer esto es lo mejor que pude hacer :v

Huii…acá me van a matar pero…disfrutenlo~ 

* * *

**DIA SEIS**

Despertó cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Había dormido mucho pero no le importaba. Realmente quería seguir durmiendo y luego enterarse que toda su vida había sido una pesadilla. Sus padres, su hermana, su trabajo, su vida,…Anna.

No.

Se levantó y se fue a duchar. No quería seguir pensando en su pasado. Su deber es cuidar a esa chica. No. No es su deber. Lo que ha hecho es de su propia voluntad. En este mismo momento ella deseaba poder olvidar todo y poder ser libre al fin. El agua helada le hizo reaccionar. Ella jamás seria libre. Ella no nació para ser libre. Ella nació para ser una más del montón. Nació para ser un producto…no…un artefacto que el resto puede usar a su antojo. No deseaba eso. Quería ayudar a los demás, aunque varias veces termino hiriendo a otros.

Apoyó su frente en la fría pared del baño. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en frías gotas de agua. Su rostro se mostraba taciturno pero reflexivo. La helada ducha le hizo recordar su vida.

_-¡Hermana, espera!_

_-¿Qué pasa, Elsa?_

_-¿Por qué nos vamos?_

_-Porque ya no somos útiles. Al menos aquí no._

_-Pero los abuelos…_

_La mayor le tomo el hombro a la joven rubia._

_-Elsa, vamos a ir a ver a nuestros padres, además, la abuela ya no nos necesita acá. Papá y Mamá nos esperan._

_La pequeña miro hacia la casita de campo. Apretó su maleta con fuerza y le siguió el paso a su hermana mayor._

-¿No era más fácil decirme que iban a morir?

Elsa apretó sus puños y los estrelló contra la pared. No quería recordar. No quería tener el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Su trabajo le había servido para pensar en los problemas ajenos en vez de los suyos. Pero jamás pensó que alguien podría entrar tan profundo en su mente en cosa de días. Ahora todo lo que ella conocía se derrumbaba frente sus ojos.

Se envolvió con una toalla y salió del baño. Mientras se sacudía el cabello no podía evitar mirar su celular una y otra vez. Eran las cinco y treinta. Sentía que debía mandarle un mensaje a Kristoff pero no quería molestarlo tan temprano. Quería mencionarle lo del juicio si es que aun no se enteraba. Contarle lo sucedido con Andrea. Decirle lo preocupada que estaba por Anna. Sabía que este era uno de los muchos juicios. Si Andrea compró a los policías lo más seguro que a los jueces también. Anna no es buena para hablar ni dar argumentos. Tampoco ella podía meterse, no le incumbía. Ni siquiera sabía del abogado de ella. Joder. Anna.

"_No sientas"_

"_No sientas"_

"_Por lo que más quieras no sientas"_

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza en una completa exasperación. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Quería calmar ese dolor que le calentaba el pecho. Nunca su frío corazón había estado tan cálido, tan tortuosamente cálido. Quería detenerlo y que desapareciera. Le hacía sentir viva y la vida dolía. Miró como su celular empezó a vibrar. Se levantó con el cuerpo pesado. Lo tomó y contestó.

-¿Si?

-¿Elsa? ¿A qué hora es el juicio de Anna?

La voz de Kristoff sonaba ansiosa.

-A las nueve.

-Aun queda una hora, menos mal. Un amigo va a ir y grabará.

-¿Una hora?

Elsa miro a todos lados. Se había quedado dormida. Luego capto el mensaje.

-¿Puede grabar?

-¿Eh? Al parecer tiene un permiso, aunque no lo sé aun, necesito que lo encuentres.

-¿Cómo es?

-Ira de traje azul con un gafete con su nombre, Cliff Johnson.

A Elsa le causo curiosidad que tuviesen el mismo apellido, pero no quiso meterse en su vida.

-Espero encontrarlo y gracias.

Colgó y rápidamente se vistió. Se miró al espejo mientras se arreglaba el pelo. Llevaba un traje azul marino, la falda y el bléiser bien planchados. Se hizo una trenza y luego lo enrollo sobre su cabeza dejándose un flequillo. Se sintió extraña. Se había dado cuenta que ese era su peinado de ir a trabajar.

"_Esa Anna me hace cuestionarme tantas tonteras."_

Maldijo a la chica y se dedico a maquillarse. Llegó, mágicamente, quince minutos antes de las nueve. Entró al juzgado con el paso seguro. La entrada estaba llena de gente. Fue hasta el tercer piso donde se suponía que sería el juicio de la pelirroja. Había mucha gente trajeada dando vueltas por el pasillo. Escuchó unos murmullos. Al parecer cuchicheaban acerca de alguien que venía por el otro lado del pasillo. Se adentró un poco en la multitud y vio a dos guardias llevando a la pelirroja. Esta se veía desganada y sin fuerzas. Tenía unas esposas enormes en las muñecas y desde esa distancia pudo ver las heridas que le provocaban. Frunció el ceño y se iba a enfrentar a los guardias hasta que alguien le tomo del brazo. Se dio vuelta y vio a un hombre de pelo castaño y mirada alegre. Era muy macizo, llevaba un traje azul, además del un gafete en el pecho.

Elsa se dio cuenta que era el supuesto amigo de Kristoff, aunque se veía bien diplomático.

-Señorita Elsa, soy Cliff.

La rubia miro de reojo buscando a la pelirroja y el hombre lo notó.

-Sabe, tengo que ir a hablar con el juez, quizás él podría ayudarla.

Le miro a los ojos, confundida. Había olvidado durante unos minutos a que se suponía que había venido. Le dio las gracias al hombre y lo siguió. Caminaron un poco por el pasillo y vieron a un hombre ya viejo.

-Juez Pabbie.

El viejo le saludo con la mirada y luego le hablo con una voz rasposa.

-Cliff.

-La comandante tiene algo que decirle.

Elsa dio un respingo y puso su mano en la frente como saludo.

-Buenos días.

-Señorita Elsa Storm. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Quedó en shock al escuchar su nombre. Bajó su mano lentamente y le habló con su voz más profesional.

-Necesito pedirle que me presten durante unos minutos a la señorita Summers.

El viejo le sonrió levemente.

-¿No se suponía que la custodiaba usted?

-La policía ha llegado el día de ayer y la han puesto bajo su cuidado, no tengo ningún problema al respecto, al contrario, soy consciente del porque. Lo que sucede es que al parecer está fatigada y encuentro inaceptable que alguien en ese estado se someta a un juicio.

-¿Fatigada, dice?

-Exacto, se nota que no ha comido desde ayer. Al convivir este tiempo con ella he logrado ver-

-No necesita darme explicaciones.

Se quedó de piedra. Cliff le sonrió amable. El viejo empezó a escribir en un pequeño papel. Luego se lo tendió.

-Eres una gran mujer y muy buena comandante. Policías como tú no se encuentran usualmente. Muéstrale esto y podrás llevártela durante unos minutos. Solo no tardes en traerla, sabes cómo son todos acá.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreírle al juez y le saludo de nuevo.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-No hay de qué.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar a la chica, ya casi no le quedaba tiempo. La vio en la entrada de la sala de juicios, acompañada de los policías. Hicieron contacto visual pero ambas disimularon su emoción.

-Disculpen caballeros, les tengo una nota del juez para ustedes.

Uno de los policías mas mayor tomó el papel y lo leyó. Frunció el ceño y le susurró a sus compañeros. Uno de ellos empujo a la pelirroja sutilmente, esta se tuvo que estabilizar para no caer, no pudo evitar mirar con rabia al policía.

-Vamos Summers, tienes cosas que hacer en vez de estar ahí para como si nada.

Elsa le habló con una voz dura e indiferente, pero Anna simplemente la miro feo. Los policías se miraron entre sí sin entender nada. Mientras tanto las dos chicas caminaban a la salida del juzgado.

-Así que se digno a aparecer, comandante perfección.

-Es una buena forma de tratar a tu salvadora, mocosa bandida.

-¿¡Como me llamaste!?

Anna rugió con rabia y se puso frente a la rubia. Elsa miró a la chica, estaba pálida y sus muñecas habían empezado a sangrar. Se sintió pésimo pero no podía hacer nada, ella la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Vamos al auto.

Camino sin darle mucha importancia al enojo de la joven. Llego a su auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a la pelirroja. Ésta entró y la rubia cerró suavemente la puerta. Cuando ya estaban las dos sentadas en el auto Elsa tomo las manos de la chica, revisando sus heridas en las muñecas. Miró las grandes esposas. No tenía las llaves así que saco de un bolso alcohol y vendas. Pudo ver de reojo la sonrisa engreída de la joven.

-¿Me ayudas?

Elsa levantó la vista y vio como la pelirroja tenia difícilmente agarrada una pequeña llave entre sus dedos.

-¿Eso…es…?

-Son unos pelmazos inútiles.

Anna explota en risas y Elsa, contagiándose de su alegría toma la llavecita y abre las esposas. Lamentablemente no pudieron seguir riendo. Las esposas estaban oxidadas por dentro por eso le rompieron las muñecas. Rápidamente le limpio la herida con alcohol y se las vendó, mientras la chica apretaba los dientes ante tanto dolor. Cuando termino miró a la pelirroja, inspeccionándola.

-¿Que tanto miras?

-¿No tienes más heridas?

-Nop.

Anna sonrió y se escucho el fuerte sonido de su estomago. Elsa suspiró y saco de una maletita un sándwich de pollo y de lo tendió a la joven. Ésta rio feliz y se lo devoró rápidamente. De verdad no había comido. Le dio una botella con agua. En cosa de segundos sus mejillas recuperaron su color. Elsa miró la hora y ya estaba a punto de empezar el juicio. Luego de ponerle nuevamente las esposas caminaron hacia el juzgado. Anna se veía más animada, la comida y la revisión de sus heridas le hizo sentir mejor y estaba menos irritable.

-Debes devolver esa llave de donde la sacaste.

-Okey, comandante.

-Suerte, Anna.

La pelirroja miró sorprendida a la rubia, pero entre tanta gente no pudo hacer contacto directo con sus ojos ni mucho menos darle las gracias. Se limito a poner su mejor cara de "esto apesta" que los policías se tragaron de inmediato.

-Justo a tiempo.

Anna miro fijamente a la rubia.

-No creas que podrás salirte con la tuya, Storm.

Lo dijo en un tono lleno de odio. Elsa sonrió engreída.

-Debes pagar por tus pecados, Summers, ese es el destino de todo humano. Los pecados se pagan con sangre y sudor.

Elsa les dio una mirada superior a los policías, estos tragaron pesado. Anna podía jurar que estaban que se meaban. En ese momento sus caminos se separaron. Elsa entró por la entrada principal del salón, en cambio Anna debía entrar por un pasillo interior. Ambas dispuestas a pelear la misma batalla.

Adentro de la sala se respiraba un aire tenso. El juez ya no tenía ese semblante amigable de antes si no que se veía severo y poderoso. Empezó con una pequeña introducción con su voz grave.

-La acusada Anna Summers ha sido culpada del asesinato de Hans Wrestler, de veintiún años de edad, la madrugada de un sábado hace tres semanas. Sus huellas y las de su hermana Andrea Summers fueron halladas en el arma homicida, sin embargo esta última no estaba en el lugar de los hechos. Anna Summers fue encontrada al lado del cadáver manchada de la sangre del joven. Algunos testigos dicen haber visto a la joven con una mueca de satisfacción después de sus actos. –Se hizo un silencio.- Se solicita a la sospechosa subir al estrado.

Anna se levantó de la mesa que compartía con dos hombres y una mujer, que al parecer era su abogada. Camino a paso lento hacia el estrado, ya arriba apoyo sus manos en la madera reluciente. El viejo juez le dio una señal a un obispo que se encontraba en la sala, este se acercó a la pelirroja y le puso una biblia cerca de las manos. Su voz era arrastrada y rasposa.

-¿Jura decir la verdad ante los ojos de Dios y la Ley?

Anna suspiro pesadamente resignándose, ya no podía callar mas.

-Juro solemnemente decir la verdad ante los ojos de Dios y la Ley.

La Abogada de los Wrestler estaba ahí rondando, la miró con una furia contenida que le hizo temblar. Se acercó a ella mientras el obispo le dejaba el lado libre. Se sintió intimidada ante sus ojos grises y su cabello completamente negro. Por unos segundos le recordó a la hermana de Elsa. Imponente. Su voz también era tan imponente como su semblante.

-Así que jura decir la verdad ante Dios y la ley, no se usted, señor juez, pero no le creo mucho de aquello a la señorita.

-Explíquese.

El juez le da una señal para que prosiga.

-Esta chica es una rebelde, puede ver en sus rasgos, las marcas de peleas y discusiones, además tengo entendido que ha vivido durante años solo con su hermana sin la presencia de sus padres. Con esa vida yo no creería en Dios.

A Elsa se le encogió el corazón al ver a la pelirroja bajar la mirada y apretar la mandíbula. No podía saber cuánto más le duraría la paciencia. Vio como la joven levantó costosamente sus manos heridas, pidiendo la palabra.

-Adelante, señorita Summers.

-Sé lo que usted piensa de mí, también sé lo que todos se imaginan. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era solo una niña, pero los amaba. No tienen la seguridad de que crea en Dios o en la Ley, pero puedo jurarles por mis fallecidos padres que diré toda la verdad para que todo esto se solucione.

Elsa sonrió orgullosa, al igual que el juez. La abogada quedo en silencio y suspiró, agarró su carpeta y la abrió, buscando las preguntas que le iba a hacer a la joven. Anna se removió en su asiento, nerviosa. Nunca en su vida había pensado tanto lo que iba a decir. Temía que su voz temblara y todo lo que dijera fuera menos convincente.

-¿Qué relación tenía usted con el joven Hans Wrestler?

-Él era el novio de mi hermana.

-¿Y porque usted lo mató?

-No lo maté.

-¿Lo hizo porque tenía celos de su hermana?

-¡Dije que no lo hice!

-¿Lo apuñalo mientras su hermana salía de casa?

-¡Jamás podría matar a quien mi hermana mas amaba!

Anna se levantó del asiento furiosa, mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro. A la abogada no le importo y siguió con las preguntas.

-Eres la única que estaba con el cadáver en la escena.

-¡Tenia que protegerla! ¡No podía dejar que se la llevaran!

-Juez ¡Esta admitiendo el crimen!

-¡Objeción! No se puede expresar bien.

La abogada de Anna se levantó de su asiento con rapidez evitando que la abogada en contra se aprovechara de la situación. Elsa reconoció la voz de la abogada de inmediato. Era su mentora cuando apenas inició en el tema policial. Se alegro de verla del lado de Anna, ya que todo lo que ella sabía de la justicia y el honor lo había aprendido de esa mujer. El juez le dio la razón a la abogada de Anna.

-Llévenla a tomar aire, nos tomaremos un descanso de cinco minutos.

Golpeó la mesa con su martillo dando comienzo al descanso. La gente salió rápidamente de la sala y Elsa fue la primera en llegar donde Anna y tomándola con algo de rudeza la saco fuera. Se la llevó rápidamente hacia el patio interior que permanecía vacío. Se sentaron en una banca y la rubia le paso una botella con agua a la joven. La pelirroja aún tenía el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas, aun así miro a la mayor entristecida.

-Lo siento Elsa, la he cagado demasiado pronto.

-No te preocupes, tu meta es no mentir, pero eres la única sospechosa, por ende, lo único que hacen todos es culparte sin mirar la posibilidad de tu inocencia.

-Pero no se que mas puedo hacer.

-Ya te dije, no te preocupes, tienes una buena abogada y un juez noble. Recuerda que esto está hecho para joderte.

-Oh…la comandante ha dicho una mala palabra~

-Se me está pegando tu nivel de delincuencia.

Ambas rieron.

-Eres fuerte, Anna.

-Tener valor, ser intrépido y fuerte no sirve de nada si no soy sabia ni paciente, ¡Hasta intelectual!

-Eso te hace especial, me gusta.

Las palabras se escaparon de sus labios y se le subieron los colores. Anna le miro con incredulidad mientras su rostro enrojecía en un tono diferente al que ya tenía.

-¡Summers!

Ambas fueron sacadas de su letargo al escuchar la voz masculina. Elsa vio a Cliff correr hacia su dirección con una carpeta en la mano. Anna sonrió al verlo.

-¡Tío Cliff!

"_¿Tío?"_

Anna se lanzo a abrazar al hombre, con dificultad debido a las esposas. Elsa apenas lograba comprender la situación.

-Hola Frutillita, tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo digo, tío.

-Kristoff me contó sobre tu caso, aprovechando que estaba por acá cerca le hable a Pabbie y fue puesto a cargo del juicio.

-¿Pabbie es el juez? ¡Jamás lo había visto!

-Él te vio cuando eras más joven, dudo que lo recuerdes.

Cliff miró a la comandante y se golpeó la frente con una sonrisa.

-Lamento no decírselo antes, comandante, soy el padre adoptivo de Kristoff e hijo del juez Pabbie.

-Ah, con todas las de la ley.

-Me entere que la abogada Gerda fue antes su mentora ¿No es así?

-Sí, ella me instruyo en el mundo de las leyes y la justicia.

-Es una gran mujer, por suerte pudimos tenerla de nuestro lado.

-Aunque estuviese en contra se que ayudaría a Anna, ella puede reconocer el mal del bien con solo verlo.

Una gran carcajada de Anna los sacó de la conversación, ambos mayores miraron a la pelirroja que se agarraba la panza de risa.

-¡Que buen chiste, Elsa! "Con todas las de la ley" Hahahaha porque son todos…de esa…profe…sion…

Se empezó a silenciar al ver sus caras sin expresión. Elsa se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su "chiste" casual, no era su idea que sonara gracioso o algo. El hombre carraspeo divertido.

-Pues lo único que queremos es que Frutillita sea libre y no tenga que cargar con el pecado de su hermana, que aunque no quiera tiene hacerla pagar.

Llegó la hora de volver a entrar a la sala. El juez golpeó el martillo en la mesa para que todos guardaran silencio. Anna miro de reojo a Gerda. La mujer tenía el rostro rellenito acompañado de una expresión calmada y simpática. Nunca la había visto pero le agradó de inmediato. Quizás el hecho de que Elsa la conociera le dio confianza. Su rostro se subió de tono cuando Gerda se percato de su mirada imprudente. Le sonrió amablemente y le señalo el podio.

Ahí se dio cuenta que el juez la había llamado al estrado nuevamente pero ella estaba ensimismada mirando a su abogada. Se levantó del asiento y camino dando tropezones hasta sentarse en ese molesto lugar en frente de todos, poniendo sus manos sobre lo que era un símil de mesa. Ya se había sentado ahí antes pero ahora se sentía más nerviosa. Debía confesar todo. Eso la llenaba de terror.

-Señorita Summers, usted dijo anteriormente que usted no había matado al señor Wrestler. Abogada Gerda Collins, ¿Me haría el favor de empezar con el interrogatorio?

-Con gusto.

La mujer maciza se levantó con elegancia, caminando a paso seguro donde la pelirroja. A todos les llamo la atención que no llevase ninguna carpeta o papeles con ella. Cuando estuvo en frente de la acusada se aclaró la garganta con un toque sutil. Sus miradas se encontraron. Anna reconocía la mirada como una amable pero ahora estaba intimidándola. Elsa no pudo esconder su temor y se tapo la boca con una mano.

"_No puede ser."_

Quedo pasmada. La mirada de la abogada era muy intensa. Casi sentía que ella se apoderaba de su mente con cada segundo que pasaba. Ya ni siquiera pestañeaba.

-Señorita Summers, ¿Qué es lo que más desea?

Elsa se quedo perpleja. Estaba haciéndolo. Durante años Gerda tenía ese extraño poder con ella. Algo que ni siquiera ella, como su aprendiz, logro hacer. Miraba fijamente al acusado y le hacía preguntas simples guiándolos hacia una especie de letargo. Temía que Anna bajo ese trance, dijese algo inapropiado. De eso solo salía la verdad.

-Ser libre.

Un tenso silencio se formó en la sala.

-¿Crees que no te mereces la libertad?

-He tenido la carga de mi hermana cuando mis padres fallecieron. No puedo dejarla sola ni quitarle su felicidad.

-¿Si te meten a la cárcel la dejaras sola?

-Sí, pero es mejor a que la metan a ella a la cárcel.

-¿Por qué la meterían a ella a la cárcel?

-…

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su rostro sin expresión. Lo único que cambio fue que las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué la meterían a ella a la cárcel?

Todo el mundo se quedo pasmado mirando a la joven que no movía ni un solo musculo. Solo lloraba. Elsa empezó a levantarse de su asiento. Tensa. Le sorprendía que no respondiera rápidamente, eso significaba que estaba aguantando con todas sus ganas el decirlo.

-…Porque fue mi culpa…que ella matara a Hans…

Gerda pestañó asombrada y fue como si el hipnotismo se acabara de inmediato. Anna llevo sus manos a la boca con una impresión de asombro, temor y sobre todo desesperación.

-…Lo dije…lo dije…no…no se la lleven… ¡ELLA NO TUVO LA CULPA!

Anna grito con desesperación. El llanto lleno la silenciosa sala. Todos se quedaron perplejos ante la reacción de la chica. Sin poder hacer nada. Sin poder decir nada.

Se tapo el rostro con las manos, tratando de tapar la vergüenza que sentía. Había acusado a su hermana. Lo había dicho. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El juez tomo nota en silencio. Todo el mundo se quedo callado esperando que la chica recuperara la compostura. Gerda se acerco a ella y le acaricio levemente el cabello.

Desde el fondo de su corazón ella deseaba que la que le animara fuese la comandante.

Pero era solo un deseo.

Sabía que la comandante debía mantener alejadas sus buenas intenciones si quería que todo siguiera como estaba. Si descubrían su rebeldía con la central quizás hasta le quitarían la posibilidad de estar con ella. Vivir con ella. Y la mandarían a esas sucias celdas donde terminaba herida y sola.

Elsa era su ángel.

Pensar en ella le hizo recuperar la compostura. Levantó el rostro y limpiándose la cara con su brazo comenzó a hablar casi sin fuerza.

-Q-quizás haya sonado…extraño hasta impensable. Ese día ella salió de casa y…me quede a solas con Hans…

Anna respiro profundamente notando como su voz se quebraba. Logró ver como Elsa le sonreía desde la multitud. Eso le dio más fuerzas.

-…Jamás me interesó Hans, lo encontraba muy afeminado, además que mi hermana lo amaba.

Vio como diferentes personas de la multitud se inquietaban y uno que otro tomaba su celular.

"_Le avisarán a Andrea."_

Lo sabía. Mucha gente estaba en su contra. Estaba segura que Andrea hizo varios movimientos por si a ella se le ocurría abrir la boca. Se quedó atenta de un hombre con gafas de sol que parecía aun más sospechoso que los otros.

-Él se me acerco mientras yo leía un libro. Me tomó del rostro y comenzó a besarme…yo no comprendía nada. Ella apareció detrás de nosotros silenciosamente…

"_Mierda."_

Ya era demasiado tarde. El hombre de lentes se levantó de su asiento y le apuntó con su arma. El sonido del disparo se escucho en la sala, resonando una y otra vez con eco.

Demasiado tarde.

* * *

Mierda…no me maten ;o; Bueno, pensando que soy Anna…No me maten de nuevo…¡Hahaha! Soy tan graciosa que creo que podría morir, ¡Otra vez! xDDD Okey no :c xD

Dejen un poco de amor por aquí abajito~ xD


	7. DIA NUEVE

Uii~ Me extrañaron? El próximo se demorará mas porque mi querida reina no me dejó terminar el próximo. ¿Se preguntan por el título? Pues, las defunciones no pueden ser el mismo día~ muajajaja! Los amo~

Lamento si este esta muy corto para vuestros exigentes paladares pero solo tenia el juicio en la mente xD 

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**DIA NUEVE**

Estaba mareada. En la oscuridad que se encontraba todo le daba vueltas. Sentía todo pesado. Desde sus manos hasta sus pies. No recordaba nada. Podía sentir algo subiéndole la garganta. No quería moverse. No.

Sin poder aguantar más se medio levanta y se logra girar un poco antes de empezar a vomitar. Abrió sus ojos solo para ver como manchaba el suelo con el líquido blanquecino. Lagrimas le caían de los ojos. Aun sentía la presión subiendo y bajándole la garganta, no quería seguir vomitando. Se percato que todo lo que vomitó era agua. Miró alrededor con la vista aun borrosa. Escuchaba algo de ruido pero la penumbra del lugar no le dejaba reconocer a nadie. Sentía pasos cerca, detrás. Trato de darse vuelta pero las ganas de vomitar se hicieron más fuertes. Unas manos le tomaron la espalda. Tuvo miedo. Se tiró hacia adelante con una fuerza que no imagino que poseía. El dolor aumento al caer de bruces al suelo. Sus ojos seguían llorosos pero como pudo se arrastro por el frio azulejo. Quería levantarse. Quería caminar.

Quería encontrar a su ángel.

"_Mi ángel."_

Logró ponerse de rodillas. Un ataque de tos le hizo encorvarse. Volvió a vomitar, ahora con más desesperación. Ella misma podía oír su llanto mezclado con el sonido que emitía su garganta. No lo soportaba. Su cuerpo se resigno a dejar de votar la materia que no existía en su estomago. Pudo relajarse un poco. Logro ver sus manos frente a sus ojos. Logró ver el suelo manchado de líquido y manchas sanguinolentas.

Tenía miedo.

Escuchaba los pasos detrás suyo mientras sus manos temblaban. No podía contenerlo. Caminó a gatas por el suelo, mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro, sin fuerzas. Volvió a vomitar y cayó al suelo sin poder soportar su propio peso. Dios. Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía como mas personas se acercaban. Alguien enorme la levanto, casi como si se tratara de una pluma. Se vio lejos del suelo. Le dio vértigo. La persona la dejó en una especie de baño y podía ver a una persona cerca de la tina. No veía su rostro y su cuerpo era solo un montón de colores blanquecinos borrosos.

Otras manos aparecieron y le sacaron la ropa que llevaba. Se sintió caer al agua y al fin su cuerpo se relajó. No. No podía relajarse.

Nadie debía ver su cuerpo.

Una mano grande toco su espalda y con miedo y desesperación empezó a dar golpes al aire. Le golpeó en la quijada, supuso que fue a un hombre por su gran mandíbula, con la fuerza del golpe término trastabillando y cayendo al agua, hundiéndose por completo. Salió del agua aturdida e intento desesperadamente saltar de la tina. Cuando lo logró cayó duro en el suelo. Logro divisar a dos mujeres y al hombre, este tirado en el suelo. El agua de la tina se veía rosácea y podía ver su propio cuerpo con leves manchones rojos.

No pudo soportarlo más. Gritó con fuerza. Soltando un mar de lágrimas. Se sentía sola y lastimada. No podía más con eso. El hombre volvió a acercarse a ella y en un acto de desesperación volvió a tirarle golpes mientras sus nudillos se llenaban de sangre. Estaba sola y asustada. Las personas se alejaron de ella, retrocediendo de la joven enfurecida. Ésta se iba a levantar pero sus rodillas no soportaron su peso. Escuchó gritos y movimientos fuera de ese cuarto…

Pero lo que resonó en su mente fue el sonido de unos tacones.

Cuando se percato en seguida sintió la fragancia que tanto esperaba. Los brazos de Elsa la envolvieron con fuerza, dejándola anonadada. Instantáneamente dejo de llorar pero no pudo siquiera devolver el abrazo. Sus brazos no le respondían. Volvió a llorar cuando sintió el calor volver a su pecho. Ella estaba ahí. No la había dejado.

-Vamos, te vas a enfermar.

Anna iba a responderle pero su voz no salió. Tembló de miedo. No quería que Elsa la viera. Cuando iba a empujarla sintió como era envuelta por una gran toalla. Trato de enfocar a vista en la rubia pero su cabeza empezó a doler. Jamás se había sentido tan desastrosa. Y justo en frente de la comandante.

Elsa la levantó en sus brazos. Anna se quedo petrificada y no se movió ni un centímetro. Llegó al que creyó que era el cuarto donde estaba antes, solo que ya había más luz. La rubia la recostó en una cama algo incomoda.

-Qué bueno que despertaste.

-…¿Des…perte?

Escuchó su voz extraña y demasiado ronca.

-Shh…Deja que ellas te vistan y de ahí hablaremos, cuando te sientas mejor.

Quiso decirle que se quedara, pero no quería que la viera así que se limito a dejarse atender por las mujeres. Ellas la vistieron y la arroparon. Ya podía ver mejor, justo para detener a una mujer que iba a inyectarla. Se movió por instinto y le hizo botar la jeringa. Elsa entró justo y miró a la mujer como se agachaba a recoger el artículo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un tranquilizante.

-Dudo que con veinte ella se tranquilice, déjelo, lo intentaré yo.

Las mujeres salieron dejándolas a ellas dos a solas. Elsa se sentó en una silla al lado de la camilla mientras jugueteaba con la jeringa en sus dedos.

-…No creas…que te…dejare.

-No tengo ganas de pelear hoy, así que date por salvada. Aunque sé que volverán a inyectarte otra. Casi matas a ese hombre.

Dejo salir el líquido sobre la toalla mojada que yacía a los pies de la camilla.

-No me sentía…bien, tampoco veía.

-Lo sé, además ellos han trabajado con personajes aun más agresivos que una pelirroja menor de edad. Me llamaron cuando empezaste a hacer desastres.

-… ¿Qué paso,…Elsa?

-Un hombre te disparó, antes de que pudieses decir con tus palabras que tu hermana mató a Hans, eso le demostró al juez que había una segunda sospechosa. Así que decidió esperar a que despertaras para tenerlas a ambas en un juicio.

-¿¡Que!?

Anna dio un salto pero sintió un dolor horrible en el cuerpo. Elsa fue a socorrerla y ayudarla a acostarse nuevamente.

-Ya la han atrapado y la han dejado bajo vigilancia extrema. Se suponía que cuando despertaras te arrestarían y te dejarían en la estación al igual que a ella pero te has demorado demasiado.

Su mirada seria se volvió aun más gélida.

-Estamos a martes y el juicio final es mañana. Al parecer debes agradecer a tu buena cicatrización…aunque los doctores mencionaron algo de…umm…

-Si…lo sé.

La rubia la miró sorprendida por su respuesta. Estaba tratando de desviar el tema. No quiso preguntar ni indagar para no incomodarla. Solía ser esquiva con el tema de su cuerpo. Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una alarma en el celular.

-Debo volver al trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¿No…te quedaras?

-Tengo que seguir buscando información para ti, necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas. También te dejare aquí unos papeles de otros casos para que se te ocurran ideas para defenderte apropiadamente. Imagino que Andrea tiene grandes argumentos en tu contra.

-Me siento demasiado mal para pensar en eso.

-Siempre he pensado que tu manera de quejarte de todo te da más energías, al menos hablaste de corrido.

-Muy graciosa. Puedes irte a tu trabajito.

Anna hizo una mueca y empezó a corretear a la rubia con su mano, señalándole la salida. Elsa se rió suavemente. Estuvo yendo cada día desde que ella quedo en cama. Todas las noches después del trabajo…todas las mañanas antes del trabajo. Agradeció de sobremanera que ella no recordara nada. Mientras salía y cerraba la puerta de la habitación se apretó el pecho.

Sentía.

Como le dolía sentir. Estaba muy feliz. En cualquier momento rompería a llorar. Pero no debía. No. Ni siquiera debería preocuparse por ella. Lo que sentía estaba mal.

"_No sientas."_

Salió del hospital y se subió al auto. Debía esforzarse si quería que todo siguiera bien. Arrancó el motor y se movió velozmente hasta la central. Debían ganar. La libertad la pelirroja estaba en juego. Cuando le quitaran todos los cargos al fin podría irse a vivir en Los Ángeles con Kristoff.

Frenó con fuerza. Sintió algo raro. Algo demasiado raro en su pecho.

Una viejita cruzaba lentamente frente a ella. Encendió la intermitente mientras esperaba. Mientras se reprendía a si misma por tal situación.

"_Es mejor así. Ella estará mejor allá con su gente."_

"_No sientas."_

"_No debes."_

"_No está permitido."_

"_Es imposible."_

Resoplo con fuerza. Avanzo lentamente ahora que la viejita ya había llegado al otro lado. No quiso acelerar por el miedo de un futuro espasmo incontrolable. La palabra "amor" llego a su mente. Dios. Se había enamorado de la pelirroja. Apretó con fuerza el manubrio al girar al estacionamiento. Entró a la centrar enfurecida. Nunca se había comportado así. La verdadera "tormenta" había llegado. Algunos la miraron extrañados. El aura tranquila de la comandante se había desarrollado de una manera incomprensible. Llegó a su oficina sin importarle nada ni nadie. Necesitaba pensar. No lograba entender cómo se enamoro de ella.

"_Una menor de edad."_

"_Una rebelde."_

"_Una mujer."_

No podía haberse desviado de peor manera. No podía sentir eso. Mientras más lo negaba y evitaba, había crecido más en su interior. Recordó una frase que había escuchado en algún lado; "El amor no se puede retener con una soga." No. Definitivamente no pudo. Lo único que se le ocurrió para evitar todo eso era terminar el juicio rápido. Que ella se fuese en el primer avión a LA y que desapareciera por completo de su vida.

"_No se puede evitar…esto estaba destinado a fallar."_

Se quedó en silencio. Pensando. Negando lo que estaba en su corazón. No debía dejarlo salir. No debía. Era la reina del hielo. Su corazón jamás debía ser descongelado. No ahora. Nunca jamás.

Iba a hacer tantas cosas pero llegada la tarde aun no hacía nada. Solo estaba inerte frente a su portátil pensando en Anna. No lograba pensar en algo más aparte de ella. Un teniente golpeo la puerta de su oficina y le aviso que la necesitaban en los calabozos.

Al fin pudo concentrarse en algo más. Lamentablemente ese algo era idéntico a la chica de sus pensamientos. La comandante se había asegurado que el guardia de la sospechosa fuese alguien de confianza. Confirmó que su arma permanecía cargada en su cinto antes de solicitarle al guardia el permiso de entrar al calabozo. No necesitaba preguntar que deseaban de ella. Ella siempre lo sabía. Vió a la joven bien sentada y con sus ropas naranjas en orden. Tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, ambas muñecas con las esposas.

-¿Comandante?

Elsa suspiró. Ella no se parecía en nada a Anna. Ni la forma de hablar ni el tono de voz. Se sentó frente a la chica manteniendo distancia.

-Así que la gran comandante ha tenido que llevar de la correa a mí hermana, ¿Eh? Debe ser una molestia con una chica tan testaruda como ella.

-Si quieres algo solo debes presionar la correa.

-¿Estas del lado de Anna?

-Un policía jamás está del lado de un criminal. -Elsa manifestó en palabras fuertes y mirada convincente una de las mayores mentiras de su vida.-En este caso ambas son las criminales, para mí son iguales.

Lo sabía. Lo vio venir. Menos mal que traía eso consigo.

-Tengo una cuenta con mucho dinero, comandante Storm.

Miró a la joven aturdida pero aun con su semblante inexpresivo.

-Yo no soy la culpable. Pronto anochecerá. Necesito salir de la ciudad antes de media noche.

Intentó fingir una cara de interés.

-¿Antes de la media noche?

-Después será mucho más fácil que me encuentren.

De la nada la joven comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas.

-No soy capaz de hablar otra vez sobre Hans. Odio a mi hermana por matarlo…no quiero que me hagan pasar por eso de nuevo. Tengo mucho dinero, todos lo necesitan para sus familias.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Elsa se levantó y camino a la salida. Saco un pequeño objeto de su ropa parecido a una grabadora.

-Sería una pena que no tuviese familia.

Cerró la puerta del calabozo dejando a la joven perpleja y fastidiada. La comandante sonrió orgullosa. Estaba segura que los métodos de convencimiento de la joven no solían ser tan poco convincentes. O quizás todos los imbéciles que trabajaban con ella, en el tema de la justicia, fuesen tan débiles de espíritu. Hasta pensó que estar en un calabozo sin ninguno de sus lacayos la volvió débil. Dios. No podía creer como una chica tan calculadora pudiese ser la hermana gemela de Anna, que no sabía decir argumentos y era torpe como ninguna.

Ese día su jefe no había ido a trabajar lo que le dio un descanso impresionante. Ya podía verlo entrar furioso a la oficina y empezar a gritarle con su voz rasposa. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo molesto que era ese hombre. Cuando el reloj indico las seis de la tarde tomó su bolso y salió de la central lo más rápido que pudo. No aguantaba más estar ahí. Se sentía extraña. Como en un lugar desconocido en el cual no conoces a nadie. Cuando supo por primera vez que las personas bajo su mando podían ser unos corruptos lame botas dio por zanjada la relación con los policías que ella en cierto modo admiraba. Se subió al auto. Miró la grabadora que sostenía en las manos.

Deber.

Lealtad.

Honor.

No podía hacer algo en contra de su central. No podía hacer algo contra de la policía. Ella les había jurado lealtad. Tiró la grabadora dentro de la guantera. No podía usar eso ni meter a los policías en el juicio de Anna. Ella debía hacerlo por sí misma. Aceleró y en pocos momentos llegó a su casa. Con un dolor en las sienes se lanzó sobre el sillón. Miró la nada. Estaba agobiada.

"_No sientas."_

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el sonido de la puerta interrumpió su símil de siesta. Se levantó algo aturdida por haberse quedado dormida. De reojo vio la ciudad sumergiéndose en la oscuridad. Prendió las luces y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Le llamó la atención no haber cerrado con pestillo como solía hacer. Abrió la puerta y tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder ver al gran hombre en frente de ella.

-Juju~ Buenas tardes señorita Storm.

Elsa se quedo petrificada. El gran hombre le hablo muy cariñosamente y su tono de voz también le sorprendió. Muy extranjero.

-Buenas tardes... ¿Señor…?

-Oh, lo olvide, Soy Oaken Williams, soy el jefe de turno en el hospital, ya~

-… ¿Le paso algo a Anna?

-Bueno pues…

El hombre se hizo a un lado y la joven pelirroja se dejo ver detrás de él. Le saludo con una sonrisa presumida. Se hizo un poco más adelante para estar al lado del gran hombre. Llevaba una gorra con la solapa hacia atrás y unos jeans, aunque lo que llamaba más la atención era un sweater negro enorme que llevaba puesto. Podía jurar que ahí cabía otra persona. Le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Anna vio donde se dirigía su mirada y sonrió tomándose el borde del sweater.

-Oaken me lo ha prestado, al parecer entre las cosas que me habías llevado no había nada para abrigarme.

-Ju~ Puedes quedártelo, ya me ha quedado pequeño.

La chica le sonrió al hombre muy feliz, pero Elsa seguía aturdida. ¿Qué hacia la chica ahí?

Oaken le paso una delgada carpeta a la rubia y le sonrió tranquilo. Elsa la tomó en las manos aun sin comprender.

-Bueno trabajo cumplido~ Espero verte otra vez Anna, comandante. Ya ho~

-Ya ho~

Anna se despidió animada mientras el hombre se perdía en el pasillo. Elsa seguía estática. No entendía que pasaba. Y ver a la chica ahí después de no poder sacársela de la mente…uhg…esto iba a arruinarla por completo. Miró a la joven una última vez mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella dejaba su bolso de mano en el sofá.

Se masajeó las sienes y fue a hervir un poco de agua.

-Dios Elsa, con un "¡Hola, Anna! Qué bueno que estas de vuelta en casa" Me bastaba.

Elsa suspiró nuevamente y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás personales.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Anna?

-¿Qué más? Pues venir a verte y comer chocolate~… ¡Pues me aburrí de estar ahí encerrada y hice berrinche hasta que me sacaron!

La rubia entrecerró los ojos aun sin comprender.

-Jo~ Pues la gran y poderosa Anna Summers ha hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para salirse con la suya.

Anna sonrió y en un extraño momento de poca lucidez mental fue y se sentó en las piernas de Elsa mirándola presumida. El corazón de la rubia casi se salió de su lugar. Podía sentir el olor de la pelirroja mezclado con el aroma de los medicamentos. Se quedo pasmada mirándola mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Aunque la pelirroja ni cuenta se había dado porque seguía continuando la historia de cómo se libero.

-…Y entonces me levante de la camilla y empuje a un hombre flacucho, el pobre se cayó al suelo pero llegaron dos enfermeras mas. ¡Y yo estaba como wow! Me impresiono el escándalo que hacían. Una de ellas sostenía una jeringa horriblemente enorme. Me acerque a la ventana y la abrí. ¡No sé como sucedió! Pero ya estaba con la mitad del cuerpo afuera de la ventana gritándoles que si no me dejaban volver me iba a lanzar-

-Espera ¿Tú hiciste qué?

Elsa recobro el poco de cordura que le quedaba para mirar a la pelirroja con cara de pánico. Esa chica sí que estaba loca.

-Sí, eso, les dije que me tiraría. Claro que no iba a hacerlo pero trate de ser lo más convincente posible. –Sonrió y golpeo su pecho, orgullosa.- ¡Entonces las mujeres gritaron y se armo un escándalo aun mayor! Ahí llego Oaken con una sonrisa. Me dijo que podía solucionar mi problema si me quedaba quietecita y no saltaba. Echó a todo el mundo y habló conmigo. ¡Fue muy amable! Al parecer habló con no sé quién y le dijo algo de que necesitaba descansar para mi juicio y entonces me vino a dejar aquí.

-¿Y cómo te dejaron?

-No lo sé, pero ese tipo tiene un gran poder de convencimiento.

Anna le sonrió muy feliz a Elsa, tan feliz que hasta ella se contagio de su alegría. Vio los labios de Anna tan cerca suyo. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. La sobrecogió la felicidad en su corazón.

"_No debes."_

"_Va en contra de tus valores."_

"_No sientas."_

"_No dejes que entre."_

Se levantó automáticamente al escuchar el silbido de la tetera. La pelirroja logró evitar la caída pero se le veía algo extrañada. Elsa apagó la tetera y procedió a hacer un té verde. Su cabeza estaba que explotaba.

-Guau, de haber sabido que estarías tan reacia me quedaría en el loquero.

-No es un loquero, estaban cuidando de tus heridas…

Algo le llamo la atención y fijó su mirada en la pelirroja.

-¿Y tu herida…?

La joven sonrió.

-Pues ahí está. Aun no cicatriza por completo pero sé que acá sanara mejor. Si seguía en ese lugar doy por hecho que de verdad me tiraría de la ventana. ¡Estoy perfecta!

-Y pareces una delincuente vestida así.

-¡Me has pillado!

Se rió con fuerza hasta que soltó un quejido y se encorvó. Elsa llegó a su lado en cosa de segundos y la tomó de los brazos.

-Okey quizás no está tan bien.

Elsa suspiro al ver a la chica ya más estable y volvió a preparas las tazas. Cuando las llevó a la mesa vio de reojo a la joven mientras se sacaba el gran sweter. Se asustó horriblemente cuando vio su camiseta manchada con sangre. Se acerco a ella y sin darse cuenta estaba de rodillas.

-Ups… ¿Qué haces Elsa?

Hicieron contacto visual.

-¿Puedo ver?

Observo el terror en los ojos de Anna. Se arrepintió por completo. Ya había visto esa mueca asustada…pero ahora la que la provoco fue ella. Suspiró rendida cuando se reprendió una y otra vez en su mente.

-Lo siento, no estaba pensando.

Su rostro se suavizó e hizo una mueca de alivio. Luego cambio lentamente hasta que reflejara por completo la indecisión. Mordió su labio inferior.

-…Puedes.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes, pero solo la herida. Te golpeare si haces algún comentario.

Se quedó anonadada. Estaba confiando en ella. No es que antes no confiara. Pero sabía que esto era un paso grande. Su mente volvió a insistírselo. Su corazón también. Pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado preocupada por la joven para pensar en sus confusos sentimientos. La chica levantó su camiseta. La herida de la bala estaba en su cintura, cerca del costado así que al parecer no había ningún órgano dañado. El parche estaba casi suelto y rojo. Elsa se apresuro en traer alcohol y vendas. Con esa ya eran varias veces en las que hacia papel de medico. Ya era una experta.

Encontró a la chica en el baño ya estaba más relajada, intentaba sacarse lo que quedaba de parche. Cuando lo sacó lo tiro al papelero. Elsa volvió a arrodillarse y con un poco de algodón y yodo comenzó a limpiar la herida. No botaba mucha sangre pero ya se veía mejor. Al parecer fueron sus movimientos bruscos lo que la abrieron.

Puso un nuevo parche en el lugar del pequeño agujero y lo aseguro con cinta adhesiva. Llamo la atención de la rubia que al lado del agujero hubiese otra cicatriz. Dios. Sin querer había mirado un poco más al lado donde había mas cicatrices. Cerró los ojos y volvió a levantarse.

-Gracias Elsa, no podría haberlo hecho sola.

-No es nada. Ahora tomate esa agua, te hará relajarte.

-Estoy relajada…creo.

Elsa sonrió levemente y fue al living a beberse su té. Ella si necesitaba relajarse. Logró disimularlo bien. Pero se sentía horrible por haber mirado. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Ambas bebieron sus tazas de té sin emitir alguna palabra. Ambas se sentían extrañas y cuando terminaron de beber ambas se fueron a acostar. Eran cerca de las nueve y ambas estaban agotadas, sabían que se tenían que preparar desde muy temprano para el juicio. Intentar dormir "bien" era mucho pedir. Sobre todo cierta rubia con esa culpa tan agobiante sobre ella.

Desde que se durmió la constante pesadilla de Anna encarcelada y totalmente enfadada con ella por faltar a su palabra de no mirar.

_"Cicatrices…"_

* * *

El próximo será, quizás, el capitulo más largo así que me demorare un poco más de lo normal~

¿Les gustó? Saben que aprecio mucho sus Review de amor~

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia~


	8. DIA DIEZ 1-2

Hola mi gente~ ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Me extrañaron? Yo si, he estado haciendo unas cosillas para mi vuelta a la universidad así que estado un poco floja…realmente no debería subirles este al no haber terminado el siguiente, pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo.

Pues este capítulo se divide en dos porque me salió demasiado enorme y no quería hacerlos esperar más~

Sin más~ El comienzo del día diez.

-Saben que los personajes no me pertenecen y blablas~

* * *

**DIA DIEZ-1/2**

Se levantó cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Se bañó y permaneció varios minutos inerte frente al espejo. Rozó la yema de sus dedos sobre la nueva herida. Se hizo un nuevo parche y se lo afirmó con cinta. Hizo otro parche para otra herida que obtuvo hace un tiempo que aún no cicatrizaba.

Sentía vergüenza de su cuerpo herido.

Suspiró y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso una camiseta negra sin mangas que dejaba ver uno de sus parches. Suspiró nuevamente. Se puso el traje naranjo sobre la ropa interior. Normalmente no la dejaban ponerse camisetas abajo del traje pero sentía que lo necesitaba para subirse el ánimo. Al menos así tenía más confianza. Se amarró las botas negras que le pasaron junto con el traje. Era tan diferente tomarse su tiempo en vestirse a que la empujaran y la vistieran a la fuerza.

"_No hay como estar en casa."_

"…_No hay como estar en SU casa."_

Anna no quería admitirlo pero había echado mucho de menos a la rubia. Era su soporte.

Su ángel.

Se pegó una bofetada después de que vio sus mejillas sonrojarse. No debía hacerse ilusiones. Últimamente la rubia estaba arisca con ella. Más de lo normal. Quizás estaba empezando a estorbarla. Estaba revoloteando demasiado a su alrededor. Suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que tenía que irse apenas su juicio terminara. Si terminaba bien o mal igual tendría que alejarse de la rubia. Debía volver a casa, en Los Ángeles.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la ducha de la otra habitación. Elsa había despertado. Se mojó nuevamente el rostro y dejo de pensar en el futuro. Lo único que necesitaba era concentrarse en su juicio. Joder. Andrea iba a estar ahí. Se arreglo sus trenzas mientras, sin querer, comenzaba a rezar. ¿A quién? No sabía. A quien sea que la escuchara. Quería resurgir de ese mar que la estaba ahogando. No solo resurgir. Quería llegar a una orilla donde pudiese estar a salvo. Quería estar a salvo junto con Elsa.

Se golpeó la frente para abandonar esos pensamientos. Su mente andaba mas dispersa de lo normal. Salió del baño y fue a la cocina. A las nueve empieza el juicio y si era posible quería terminar todo eso al medio día. Dios. Se estiró con lo que más pudo. Ya se veía libre y correteando feliz por ahí. Necesitaba un respiro. Empezó a hacer el desayuno para ambas. Elsa aun no salía de la habitación así que hizo unos sándwiches y le hizo un café a la rubia. Sabía que le gustaba pero no entendía porque nunca lo bebía. Realmente ella no era una fanática de la cafeína o de las cosas amargas así que se hizo un té bien dulce. Se moría por comer una barra de chocolate. Quizás podría ponerle ojitos a Elsa e incitarla a comprarle. Podría ir ella pero no quería robar el día de su juicio. Si la pillan seria una situación muy estúpida. Se sentó a la mesa y prendió el televisor. Esperó unos momentos pero se aburrió rápido. Golpeó la puerta de la rubia con ritmo.

-Elsa~

-¿Q-que?

-¿Eh? Hice el desayuno.

-Ah...ya voy.

Anna miro con duda. La voz de la rubia se notaba nerviosa. Volvió a sentarse y esperar.

Elsa se vistió apenas salió de la ducha. Con su pelo trenzado aun húmedo se dio vueltas por la habitación guardando ciertos objetos que no sabía si ocupar o no. No debía. No debía faltarle a su trabajo. Aunque Anna fuese más importante. Miró los objetos que permanecían inertes en la cama. Dio un salto cuando escuchó a la pelirroja golpeando su puerta. Sonrió cuando supo que había hecho algo de comer. Guardo las cosas en su maletín y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello para ir donde la joven.

Se sorprendió cuando vio unos deliciosos sándwiches sobre la mesa y pudo oler el café apenas salió de su habitación. Se sentó silenciosamente al lado de la pelirroja que dio un salto nervioso.

-B-buenos días.

-Buenos días, esto se ve delicioso.

-Ah, sí, bueno, te compraría algo para agradecerte todo pero no es como si pudiese.

Elsa sonrió cálidamente y comenzó a comer, la joven la imitó. Tomó el café entre sus manos. Pudo sentir el calor pasar por sus frías palmas. Le dio un sorbo y el amargo líquido pasó por su garganta. Se incomodo un poco al ver a Anna de reojo. La estaba mirando muy fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Una, te ves como feliz. Y dos, ¿Porque no tomas café regularmente?

Elsa se sonrojó con lo primero, pero se puso seria y pensativa con la pregunta.

-Pues, cuando tomo café siento unas ganas tremendas de comer chocolate.

Anna abrió grandes los ojos y una amplia sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¡Guau! ¡Justo te iba a decir que compráramos chocolate! Siempre me anima.

Ambas se sonrieron.

-Creo que no tengo remedio.

Anna rio con fuerza. Una noticia se vio en la televisión que la dejó pegada. Veía el juzgado y a varias personas. La voz del reportero empezó a escucharse.

"Son las siete de la mañana y a mis espaldas está el juzgado central de Nueva York. En dos horas se dará a cabo el último juicio del caso Summers. Ahora ambas hermanas son sospechosas del asesinato del joven Wrestler, de Los Ángeles. Me encargare de darles los detalles desde esta posición. Estén atentos a lo sucedido."

Anna suspiró y apoyó su mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados.

-Me quedare aquí a ver qué sucede.

Elsa levanta las cejas son sorpresa. No sabía si reír o sentirse algo aturdida.

-Creo que igual suena algo cool lo del caso "Summers" , puede ser lo más interesante que lleve mi nombre.

-Puedes ser alguien reconocido en el futuro.

-Si su majestad lo dice~

Anna suelta una risita y la rubia se sonroja con el apodo. Ambas terminan de desayunar y salieron cerca de las siete y media de la casa. Elsa estaba dispuesta a comprar chocolate. Su estomago, y Anna, se lo pedían. Salieron y fueron a un supermercado algo alejado del juzgado, que por suerte estaba abierto. Si las veían comprando lo más probable es que algún reportero o alguien las grabarían.

Antes de bajarse del auto, Elsa le pasó una gran chaqueta a la pelirroja. Al menos su uniforme de convicto pasaba un poco más desapercibido. La rubia aseguro su pistola en el cinto por si ocurría cualquier cosa. Lo único que no imagino...fue que la pelirroja seria una niña de diez años en el supermercado.

-¡Elsa! ¡Quiero esto!

Corrió desde un pasillo a otro. Tomando los paquetes más estridentes de galletas y chocolates. Hasta tomo entre sus manos un chocolate de metro y medio. Era bastante costoso.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Si que quiero esto!

-No te podrías comer eso.

-No hay nada lo suficientemente grande y delicioso que no pueda ser comido por mí.

Se golpeó el pecho con orgullo. Elsa solo suspiró.

-Solo escoge un chocolate normal y una galleta, si te comes eso engordaras, y yo engordare por mirarte.

-Pues no me mires comerlo.

Anna sonrió feliz y dejo el enorme chocolate donde estaba. Tomo una barra de chocolate con almendras y un paquete de galletas bañadas en chocolate. Elsa rodó los ojos. Con todo lo que la joven miraba y quería se le hacía agua en la boca. Esa chica la iba a hacer engordar. Al menos el dulce le iba a quitar esa sensación de desapego. Mientras la joven caminaba hacia las cajas ella se quedo viendo el gran chocolate.

Puso los paquetes en la caja y le sonrió a la cajera, ésta le sonrió de vuelta. Se dio vuelta a hablarle a la rubia pero esta no estaba a su lado. Se comenzó a poner nerviosa y de la nada llegó con la gran barra de chocolate. La mandíbula de la pelirroja casi cae al suelo.

-O-oye no era necesario...era...una broma...

Elsa la miro y sus ojos trataban de decirle algo, pero no sabía que.

-Si ganas podrás comerte esto.

Anna se quedo boquiabierta hasta que se subieron al auto. ¿Estaba triste? ¿Estaba feliz? No sabía. Elsa quería que ganara. Lo hacía para que ganara. Le estaba dando ánimos a su manera. Guau. Le costó varios minutos asimilar eso. Se sentó y se sacó la gran chaqueta. Le había dado mucho calor y su rostro se había enrojecido.

-¿Vas a comer?

Miró a la rubia que ya estaba comiendo de la barra pequeña de chocolate. Dio un respingo e inflo las mejillas. Elsa se rio y le paso la mitad a la pelirroja.

-Uhm~ chocolate~

Ambas dijeron al unísono. Anna miro divertida a la rubia.

-Si yo trabajara tanto como tu compraría una barrota de esas todas las semanas.

-A veces una gran oficial de policía debe mantener su figura.

-¡Pero si estas súper buena! ¡Ósea! Tienes una buena figura, no creo que sea tan malo comer algo dulce de repente, además aunque comieras igual seguirías igual de linda, espera ¿Qué?

Elsa casi se atraganto con el dulce cuadrado mientras que Anna se tapó el rostro. Se maldijo internamente. El chocolate le hacía decir imbecilidades. Por suerte sonó el intercomunicador.

-Necesitan revisar a la convicta, cambio.

Elsa trago el chocolate mientras su rostro volvía a su color natural.

-Voy en camino, cambio.

Lo apagó y miró a la joven.

-deberías comer eso mas rápido y ponerte las esposas.

-¡Eso hago!

Se comió lo que le quedaba y trato de sacar las esposas de la guantera. Se las puso como pudo y dio un salto cuando una tela suave y húmeda paso por su rostro. Elsa le estaba pasando una toallita húmeda por la cara.

-¿Comes con las mejillas?

-Y con las manos.

Anna sonrió y se limpio las manos. La cercanía de la rubia ya comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Llegaron pasada las ocho. El jefe de Elsa estaba ahí parado junto con dos policías. Se notaba en su rostro que estaba nervioso. Ni más entrar en el juzgado una gran masa de reporteros intervino en la escena. Elsa tomo bruscamente a Anna del hombro y la empujó caminando rápido. Las personas le preguntaban a Anna acerca del asesinato. Ella realmente estaba algo impactada. No sabía si decirles algo o no. Gracias a la rápida caminata de la rubia lograron llegar donde el jefe sin demoras. Aunque realmente preferían lidiar con los reporteros antes que con ese hombre.

El hombre las miró con algo de enojo e intriga. Su mirada se detuvo en la pelirroja. Observando minuciosamente su ropa y sus rasgos.

-Al menos la trajiste decente.

-Espero no esté dudando de mis capacidades.

La voz de la rubia sonó fuerte. Tan intensa que Anna escuchó el eco de sus palabras por todo el lugar, aunque estaba segura que ellos ni cuenta se dieron. Policías. Siempre gritando.

-Oh no, Storm. No me malinterpretes.

-Pues debería expresarse de mejor manera.

El hombre estaba asombrado por la actitud poco natural de la rubia. Esta suspiró.

-Lo siento, este caso ha sido una verdadera molestia.

-Lo sé. Ya es hora que te relajes, cuando esta niñata vaya a la cárcel no necesitaras preocuparte más.

-Sigo aquí, gracias.

Anna vomito las palabras y Elsa la miró enojada. Suspiró resignada y le dio un puntapié fuerte. Paso desapercibido. Al menos la rubia pudo disimular el dolor y le devolvió el trato empujándola hacia adelante.

-Muévete, Summers.

-¡Uhg! ¡Ya voy, joder!

Anna caminó hacia el frente para subir las escaleras, con los dos policías de escolta, Elsa y su jefe detrás de ellos.

-Al parecer ya dominaste a esa convicta.

-Es mi deber.

-Y me alegro que lo sea, siempre estas dispuesta a cumplir estos trabajos difíciles.

-Preferiría que los próximos no tuviesen que ver con menores de edad.

-Recuerdo algunos casos con niños más pequeños.

-Esta chica está en una edad difícil, es complicado entenderlos.

El viejo se quedo mirando a la pelirroja que caminaba en frente de ellos.

-Muy difícil.

Llegaron al tercer piso y se dirigieron a la sala. Aun faltaba rato pero había un cierto protocolo antes de empezar el juicio. El jefe y los policías se llevaron a la pelirroja a otro lugar, mientras que la rubia se quedo arreglando un tema con el juez. Lo que a ella le pareció muy útil. El hombre estaba en una pequeña oficina, arreglándose el traje y revisando unos papeles. Elsa se acercó a él con tranquilidad.

-Señor juez.

-Oh, señorita Storm, es un placer verla.

-El placer es mío, juez.

-Dime Pabbie, eres parte de la familia.

La rubia se sonrojó. Su semblante no lo demostró pero nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. Ni siquiera su propia familia. Se sintió muy feliz.

-Señor Pabbie, venía a pasarle estos documentos.

-¿Son de la central?

-Al parecer.

-¿Y tus documentos?

-¿Qué?

Elsa miro al hombre con la duda en cada parte de su rostro. El hombre le sonrió y le hablo bajo, como si le dijese un secreto.

-¿Alguna prueba contra la gemela malvada?

Dio un salto. Suspiró recordando que es el abuelo del joven Kristoff. Todo tenía lógica.

-Estoy en un plano neutral.

-¿No crees en Anna?

-No es que no crea en ella, pero me parece fuera de lugar que yo la protegiera.

El hombre le paso los papeles firmados de vuelta.

-¿Te parece fuera de lugar a ti o a la central?

Se quedo completamente estática y callada.

-Espero que tengan fuerza en esta situación.

Paso al lado de la rubia y se dirigió a la salida con su carpeta mientras ella aun permanecía quieta.

El juicio empezó a las nueve exactas. El juez se sentó en su lugar con su mirada fría. Elsa se sentó detrás de la abogada de Anna. Miró de reojo como algunos, al parecer familiares del joven Hans, se hallaban sentados en la mesa en contra. Unos cuatro varones y la abogada pelinegra. Reconoció a los dos chicos que habían estado con Andrea y trataron de dispararle. Dios. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Ninguna de las dos chicas hacia su aparición. La rubia observo su alrededor. Vio a unos de sus camaradas en la central y reconoció unas caras que preferiría no ver. Suspiró pesadamente. La voz del juez Pabbie la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hoy vamos a llamar a la sala a ambas hermanas gemelas, las señoritas Summers.

Ambas entraron por la puerta secundaria. Siendo llevada cada una al lado de un policía. Estaban vestidas de igual forma, variaban solo en que el cabello más corto de Andrea estaba amarrado en una coleta baja. A Elsa le sorprendía su similitud. Podía distinguir la mueca de disgusto en Anna y la de superioridad en Andrea. Suspiró rendida. Esto iba a ser lento. Sea cual fuese la decisión final rogaba porque terminara hoy. No sabía si podría soportar un tercer juicio. No sabía cuanto podría soportar Anna. No quería que ella siguiera la tortura de enfrentar su pasado una y otra vez.

Se sentaron al lado de sus respectivas abogadas.

El imponente hombre carraspeó y tomó las carpetas, dándole una ojeada. No sabía que pasaba pero el tiempo se volvió tan lento. Era casi tres veces más tenso que la primera vez. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a masajearse las manos con nerviosismo. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa.

La pelirroja miró a su abogada. Ella tenía una mirada tensa puesta en el juez. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a marcar un ritmo en la mesa usando sus pulgares. Estaba tan nerviosa que su cuerpo se movía por sí solo. Suspiró y dejo inertes sus manos, tratando de evitar otro taldo incomodo. Quería que Elsa estuviese a su lado y la mirara con esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Se dio vuelta disimuladamente para mirar a la rubia. Se sorprendió al verla tan nerviosa como ella misma. Volvió a sentarse y casi se acostó en la silla con tanto nerviosismo.

-La sospechosa principal, Anna Summers, ha declarado últimamente o más bien ha intentado declarar como culpable a su hermana Andrea Summers. Debido a un percance con un, al parecer sujeto en cubierto, hemos tenido que dejar en receso esa sesión. Lo sucedido nos dio varias razones para poner a la menor de las hermanas en el fichero de sospechosos. Ya que la señorita Anna ha declarado últimamente, le pediremos a su hermana Andrea que pase al estrado.

Anna vio como su hermana se levantaba con seguridad y caminaba al estrado. Se sentó con la gracia y elegancia que acostumbraba. El mismo obispo que le hizo jurar a ella llegó al lado de su hermana. Puso la biblia en sus manos.

-¿Jura decir la verdad ante Dios y la ley?

-Lo juro.

Tembló al escuchar su seguridad y sin ningún titubeo. Dios. Estaba perdida.

El obispo retrocedió y la abogada de Andrea se acerco al podio. Anna le tiro un poco del traje a Gerda y esta la miro cómplice.

-¿Porque no va usted?

-Ambas tenemos que hacerle preguntas.

-Oh...

Volvió el rostro donde su hermana que se veía a cada momento más segura de sí misma.

Ese sentimiento.

No podía dejar de tener celos de su hermana. Ella siempre ganaba. Siempre tenía las armas necesarias para poder enterrarla cada vez más profundo en su propia miseria.

-Señorita Andrea, ¿Donde estaba el día en que se dieron los hechos?

-...Yo había salido de casa durante unos minutos.

-¿Porque dejo solos al señor Wrestler y a su hermana solos?

-Jamás pensé que ella haría algo así...

Anna mordió su labio con fuerza. ¡Lo había jurado! Sin poder resistirse se levantó del asiento con su rostro enrojecido en ira.

-¿¡Hacer que!?

Andrea la miró sorprendida y con un rastro de tristeza que le apareció de la nada.

-...Matar...a Hans...

-¿¡QUE!?

Gerda le tomo el hombro y le dio un suave apretón. Anna la miró y se sentó, con la cara de odio más evidente en la tierra.

-¿Porque crees que ella lo mató?

-...Oh...mi pobre Hans...-Unas leves lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.- No sabía que mi hermana me envidiaba de esa forma...de verdad pude imaginarlo...ella jamás tuvo amigas ni novios...pero un acto así...

La abogada pelinegra le pasó un pañuelo y ella limpio sus lágrimas.

"_Lagrimas de cocodrilo"_

Anna y Elsa pensaron lo mismo. Al menos la rubia podía sentir su falso sentimiento, no sabía cómo, pero tantos años investigando a gente sin valores ni escrúpulos que lo único que hacían era victimizarse y...Dios, no podía hacer nada. Este no era "su caso". Al menos no de esa manera. Estaba completamente frustrada.

-¡Espere!

Todos miraron a la pelirroja mayor.

-¿Como tienen la certeza de que ella cree en Dios? ¡Recuerden que también eran sus padres los que fallecieron!

Pabbie carraspeó algo molesto por las malas costumbres de Anna al interrumpir a cada rato, pero esta vez le encontró razón.

-Señorita Andrea Summers, ¿Jura decir la verdad por sus fallecidos padres?

-...Si...por ellos lo que sea.

La abogada sonrió engreída y volvió a preguntarle.

-¿Que es lo que pensó cuando supo que su novio fue asesinado?

-...pensé en la soledad...me distancie de mi hermana y lo perdí a él...me sentí completamente sola...termine juntándome con los hermanos de Hans sin poder evitar sentir la culpa de que ellos perdieran a su hermano...

-¿Porque sentiste culpa?

-Porque si no fuese por mí, Anna no me hubiese envidiado...

Anna se tomo la cabeza con las manos, en un intento desesperado de acabar con su dolor. Esto era una real broma. Estaba diciendo la verdad, evitando lo importante. Al parecer todos estaban creyéndole todo lo que decia. Ese día si que iba a ser largo.

-Ahora quiero que pase adelante la señorita Anna Summers.

Dio un salto. Miró a Gerda.

-¿Que no ibas a preguntarle tú?

-Si lo dice el juez.

Anna apretó los dientes y camino berrinchuda al estrado. Mirando con odio a su hermana que iba a su asiento con sus ojos llorosos. Puso sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa. Odiaba esto. Odiaba a esa abogada pelinegra que se acercaba a ella como si la acechara. Odiaba a su hermana que mentía tan bien. Odiaba a la gente que estaba alrededor. Odiaba ser una convicta. Sobre todo odiaba haberse enamorado tan profundamente de la rubia en ese tipo de situación tan incómoda. ¿No pudo haber sido normal?

El obispo se acerco a ella pero lo detuvo con una mirada y un tono de voz que dejo a todos atónitos.

-¡Saben que diré la verdad! ¡Saben que les diré que no mate a Hans! ¡No necesito más de estas mierdas!

No supo cuando pero un policía la estaba apuntando en la cabeza. Al parecer se puso tan iracunda que el tipo se asusto. Dios.

"_Todos son unos imbéciles."_

La abogada se aclaro la voz sutilmente.

-Recuerdo que la última vez que estuviste acá terminaron disparándote, ¿Sabes porque lo hizo?

Anna se sorprendió por la pregunta poco asesina de la abogada. Algo andaba mal.

-Tengo mis dudas. Hoy en día la gente le dispara a todos los convictos.

Rodó los ojos con burla y vio a la rubia morderse el labio para evitar reír. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Al parecer alguien ha estado manipulando a unas cuantas personas. No sé quién, pero lo doy por hecho. No creo que el juez ni las personas influyentes y sabias no se hayan dado cuenta de eso. Me resulta gracioso que intenten matarme antes de soltar la verdad de lo sucedido.

La pelinegra se quedo pasmada.

-¿Cual es la verdad?

-...Mi...¡Andrea mató a Hans!

Andrea se levanto y apuntó a Anna.

-¡No mientas! ¡Dijiste que no mentirías!

-¡Lamentablemente yo si honro la muerte de nuestros padres, pendeja malagradecida!

-¡No hables de mas Anna! ¿Que pensaran nuestros padres de ti?

-¡Soy de todo menos una asesina! Que diría nuestra madre si supiera lo que has hecho.

Andrea apretó los dientes.

Ambas se miraban con furia hasta que el juez golpeo la mesa con su martillo. Si no estuviesen esposadas y bajo la mirada de tantas personas...se hubiesen matado ahí mismo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Luego de unos segundos se escucho un murmullo proveniente de Andrea.

-Yo confiaba en ti.

Anna empujo el estrado con su cuerpo y este cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. El policía al lado de Anna tenía una cara de horror. La pelirroja estaba fuera de sí y empezó a gritar con fuerza.

-¡LO TENIAS TODO PEQUEÑA INGRATA! ¡Viví protegiéndote! ¡Trate de que fueses feliz a lado del hombre que amabas! ¿¡Y QUE HACES TÚ!? ¡Matas a Hans y de pasada me apuñalas a mí!

Se armo un silencio mientras Andrea soltaba unas lágrimas. El policía retuvo a Anna con los brazos. Usando tanta fuerza que ella no pudo evitar gemir de dolor.

Elsa se levantó del asiento al igual que Gerda, esta última se acerco a Anna con su mirada penetrante.

-¿Apuñalarte?

Anna la mira con sus ojos azules turbios y enojados.

-¡Mientras apuñalaba a Hans me alcanzó con el cuchillo!

Un señor de traje bien pulcro se levanto también de su asiento. Estaba cerca de Elsa. Se veía perturbado.

-N-no puede ser, el cuchillo lo revisaron y solo estaba la sangre del joven Wrestler.

Ambas pelirrojas lo miraron, solo que Anna tenia una sonrisa que en contraste con su ceño fruncido la hacía ver algo...enloquecida.

-¿¡Lo reviso usted o sus corruptos compañeros de trabajo!? ¡Andrea le ha pagado a cada persona con tal de salir impune!

El juez golpeo el martillo de nuevo. Su mirada estaba muy molesta.

-Señorita Summers, esa es una acusación grave.

Elsa tembló. Debía. No debía. Andrea tenía el apoyo de unos tipos de atrás, los había escuchado hablar. Tenían poder. Dios. Su trabajo. No podía hacer eso. Anna. Su vida. Su pasado. Su trabajo fue lo único que le hizo olvidar su pasado, lo único que le devolvió la vida. Le debía todo a su trabajo. Pero...no. Anna le había dado algo que su trabajo no. Anna le había dado el poder de pensar en su libertad.

Quería ser libre.

Libre con Anna.

La abogada pelinegra iba a mover su lengua viperina pero Elsa hablo primero. Camino deprisa cerca de Anna.

-¿Donde te apuñalo?

Anna respiro y se tranquilizo, de un movimiento se soltó del policía.

-En mi hombro izquierdo.

Elsa tomo el borde de la chaqueta naranja y le dio un jalón, abriéndola. Anna agradeció haberse puesto una camiseta. La rubia le bajo la chaqueta y les mostro a todos un parche que se hallaba en su hombro. El investigador se acerco torpemente a la joven. Elsa saco el parche de su lugar y vio una herida de unos tres centímetros de largo, aunque era algo angosta. El juez se bajo de su podio para ver la herida. El investigador se acerco lo suficiente y poniéndose unos lentes reviso cada centímetro de la herida.

-¡Tiene unas dimensiones similares a las puñaladas que recibió el señor Wrestler!

Tomó su teléfono y marco un numero con urgencia. Todos estaban en silencio.

-¡Sí! Quiero que revises el ADN que encontramos en el cuchillo del caso Summers...No me importa lo que ellos hayan dicho...sé que tu lo harás.

El hombre colgó y miró al juez.

-Dentro de dos horas estará listo.

El juez estaba consternado. Andrea se removió en su silla y comenzó a llorar como magdalena nuevamente.

-¡Deja de inculparme, Anna!

-¡Deja de mentir, zorra!

El grito de Anna reboto en la sala.

-Empezaremos de nuevo cuando las pruebas de ADN estén listas.

Uno de los policías tomó a Andrea y la sacó de la sala. Uno de los otros trató de llevarse a Anna pero Elsa la tomó de los brazos primero.

La iba a sacar de la sala pero esta no se movió. Solo miraba abajo perdida en sus pensamientos. En pocos minutos la sala estaba completamente vacía. La puerta secundaria estaba cerrada. Elsa suspiró al notar que la chica seguía sin moverse.

-Te dejare un rato a solas, estaré afuera.

No se molesto en esperar una respuesta. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Volvió al soltar un suspiro. Se sentía fatal. No solo se había inmiscuido más de lo que debía, sino que tampoco pudo ayudar a Anna. Se apoyó en la pared mientras poco a poco el pasillo se volvía silencioso y solitario. Así se sentía ella. Sola. Se sentía una traidora. Además ¿Qué clase de juicio era ese? Parecía un circo. Jamás había tenido un juicio hecho de una forma tan…desesperada. Aunque con Anna nada podía ser normal.

Algo le hizo levantar el rostro del suelo cuando escuchó alguien acercarse. Alcanzó a agarrar la botella de agua antes de que impactara con su rostro. Sonrió levemente cuando vio que Gerda había sido la que se la había lanzado.

-¿Su majestad está deprimida?

-Deprimida es poco, Gerda.

La mujer se apoyo en la pared y bebió de su propia agua.

-¿Caso difícil? Es extraño, a ti jamás te cuesta un caso.

-Porque jamás me involucre con algún cliente.

Elsa tomo un poco de agua.

-¿Tuviste sexo con Summers?

El agua se le escapó majestuosamente por la nariz. Aun goteando miró a su tutora con la cara sonrojada y una mueca de no poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Oh… ¿Esa es la verdad?

-Gerda por Dios.

Se limpio el rostro con un pañuelo. Respiró profundamente. Gerda era casi como su madre. Necesitaba sacarse eso de la mente. Comenzó a caminar hasta el fondo del pasillo, alejándose de la sala del juicio y a la vez permaneciendo cerca por si acaso la convicta escapaba. La mujer la siguió con su mirada tranquila, casi maternal.

Al fondo del pasillo había una ventana y unas escaleras. La rubia apoyó una de sus manos en el borde de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Qué te ha pasado que te veo tan choqueada?

-Yo no confiaba en Anna.

Gerda se sorprendió por llamarla tan confianzudamente pero se omitió cualquier comentario.

-Todos la herían, todos desconfiaban de ella, eso me hizo confiar. Dios, es solo una niña. Una niña sola y abandonada de todos. Solo quiero protegerla porque sé que es inocente.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, Elsa.

-No es solo eso, Gerda…trate de evitarlo…no debí…

La mujer miró a la más joven con duda. Elsa le tomó del brazo con fuerza, se veía nerviosa.

-Gerda…me enamore de ella.

Se quedó estática. Elsa jamás en su vida había permitido algo así. Después del tema con su hermana empezó a probar con algunas personas, pero todo empeoro hasta el punto que decidió alejarse de todos. Con lo testaruda que era jamás pensó que alguien lograría entrar en su corazón.

Su congelado corazón.

Gerda respiro profundamente y se soltó del agarre, dándole a la rubia unos golpecitos en el hombro. Así que esa jovencita había logrado derribar las paredes de Elsa. Aun no podía creerlo. Tenía claro que ella seguiría pensando que estaba prohibido. Pobre de ella. Le dio un suave abrazo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que desaparezca?

-No puedes.

Elsa se separo de ella, mirándola sin poder creerlo.

-Se que estas pasando por un mal momento, pero debes entender que no podrás alejarte de esos sentimientos. Cuando más profundo llega más difícil es salir. Quizás esta sea la oportunidad de que seas feliz.

La mujer se alejó lentamente, dejando a la rubia sola. Se negaba una y otra vez.

"_Debes desaparecer, no puedes existir."_

Cuando se relajó fue a ver a la pelirroja. Entró lentamente en la sala y la vio. Estaba de rodillas. El sol matutino caía sobre su cuerpo. Se veía tan pura. Si. Estaba rezando. Se rio internamente.

"_Si claro, Anna pura."_

La pelirroja se persignó y se fue levantando poco a poco, al parecer con algo de dificultad. Miró a la rubia con una leve sonrisa, casi tímida. Elsa le sonrió y se acerco.

-¿Te interrumpí?

-Nah, estaba hablándole a mis padres.

Elsa se sentó en la silla que había ocupado antes. Anna se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en la mesa con sus brazos cruzados.

-Estaba pidiéndoles disculpas.

-¿Disculpas por qué?

-Tú sabes, les prometí que cuidaría de Andrea, en esta situación, pase lo que pase, ya no podre cuidarla.

-Siento que deberías empezar a pensar en ti.

-¿Habías escuchado esos mitos raros acerca de los gemelos?

-¿Eh?

-Si uno de los dos muere o se aleja del otro, es como si perdieses una parte de ti. Yo sentí eso, varias veces, y no es lindo. Quizás, en el fondo, no quiero que ella sienta lo mismo, y me da miedo sentirme incompleta.

-Siempre habrá alguien que te complete.

Anna miró a Elsa, pero esta miraba algún punto en la pared que estaba en frente. Que la rubia dijese algo así, y con ese tono de voz, no podía creerlo. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder.

-Uhm… ¿Elsa?

La rubia posó su mirada en la pelirroja que jugaba con sus manos.

-Supongo que aun sigue la propuesta de comer ese chocolate.

Elsa soltó una leve risita.

-Sí.

-¿Podríamos ver una película?

Ahora su rostro fue de sorpresa, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el rostro esperanzado de la joven.

-Podríamos ver alguna.

Anna sonrió y se levantó del asiento, mirando el reloj de la sala.

-Creo que aun falta, tengo algo de hambre, ¿Podrías alimentarme?

-No tengo más opción.

Ambas salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al Camaro estacionado cerca del juzgado. Se subieron relajadamente. Elsa comenzó a conducir. Se sentía más relajada con la joven en su "poder".

-¿Sabías que tenía una camiseta debajo?

Elsa se sobresalto con la pregunta pero entrecerró los ojos pensando.

-No.

-¿Entonces aunque no tuviese nada igual me hubieses sacado la ropa?

Se sonrojo profundamente y freno con nerviosismo, justo en un semáforo en rojo. Anna se asusto al detenerse con agresividad. Logro afirmarse de la manilla de la puerta antes de chocar con el parabrisas. Cuando miró a la rubia con duda le llamo mucho la atención su cara de shock.

-No pensé en eso.

-Que no pienses me sorprende, aunque me imagino que la gente normalmente no piensa si una convicta esta desnuda o no.

-Para mí no eres una convicta.

El auto empezó nuevamente su camino, pero la pelirroja aun seguía con la mirada clavada en esos ojos azules.

-¿No lo soy?

-Solo eres una delincuente, una pequeña delincuente.

-No sé si tomarlo para bien o para mal.

-Es bueno y a la vez malo, porque no hay forma de que cambies, creo que ser una bandida es tu esencia.

-Pues...gracias, tu eres una nerd sigue reglas.

-Eso debería ser bueno...creo.

-Puede ser, pero cuando estas siempre al pendiente de las reglas siempre terminas…pues...dependiendo de los demás.

-¿Cómo es eso?

El auto se detuvo en un estacionamiento público, pero la rubia se quedo al pendiente de la joven.

-Pues, te interesa más lo que opinen los demás de ti que de lo que opines tu misma de ti.

La mirada dudosa no salió de su rostro, así que la pelirroja trato de expresarse mejor, ahora desviando la mirada con nerviosismo.

-Pensemos en la libertad, aunque es algo muy trillado últimamente, creo puedes ser libre pero si tú misma te lo niegas jamás lo serás.

Elsa mordió su labio e intentaba comprender lo que oía, pero no le cuadraba.

-Ahg, sabes que no se cómo expresarme, vamos a comer.

Anna salió del auto y caminó algo estresada. Fueron a un restaurant de comida casera y comieron con rapidez. Quizás con ansiedad. La pelirroja tenía todo dándole vueltas en su mente. Sentía esa maraña de sentimientos dándole vueltas en el estomago. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. No querían llegar tan deprisa al juzgado pero al pasar por afuera notaron una gran cantidad de automóviles policiales. Elsa sintió que algo no andaba bien se bajo deprisa del auto, ayudando a la pelirroja a salir. Al acercarse a paso rápido notaron la gran multitud de personas. Gente bien vestida y varios policías. Divisaron grandes retenes manteniendo al parecer a varios convictos. Un oficial de grado mayor de la policía de New York se acerco a las chicas.

-Comandante Storm.

-Mayor Smith, ¿Qué sucede?

-Han dado el aviso de bomba, comandante.

* * *

¡UUUUUHHHH! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les destroce la emoción? Siempre supe que hacer los capítulos por día me terminaría jodiendo, pero tratare de no hacer muchas marañas~ -Flores y corazones.-

El próximo está listo y no será muy largo…pero será…¡INTENSO! Coming soon~ 3


	9. DIA DIEZ 2-2

Me he demorado un mogollón ¿No? Pues aun no termino el siguiente~ yaaaaay x9 Pues me ha salido de nuevo demasiado largo así que tendré que dividirlo :v (Agaaain)

Les daré esta hermosura de día diez listillo y terminado~

Espero que les guste!

* * *

**DIA DIEZ 2-2**

-¿¡Aviso de bomba!?

Las dos se sorprendieron. Se miraron entre sí con duda.

-¿Y han encontrado algo?

-Varios de nuestros oficiales en cubierto han entrado a revisar, hemos tenido que posponer todo hasta que hayan nuevas noticias.

Elsa vio a algunos jueces y abogados reunidos, se veían perturbados.

-¿Le han preguntado al hombre que le disparo a la señorita Summers el día sábado?

-Yo mismo he ido a interrogarlo, pero al parecer no sabe nada del tema. Ha sido muy rápido.

Anna iba a abrir la boca pero un policía la tomo de los hombros y la empezó a llevar a otro lugar, la rubia logro interceptarlo.

-¿Qué hace?

-Nos han dado la orden de encerrar a todos los convictos en los retenes antes de llevarlos a las prisiones correspondientes.

-Lo acompaño.

Elsa se despidió del oficial y camino junto al policía. Sus sospechas eran correctas. Iban a meterla al mismo reten que a Andrea.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

El policía la miro con extrañeza y abrió las puertas del automóvil. La pelirroja menor estaba ahí. El policía empujó a Anna dentro.

-Es una pésima idea.

El policía volvió a darle una mirada de confusión a la comandante hasta que sintió un sonido extraño. Miró dentro del reten y Anna estaba ahorcando a Andrea con las cadenas de las esposas.

-¿¡Tu mandaste a poner la bomba, zorra!?

Se subió al reten y separo a las chicas. Se llevo un golpe de ambas. Saco a Anna del reten y esta se calmo enseguida.

-¿Qué rayos?

-No hay peor estupidez que poner a dos hermanas peleadas en el mismo lugar, cabo.

-Oh, lo siento comandante, no sabía.

-No se preocupe, cuídese el golpe, a la señorita Summers la llevare yo misma.

El chico se tocó el rostro rojizo y le hizo un saludo a la rubia. Se alejaron de ahí. La pelirroja estaba respirando costosamente con la rabia del momento.

-Casi la matas.

-Lo haría otra vez.

Elsa sonrió y le golpeo el hombro. No podía culparla. La situación debía ser preocupante, al menos para ella. Estaba tan cerca de terminar el juicio pero pasa esto.

Mañana.

Mañana debía ser el día.

-Te tengo que llevar a la central.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque si suspendieron todo necesitan que estés ahí. Sabes como son.

-¿Y tu les harás caso?

Anna se puso frente a la rubia, y a pesar de los centímetros de menos que le llevaba pudo ponerse lo suficientemente intimidante.

-Es mi deber.

-¡Deberías dejar de siempre pensar en el puto deber!

Elsa vio de reojo como unas personas se alertaron de la subida de tono de la pelirroja.

-Anna, no hagas un escándalo.

-¡Ahg! ¿Ves? ¡Lo único que te importa es la gente que está a tu alrededor!

-Anna.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA POLICIA CHUPA-!

Un policía se arrojo encima de Anna apenas ella levantó ambas manos para golpear a la rubia. Soltó un quejido al estar presionada contra el suelo.

-¡Suéltame hijo de puta!

El policía puso sus rodillas sobre los brazos de la pelirroja y con sus manos presionaba su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Cálmate, chica.

Elsa estaba en shock. Anna iba a golpearla. Anna iba a golpearla. Anna la odiaba. Anna. Anna.

Volvió a recuperar la respiración y cambio totalmente tu semblante. Varios policías se acercaron a ellas. La pelirroja soltaba todos los improperios que conocía mientras se retorcía bajo el policía. El oficial de antes se acerco a ella y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Está bien, comandante?

-…Si, solo me sorprendí.

-Vaya jovencita, tiene muchas agallas para querer atacar a la comandante Storm.

Se escucho la voz de uno de los policías que miraba la escena algo fascinado. Le estaba costando trabajo al policía lograr mantener calmada a la pelirroja. Otros tuvieron que acercarse y uno de ellos llegó con unas esposas similares con las que llego el primer día que la vio.

La levantaron mientras ella luchaba por soltarse. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y la mirada furiosa. Le pusieron con dificultad las grandes esposas. A ella realmente no le importaba estar rodeada de policías, algunos hasta apuntándole con armas, solo quería correr a golpearla.

-¡Maldita seas, Storm!

La mirada azul choco con la suya. Dios. Le dolió. Esa mirada enojada era por ella. Recordó la mirada asustada, la mirada triste, la mirada feliz. Joder. Era capaz de provocar tanto daño en esa chica. Era capaz de hacer lo que sea con ella. Era culpable de penas y alegrías. No sabía que pensar. Sentía que las lágrimas iban a caer por sus mejillas.

Un policía tomó a la pelirroja por los hombros para hacerla caminar y en un rápido movimiento Anna le dio un mordisco en la mano. El chico retiro su mano sangrante. Entre tres la tomaron y uno de ellos le puso una especie de bozal. A esa altura muchas personas estaban alrededor. Subieron a Anna a un reten vacio y partieron rápidamente. La rubia se quedo ahí.

Inmóvil.

Cliff corrió a su dirección y la tomó justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Al parecer todo lo sucedido hizo que le bajara la presión. El hombre robusto le tiro un poco de aire y la movió un poco, pero estaba totalmente desmayada.

Trataba de zafarse. Apretaba su mandíbula y movía su cuerpo con desesperación. Estaba dentro del reten con esas estúpidas esposas que tanto odiaba. Un policía joven estaba con ella. Le miraba con terror. Luego de unos minutos de intentar soltarse inútilmente comenzó a relajarse. Le daba pena el pobre chico. Se veía muy virgen en el tema de convivir con convictos asesinos y furiosos. Suspiro pesadamente. Dios. Odiaba esa situación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan imprudente? ¿No podía esperar a estar en casa de Elsa para ponerse así? ¡Pero no podía creer que Elsa fuese tan tonta! Su trabajo lo único que hará es destruirla por completo… ¡Pero no hace nada! Debería intentar evitar que ellos la consuman.

Llegaron a una estación de policía. No era la central. O al menos ella no podía reconocerla como tal. El joven policía la encamino por el hall hasta el piso subterráneo donde estaban los calabozos. Se dejo mandonear solo porque chico se veía muy mariquita para joderlo. La metieron en un calabozo un poco más refinado comparado con los otros en los que había estado. Lo único malo era que al frente de su "jaula" había otra, y un tipo con pinta de pirata-vikingo la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Ella también tenía esa mirada, pero estaba tan agotada mentalmente que no haría gestitos con el hombre.

Se sentó en la dura cama y apoyo su espalda en la fría pared. Ahora recién podía sentir la punzada insistente en su costado. Joder. Estaba tan enojada que no se había dado cuenta que su herida volvió a abrirse y sangraba con fuerza. Iba a pedir ayuda pero su gran bozal no se lo permitía. El hombre vikingo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a gritar fuertemente con un tono tan grave que le llamo demasiado la atención.

-¡Oigan! ¡Alguien! ¡La chica se desangra!

Anna comenzó a caer sin fuerzas en la cama. El hombre se veía muy peligroso pero se veía preocupado por ella, lo que no pudo ocultar con su sonrisa. Unos policías entraron y abrieron su reja. Uno de ellos entró y le saco la chaqueta y le levantó la camiseta. El otro policía le apuntaba con un arma porsiacaso fuese una trampa. Le cambio el parche y la baño con alcohol. También era primera vez que la trataban con tanto "cariño". Le sacaron el bozal y empezaban a irse.

-Hey, ¿Porque no me sacan estas cosas? Hay personas que necesitan dormir.

Se miraron inseguros entre ellos y uno entró a sacárselas, nuevamente siendo apuntada. Cuando termino se fue deprisa y Anna al fin pudo estirar sus brazos. El hombre se había vuelto a sentar en la cama y parecía que meditaba. Con su curiosidad al tope se acerco a la reja y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos en las frías rejas.

-Hey, vikingo, Gracias.

El hombre la miró con sorpresa y algo de gracia.

-No hice nada.

-Claro que lo hiciste, usualmente siempre estoy al borde de la muerte pero a pocos le importan.

-¿Eres Summers?

-Summers Anna, la gemela malvada.

\- Trick Hefty.

El hombre pasó su gran brazo entre los barrotes y se dio cuenta de lo largo que era. Ella hizo lo mismo y le estrecho la mano.

-Vaya nombre.

-Mi padre no creyó que mi madre estaba embarazada, su estomago no se noto hasta varios meses donde de un día para otro creció enorme.

-Oh…guau, eso sí es sorprendente.

Soltaron sus manos y Anna sonrió.

-¿Por qué estas acá?

-¿Tu sabes que ahora hay una ley donde si te ves sospechoso tienen permiso de encerrarte?

-¡Bastardos!

La pelirroja apretó la mandíbula indignada.

-Me metieron por hurto con violencia y disturbios públicos.

El hombre soltó una gruesa carcajada que resonó en el calabozo.

-¡Hombre! ¡Me la hiciste!

-Somos de las mismas, ¿No?

-Oye, que no saben que ando robando.

Anna suelta una tímida risa.

-Aunque acabo de hacer disturbios públicos, así que puede ser por eso también.

-¿No se suponía que era el ultimo juicio? Lo escuche en la radio.

-Pues creo que mi hermana le pagó a alguien para poner una bomba en el juzgado.

-Guau, eso sí es un gran disturbio.

-Soy la víctima, hombre.

-Yo sospechaba que eras inocente. Sonaba a muy mala suerte.

-¿Tienes familia?

-Una que me viene a ver seguido. Uno roba por necesidad, al menos mi mujer ya no tiene que lidiar conmigo ni darme de comer.

-Debe ser una mujer maravillosa.

-Lo es. Siempre que hay una mujer que se preocupa por alguien como nosotros es maravilloso y debemos estar agradecidos de existir.

-Uhmm…

Anna bajo la mirada. "Alguien que se preocupa por personas como nosotros".

"_Elsa se preocupa por mi…"_

-¿Pasa algo?

-No…pues…hay una mujer que se preocupa por mí…pero es demasiado importante y le preocupan demasiado las reglas y su trabajo.

-No entiendo como el trabajo se interpone entre ustedes.

-Es comandante de la policía.

-Uhg…

-Somos mujeres, ella tiene muchos más años que yo y…ella es la policía encargada de mi juicio. El disturbio fue porque…pues…me exalte demasiado ante su forma de pensar…e intente golpearla.

-Eso sí está mal.

-Lo sé…no pude controlarme…y siento que ella ahora me odia.

-Si no te odio cuando te conoció dudo que ahora lo haga.

Anna se le quedo mirando.

-¿Cómo?

-Si es la policía encargada de tu juicio entonces debió saber sobre tu caso antes de conocerte a ti, tenía todos los prejuicios y si no te repudio en todo este tiempo, ¿Porque odiarte cuando expresas tus sentimientos y preocupación hacia ella?

-Oye, viejo, si que eres un gran hombre.

-Cuando uno lleva tantos años en este camino, uno sabe meditar sobre todo. Uno sabe en que se mete.

-De verdad quiero conocer a tu mujer.

Ambos rieron.

Abrió los ojos y se sentía algo mareada. Un olor cálido y refrescante llego a su nariz. Se levanto costosamente. Curiosamente estaba en el sofá de su departamento. Miró alrededor y vio a un hombre de espalda hurgando en su cocina. Se levanto bruscamente para ver quién era el tipo. Su cuerpo no resistió su peso y cayó nuevamente el sofá. El hombre se dio vuelta con preocupación y cuando estaba cerca logro reconocer el rostro amable de Cliff.

-Ha despertado, comandante.

-¿Cliff?

-Lamento haber usurpado su auto y sus llaves, pero no podía dejarla ahí tirada.

Elsa le miro con duda.

-Se desmayo, alcance a atraparla y decidí traerla a su casa. Kristoff me dijo la dirección y me dio algo de susto dejar su auto allá afuera, por cierto es un gran auto.

No pudo hacer nada más que suspirar. Claro. Se habían llevado a Anna. Dios. Tenía que ir a buscarla. Se levantó de nuevo y se quedo perpleja.

"_Discutiste con ella, cerebrito."_

Volvió a sentarse con un aura depresiva que hasta conmociono a Cliff. El hombre se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmada en la rodilla. Elsa hubiese pensado en eso como abuso sexual pero veía la preocupación en su rostro y su misma depresión le hacía pasarlo por alto.

-¿Así que discutiste con Anna?

-Algo así.

-Y dudo que sea la primera vez.

-Creo que discutimos a menudo, solo que, esta vez no pudimos remediarlo.

-Claro, se la llevaron muy pronto. No puedes pedir mucho, Elsa.

La rubia lo miro atenta.

-Anna llego a LA y era una experta peleonera. Llegaron ambas jovencitas a la casa de sus parientes, pero ellos nunca estaban, solo pagaban los gastos básicos de la casa, y a veces las llamaban por teléfono.

-¿A qué edad llegaron?

-No se con claridad, pero Kristoff era casi un adolecente cuando las vio en la escuela. Recuerdo claramente cuando mi kristoff corrió a casa a avisarme que vio a unas lindas pelirrojas, pero una de ellas estaba mal herida. Yo me alerte completamente y fuimos en auto a la escuela. Vi a las dos chicas frente a un grupo de niñitos de la misma edad, quizás. Anna tenia a uno agarrado de la camisa y le gritaba "Si te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana te saco la cabeza y te la meto por el culo". Yo quede impactado. Nunca había oído hablar un inglés tan mal pronunciado y con tantas palabrotas. Los chicos se fueron corriendo y mientras la pequeña Anna lloraba y se limpiaba la sangre de la cara, Andrea permanecía alejada llorando. Me preocupe por ambas, Andrea estaba más cerca así que le pregunte si estaba bien. Se limpio las lágrimas y dijo en un perfecto inglés que estaba bien. Y dije "¿Qué?", Kristoff se acerco a la chica y le dijo "Tranquilízate, Feisty pants" y ella no entendió que significaba "luchadora" y casi lo golpea a él. Fue muy gracioso.

Elsa se mordió el labio evitando reír. Siempre tan imprudente.

-Kristoff y Anna se hicieron amigos de inmediato. Él le decía que no debía sobreproteger a su hermana y cosas así. Al final Andrea termino haciendo amigos por doquier y Anna permaneció siempre con Kristoff. Aunque les era difícil pasar tiempo juntos por la diferencia de edad pero Anna intentaba verlo todos los días, al menos por un rato. Aun así siempre discutían, sobre todo cuando la pequeña creció y empezó su "edad difícil". Mi pequeño a veces no entendía porque su amiga andaba tan irritable. Aunque él era mayor había cosas obvias que nunca se enteraba.

Elsa soltó una risita.

Cuando la familia Wrestler llego al vecindario todo empezó a cambiar. Siempre pensé que ellos eran raros. Kristoff juraba que Anna estaba con Hans, ya que él pasaba en su casa. Ella lo desmintió varias veces porque era el novio adolescente de Andrea. Kristoff era consciente de cómo Hans miraba a Anna. Ella jamás se dio cuenta realmente. Era un niño inmaduro que quería tener a ambas gemelas para él. Yo creo que hasta Andrea se daba cuenta de las miradas que él le daba a su hermana. Quizás por eso lo mató.

-¿Usted sabe con seguridad que ella mató a Hans?

-Mi propio hijo me contó, con su voz quebrada, que Anna estaba sangrando e iba a echarse la culpa, porque Andrea había matado a Hans. Además es imposible que frutillita matara a Hans, ni siquiera tenía razones. Le importaba un rábano su existencia.

-Entonces… ¿Andrea siempre fue extraña?

-¿Extraña, dices?

-Tiene una máscara muy elaborada, nunca había visto tan buena actriz. Sé que Anna lo es, pero cuando bromea, no cuando se siente frustrada o triste.

-Me agrada lo mucho que conoces a Anna, ustedes dos son un buen equipo.

Elsa se sonrojo y lo miró sin creer.

-¿C-como?

-Ustedes son como…polos opuestos. Creo que podrían complementarse. "agua y fuego". Además Anna está muy feliz de tenerte con ella, necesitaba a alguien como usted en su vida.

-Lamento decirle esto, pero algo así no puede ser.

-¿Por qué no? Creo que ambas son felices con la otra.

-Uhm…pero…creo que tenemos muchos topes…como la edad o el hecho de que sea una perseguida por la ley y yo una policía.

-Eso es lo de menos, Elsa. La felicidad es algo maravilloso que se demora muchos años en llegar, puedes perder la única oportunidad de ser feliz.

El hombre se levantó del sofá.

-Creo que merecen ser felices.

Caminó hacia la salida y apunto una taza humeante que estaba en el mesón de la cocina.

-Eso te hará bien. Nos vemos pronto.

"…_Felicidad."_

Elsa se tomó el agua que permanecía en la mesa. Se estiró profundamente. Estaba oscureciendo pero no tenía nada de hambre. Sentía un enorme vacío. No solo le faltaba Anna…sino que se sentía tan alejada de ella. Ahora sentía su alrededor tan frio. ¿Siempre había sido así de frio? Fue a su habitación sin energías. Encendió la televisión por inercia y se escuchaba la voz algo gangosa del reportero.

"La policía hasta el grupo de operaciones policiales especiales hicieron su aparición en el juzgado. Han revisado con cuidado cada centímetro de las salas, salones, pasillos hasta los baños. No han encontrado ninguna bomba. Algunas informaciones se han filtrado en el último minuto. Al parecer todo esto ha ocurrido debido al caso Summers que ha causado una gran controversia. Las fuerzas militares han entrado como último recurso a revisar nuevamente el salón donde había sido efectuado el caso Summers. Les mantendré al tanto de cualquier información que salga a la luz."

Dejaron de mostrar al reportero para darle paso a las noticias de media tarde. Se saco el bléiser y se soltó el cuello de la camisa. Se tiró a la cama y se arropo con una manta delgada. Estaba mentalmente agotada. Aun no sabía si el juicio de haría en la mañana o quizás se demoraría aun mas. Se suponía que en un principio ella tendría que ver el tema de Anna cerca de una semana. No duraría más que eso. Ahora mientras más tiempo pasaba más le costaba alejar a esa chica de su mente.

De su corazón.

Una vibración en su pecho la saco fuera de su mundo de ensoñación. Nuevamente se había quedado dormida, y la televisión se había apagado. Miró el reloj del celular mientras trataba de reconocer el número desconocido. Había dormido un par de horas y ya eran las diez. Contestó algo adormilada.

-¿Aló?

-¿Elsa?

-¿¡Anna!?

Se quedó estática.

-Sí, soy yo, hey, me han traído a una estación diferente, más cómoda al menos. Trick me ha prestado su teléfono así que te llamé.

-No sabía que te supieras mi numero.

-Yo tampoco realmente, pero, no sé, llego a mi mente. Pues, no te llame para saludarte…realmente te quería pedir disculpas. A veces me dejo llevar por mis emociones y me ciego completamente. Realmente no se qué hacía. No debería haberte levantado la mano. Eres una mujer después de todo y aunque seas muy malota se que eres delicada. Lo lamento. Te prometo que intentare que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. La voz arrepentida y algo grave de Anna le llegó realmente. Su vista fue opacada por algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer. Era ahora o nunca.

-También fue mi culpa…fui muy terca y ni siquiera quería escucharte…

-¿Elsa?

-¿Uhmm?

-No llores…por favor.

Se tapo la boca con su mano libre. ¿Cómo?

-No llores o me harás llorar a mí. Y no puedo ser una delincuente famosa y ponerme a llorar.

Elsa soltó una risita. Pudo escuchar a Anna reír levemente por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Cuando ríes eres aun más hermosa.

Dios. Ahora estaba sonrojándose por completo.

-Al parecer encontraron la bomba.

Elsa se quedo escuchando, seria.

-¿D-donde?

Su voz aun temblaba por las lágrimas.

-Pues en la sala que usamos hoy, en uno de los pupitres mas del fondo. Al parecer unos chicos que no estaban invitados a la fiesta los pusieron. Ahora la policía los buscan por terrorismo. Al fin tus compas hacen algo útil.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces mañana es el juicio. Supongo que su majestad va a ser tan amable de asistir.

-No podría faltar aunque quisiera. Hay un chocolate esperándote.

-Ñami…Espero que tu también estés esperándome.

Se sonrojo nuevamente. Puedo imaginarse la sonrisa picara de Anna al otro lado. ¿Qué quería decir?

-Ya te dejo, antes que se enteren que hablo con una mujer mayor uhuuu…nos vemos mañana, Elsa. Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana.

Anna colgó el teléfono y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no eran necesarias. Estaba feliz. Trick la miraba entre la oscuridad.

-Gracias, viejo.

-No es nada. Al parecer necesitabas hablar con la chica.

-Sí, ella…ella hace que mi mundo sea tan hermoso.

-¿A pesar de que siempre discutan?

-Creo que la que discute soy yo realmente, ella rara vez empieza…creo…

-Ya parecen una parejita feliz.

-¿Que dices, Trick?

Anna soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-Ella me gusta, pero ella está convencida de que esto está prohibido.

-Ella lloró de felicidad, no creo que este tan segura de lo que dice.

-Quizás la pillé débil. Pero es difícil pillarla así a menudo.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes y ser directa, solo, píllala débil.

-Decirlo es fácil. No quiero que me mate.

-Si ella siente lo mismo estoy seguro que lo pensara más de dos veces.

-Tío, ¿De verdad eres solo un ladronzuelo? Podrías ser tarotista o algo cool.

-Veré si eso me da más dinero que las calles.

-No pero hay menos posibilidades que pases aquí encerrado.

-Al menos no tengo que pagar renta.

Ambos soltaron una risa.

-Que te vaya bien mañana en tu juicio.

-Eso espero, Trick, eso espero.

Colgó el teléfono, dejándolo sobre la cama y se acurruco mas. Dios. Anna. El calor volvió a su cuerpo. Anna. Escuchar su voz fue maravilloso. Necesitaba eso. Quizás ella también lo necesitaba. Y todas las cosas lindas que le dijo.

"Eres delicada."

"No llores…por favor."

"Cuando ríes eres aun más hermosa."

"Espero que tu también estés esperándome."

…

"_Te estoy esperando, Anna."_

Soltó un suave gemido. No sabía que le ocurría. Se sentía tan caliente. No se había dado cuenta cuando llevo su mano derecha a su entrepierna. Dios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La voz de Anna volvió a su oído, como leves susurros que la relajaban y la tensaban a la vez. Movió su mano y volvió a soltar un gemido.

"_Dios. Anna."_

Nunca había hecho algo así.

Algo andaba mal.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y movió su mano en un vaivén.

No.

No.

¿Qué haces, Elsa?

-Ah…Anna…uhm…

Cerró los ojos. Leves lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Su cuerpo temblaba. Necesitaba a Anna. Dios. La necesitaba tanto.

-Anna no te vayas…

Ya dejaba de mover su mano para aferrarse a las sabanas. Estaba llorando. Maldición. Estaba llorando. Hace años que no le sucedía de esta forma.

La extrañaba tanto.

Sus gemidos se convertían en gritos desesperados. Se sentía feliz. Triste. Sola. Enojada. Se sentía perdida en el mar de emociones que había dejado salir.

No debía dejarlo salir.

No.

¿Por qué no?

Se sentía tan bien.

Se sentía humana de nuevo.

Se sentía viva.

Se sentía con la fuerza de hacer lo que sea. ¿Estaba alejando todas esas sensaciones hermosas que Anna le hacía sentir solo por orgullo? ¿Su trabajo era así de valioso?

No.

Anna era todo lo que necesitaba.

Al menos por esa noche, Anna era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

UHHHHH ¿Hermoso no? Esperen sus rostros cuando vuelvan a verse! Si es que vuelven a encontrarse…MUAJAJAJA!

Los amo!

Esperen el próximo con mega ansias y dejen un poco de amor para mí! x9


	10. DIA ONCE 1-1

Años sin verlos ¿No? ¿Me extrañaron? Yo extrañe mi tiempo de relajación máximo donde podía escribir xD Pues, ustedes saben que hacer los capítulos a base de "Días" se termina tornando difícil pero espero poder dejar todos los días parejitos~

Y sobre todo, ¡Espero que les agrade este medio día!

* * *

DIA ONCE -1

Abrió los ojos costosamente. Eran quizás las cuatro o las cinco de la mañana, su horario de sueño se había disparado catastróficamente. Quizás cuando todo eso terminara al fin podría dormir a cierta hora y despertar a otra y no tener saltos de sueño tan…rotundos. Se levantó para meterse a bañar. Se despojó de la falda y la camisa. Vió su rostro en el espejo. Dios. Tenía los ojos hinchados. Hoy si tendría que bañarse en maquillaje. Se sacó las medias y la ropa interior. Se sentía desastrosa. El agua helada le cayó como un recordatorio de quien era. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Liberarse y escapar del país? Qué clase de ridiculez pensaba.

"_Jamás serás libre, aférrate a la seguridad de tu uniforme."_

La voz de su hermana resonó como un bombardeo en su mente. Seguía ahí. Atormentándola. Siempre que quería seguir un camino terminaba llegando a arruinar todo. Había permanecido cinco años amarrada a este oficio que le permitía olvidar esa sombra…esa pesadilla que se había convertido su hermana. Siempre que aumentaba la distancia con Anna el recuerdo de ella llegaba con más fuerza, opacando toda su mente.

Odiaba que ella tuviese razón. Jamás iba a ser libre. Debía vivir lo que le quedaba de vida haciendo lo que siempre ha hecho.

Esconderse detrás de la máscara de seriedad que había creado.

Quizás el hecho de ser una reina del hielo impuesta…ahg…quería dejar de pensar.

"_No creo que seas una reina del hielo."_

La voz de Anna sonó en su cabeza.

-¿Qué?

"_Quizás una reina de las nieves~"_

Sacudió la cabeza. Algo estaba sucediendo con ella.

Salió de la ducha y empezó a vestirse. Aun tenia sueño. Prendió el televisor para mirar la hora del noticiero. El mismo reportero del día anterior seguía ahí parado. El reloj decía las seis de la mañana.

"Como les había contado el día de ayer se ha expandido el rumor de la bomba en el juzgado. Han encontrado la bomba y han seguido con el procedimiento de limpieza sin ningún percance. Hoy se volverá a retomar el tan hablado juicio Summers. Ahora el personal de las fuerzas militares se mantendrá en la puerta y revisaran a cada una de las personas que entren en el recinto. Ellos han añadido que la seguridad de la población es lo más importante y que se mantendrán firmes para detener y eliminar este terrorismo de raíz. Al parecer están preparados para cualquier caso de mini terrorismo el día de hoy. Esperamos con el corazón bombeando veloz mente que nada malo ocurra. Les seguiremos informando."

-Uhg…

Se tiro a la cama a medio vestir. Su celular dio una gran vibración y se levantó a tomarlo. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

"El juicio empieza a las nueve. Pabbie."

-¿Él también sabe mi número?

Kristoff. Se me olvida que el chico le cuenta todo a su familia. Se terminó de vestir y se puso frente al espejo. Debía hacer algo con esas bolsas y con sus ojos hinchados.

Anna despertó como siempre solía despertar cuando era más joven. Radiante. Elsa la hubiese envidiado. No importo la clase de lugar donde durmió, estaba llena de energía. Usualmente su letargo era más extenso y su cabello lucia desastroso, al menos ahora era algo decente. Se estiró y miró a su compañero de castigo que aun yacía plácidamente dormido. Sonrió ampliamente. No sabía porque. Estaba en un calabozo y su futuro se resolvería hoy. No tenía razones para estar feliz. Pero lo sentía. Dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentía con esperanzas. Un guardia llego y la miró. El hombre se sorprendió al ver a la chica con esa sonrisa tan autentica.

-¿Pasa algo, chica?

-No lo sé.

Hizo contacto visual con el guardia, tenía un rostro un poco duro pero diferente.

-¿No te ha pasado que despiertas y es como si…como si todo te sonriera?

El hombre soltó una pequeña carcajada y se le quedo mirando sin creer.

-¿Eres Summers, no? ¿Hoy harán tu juicio?

-Sí, sabes, creo que al fin seré libre…creo que podre decirle a esa persona cuanto la quiero…y creo que por fin podre ser feliz.

-No sabría si decírselo o no a una convicta, pero suerte en eso.

Su duro rostro se veía más alegre. Al parecer había estado toda la noche haciendo turno y le llamó demasiado la atención la reacción de la chica.

-Ven, tienes que prepararte.

Le abrió la reja y Anna salió tranquilamente. Miró a Trick y se detuvo por completo.

-Hey, ¿Puedo dejarle una nota?

-¿A Hefty?

-Sí.

El guardia le paso un lápiz y un papel. Se quedo observando que hacia la chica.

No quería hacer nada más que despedirse y darle las gracias, sentía que había hecho mucho en poco rato. Al final del escrito le añadió que saliera y disfrutara del mundo, y también el infaltable "Sal a altamar como el vikingo/pirata que eres".

Cuando termino de escribir le dio el lápiz al guardia y empezó a doblar la hoja en dos y luego en cuatro, cruzo unas puntas y al final tenia hecho un barco de papel. Sonrió y tiro el barco dentro de la celda.

-Listo.

El hombre sonrió y guió a la chica a la salida. Curiosamente la llevó a unas duchas que estaban para los presos. El guardia le dijo que aprovechara que no había nadie y quedaba agua caliente. Le pasó una toalla, un sobre plástico y se retiró.

-Creo que les pediré que me encierren acá mas seguido.

Se desvistió y se metió en un cubículo abriendo el agua caliente. Estaba tal y como le gustaba. Se desarmo las trenzas y tomo el sobrecito entre los dedos, era champú. Disfrutó por completo la ducha. Salió y se secó. Una nueva ropa color naranjo estaba ahí. Cuando termino de vestirse fue donde estaba el guardia.

-Hey, ¿No tienes un botiquín?

-Cierto que me habían reportado que estabas herida, si, al tiro te lo traigo.

Anna se rió. Si alguien más estuviese en su posición hubiese golpeado al guardia cuando la saco de la celda sin esposas, o enterrado el lápiz en los ojos para huir, o ahora mismo, salir del lugar aprovechando la ausencia del hombre. Lamentablemente no le duro mucho el buen comportamiento. Logró ver cierta cantidad de dinero a medio guardar de un cajón. Dios. Aguantó la respiración y se empezó a retar a sí misma.

"_Buen historial, buen historial."_

Cuando el hombre llego ella se había apoyado relajadamente en el muro. Él le paso el botiquín y ella iba a entrar nuevamente a las duchas.

-Hay dinero a medio guardar, yo que tu tendría cuidado.

El hombre se alertó y vio el dinero, lo dejó bien guardado. Iba a darle las gracias a la chica pero esta ya había entrado.

Anna se despojo de la parte superior del traje para enmendar sus heridas. Cuando terminó se escondió un par de dólares en el brasier.

"_Solo son unos pocos."_

Volvió a sonreír. No tenía remedio.

Salió con sus trenzas armadas y volvió a sonreírle al guardia. Al parecer se escuchaba un poco mas de movimiento en el lugar.

-Son casi las ocho, tengo que llevarte a reten.

-Si no hay remedio.

El guardia le puso los brazos detrás de la espalda y le puso las esposas. La encamino al reten y la ayudo a subir. El automóvil comenzó a moverse. Anna solo pudo mirar la oscura cabina hasta que las puertas al fin fueron abiertas por un policía. Él la hizo bajar y rápidamente más de una docena de reporteros estaban ahí, tapándole el camino. Un flash la dejo ciega. Joder. Se limito a suspirar mientras escuchaba miles de preguntas siendo vomitadas por las personas. Dejo ver toda la tranquilidad que le era posible demostrar, aunque no se sentía para nada tranquila. Sonrió. Sonrió cuando vio a la rubia caminando algo apresurada, varios metros lejos de ella. Una hermosa reportera le preguntó algo mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia el juzgado.

-¿Usted fue responsable de la bomba?

Anna se quedó pasmada y entrecerró los ojos. No pudo evitarlo. Miró a la chica. Era hermosa, al menos no tanto como la rubia. Dejó de caminar haciendo que el policía que iba detrás de ella chocara.

-Lamento decir esto, pero no soy lo suficientemente astuta para poner una bomba mientras estoy siendo vigilada día y noche por policías, ni mucho menos tengo los contactos para hacer algo así. Ojala tuviese el ingenio suficiente para darle una respuesta a todos.

Siguió caminando. Varios reporteros dejaron de seguirla. La reportera se quedo pasmada y sonrió levemente, solo que la pelirroja ya no podía verla. El policía empujó a Anna más rápido al subir las escaleras, que estaban plagadas de gente. Al llegar arriba el hombre le puso mucha fuerza a su empuje y esta tropezó. Al estar sus manos esposadas en su espalda no pudo hacer más que soltar un chillido. Nunca tocó el suelo. Abrió un ojo algo sorprendida. La rubia le miraba entre sorprendida y divertida. Anna solo pudo sonreírle nerviosa.

-Cabo, debería tener más cuidado, está muy lleno de personas para que se arme un caos en la escalera, tómeselo con calma.

-L-lo siento, comandante.

Elsa le dio una mirada severa al hombre y luego le sonrió levemente a la pelirroja que aun no podía quitarse la sonrisa idiota del rostro. Bajó las escaleras elegantemente mientras ella las subía más torpemente de lo normal. Al llegar al tercer piso, un hombre elegante y bien vestido se acerco a ellos. Tenía unos ojos pequeños y brillantes.

-Señorita Summers, hoy su caso se realizara en la sala 7-B del segundo piso.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un cambio de último minuto, es por seguridad realmente.

El policía empujo a la pelirroja de vuelta a las escaleras. Anna quería agradecerle el buen gesto de avisarle de una manera cordial pero el cojonete del policía se la llevo antes. Al menos logró mirarlo y darle una sonrisa.

"_Lo mínimo que se merece una persona es una sonrisa"_

La pelirroja miró de reojo al policía.

-Algunos una patada en las bolas.

El policía la detuvo de un movimiento brusco.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Algunas escalas me rompen las bolas.

-No tienes bolas, niñata.

-Ese es el chiste.

Anna se rió y siguió avanzando entre la gente que subía y bajaba las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso el policía la encamino a la sala 7-B. Entró a la sala y todo se veía más de película que la sala anterior. Estaban el podio del juez y los dos pequeños a sus lados, estaban las dos mesas largas frente a los podios pequeños, donde solían sentar a los abogados y los acusados y esa gente trajeada que ni idea lo que hacía ahí. Estaba lleno de bancas igual que en la otra, solo que habían tres bancas por lado y las demás estaban separadas por una reja de madera de un metro. Inhaló con fuerza, el olor a madera era muy tranquilizante. El policía se quedo en la puerta y ella entró. Apoyó la espalda en el podio que solía usar y le pasó la yema de los dedos por su superficie. Quizás era el momento de ser feliz. No podía dejar que eso siguiera su maltrecho camino. El policía se acerco y le indico el camino por una puerta lateral. Iba a ir a esa pequeña sala donde habían celdas para los acusados que estarían en el juicio. Ya había estado en una anteriormente. Debía permanecer ahí como una buena chica hasta que le dieran la entrada.

Ver a Anna en la escalera era algo que realmente no imagino que podía ocurrir. La vio tan indefensa, esposada por la espalda y algo desorientada. Aun podía escuchar su voz ronca y segura en los confines de su mente. Después de hacer una buena presentación de comandante severa tuvo que huir lo más rápido posible. Su corazón saltaba con fuerza en su pecho, casi sentía que le daría un ataque. Cuando llego al primer piso volvió a tierra. Estaba ahí para hablar con alguien. Se encontró de inmediato con el investigador del día de ayer. Se veía nervioso.

Elsa se puso en frente de él con una cara de seriedad pura.

-¿Podemos hablar?

El hombre movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Estaba nerviosísimo. Caminaron hasta una sala con algunas personas que hablaban un poco fuerte, así que su conversación pasaría desapercibida.

-¿P-pasa algo, comandante?

-¿Cuánto te ha pagado?

Sus pupilas se salieron de orbita. Pudo ver una gota de sudor recorrerle la sien. El hombre era uno o dos centímetros más bajo que ella, tenía el pelo lacio y negro. Por unos segundos le recordó a Olaf, solo que menos pálido y temeroso.

-N-no sé de qué habla…

-No quiero meterlo en problemas, señor…

-…Mendez, comandante.

-Mendez, ¿Cuánto te ha pagado Summers?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus labios temblaban.

-Me dio un cheque.

Saco el cheque del bolsillo de su traje. Lo levantó frente a su rostro y mostró la suma. Elsa se sorprendió, más de lo que creía posible.

-Eso es mucho.

-De verdad quiero que se sepa la verdad, pero…

-Relájese, Mendez, le pagare mas de esa suma si mantiene la palabra de decir la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

El hombre se veía sorprendido.

-Pensé que quería que Anna Summers saliera libre.

-Es una buena chica y desearía que saliera libre, pero la justicia es más importante que eso.

Mendez sonrió algo apenado.

-¿Podemos hablar de eso después?

-¿Después del juicio?

-Sí, aun no se los resultados y debo llamar en frente de todos con el altavoz puesto, realmente no sabía cómo mentir ante eso.

-¿Pero tienes un documento?

-Sí, el original, esta sellado. Pero tengo uno falso.

-Espero que no lo uses.

Elsa no esperó ni una palabra y se fue de ahí. Estaba muy enfadada. Esa chiquilla aun siendo encarcelada podía salirse con la suya. ¿Y esos cheques? ¿De dónde conseguía el dinero? ¿De los padres de Anna? ¿No estaban muertos? ¿Sera el dinero de los Wrestler? Tenía una laguna mental horrendamente grande. Se percató de que la gente empezaba a dispersarse, al parecer ya estaba por empezar. Subió rápidamente al tercer piso y se encontró con el juez Pabbie, se veía condenadamente relajado.

-Juez.

-Al parecer nuestro estadio es en el segundo piso, esta gente no sabe avisar con antelación.

El hombre frunció el ceño y la acción le hizo soltar una risita a la rubia. Ambos se miraron con seriedad. Sin decir nada comenzaron a bajar al segundo piso. Se quedaron parados en la entrada de la sala mientras unos cuantos entraban y se acomodaban en las bancas de atrás. Elsa suspiro y se sentó en las bancas de adelante, en el lado de Anna. No se había dado cuenta que se encontraba sentada al lado de Mendez, el investigador tembloroso. Decidió hablarle para hacer que se relajara, se veía sospechoso.

-¿Eres de investigaciones, no?

-Ah…si, cuando empezó este caso me mandaron las cosas inmediatamente a mí y mis dos compañeros. Algunas investigaciones se las mandamos a los de menos nivel, por eso creo que pudieron olvidar mencionar algo.

-Creo que lo omitieron.

-Mi compañero hizo este nuevo análisis de ADN, el jamás se deja engañar por dinero.

-¿Que más te ofrecieron a parte del dinero?

-…dijeron que debía decir que solo había sangre de el señor Wrestler o si no "podría tener un accidente".

-Creo que a todos le dicen lo mismo.

El juez entró en la sala y el gran ruido que antes se escuchaba empezó a reducirse conforme pasaban los segundos. Se sentó en el asiento y habían dos personas de fuerzas especiales detrás de él. Al parecer aun tenían sus dudas con el tema de la bomba. No podía decir nada al respecto. Era un tema muy delicado.

Pabbie hizo un resumen de todos los procesos antes hechos en los juicios anteriores. Habló algo sobre religión y poder…o algo así. No sabía. Había dejado de prestar atención cuando Anna entró y fue a sentarse en su podio, tranquilamente. Al parecer decidieron tomar las versiones de cada una sin la otra, al menos así no habría griterío. Dios. Ella estaba fresca como lechuga. Estaba relativamente cerca y podía ver a la perfección su rostro. Guau. Estaba radiante. Tenía una mueca relajada, más de lo normal, acompañada de una sonrisa. Una sonrisa autentica como solamente ella podía hacerla.

Había pasado tanto tiempo junto a ella que no se había percatado de lo sano que estaba su rostro. No había ninguna cicatriz o cortada, hematomas o heridas. Nada. Se había curado por completo.

"_Hermosa"._

Se tapo el rostro disimuladamente. ¿En que estaba pensando? Su mente de nuevo le hacia una mala jugada. Anna tenía una belleza diferente. No es solo una chica linda. Es una chica vulgar e intrépida. Pareciera que no le da miedo nada. Esta dispuesta a todo.

Es única.

Se sentía con una calidez extraña en el pecho. Masajeó sus sienes cuando recordó su pérdida de escrúpulos al pensar demasiado en sus sentimientos. Debía abandonar esos sentimientos y pensamientos pecaminosos. No podía sufrir de nuevo.

-Sí, señor.

Anna habló con fuerza, al estar frente al obispo. Un señor grande se acerco a la pelirroja mayor. Tenía la ropa formal de los padres. Miró fijamente a la joven, esta no pudo hacer nada más que tragar con fuerza.

-¿Está consciente de lo que significa mentir en un juzgado o ante Dios?

-Soy consciente de lo que significa, padre.

No. No tenía idea. Pero realmente no le importaba, no iba a mentir después de todo. Suspiró y añadió su ultimo pensamiento.

-No soy capaz de mentir después de todo.

El padre y el obispo volvieron a sus asientos. No podía sacar esa sonrisa idiota de su cara. Ya no podía negar lo que sentía por la rubia. Debía decírselo y ser honesta. Joder. No quería ni mirarla. Soltó un gran suspiro y le dió una rápida mirada a Elsa, justo ella le había estado mirando. Sus miradas chocaron y ambas pudieron sentir sus mejillas arder.

-Abogada Gerda Collins.

Gerda se levantó con su elegancia típica. Llegó al frente de Anna y la miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Aunque suene a cliché, en el juicio pasado usted declaró que la joven Andrea le apuñalo. Hemos visto su herida y quedan pendientes las pruebas, ¿Nos podría contar su versión de los hechos?

Anna movió su cabeza de arriba abajo y vio el rostro enfurecido de una persona que se hallaba en el lado de los Wrestler. Miró alrededor encontrándose con varios tipos de las fuerzas especiales en cada esquina del lugar. Suspiró con fuerza.

"Esto sí que es fama".

-Como había dicho antes, Hans estaba sobre mí, relativamente era poco lo que podía ver. Escuche el sonido del cuchillo entrando en la espalda de Hans mientras él se quejaba por el dolor. Yo estaba inerte. E-estaba el peso de él sobre mi y apenas era capaz de ver a Andrea.

-¿En qué momento el cuchillo llego a usted?

-Luego de que Hans dejo de moverse por completo. La mire por sobre el hombro de él. No la reconocí cuando la vi. Se veía extraña, con una sonrisa que no le había visto y una rabia demasiado expresiva. Ella me miró. Nos miramos. Murmuró algo. No logre escuchar bien debido al shock del momento. Levantó el cuchillo y lo encajo de nuevo en Hans, una, otra y otra vez. Luego me miró nuevamente y con una mueca diferente guio el cuchillo a mi brazo. Joder. Fue la mierda más dolorosa de mi vida.

El juez le hizo una seña a la joven.

-No diga improperios.

Anna se tapo la boca con un humor renovado y algo de timidez.

-Perdón, perdón. La costumbre.

-¿Qué hizo después de eso?

-¿Que iba a hacer? Grite de dolor y me levante del sofá moviendo el cuerpo de Hans con mis manos, tirándolo al suelo. Me plante frente a ella con una extraña mezcla de ira y…no lo sé…como tristeza…o…no sé cómo decirlo. Me sentí algo defraudada. Le pregunte qué rayos le pasaba...

Se le quebró un poco la voz pero siguió, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-…Me miró…triste. Joder. Estaba llorando. Y yo, en mi maldita inocencia, creí que yo era la culpable de lo que había pasado. Sentí que me merecía eso, me merecía el dolor y me merecía el castigo. Sé que es poco creíble, pero empuje a Andrea fuera de la casa, le tire un par de cosas y le dije que se fuera, lejos, rápido. Me hizo caso al menos. Llame a mi amigo Kristoff-

-¿El policía Kristoff?

-Sí, mi amigo de la infancia, le pase algunas cosas mías para que las guardara y le dije que cuidara de Andrea. Él no entendía nada y sabía que ya venían los otros polis. Le obligue a irse…Dios…no sabía qué hacer. Estaba en la penumbra al lado del cuerpo inerte del novio de mi hermana y...n-no sabía…me dedique a tomar el cuchillo con nerviosismo mientras escuchaba las alarmas de las patrullas junto con los gritos de los vecinos. Miré el cuerpo de Hans a mis pies y sostuve torpemente el cuchillo. Cuando entro mi vecina y un policía, simplemente sonreí aliviada…debía protegerla a ella…

Anna tapo sus labios con sus manos esposadas, se sentía aliviada, nunca había contado la historia con tanto detalle. Una presión se hizo notar en su pecho, no sabía si era bueno o malo. Suspiró cuando no escucho absolutamente nada en toda la sala. Gerda carraspeo sutilmente.

-He terminado.

Un policía se acerco a Anna y la empujó levemente, llevándosela de vuelta a las celdas interiores. El juez recobro la voz.

-Traigan a Andrea Summers.

Andrea entró casi de inmediato. Se veía…estresada. Pudo notarlo por su cabello mal cuidado y su movimiento incesante de manos. Estaba acabada. Podía distinguir el aroma de la derrota. Se dirigió al podio que estaba a la derecha del juez. Rayos. Su sonrisa presumida tomo el control de su rostro por unos segundos. No estaba derrotada, aparentaba estarlo.

El tema del ADN iban a dejarlo para el final, cuando ambas chicas dieran su declaración. El padre y el obispo le hicieron jurar a Andrea, a lo que ella respondió con un seco "Lo juro" aunque se ahorraron el sermón de lo malo que es mentir. No era de extrañarse.

Gerda se acerco a ella con una mirada seria y poderosa. Empezó con las preguntas inmediatamente. Elsa recordó el momento cuando ocupo su extraño poder para hacer confesar a Anna ¿Por qué solo con Anna?

Ahí se dio cuenta.

Lo había hecho para poder liberarla. El secreto de la culpabilidad de Andrea estaba presionando su garganta. Lo hizo por su bien. Haciendo memoria, solo ayuda a personas honestas, así que era indudable que con Andrea no serviría y Gerda no desperdiciaría tiempo intentándolo.

-El día sábado en la noche estaban los tres jóvenes, Andrea, Anna y Hans. Señorita Summers, ¿Qué sucedió esa noche?

-…deje a Hans solo con mi hermana.

-¿Por qué saliste?

-Tenía que comprar algo.

-¿Qué podrías comprar a esa hora?

-…Algo de comer en el negocio del frente.

-El negocio estaba cerrado a esa hora.

-… ¡Iba a comprar alcohol!

-No tienes la edad para beber.

La mirada intensa de Gerda estaba haciéndola poner nerviosa, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara.

-Siempre pensé que ellos dos tenían algo a mis espaldas, y se había dado la ocasión de pillarlos con las manos en la masa. Volví a entrar en la casa, quede en shock al ver a Hans incado en el sillón mientras Anna lo apuñalaba por las espalda, –Su voz comenzó a temblar.- una, dos, tres veces. Corrí donde ella y tome su mano, logre arrebatarle el cuchillo y ella…ella se tiro sobre mí con su puño en alto y por intentar defenderme le enterré el cuchillo en el hombro. No podía reconocerla, estaba completamente enfurecida.

Las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza de sus ojos.

-…Me quito el cuchillo y me empujo, botándome al suelo. Siguió apuñalando a Hans y yo aproveche de huir de ahí...-Frunció los labios.-…No, ella me miro a los ojos, me dijo que huyera lejos, que no me convenía estar ahí presente.

Todos estaban nerviosos por la respuesta de la joven, y la llegada de Anna no cambio las cosas, solo las empeoro. Camino hasta su podio mientras el silencio se volvía cada vez más tenso. La rubia pudo percibir su semblante perturbado. Se veía entre molesta y triste. Un cambio drástico a lo que era su rostro radiante y lleno de vida que tenía antes de entrar a las celdas.

Celdas.

Pasó sin mirar a su hermana y se veía tan sumisa ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió en las celdas?

Miró hacia la puerta entreabierta. No podía quedarse con la duda. Se levantó en silencio y rodeo el salón. Pasó por la puerta sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El lugar estaba sumido en la penumbra con la tenue voz del juez resonando. Empezó a caminar por un pasillo largo donde apenas podía ver lo que estaba cercano a ella. Divisaba los barrotes de las celdas a unos centímetros y solo una gran oscuridad al terminar el pasillo. El fuerte olor metálico le entró a la nariz de un momento a otro. Un ruido extraño al fondo del pasillo tomo el lugar de la voz apenas audible de Pabbie. Rodó los ojos al recordar su pistola con linterna que permanecía intacta en su cintura. Apuntó y la luz dejo ver un poco del final del pasillo. El ruido ya no se escuchaba así que se relajó un poco. Alumbró algunas celdas hasta que se detuvo en unos leves manchones de sangre en los barrotes de hierro. Dios. Iluminó en el interior de una de las celdas mas manchadas, el haz de luz se detuvo en un gran cumulo de sangre coagulada justo en medio de la celda. Ahora podía entender porque era tan fuerte el olor a metal. Su respiración se agitó. Pudo percibir un cuerpo abalanzándose sobre si, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Los grandes brazos se aferraron a su cuello, intentando asfixiarla. Rayos. Tuvo que soltar el arma para evitar que la ahorcara y la dejase inconsciente. Tomó los brazos e intento levantar el cuerpo pero era demasiado alto y fuerte. Levantó las manos tanteando el cuerpo detrás de ella, topándose con la ropa bajo su nuca. Se aferró de las ropas con fuerza y con los agudos tacones le dio golpes en las piernas, hasta que el atacante soltó un quejido. Cuando se sintió segura volvió a darle un golpe con más fuerza y jalando las ropas logró hacer que el hombre volara por encima suyo. Respiró recuperando el aire perdido y sin perder tiempo tomó el arma y apuntó a su agresor. Al alumbrar su rostro notó el cabello rubio y el cuerpo macizo.

"_0h"_

Era Kristoff. ¿Qué hacia ahí?

-¿Kristoff?

-Uhg, vaya, no imaginaba encontrarte aquí abajo ni mucho menos ser golpeado por ti.

-No sabía que eras tú.

-Haha, Ni yo.

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Me escondí para mostrarle los videos que encontré en la central de LA.

-¿Videos?

-Sí, los de las cámaras de seguridad donde sale Andrea hablando con varios altos mandos. Lamentablemente no tienen audio.

-Uhm, no creo que sirvan de mucho. Normalmente sirven los materiales audiovisuales, de no ser así se puede interpretar de otra forma.

-Eso me ha dicho Anna, y después se fue decaída. Solo quería ayudarla y al parecer fue para peor. Nunca puedo darle en el clavo.

Kristoff miró hacia abajo algo desanimado. Elsa sonrió y se agacho hasta donde estaba el chico, poniendo su mano en el gran hombro.

-Esto se va a arreglar, ten fe. Después tendrás a Anna sana y salva en LA.

La voz de la abogada pelinegra resonaba con fuerza en la sala.

-¿Por qué permanecieron solas en su casa?

-Mis tíos tenían su casa fuera de la ciudad y solo pagaban nuestros gastos y llenaban nuestra despensa, fue así desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles.

-¿Y cómo fue su vida en noruega?

-¡Joder! Tenía cinco años, no podría recordarlo, además, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el juicio?

Andrea levantó su mano, mirando al fiscal y al juez.

-Si me permiten, me gustaría responder a esa pregunta.

El juez le dio la oportunidad de decidir al fiscal del caso y este accedió, dándole la palabra a la menor de las gemelas.

-Vivíamos con nuestros padres inestables de salud en una cabaña al pie de las montañas. A veces cuando ellos se sentían con fuerzas nos llevaban al fiordo a pasear en barco. La ciudad estaba siempre tan llena de vida, amábamos ir allí.

Anna estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que ella no recordaba nada de eso? El fiordo. Mierda. Soltó un quejido dolorido que paso desapercibido. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era como si algo se negara a aparecer por su mente. Tantas mierdas que habían sucedido la estaban dejando con secuelas jodidas en la mente. Mierda. Mierda. Sintió una presión extraña en su pecho. Mierda. Los videos de Kristoff. Por un segundo los recordó. ¿Y si se los mostraba y ellos creían en la red de engaños de su hermana? Oh no. Su Andrea iría a la cárcel. Joder. Como odiaba a esa zorra. La odiaba. Pero era su hermana. No podía cortar el lazo solamente porque ahora era su enemiga. Realmente si podía, o más bien debía, pero no era tan fácil. Su pequeña hermana, sola en la cárcel. Ella no estuvo semanas encerrada en calabozos con personas realmente viles ni mucho menos peleo por un poco de comida…tampoco tuvo que robar para mantenerse alerta. El mundo es muy duro. Andrea era una enana dependiente, no duraría ni un solo día en ese ambiente árido. Uhm. Suspiró. No podía seguir creyendo en lo que ella le demostraba. Últimamente era autosuficiente, a base de mentiras y engaños, pero sobrevivía así. En el fondo de su corazón estaba segura que debía ir a la cárcel con ella.

Vio a Elsa pasar por la puerta entreabierta. Sus manos temblaron. Había visto a Kristoff. Tenía los videos en su poder. Los iba a mostrar. ¿Y si salía mal? ¿Y si no creían y terminaban acusando a alguien más por los videos inexplicitos? Joder. Elsa, No lo hagas. Se repitió en la mente. Se alertó cuando la rubia levantó su mano y pidió hablar con ella unos segundos. ¿Qué? El sonido de sus tacones se hacía mas fuerte conforme a la cercanía. No podía creer que su cuerpo estuviese tan tembloroso. Pudo sentir su perfume cuando ella se acerco a su oído y le hablo con esa voz ronca en susurro.

-Los videos del chico son mierda.

No pudo evitar revolverse en el asiento evitando no reír. Esa mujer era una caja de sorpresas.

-Lo sé, pero pueden ser útiles.

-¿Quieres que los muestre?

Su voz seria le hizo preocupar y cuestionarse lo que antes pensaba. La mirada azul profundo de Elsa, que le decía "mereces ser feliz", le hizo sentir con valentía algo reprimida.

-Haz lo que sea necesario. Quiero ese chocolate.

La rubia sonrió y se alejó de ella. Saludó al juez y fue a sentar donde antes estaba. Pabbie no logro escuchar todo pero ante la llegada de Elsa empezó a cuestionarse algunas cosas. Revisó los papeles del juicio escrito que se había llevado a cabo días después del asesinato de Hans, un papel con su letra llego a sus manos. "Soborno". Lo había olvidado. Anna era importante para su familia, era importante para su Kristoff, pero no podía permitir que alguien hiciera falsas acusaciones. Acusaciones tan graves. Le dio una mirada a la abogada y la mando a su asiento con la voz severa. Le partía el alma ser tan estricto con la joven, pero no podía permitir que eso se escapara de sus manos.

-Señorita Anna, espero que no haya olvidado la acusación que presento hacia su hermana.

-¿Eh?

Anna estaba nerviosa. No entendía a que se refería.

-Acusar de soborno puede traerle problemas. Necesito una explicación.

-…pues…-Se mordió el labio agradeciendo que Andrea no pudiese verla en ese estado de nerviosismo desde su puesto.

Gerda levantó la mano elegantemente y el juez no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la palabra.

-Tenemos pruebas.

Andrea sudó frio. Gerda caminó hasta Pabbie y le tendió un teléfono celular. Le dio play al video y las escenas de una cámara de seguridad empezaron a moverse. Claramente no podía distinguir la situación.

-¿Cómo se supone que pueda saber cuál de las gemelas es?

-Simple, esto sucedió en LA, según los datos sucedió un poco antes de que Summers mayor viajara hasta acá por órdenes superiores de ese hombre del video. Luego en la segunda grabación está hablando con el mismo hombre a la hora exacta cuando fue recibida acá en Nueva York y si se da cuenta el jefe de la estación de LA habla por teléfono con un contacto desconocido y se puede apreciar con claridad la emoción de la joven.

Ni Anna ni Elsa podían esconder su sorpresa. Los videos no tenían siquiera audio y ella acababa de verlos. En pocos minutos pudo hacer una investigación sobre las fechas y horas dispuestas en el video. Esa si era una abogada de calidad. Lamentablemente Pabbie no estaba convencido. Las fechas mencionadas calzaban con los reportes de la central al momento que Anna llegó, aun así todo era supuesto debido a la falta de audio que pudo ser esencial y mas verídica. Gerda se fue a sentar cuando el juez se detuvo a pensar.

-Agradezco el esfuerzo de la abogada Collins en encontrar relación entre los sucesos, pero no puedo tomar esto como una prueba explicita, necesito verdaderas pruebas, aun así tomare esto en cuenta en el receso.

Andrea sonrió aliviada mientras que Anna estaba nerviosísima, sobre todo cuando el juez volvió a mirarla.

-No me queda otra opción que añadirle los cargos extra ante tribunal.}

"_Maldición"._

* * *

Suspenso suspensioso…pues bien así es, se viene el final final finalísimo de este puto juicio que me tiene histérica (perdón perdón no mas groserías ;o;)

Esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias ansiosas!

PD: Amo las frases repetitivas (?)


	11. DIA ONCE 1-2

Si, lo sé. Pero créanme que ya tengo casi listo el próximo y he vuelto a escribir como se suponía que iba a escribir :v Al final les dejare un dibujishoo que hice al pensar en la última escena.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**DIA ONCE 2-2**

Rayos. Sentía que le faltaba el aire mientras el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más molesto. Ver a Anna en un completo estrés no ayudaba a amenguar su culpa.

¿Por qué no se movía?

¿Por qué no iba donde el juez y le mostraba la grabación?

Llevó su mano a su camisa, donde yacía inerte la grabadora. Vio de reojo al fiscal anotando en sus papeles. Otro cargo no podía ni imaginarse. Si Anna salía de esta luego tendría que lidiar con mentir ante tribunal jurado, no solo jurado ante la ley, si no ante Dios. Sería una ex convicta con sus registros aun mas manchados. Apretó sus manos. Quería moverse pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Tan acostumbrada estaba de cumplir con su trabajo?

No.

No podía permitir que sus compañeros corruptos siguieran con lo suyo. No exponía a nadie. Solo a Andrea… ¿Cierto?

Anna…

Se levanto abruptamente de su asiento. Tan repentino fue que todos se quedaron en silencio observándola. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Iban a despedirla. Si Anna tenía otro cargo no iba a ser la gran cosa. No le afectaría en nada…o eso creía antes de que la mirada de la pelirroja se encontrara con la suya. Tenía los ojos llorosos y la mandíbula apretada. Dios. Estaba triste. Estaba enojada. Estaba perdida.

Y ella no hacía nada por evitarlo.

En rápidas zancadas se dirigió hacia Pabbie, no sin antes tomar "prestado" un notebook de un asistente del juez. Le dio la vuelta a los podios y llego detrás del viejo hombre, poniendo con brusquedad el artefacto frente a él. Luego de meter la grabadora por el puerto Usb y dejar la grabación en pausa carraspeo con fuerza, sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento.

-Luego de estar estudiando a la joven Anna Summers tal y como me lo habían pedido, llegado un determinado tiempo llego a la central su hermana, con la cual me ordenaron hablar. En un principio todo me había resultado muy turbio, desde el propio traslado del caso a mis manos hasta mis compañeros con conductas sospechosas y agresivas hacia mi protegida. -Vio de reojo como dos de sus compañeros de la central se miraron nerviosos y salieron silenciosos de ahí. Le dio play a la grabación.- Cuando estaba hablando con ella en los calabozos, intente ser cauta hasta que todo se volvió muy curioso.

Todos estaban atentos a la conversación. El rostro de Andrea era un pánico total, no podía creerlo, tenía planeado que Elsa no ocupase la grabación ante su fidelidad a la central. Al parecer se equivoco con sus expectativas. Anna estaba fascinada por la determinación de la rubia, aun así al escuchar la conversación se sintió un poco deprimida.

"Sería una pena que no tuviese familia".

Sabía que Elsa si tenía familia pero no se veían hace mucho. Suspiró con fuerza y se dejo caer en el asiento, esa grabación le iba a ahorrar los cargos por falsa acusación, ahora saben que no era tan falsa, pero Andrea seguía inculpándola en que ella fue la asesina de Hans, lo que mantenía la situación de igual manera. Debía permanecer en su posición, no podía dejarse intimidar. Debía ser fiel a sí misma.

_"Debo ganar..."_

"_Debo ganar por Elsa…"_

Podía sentir una extraña presión en el lugar, pero no sabía que podía ser. Andrea se levantó de su podio.

-¡Storm se está poniendo del lado de Anna!

El juez se sobresalto y miró a la joven completamente anonadado, luego llevó su mirada a la rubia, esta solo miró a Andrea con el ceño fruncido. Nunca la habían visto tan desencajada.

-¡Haría lo que fuese posible para luchar contra personas como tú, si ella o cualquier otra persona estuviese en tu lugar, créeme que no descansaría hasta verla pudriéndose en una celda!

Todos quedaron atónitos. La voz de Elsa aun resonaba en la sala. La nobleza de la rubia era reconocida por muchas personas en el ámbito legal y policial, nada podía con ella. Excepto una pelirroja delincuente.

-¿Quiere decir algo en su defensa, Andrea Summers?

El juez saco su voz poderosa. Andrea frunció los labios, impotente. No podía desafiar esa grabación y mucho menos podía contra la palabra de la comandante. Anna se habría regocijado ante la expresión de su hermana. Pabbie se levantó frotándose las sienes y miró sus papeles, aprovechó de mirar su reloj de muñeca.

-Daré inicio al descanso de veinte minutos donde procederé a hablar con el fiscal y permitirle al señor Mendez dar la última prueba antes de que podamos dar inicio a la última deliberación.

No se veía para nada bien anímicamente, al parecer el caso de la favorita de su familia le estaba agregando un peso extra a su vieja espalda. La abogada pelinegra y uno de los hermanos Wrestler llevaron a Andrea a las celdas. Anna los miró partir inerte en su podio. No quería moverse de ahí. Rápidamente la gente comenzó a desaparecer. Elsa se acerco a ella cautamente. Anna sintió a la rubia y soltó su ira.

-Este juicio es una mierda, ni parecido a los de la tele.

La rubia sonrió y apoyo sus brazos en el podio.

-Este juicio fue hecho previamente vía escrita, recuerda que hicieron cambios de último momento, sería como en la televisión si hubiésemos esperado dos meses para el juicio.

-Iban a meterme en cana si o si, no imaginaban que hubiese otra sospechosa.

-Al menos la cárcel no es nada comparada con todo lo que has pasado.

-Soy dura de matar, lo sé.- Elsa sonrió al ver a la pelirroja un poco más relajada.- Gracias por ayudarme.

-Lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera.

Anna posó su mirada en la rubia, apretó la mandíbula y bajó del podio de un salto. Pasó por el lado de Elsa sin siquiera mirarla. Llegó donde estaba Cliff y un policía le aseguro las esposas. Salió deprisa de ahí sin hacerle caso al policía que tuvo que perseguirla corriendo.

Cliff y Elsa se miraron con duda.

-¿Que le pasó a frutillita?

-Me gustaría saberlo.

Salieron y la encontraron hablando animadamente con Gerda mientras el policía mantenía la distancia.

-...Su cara de pánico era impresionante.

-¡Se lo merece! Me hubiese encantado verla.

Los ojos azules de ambas chocaron con fuerza, la pelirroja no pudo esconder su ceño fruncido. Cliff sintió el ambiente pesado entre ellas y saludó con efusividad a Gerda, aprovechó de llevarse un poco más lejos al joven policía de servicio. Dejando a ambas chicas solas. El silencio incomodo iba en aumento pero Elsa no hacía nada por evitarlo. Anna hastiada de la situación no pudo seguir soportándolo.

-Me alegra ser tan importante como cualquier otra persona.

Soltó con todo el veneno en sus palabras, se dio media vuelta alejándose lo más posible de la rubia. No quería seguir viéndola. Volvió de prisa al salón siendo seguida por el policía. Estaba tan pero tan enfadada. Podía sentir sus ojos nublarse pero no se detuvo hasta estar sentada en su podio, donde podía resguardarse entre sus brazos. Odiaba que la vieran llorando. Odiaba que la vieran débil. Miró al frente al escuchar unos pasos, era el musculoso Wrestler de la casa abandonada. Su mirada rencorosa se poso sobre ella. Anna no hizo nada, solo volvió a ocultarse entre sus brazos. Suspiró resignada y limpio su rostro con sus mangas. Cuando volvió la mirada arriba Gerda la miraba preocupada.

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Yo? Solo pasaba por aquí.

Gerda sonrió afable mientras sostenía dos cajas de comida china en sus manos. Si, se sentía mal, pero el delicioso aroma hizo que su estomago rugiera.

-¿Vamos a sentarnos afuera?

Anna solo la siguió con el rabo entre las patas. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Llegaron al pasillo y sentaron en unas escaleras hacia el lado más vacío del lugar. La comida estaba aún caliente y el sabor era grandioso, si se hubiese sentido de mejor ánimo quizás esa comida le habría encantado aún más.

-Siento lo de Elsa.

Anna casi se atraganta con un pedazo de carne mongoliana. Su rostro enrojeció.

-¿¡D-de que hablas!?

-Elsa tiene serios problemas para interactuar, sabe dar órdenes y ser la reina de todo, pero le cuesta el tema de socializar.

Levantó una ceja con duda.

-Espero que tengas un poco de paciencia y sé con claridad que no te gusta ser dominada por nadie, hasta a ella le cuesta hablar contigo e intentar comprender tu forma de ser.

-Yo no puedo entenderla, y tampoco se abre a mi... ¡Está bien! Nos conocemos hace poco pero tenemos un lazo fuerte...habría que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta.

-Le cuesta mucho, se cerró por completo después del tema con su hermana.

-Pues debería dejarlo de lado y hacer un esfuerzo, solo quiero ayudarla a liberarse de sí misma.

Gerda la miró anonadada.

-¿Liberarse de sí misma?

-Sí, tiene el estigma de su hermana pero no puede seguir viviendo con el miedo.

-No pareces ser una persona libre de problemas.

-Nadie tendrá jamás mi libertad.

Anna sonrió mientras su voz sonaba fuerte en el pasillo y en la mente de la mujer. Sonrió sintiéndose extrañamente atrapada por la calidez de la joven. Quizás eso era lo que sentía Elsa. Su honestidad y voluntad eran muy fuertes y la hacía sentir segura. Entrecerró los ojos e intento escanear esos ojos azules. Había algo...no sabía qué. Había algo que ni siquiera la misma pelirroja sabia.

Terminaron de comer y se miraron nuevamente. Gerda se levantó y empezó a caminar.

-Espero que ambas puedan salir del agujero en el que están.

Anna la miro levantando una ceja.

No.

No entendía nada.

Cuando termino el receso empezó a sentirse un extraño peso en la sala. Anna y Andrea fueron dispuestas en sus respectivos podios y el juez se sentó en el suyo. No podía dejar de mover sus manos con nerviosismo, ni tampoco veía a Méndez cerca de los asientos. Sabía que la verdad iba a ser revelada si o si, pero aun temía por alguna futura carta bajo la manga de Andrea, al menos su rostro demostraba que tenía una. Evitaba mirar a Anna, aun no entendía porque reacciono así. Dios. Estaba perdida.

Unos hombres entraron en la sala llevando una pizarra blanca, siendo seguidos por Méndez, más tembloroso qué antes. Respiró aliviada. Al menos no salió huyendo. La pizarra fue colocada frente al podio del juez. Pabbie frunció el ceño y comenzó a bajar del podio para instalarse en frente de la pizarra, a si podía ver la explicación que el investigador iba a dar. Todo se empezó a volver silencioso. Ninguna de las gemelas podía ver la pizarra cosa que les hacia poner más nerviosas. El juez carraspeo, el fiscal a su lado tomo una libreta y se la entrego.

-Señor Méndez, usted ha asegurado que sus compañeros han omitido información y ha solicitado a un hombre de confianza la reanudación de la investigación.

-S-sí, señor...

-¿Cuales son los resultados?

Méndez suspiro y tomo su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada. Enchufo el teléfono a un cable y el tono de espera se escucho por toda la sala.

Una voz masculina se escuchó por el altavoz.

_-¿Méndez? ¿Es hora?_

-Sí, estas en altavoz.

-_Vaya, pues, buenas.._.-al parecer miró la hora- _buenas tardes, soy David jefferson, Biotecnologo de la universidad de Pennsylvania, reviso escenas del crimen y hago análisis para las investigaciones de la policía. Mi compañero me conto lo sucedido y me dediqué por completo a este caso. Le mande a Méndez una carta, aunque a pesar de lo que él cree, esos no son los resultados. _

El investigador tragó pesado. Elsa sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, vio a Anna de reojo y ella estaba más o menos tranquila.

La carta se movió en las manos temblorosas del investigador, mientras intentaba abrirla. Se sorprendió al sacar de adentro un papel en blanco. Estaba descolocado. Un pequeño cuadrado negro estaba dentro del sobre. Cuando lo saco y lo mostro ante todos resulto ser una tarjeta de memoria. Jefferson volvió a hablar.

-_Dentro de la tarjeta hay un video donde analice las pruebas. Me di cuenta de lo complicados que estaban en este caso así que me equipe de un grupo de informáticos y criminalistas. Decidí hacer algo más didáctico y más útil para definir este caso._

Un computador fue dispuesto para insertar la tarjeta y un proyector iluminaba la pizarra. Méndez busco el archivo mientras cada uno de sus movimientos se reflejaba en la pizarra. Le dio clic al video y lo dejo en pausa.

-_Me gustaría pedirles que se sienten donde puedan observar esto, les iré explicando._\- Las gemelas fueron llevadas al otro lado para que pudiesen ver la explicación, la mayor quedo cerca de Elsa así que podían verse de reojo- _Bien, dale play._

Unos datos y letras poco comprensibles aparecieron en un fondo verdoso, mientras unas extrañas figuras 3D se mostraban.

-_He revisado las huellas digitales una y otra vez, -_Apareció un cuchillo en la pantalla mientras mostraba dos tipos de huellas de diferentes colores_\- Ambas hermanas tomaron el cuchillo en posiciones diferentes, en el caso de Andrea tomaba el cuchillo con su pulgar hacia el mango mientras que Anna tenía el pulgar hacia el filo. Pude escuchar la primera parte del juicio y saque unas conclusiones. _

El video se detuvo.

_-Bien, empecemos con la coartada de la señorita Andrea. Ella menciono que vio a su hermana apuñalando al joven Wrestler que se encontraba arrodillado sobre un sofá, pero la forma en la que sostiene el arma no parece ser la ideal para cometer ese acto. De haberlo apuñalado en dicha posición hubiese estado encorvada y bien pegada sobre el cuerpo del joven, manchando de sangre su ropa inferior y su cadera pudiendo llegar hasta su espalda. Pero no fue así. La sangre estaba solamente en su ropa superior y la inferior estaba salpicada casi imperceptiblemente. Luego viene la posición de Andrea en esa coartada. Ella mencionó que al ver a su hermana fue hacia ella a quitarle el cuchillo. En esa posición le hubiese costado agarrar el cuchillo de la forma en la que se encontraban las huellas._

-¿¡Como puede saber eso!?

La voz de Andrea se escuchaba enfurecida. El hombre siguió hablando.

-_Como decía, gracias a mis compañeros criminalistas logramos deducir lo sucedido así que necesito que Méndez apreté el botón que dice "Online"._

Un programa similar al del video se abrió instantáneamente mientras cargaba el internet. Rápidamente líneas horizontales y verticales dispuestas en un fondo verdoso salieron sin parar hasta ser una gran cantidad de cuadrados pequeños.

-_Esto es lo que debió suceder con la coartada de Andrea._

Un cuerpo, o más bien una silueta fue dispuesta en el fondo verdoso, se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo.

-_Este es Hans y ahí está Anna._ – Otra silueta se acerco a la que se encontraba arrodillada. Su mano derecha mantenía el cuchillo apuntando a Hans, su cuerpo se encorvó y su brazo se flexiono hacia atrás en una posición extraña e incómoda. La silueta imitaba las puñaladas que caían en la espalda de Hans. Luego una tercera silueta aparecía. –_Acá aparece en la escena Andrea, supuestamente yendo directamente hacia su hermana para arrebatarle el arma. Cosa que difícilmente puede ocurrir. _–La silueta imitaba una manera torpe de intentar quitar el arma en la posición correspondiente.

-¡Por favor!

Andrea grito con fuerza llamando la atención de todos.

-¡No sería difícil al ponerme a su lado derecho y quitarle el arma!

La risa del investigador sonó algo estridente.

_-¿Algo así?_

La silueta de Andrea se puso a la derecha de Anna y moviendo su mano derecha para quitarle el cuchillo lograba tomarlo sin ningún problema, sin que le diese tiempo a la mayor para reaccionar.

-¡Exacto! Así mi coartada es verídica.

-_La cosa es que ya había pensado en eso. Aunque es más imposible de lo que pueden creer…-_Todos callaron.-…_Seria así de fácil si la señorita Andrea no fuese zurda._

Andrea abrió los ojos de par en par. Un sonido de sorpresa se escucho en la sala.

-¿Zurda?

La voz de Pabbie se escucho débil.

-_La señorita tomo el arma homicida con su mano izquierda, lo que indica sin lugar a dudas que esa maniobra no pudo ocurrir, también se descarta que haya ido por el lado izquierdo de Anna para arrebatárselo, ya que de ser así la mayor se hubiese dado por enterada de la presencia de su hermana, lo que le habría dado tiempo para reaccionar y Andrea no obtendría el cuchillo._ –Las siluetas hicieron el último escenario, sin que Andrea tuviera el cuchillo en sus manos por esa maniobra inútil.

La pelirroja menor iba a decir algo pero el señor Jefferson fue más rápido.

_-¡Sin embargo! La coartada de la señorita Anna es más simple de explicar._ –Las siluetas desaparecen y aparece una sentada, luego aparece una segunda arrojándose sobre la primera. –_Ese es el momento donde Hans se aprovecha del descuido de Anna para acosarla. Llega Andrea y, asumimos que toma el cuchillo y comienza a apuñalar a Hans al verse engañada por ambos. Sin estar satisfecha, incrusta el cuchillo en la piel de Anna, que como ya descubrimos, la sangre de Anna se había mezclado con la del chico en el arma homicida.- _La silueta de Andrea toma presencia y corre a apuñalar a Hans, Anna solo intenta sacarse el peso muerto de encima. Andrea se separa unos segundos y apuñala rápidamente a Anna que al estar bajo Hans no puede defenderse.

-¡Espere!

Nuevamente Andrea protesta enfurecida.

-Si dicen que la apuñale, ¿Porque no enterré el cuchillo en el hombro que quedaba más cerca de mi mano? ¿Por qué en el izquierdo y no en el derecho que estaba tan pero tan cerca de mi mano zurda?

Jefferson se quedo callado. Una tensión enorme caía sobre sus cuerpos. Nadie decía nada.

Hasta que alguien hablo.

Elsa se había olvidado por completo de la pelirroja con toda la tensión y las explicaciones, pero ahí estaba, aun viva detrás suyo con su mano en alto y una seguridad desconocida.

-Eso es fácil. No me apuñalo ese lado de mi cuerpo porque el cuerpo de Hans estaba apoyado en mi hombro derecho. Por eso no podía sacarlo de encima, porque todo su peso estaba en mi pecho. Si hubiese querido apuñalarme en ese hombro tendría que liberarme primero del cuerpo de Hans, cosa que no le convenía.

Todos se miran entre sí, confundidos. Hasta Andrea estaba con una incertidumbre gigante.

-_Ciertamente. Luego el cuchillo quedo incrustado en su hombro y usted, ante el dolor, liberó su otra mano para tomar el mango y librarse del filo. Sé que puede verse de mal forma que diga esto, pero con mis análisis y el trabajo de los criminalistas podemos asegurar que Andrea fue quien asesino al señor Wrestler, ya que conociendo el comportamiento de Anna hubiese sido casi imposible que esta no hubiese dañado a su hermana mientras apuñalaba a Hans._

Las personas que escribían todo lo sucedido estaban agotadas y sorprendidas. Pabbie también lo estaba, tanto así que se había quedado sin palabras.

La última deliberación fue rápida y eficiente. El juez hablo con el jurado, con el fiscal y con los abogados. Salieron de la sala mientras las dos pelirrojas se mantenían nerviosas en sus podios correspondientes. Pabbie hizo un resumen un tanto tedioso y saco a relucir las pruebas en contra de ambas. Todo el público se miraba entre sí esperando que el juez terminara rápido y dijera su veredicto. Los reporteros habían entrado y estaban igual de nerviosos esperando.

Y ahí estaba Elsa, dándole miradas furtivas de apoyo a su pelirroja, mientras esta se mordía el dedo pulgar con nerviosismo.

Las miradas de Elsa le hacían poner aun más nerviosa, no bastaba con saber el veredicto, sino que también cada vez se hacía más corto o más amplio el tiempo con la rubia, lo que le ponía la piel de gallina. Si se iba a la cárcel, ya que estaba segura que había sumado cargos con sus últimos problemas con policías y demases, debía despedirse de Elsa y le sería difícil confesarse. Pero si quedaba libre, tendría que volver a LA y le costaría aun mas confesarse. Lo único que quería era que un bloque gigante de hielo caído del espacio cayera justo encima del juzgado, justo encima de su sala, y morir.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Pabbie dejo su resumen y carraspeo para sacar a la luz su decisión. Podía escuchar su corazón latir en sus oídos, nublando todo en su mente.

"_Mierda…mierda…mierda…"_

-Dadas las circunstancias, y a las pruebas conferidas por nuestros investigadores y policías, hemos logrado llegar a un veredicto.

…

"_Anna…Anna…Anna…Me va a decir a mí, joder, lo presiento, todas las pruebas valen mierda…siempre pasa…valen mierda…caeré…"_

-¡Declaro a la señorita Anna Summers…INOCENTE!

"_¿¡Que!?"_

Anna quedo boquiabierta.

-Hemos tomado cargos contra ella desde el día del asesinato sin darnos el tiempo de entrar en detalles ni intentar saber más sobre el desenlace. Las actitudes sospechosas y sucias de Andrea han provocado que su credibilidad sea menor. Así que condeno a Andrea Summers a prisión por homicidio y soborno.

-¡Imbéciles! ¡No se lo permitan! ¡Les he pagado!

Andrea le grito con desesperación a los hermanos de Hans. El juez estaba boquiabierto. Los chicos se levantaron abruptos y miraron hacia ambos lados. Gerda se levantó y los miro con decisión.

-No sé cuánto les haya pagado esta jovencita a ustedes, pero la cuenta que poseen ambas hermanas está vacía, todos los cheques que haya emitido no tienen fondo.

Gerda levantó su computadora con el ID de una cuenta bancaria, donde abajo solo salían ceros. El musculoso de los hermanos apretó los dientes furioso.

-¡Traidora! ¡Púdrete en la cárcel, zorra, si no lo haces nosotros mismos nos vengaremos de lo que le hiciste a nuestro hermanito, maldita enferma!

Los dos chicos salieron echando humo de la sala, mientras el silencio aparecía de nuevo, yéndose con el único as bajo la manga que Andrea poseía. Pabbie carraspeo llamando la atención de las masas que aun miraban donde los chicos habían salido.

-Como iba diciendo, ya que Andrea es menor de edad, la mantendremos en la prisión para menores hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Solicitare inmediatamente unos análisis psicológicos para poder declarar cuantos años permanecerá en prisión, aunque le aseguro, jovencita, no serán menos de veinte años, y realmente te mereces más que esos. ¡Se da por acabado el juicio!

Los policías se movieron a una velocidad increíble tomando a Andrea por los hombros. Esta no paraba de gritar improperios hacia el juez y su hermana, esta aun estaba choqueada con la mirada perdida.

Sacaron a Andrea de la sala mientras toda la gente salía persiguiéndola para entrevistarla y tomar fotos. La abogada pelinegra, el jurado, los fiscales y el juez se quedaron en una esquina de la sala mientras un par de personas aún permanecían ahí.

"…_No dijo…mi nombre…"_

Anna, aun sin poder creerlo, levantó la mirada y vio a Elsa sonriéndole. Su propia sonrisa afloró y se sintió feliz. Feliz como nunca. Sus manos estaban libres y lo primero que hizo fue tomar las manos de Elsa y comenzar a dar saltitos.

-¡DIOS, DIOS! ¡Gané! ¿¡Viste Elsa!? ¡Gané! ¡Al fin soy libre!

Elsa estaba maravillada. Anna volvió a ser una chica de su edad, sonriendo como nunca. Tan feliz estaba que había olvidado el pequeño inconveniente que tuvieron minutos antes. Anna la abrazo. La abrazo de una manera que jamás en su vida alguien la había abrazado. Fuerte y delicado, firme y cálido. Sobre todo cálido.

-¡STORM!

Ambas se separaron de golpe al ver al gordo hombre entrar en la sala. Furioso.

-¡Me han contado lo que has hecho! ¿¡Te das cuenta siquiera como nos has dejado a todos!? ¡Acabas de perder la confianza de toda la central!

Elsa suspiró y se puso frente al hombre.

-La única que ha perdido la confianza he sido yo. He trabajado para ustedes durante años, esforzándome para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para todos, pero ustedes mismos me mintieron con sus ideales.

-¡El mundo no gira con tus boberías! El mundo es sucio y difícil, ¡Hay que aprender a vivir con él!

-Sí, hay que aprender vivir con él, pero por lo menos yo dejare de estar bajo su sombra, Gordo asqueroso. ¡Renuncio!

Tomó su boina y se lo arrojo al tipo en la cara. Su peinado se desarmo por completo y ella solo lo acomodo rebeldemente.

-¡No quiero volver a ver su cara en mi vida, y me asegurare que fraudes como ustedes terminen en la cárcel al igual que esa niña!

El hombre apretó los dientes y se fue, enrojecido por la ira, lejos de ahí. Gerda, Pabbie y Cliff se acercaron impresionados. Elsa solo suspiró y miró a la pelirroja que se tapaba la boca aguantando la risa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Gordo asqueroso? ¿En serio es el mejor insulto que puedes decir?

* * *

A Anna le llevaron una camiseta manga corta y sus pantalones anchos favoritos. No podía estar en ese restaurant tan elegante con su ropa anaranjada. Los Jonhson habían invitado, hasta el joven Kristoff estaba ahí. La pelirroja estaba entre el chico y Elsa, mientras que al frente de ellos estaban Gerda, Cliff y Pabbie, todos hablando muy animadamente.

Elsa estaba algo incomoda en una comida tan familiar, no estaba acostumbrada, y lo que más le incomodaba era la cara de Anna. Tenía una mueca muy graciosa mientras no dejaba de mirar a Gerda y Cliff que hablaban muy íntimamente.

-Hey, Tío, ¿No estás siento muy acosador con Gerda?

Cliff se sonrojó hasta las orejas. La pelirroja miró a Kristoff y le golpeó el codo.

-¡Au!

-¡Dile a tu padre que no coquetee!

-¡No lo hago, frutillita!

-¡Le diré a la tía Bulda!

-¡No le digas!

Elsa soltó una risa, a lo que todos la miraron algo sorprendidos, pero no pudieron evitar reír también.

* * *

-¡Elsa, va a empezar! ¡Apúrate!

-¡Ya voy!

Elsa saco las palomitas de la maquina y corrió al sofá, donde estaba la pelirroja mirando la televisión con nerviosismo. Se sentó y vio como Anna ya había abierto el chocolate gigante y le daba un mordisco.

-Podrías haberme esperado.

Elsa hizo un leve mohín.

-¡Te espere! Solo que no pude resistirme.

Habían decidido ver una película que había salido hace poco. De todas formas debían comerse las chucherías que habían comprado.

La película estaba cerca de su clímax, ambas habían dejado de ponerle atención a la comida y miraban con atención la pantalla. Anna se acomodo atenta y sin querer rozó la mano de Elsa, sin que esta se diese cuenta. Dios. Se veía tan bonita con la tenue luz de la habitación. Ya había perdido por completo la intención de ver la película. Ahora solo tenía ojos para Elsa. Ahí. Cerca. Sentada al lado suyo. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

La sensación de ser observada era muy intensa así que en un descuido observo a su acompañante. La estaba mirando fijamente. Aun cuando sus miradas chocaron, ella no se inmutó. Sus ojos la observaban de una forma que no podía reconocer. Ya empezaba a sentir su corazón latir con fuerza.

Anna la miraba.

Anna acercaba su mano hacia ella.

Contuvo la respiración mientras la pelirroja le acomodaba unos cabellos detrás de la oreja. Su tacto suave le causo escalofríos. Su cercanía quemaba. Anna era el sol. Se estaba quemando, pero estaba tan cerca. Podía tocar al sol y quizás jamás tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

No podía evitarlo. Se estaba acercando. Su otra mano iba a su rostro y apenas toco su mejilla volvió a quemar. No respiraba. No se movía. Nada. Era una víctima. Era una presa. Estaba asustada. Estaba ansiosa. Los ojos de Anna se empezaban a cerrar mientras más cerca estaba. Podía sentir su respiración a solo unos centímetros.

Sus labios también quemarían.

Iba a quemar tan fuerte.

"_Quemarme es inevitable…"_

* * *

UUUUUUUIIIIIII! ¿¡Sorprendidos!? Yo también… xD Los dejare con la duda así que tendrán que esperar el próximo~

¡Ustedes saben que sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me incentivan a escribir! (O si no quedara como mis otros fics uwu)

hinari-okisawa-628. deviant art art/Fuck-the-Police-11-489326523 (UNAN EL PUTO LINK CON COHERENCIA...(Me reventó la cabeza el com xD))

Aquí les va el dibujo

¡Esperen el siguiente!


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

¡Hola a todos~! He llegado al fin, terminando mi semana/mes estresante y aun así no he podido terminar el próximo pero no quería hacerlos esperar más~ Pues pues~ Hoy muchos van a querer meterme en una hoguera pero tengo fe en vivir~

Disfruten~

Pd: Al final les dejare un dibujo de Olaf~

* * *

Estaban cerca de besarse. Elsa no podía retener ese nerviosismo que la atacaba. Masajeaba sus manos intentando controlar sus temblores. No sabía que era peor...Besarse con Anna o tener que sopesar su reacción. Antes de meditar al respecto se movió del camino de Anna. Levantó su cuerpo del sofá nerviosa. Masajeaba sus manos con más intensidad. La reacción impulsiva que esperaba de la joven no parecía lejana.

Anna estaba sorprendida, angustiada y luego de unos segundos frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué rayos, Elsa?

-...Anna...

-Mira, yo no seria así en el caso de que tú no sintieras nada.

Elsa frunció los labios

-No siento nada por ti.

-Parezco estúpida pero no lo soy.

-Deberías creerme...

-¡Por favor! ¡Eres la reina del hielo! ¡Has traicionado a tu maldito trabajo para ayudarme. Estoy cien por ciento segura de que no lo-…!

_"Lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera"_

No pudo terminar y bajó el rostro, aun mas angustiada.

-Anna, realmente siento que hayas confundido las cosas.

-De acuerdo...lo entiendo...

-¿Lo haces?

Anna se levanto del sofá y en un movimiento rápido tomó a Elsa de las muñecas. La rubia quedo atrapada entre el cuerpo agitado de la joven y la fría pared. Estaba fuera de control. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban cada vez más cerca de llenarse de lágrimas. Aun así tenia la fuerza para mantenerla atrapada y encararla con furia.

-No confió en lo que dices...

-¿Qué?

-No te creo...puedo verlo en tus ojos.

El corazón de Elsa dio un vuelco.

_"Tus ojos están tan vacios, son tan fríos como tu corazón"_

-Mis ojos están vacios...

-No lo están.

-Déjame...

-Dime que te gusto.

Anna apretó más las muñecas de la mujer.

-¿D-de que hablas?

-Si no te gusto te dejare en paz.

Elsa quería decirle que sentía algo por ella, mas no era capaz.

-...Aunque me gustases no podemos estar juntas...

-¿Porque no? ¡Al fin eres libre!

-No, no lo soy. Estoy sola y encerrada...

-¡Dios, Elsa! ¡Tienes que tener confianza! ¡Si dices que no lo eres jamás le darás la oportunidad de que suceda!

-A ti te pasaba igual...

-Soy libre, Elsa...soy libre de pensar y decir lo que pienso, también decir lo que siento. Estoy jodida, lo sé, ¡Pero soy honesta y aunque sea una pendeja ex convicta jamás conocerás a alguien que esté tan loca por ti como yo!

_"M-mierda..."_

Ahora ambas estaban sonrojadas. A la pelirroja se le fue la boca hablando. El corazón de Elsa latía con fuerza, ya casi no podía oponer resistencia. Anna intentaba relajarse y volver al punto principal. Si comenzaba a divagar estaría perdida.

"_Concentración, concentración…"_

-Siento cosas por ti, Elsa, no sé porque, no puedo controlarlo, quizás no pueda tenerte pero al menos deseo ayudarte a obtener la libertad que tú misma te has quitado.

-No sabes nada de mí.

-Lo sé, ¿Pero qué puedo hacer al respecto? ¡No elegí que me gustara una mujer mandona y responsable!

-Pues simplemente no lo dejes salir.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! No puedo simplemente reprimirlo, no soy como tú.

-¡Debes hacerlo!

-¡No!

Anna tomo las mejillas de Elsa y mantuvo la mirada. Ahora el tiempo era lento y rápido a la vez. Sentir a la pelirroja tan cerca de nuevo le empezaba a frustrar. Podía sentir que le ganaba en fuerza y tamaño… ¿Porque? ¿Porque no podía simplemente usar la fuerza de siempre contra ella? ¿No quería herirla? Esos ojos tenían una ira tremenda...pero en ellos también había una extraña chispa que no lograba reconocer. Anna podía ver a través de ella y eso simplemente la desconcertaba.

Nunca nadie la entendía.

Anna volvió con sus intentos de besarla cosa que ella pudo evitar. En su mente volvían las imágenes de su hermana. De su pasado. Volvía a su mente la Anna que estaba esposada y pronto seria confinada a una cárcel por asesinato.

Logró liberarse del agarre de Anna y huyo de ahí. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos. Anna rápidamente tomo su mano y sus miradas volvieron a conectarse.

-No podemos...Anna…

-¿¡Es por ser una delincuente...o es por tu pasado!?

El brillo de los ojos de Anna era tan fuerte que opacaba a la misma oscuridad. Elsa solo bajó la mirada. La había descubierto de nuevo. El agarre de la pelirroja se hizo débil pero su mirada seguía observándola.

Leyéndola.

Buscándola.

Desde el rabillo del ojo percibió como ella se acercaba nuevamente.

-No te acerques…

-Sabes que no puedes seguir huyendo… ¡No debes dejar que tu trabajo o tu pasado se interpongan entre tú y tu felicidad! Debes dejar de tener miedo, ya estás grande y eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que es bueno y no puedes solamente desperdiciar esos años sufriendo por penas añejas. ¡Tienes que aprender a ser feliz, tienes que ser libre!

-Sabes que no puedo ser libre.

-Yo no soy libre porque el gobierno tiene mi libertad, hasta ahora ellos me tienen amarrada, Elsa, ¡Tu libertad está amarrada a tu propio miedo!

Sus ojos se agrandaron y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

-...E-eso es una estupidez, yo no tengo miedo de nada.

-Lo tienes justo ahora…

Anna comenzó a acercarse nuevamente. Elsa estaba mintiendo, ambas lo sabían. Tenía miedo. Justo ahora sus piernas temblaban de miedo. En cualquier comento Anna miraría dentro de su alma y seria expuesta por completo. No podía confiarle su pasado a ella. Cuando la pelirroja estaba lo suficientemente cerca y ella lo suficientemente aterrorizada golpeo su pecho empujándola con todas sus fuerzas.

El dolor que le provoco fue grande. Sintió su interior removerse de dolor. Nunca en su vida un golpe le había dolido tanto. Logró evitar la caída agarrándose de lo que pudiera. Mierda. Le dolía demasiado. Lo que más dolía era la angustia. La terquedad de Elsa le impedía ayudarla. Ya no podía más. No era paciente y jamás lo seria. Sentía que era una causa perdida. No. Estaba cansada de luchar. Si tan solo se conocieran por más tiempo las cosas serian diferentes. Pero estaba agotada. Dolida. Habían pasado muchas cosas y no estaba preparada para seguir intentando.

-No sigas con esto...

Tomó un último respiro. Elsa se acercaba a ella. Joder. Como dolía. Su mano se acerco a ella y solo atinó a golpearla.

-¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que arreglar tus mierdas, Elsa! ¿¡Sabes que!? ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Llámame cuando dejes de tener miedo de ti misma!

Dolía. Dolía de verdad alejarse de ella, pero sus pies se movían solos. Tal y como estaba recorrió el trayecto hasta la puerta, empujando todo lo que alcanzaba. Estaba harta. Quería darle una última mirada pero no fue capaz. Ella y sus lágrimas querían salir lo más rápido de ahí. Si la miraba lo más probable es que todo se repetiría.

Se sentía tan destrozada.

Se subió al ascensor golpeando el primer piso. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo. Dolía. Dolía renunciar. Su mente creaba situaciones en las que pudiese volver con la rubia pero el dolor de su pecho se lo impedía. Debía ser realista. Aprisionar a Elsa no serviría de nada. Quizás ambas debían pensar.

Como odiaba pensar.

Salió del ascensor con una lentitud dolorosa. Quería volver. Quería seguir intentando. Joder. Como quería estar con esa mujer. Quizás Elsa tenía razón y jamás podrían estar juntas. Se golpeó la cabeza al pensar en esa imbecilidad.

"_Me está contagiando su positivismo…_"

El conserje la miró sorprendido.

-¿Le pasa algo?

Iba a decirle que estaba bien pero tropezó con alguna cosa. Miró al hombre resoplando fastidiada.

-Solo...necesito un poco de aire.

Sí que lo necesitaba. Su voz sonaba rasposa y cansada. ¿Tanto le estaba afectando? Estaba débil. Caminaba sin rumbo y trastabillando una y otra vez. No sabía ni la hora ni donde estaba, solo sabía que poco a poco el frio le calaba los huesos.

Elsa se mantuvo ahí, estática, evitando mirar la puerta. Masajeaba sus manos con nerviosismo. Anna cada vez tenía más poder sobre ella. No podía dejar que siguiera así. La única persona que la ha leído ha sido su hermana...aunque más que leerla le atemorizaba con sus propios demonios. ¿Y si Anna hacia lo mismo? Casi parecía que ni ella misma se daba cuenta de su habilidad. No la conocía lo suficiente. También podía pensar en que la joven era buena y sincera...pero… ¿Ella podría devolverle el trato? ¿Podría protegerla? Ella no era una persona muy emotiva ni tampoco demostraba sus sentimientos...aunque con Anna solía ser más abierta. Apenas la conoció. Cuando le dispararon en la protesta se asustó demasiado.

Se sintió cansada y fue al cuarto. Anna iba a volver. Estaba segura. Solo necesita pensar un poco. Se acostó en la cama y no se molesto en tomar el control remoto. Quería descansar. Aun podía sentir la huella de la mano de la pelirroja en sus muñecas. Ardía. Anna tenía algo en tacto. Algo que dolía pero le gustaba a la vez. Dios. Cerró sus ojos no sin antes ver la hora en el reloj. 01:30 am.

No. No podía ser. No podía estar ocurriendo. No podía, se negaba a tener tan mala suerte.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro. Su respiración estaba agitada y su pecho le dolía aun más. Estaba escondida detrás de un contenedor de basura. El callejón estaba en su máxima expresión de penumbra. Ella sabía lo que era estar en lugares así a altas horas de la noche...pero no había nadie cerca. Nadie podía ayudarla. Sintió los pasos toscos entrar en el callejón. Estaba jodida. Tomó todo el aire que pudo, sintiendo sus pulmones llenarse de ese aire viciado y asfixiante. No podía hacer nada más. Adentrándose en el callejón iba a ser un peor. Aprovechándose de la oscuridad empezó a alejarse de las personas. Siguió por el largo trayecto.

-¡Esta yendo hacia el fondo!

"_Mierda…"_

Empezó a correr. Llegó al fondo de la calle, habían dos caminos y giró a la derecha. Tomó una lata de la basura y esperó a que los tipos se acercaran. Cuando estuvieron cerca lanzó la lata hacia el lado izquierdo.

-Idiota, no puede mantenerse callada.

Los tres tipos fueron hacia la izquierda y Anna, en silencio, se escondió detrás de unas cajas. Necesitaba respirar. El dolor de el pecho era demasiado para ella. ¿Porque le ocurría eso a ella?

Lo sabía.

Estaba segura de que su hermanita los había contratado. Ellos la esperaron fuera del departamento de Elsa. La seguían. Sabía que eran extraños. Intento ignorarlos pero apenas el primero golpeó su brazo se dio cuenta que debía huir. Si antes estaba perdida ahora aun más. Miraba hacia el cielo y solo veía oscuridad y los altos edificios.

-Odio esta puta ciudad…

Volvió a escuchar ruido cerca. Era el momento de levantarse y seguir caminando. Se sentía tan idiota. No llevaba ni el celular ni un abrigo. El frio le calaba el cuerpo y el cansancio la adormecía. Ahora deseaba estar acalorada de tanto correr. Escuchó de nuevo las voces a lo lejos. Demonios. La calle estaba cortada por una reja. Maldición. Rápidamente tomó un basurero y lo uso para darse el impulso y saltar la cerca. Apoyó sus manos en la parte superior. No pudo contener el grito de dolor. Las púas de la cerca se habían incrustado en sus palmas y dedos. No podía irle peor. A pesar del dolor terminó de saltarla. Estaba demasiado débil y le fue imposible aminorar la caída. Sus huesos dolían. Se quedó inerte en el suelo. No era capaz de levantarse.

Ellos no la vieron.

-Parece que la maldita paso la cerca.

-Y la burra se lastimó, dejo sangre en la cerca.

-No debe haber ido lejos, demos la vuelta.

Espero pacientemente. Debía recuperarse. Cuando todo sonido se detuvo ella fue capaz de levantarse. Sus manos sangraban mucho pero aun así no podían opacar el dolor de su pecho. Camino lentamente asegurándose de dejar manchas de sangre en el suelo. Si la primera vez siguieron el señuelo esta vez no lo harían. Soltó una risa. Aunque quisiera detener el sangrado no podía, así que tampoco funcionaria hacerlo a la antigua. Los caminos se dividieron y ella escogió uno de ellos. Recordó que varios de los callejones terminaban en el mismo lugar así que aun no podía salir o si no la encontrarían. Llegó hasta el final y luego se devolvió por sus propios pasos.

-Sé que me arrepentiré de esto toda mi vida…

Se encaramo en algunas cajas y se metió en el contenedor de basura. Por suerte el callejón olía tan mal como el basurero así que no sufrió mucho. Una de sus mangas de la camiseta se había rajado con la cerca así que termino de romperla para apretar la herida de una de sus manos. Rompió la otra manga para hacer el mismo proceso. Ahora estaba manchada de sangre, basura y tierra.

La temperatura seguía aumentando en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos intentando calmar el bombeo excesivo de su corazón. Si no se detenía iba a causarle varios problemas. Durmió. ¿Cuánto? No tenía idea. El fuerte dolor en el pecho había vuelto con una intensidad diferente. Miró sus manos. Estaban casi azules. Se dio cuenta que si seguía durmiendo podía morir. Ella no iba a morir. Había luchado por su libertad tanto tiempo que le resultaba absurdo terminar así. ¿Muerta en un basurero? Ni soñando. Cuando saliera de esto iba a ir donde su hermana y ella misma iba a matarla.

Sonrió a duras penas. ¿Estaba muriéndose y pensaba en la venganza? Que ridículo. Con sus manos manchadas y azules abrió lentamente la tapa del contenedor. Estaba más claro que antes. Salió de ahí. Sus piernas no le reaccionaron y nuevamente cayó estrepitosamente. Podía oír sus músculos estirarse y sus huesos crujir. Apoyo sus manos heridas en el suelo. Necesitaba irse de ahí. No podría aguantar más el frio.

Intentó mantenerse recta pero no pudo. Abrazo su cuerpo con la remota esperanza de darse calor a sí misma. Lo que daría en ese momento por un abrigo. Si discutía con alguien jamás olvidaría salir con una chaqueta. Sus dientes castañeaban incesantes. El camino hacia la salida del callejón era corto pero para ella era simplemente interminable. Si alguien la veía en la calle no dudaría en llamar a una ambulancia. Un dolor más fuerte llegó a su pecho. Cayó al suelo. Apretó su pecho con una de sus manos. Dolía más que cualquier cosa. El frio solo lo empeoraba. Se apoyo de la pared para volver a levantarse. Solo era un cuerpo moribundo.

La idea de salir de ahí la mantenía perseverante. Recordó fugazmente rostros que no había visto nunca. O quizás sí. Pero algo le impedía meditar sobre eso. Vio a Kristoff y su familia. Vio a Elsa. Hasta vio a Gerda.

_"¿Este es el fin?"_

No. Se negaba a aceptarlo. Sus piernas perdían el equilibrio pero intentaba estabilizarse. Quería vivir. Necesitaba vivir. Ya estaba más cerca de la salida. Ya podía oler la seguridad entre el olor a mierda y basura. La claridad estaba cerca. Podía tocarla. Sus piernas se estremecieron. Casi cae al suelo.

Hubiese querido que las cosas fuesen fáciles. Nada era fácil en su vida. ¿Por qué nada podía ser fácil?

-Oh, fue una buena idea esperar aquí.

-La niñata esta congelándose.

-Eso nos ahorra el trabajo.

Anna tuvo un miedo indescriptible. Las lágrimas estaban bordeando sus ojos. Era demasiado tarde para ella. Ya no podía soportar más.

Los hombres se acercaron a ella. Uno de ellos le golpeo en el rostro con fiereza. Quizás fue más doloroso de lo que sintió. El golpe la mando al suelo. Nuevamente sus huesos tronaron. El golpe contra la acera la dejo medianamente sorda. Las voces de los tipos sonaban distorsionadas. Escuchaba un pitido. Otro golpe le llega en la espalda. ¿Podía doler más que eso? Cerró sus ojos sin la fuerza para dejarlos abiertos. Otros golpes le llegaron pero ya ni quejarse podía. Era como un ser inerte, sin emociones ni sensaciones. Todo era un solo dolor. ¿Estaba respirando aun? ¿Seguían ellos ahí? No sabía nada.

Lo único que sabía era que iba a morir.

No.

Ya estaba muriendo.

Eran las tres y Elsa estaba demasiado preocupada. Le estaba resultando imposible controlar su nerviosismo. Algo en ella le decía que Anna no estaba bien. Tomó una chaqueta, aun con la ropa de trabajo que aun no se cambiaba. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Anna. Escucho la vibración en el living. Suspiró y fue a mirar el teléfono. "Reina mandona". Volvió a suspirar y metió el celular en su chaqueta. Sacó sus llaves y salió deprisa del departamento.

Le preguntó al conserje y siguió el camino señalado. Ahora era donde debía sacar a relucir su sexto sentido de policía.

Siguió entre las calles. Era casi imposible encontrarla. Corrió por una calle sintiéndose cerca. Paso de largo un callejón. Algo llamo su atención. Se devolvió y vio una venda pillada en el muro. La miró con detención. Tenía unas manchas amarillentas.

_"Oxido…"_

Eran las vendas que tenia Anna en sus manos debido al roce de las esposas. Aun tenían un poco de sangre. Quizás al ir corriendo y girar hacia el callejón tuvo que apoyarse del muro para darse impulso. Elsa miró hacia el callejón y sin dudarlo entró. Cuando llegó al final vio dos caminos. Fue a la derecha pero el camino estaba cortado. Suspiró pesadamente. Cuando iba a dar la vuelta e ir al otro camino se percato de unos manchones de sangre sobre la cerca. No tenia que pensarlo mucho. La única que haría eso sin pensar en las consecuencias seria ella.

Solo ella.

Ahí se dio cuenta. Anna no solo estaba huyendo de alguien, sino que estaba herida. Tanta era su frustración que saltó una cerca sin pensarlo. Se encaramo y tocó un poco de la sangre. Estaba fría. Maldición. Ya debía estar lejos. Aun así decidió darle la vuelta al callejón y buscar ese lado. Corrió desesperada. No entendía como no había nadie por esos lugares. Marcó de inmediato a la ambulancia y a una patrulla. Estaba herida y personas desconocidas la perseguían. Encontró el callejón y entró. Este se dividía en dos pero no observo el cruce con detención. Le llamo más la atención el camino de sangre que se podía ver claramente con la luz de la madrugada. Al final volvió al cruce y siguió las marcas.

Escuchó la patrulla y vio a tres chicos golpeando algo.

Dios. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. El ruido de los tacones y de la patrulla los alertaron. Elsa los arrinconó y estos salieron corriendo calle abajo. Le hizo una seña a los de la patrulla para que los siguieran, cosa que no dudaron en hacer. Elsa miró al bulto que se hallaba en el suelo. Dios mío.

Se arrodillo y tomó a Anna entre sus brazos. Estaba inerte, helada y herida. Elsa tuvo miedo. Un miedo enorme. Tomó el celular y llamo con desesperación a Olaf. Este le contesto adormilado.

-¿Elsita?

-¡Olaf! ¡Anna está congelada!

-¿C-congelada?

-T-tiene las manos azules, su rostro esta pálido y tiene los brazos escarchados, ¡No está respirando!

-¡Dios Elsa! ¿Llamaste a una ambulancia?

-Sí, ¿Qué hago?

La voz de Elsa estaba temblorosa. Olaf estaba choqueado.

-Mantenla abrigada. Mira, se que sonara raro, pero cuando llegue la ambulancia diles que la lleven al hospital policial que esta fuera de la ciudad.

-¡P-pero no llegaremos a tiempo!

-Si es lo que creo que es en ese lugar podrán tratarla, si la llevas a otro lado lo más probable es que la deriven hacia allá.

-...Olaf...tengo miedo...

Olaf queda en silencio y luego suelta una risa.

-Anna es una chica fuerte, solo procura calentarla y apurar a la ambulancia, ella podrá con esto.

Elsa cuelga y se saca la chaqueta. Envuelve a Anna y la abraza con fuerza. Esta inmóvil. Apoya su cabeza en su pecho pero no puede oír sus latidos. Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Va a perderla y todo es su culpa. Si quizás no hubiese sido tan terca. Si quizás no tuviera tanto miedo esto no habría ocurrido.

-¿A-anna...porque tienes que ser tan impulsiva?

El sonido de la ambulancia se escuchó a lo lejos pero ella estaba tan deprimida que no se levantó. Ella había corrido durante mucho tiempo tratando de salvarse. ¿Porque? ¿Porque, Anna? ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Tan importante es vivir? ¿Nunca te rindes?

No se detuvo, siempre siguió adelante. Quizás debía aprender un poco de ella. Tomo el cuerpo gélido de la joven y lo llevo a la ambulancia que estaba a metros de ella. Unos enfermeros la pusieron en una camilla y subieron. Ella los siguió. El enfermero empezó a revisar los signos vitales de Anna apenas cerraron las puertas.

-El hospital policial.

-¿Disculpe?

La voz de Elsa sonaba casi como un susurro.

-Llévenla al hospital policial que esta fuera de la ciudad.

-Pero no lo lograra.

-Soy policía, se lo que hago.

-S...storm.

El enfermero salta a hablarle al conductor, que al parecer ya había escuchado así que había girado en un cruce directo a la carretera. Tomó la mano de Anna entre las suyas. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus dedos se quebrarían. Se veía tan débil. Llegaron al hospital en poco tiempo, aunque para Elsa fue eterno. Bajaron la camilla y la metieron a urgencias. Un hombre le indico que debía quedarse ahí y hablar con el encargado. Aunque no quería dejar a Anna.

-Espere...

Elsa se acerco al cuerpo inerte de la joven y acaricio su mejilla. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer. Si, se estaba despidiendo. Confiaba en ella, pero no creía en que volvieran a verse. Le dejo un suave beso en la frente.

Se quedo ahí, inerte, mientras las puertas de urgencias se cerraban. Se puso la chaqueta y suspiró. Había un par de personas en la sala de espera. Algunas muy madrugadas y cansadas. Quizás ella misma tenía ojeras y cara desastrosa. Caminó a paso lento donde el hombre de la recepción. El enfermero de la ambulancia le daba un leve repaso de lo que le sucedía a Anna. Aunque no sabía muy claramente.

-¿Como se llama la chica?

-Anna Summers.

El hombre la mira algo sorprendido.

-Si no me equivoco acababan de darle una habitación.

Elsa se quedo dudosa. El hombre busca en la base de datos y ya tenía una ficha. Se alegró de que fuese hospital policial. Ahí solían ir reclusos de los alrededores. A veces los hospitales normales no aceptaban a gente peligrosa para no alertar a los otros pacientes. La decisión de Olaf fue la correcta. Elsa se sentó en la sala de espera. Luego de unos minutos escucho una voz familiar en el lugar. Miró hacia adelante y Olaf estaba en frente. Con una camisa blanca desarreglada y un pantalón de deporte.

-Vine apenas pude, aproveche de apartarle una habitación.

-Gracias Olaf.

Elsa se levantó y el hombre le sonrió. Pudo saber lo que el quería. Lo conocía hace mucho. Rodeo el cuerpo de Olaf con sus brazos y este hizo lo mismo. Él los llamaba abrazos cálidos. La primera vez que la abrazo así fue luego de una extenuante búsqueda de una mujer y su hijo recién nacido. Hace ya varios años.

A pesar de sus habilidades y todas las personas bajo su cargo no pudieron hacer mucho. Cuando hallaron a la mujer está ya había asesinado a sangre fría a su hijo. Lo mas perturbante fue ver como lo metía en un barril metálico que estaba ardiendo. Mientras su bebe se quemaba ella se dio cuenta de la policía y se metió al barril junto con él.

El caso llego hasta ahí. Nunca iban a saber porque lo hizo. La frustración de Elsa fue mucha. Cuando Olaf revisaba muestras de sangre de lo que rescataron del barril la rubia estaba ahí observando. Se miraron y Olaf la abrazó. Ella lo necesitaba y estuvo feliz de recibirlo. Más tranquila al menos.

Olaf habló un poco con el encargado y quedaron de avisarles cualquier cosa. Tomó a Elsa de los hombros y la guió a la salida. Ella le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Debe estar en urgencias, esperar acá no te hará bien.

-No puedo dejarla sola...de nuevo.

El hombre se rasco su pequeña barba del mentón con una mueca pensativa. Al parecer se le había ocurrido algo.

-No has dormido y estas toda sucia. Deberías ir a casa y darte una ducha. Anna tiene para varias horas en su condición. Deberías relajarte, yo manejare la situación médica y cualquier cosa te avisare.

-Uhmm...

-Al parecer tienes cosas en que pensar y aquí solo te deprimirás mas. Intenta dormir lo más que puedas.

Sonrió y Elsa suspiró resignada. Ese lugar de verdad la deprimía. Se dejo guiar por su ex-compañero de trabajo. Subieron al auto de este y recorrieron la carretera hasta la casa de Elsa. Llegaron enseguida. La rubia se bajo del coche y miró al pálido hombre.

-Gracias, Olaf, no sé que hubiese hecho sin ti.

-Para eso son los amigos.

Le sonrió y Elsa hizo lo mismo. Entró a su edificio. La palabra amigos resonó en su mente. Antes lo hubiese negado. ¿Tanto la había cambiado Anna?

Una semana y media y ya era otra persona. Se había ablandado.

El conserje la miró preocupado. Ella solo se limitó a decir que eran problemas del trabajo. No tenía ganas de contar lo sucedido. Cuando entro a su apartamento empezó a desvestirse sin ánimo, dejando su ropa tirada desde el living a su cuarto. Se metió a la ducha y abrió el agua helada. Se apoyo en la pared, sin molestarle el doble de frio que sentía. Estaba acostumbrada al frio. A pesar de eso...ahora necesitaba ese calor consigo. Su corazón lo necesitaba.

Se envolvió en una toalla y puso otra en su cabello. Eran cerca de las siete y ella sentía que no había dormido en años. Se tiro a la cama y se durmió en cosa de segundos.

No quería pensar más.

* * *

¡UUHHHHH! No me maten pls ;o; Y cambiando el tema, ¿Se dieron cuenta que empezamos por capítulos? Recordé al fin porque lo hice por Días, y era por el tiempo que pasaba hasta que terminara el juicio :O

Y ahora que ha terminado…(muajajaja!) Empezare con lo simple, así que denme amor en forma de review para tener la fuerza para continuar y hacerlos medio felices medio intrigados 3

Aqui esta el link y ustedes lo unen con amor~

hinari- okisawa -628 . deviantart art / Olaf-494344053


	13. Capitulo 13

**¡AHHHH! ¡Lean Lean! Dx (¡NOTAS IMPORTANTISIMAS, IMPORTANTES, CRUCIALES, FUNDAMENTALES, AL FINAL DE LA LECTURA!)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

-¿¡Como no van a saber si esta o no en este hospital!?

-L-lo siento, señorita...emm...Storm, pero no lo sabemos.

-Eso es imposible, ¡Yo misma la he dejado aquí! Voy a tener que hablar con el gerente.

Elsa estaba con las mejillas rojas de ira. Estaba en el hospital policial bastante lejos de la ciudad. Anna había sido llevada ahí por ser ex convicta. Llegó hace bastantes minutos preguntándole a cada trabajador sobre la pelirroja. Nadie sabía nada. No podía contener esa angustia de no haber visto hace dos días a la joven.

-¿Que está sucediendo aquí?

La voz grave sonó en toda la sala. Elsa se dio vuelta dirigiendo su vista hacia el que dio origen a la voz. Un hombre bien parecido y vestido de traje acababa de entrar en la sala. Llevaba el pelo bien peinado de un color castaño y unos sutiles lentes ópticos. Se quedó algo pasmada.

-La señorita busca a una paciente ingresada hace dos días.

El hombre la mira directamente a los ojos. Sintió sonrojarse levemente. Esos ojos le sonaban particularmente conocidos.

-Hemos estado teniendo problemas con el ingreso y egreso de pacientes, la base de datos nos ha dado algunos problemas, ¿Señorita...?

Él le sonríe y ella se acerca a saludarlo.

-Storm, Elsa Storm.

-Soy el gerente general, Frederick Cooper. Sigame por acá.

Salen de la sala y caminan por un pasillo.

-Ahora estamos haciendo nuevas fichas médicas, Comandante Storm.

-Ex-comandante.

No duda ni un segundo en negar su puesto. Se sintió algo melancólica sin ser "comandante".

-Ah, cierto, lo habia olvidado. Debe haber sido muy molesto para usted.

-¿Trabajar ahi? Realmente ahora me siento más libre que antes, no me habia percatado de lo incómodo de mi trabajo.

-¿Ahora en que esta trabajando?

-Me estoy dando un descanso, aunque estoy pensando en algo menos estridente.

Frederick se detiene frente a una puerta y la abre. Adentro había dos personas observando una especie de ventana. Al otro lado había una chica con un panel oscuro con su nombre e ID. Las personas fotografiaban y anotaban en la computadora los datos de la persona. Elsa se acercó más a la ventana. Las personas que entraban y marcaban su nombre en el panel se encontraban heridas. Vendas, golpes, yesos. No pudo evitar encontrar extraño ese procedimiento a las personas heridas.

-Se que el método es algo brusco.

La rubia se sorprendió al ser leída por el hombre.

-Varias personas son ex-convictos y hemos tenido varios problemas. Tomarlos y hacerlos poner su huella es complicado, aunque lo hacemos con pacientes más graves y con más dificultades motoras.

-Uhm...

-¿Como dijo que se llamaba la persona que busca?

-Anna Summers.

El hombre se sorprendió disimuladamente, tomó un bloc de notas y lo leyó.

-Debe de venir por ahí.

Justo en ese momento salio la persona que estaba y aparecio la pelirroja.

Dios.

Estaba con el pelo suelto y con el torso descubierto, solamente con una venda en los pechos. Llevaba un pantalon con un número.

Dios.

Una de sus mejillas estaba hinchada con una herida y un moretón. Los hematomas cubrían sus brazos y torso.

-Dios...

Lo que mas le apretaba el corazón es que podia ver todo lo que la pelirroja ocultaba.

_"Las cicatrices..."_

Inundaban su vientre y su pecho. Ahora podia comprender porque las ocultaba. Tenía los parches en su brazo, cintura y algunas heridas grandes que ella no habia visto. No queria mantener la mirada. Pero ya la habia observado lo suficiente para recordar cada centimetro.

Anna se acerco con el rostro serio al panel, puso su mano y el nombre salio automáticamente al leer sus huellas. La fotografiaron y ella salió de ahí. Frederick palmo el hombro de la rubia, esta estaba tan angustiada que ni se molestó por ello.

-Tuvo una especie de infarto. Su corazón estuvo cerca de detenerse durante unos minutos. Aun no entiendo que le provocó eso, fue muy extraño.

-...Corazón congelado...

Susurró sin darse cuenta. No supo de donde salieron esas palabras.

-¿Disculpe?

-Nada. ¿Puedo verla?

-Oh, claro, sígame.

Salieron de ahí y siguieron por diferentes pasillos hasta llegar a una habitacion con un número que no se molesto en mirar. Entraron y la pelirroja estaba poniéndose con dificultad una camiseta verde palida. Elsa no pudo frenar sus movimientos y fue a ayudar a la chica. Verla moverse luego de tenerla inerte y congelada en sus brazos le hizo olvidar todo.

Dio un salto cuando sintió unas manos ayudandole a bajar esa maldita cosa. Se emociono al sentir la suavidad de la rubia. Suspiró. No podia ser. Llevaba tiempo sin verla y despues de lo ocurrido era imposible que la viniera a ver. Se dio vuelta para agradecer a la supuesta enfermera.

-Hola, Anna.

-...Ah...

_"¿Que?"_

Sintió que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Cerró los ojos algo mareada y se sentó en la cama. La suavidad de esas manos en sus mejillas le hizo olvidar el mareo. Soltó un quejido. Habia olvidado también su herida en el rostro.

No estaba dormida.

Era real.

-... ¿Elsa?

-Sí, soy yo.

Elsa estaba en cuclillas mirándola. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Sentia que jamas la volvería a ver.

-Lamento no haber venido antes pero no me lo permiti-

No pudo terminar porque los heridos brazos rodeaban su cuello. El olor de Elsa era tan embriagador como siempre. Sentía sus propias lágrimas cayendo y haciendo arder sus raspones. Los brazos de la rubia la rodearon con suavidad, casi con miedo.

-Pense que no vendrias...

-Si no fuese por el señor Cooper no podria haberte encontrado estando aquí mismo.

La voz masculina rebotó en sus oídos.

-Digame Frederick, tenemos casi la misma edad.

Se soltó de la rubia y miró al hombre, limpiando sus lágrimas. Levantó una ceja al sentir extraño el ambiente.

-¿Y este quién es?

Elsa la miró reprobatoriamente.

-Es el gerente de este hospital, Anna.

-Mhh...

Frederick sonrió nervioso ante la mirada de la pelirroja. La molesta mirada. Intentó acercarse en son de paz y levantó la mano para saludarla formalmente.

-Frederick Cooper.

Anna frunció los labios.

-...Anna.

No se molesto en darle la mano, dejando al hombre con la mano estirada. Elsa gruñó y le dio una mirada a la pelirroja, esta rodó los ojos. Sonrió forzadamente y le dio la mano. El hombre sintió su mano ser apretada con mas fuerza de la que creyo de una chica tan malherida cómo ella.

-Soy Anna Summers, un gusto conocerlo, señor Cooper.

Elsa suspiro resignada. Era lo mejor que pudo esperar. Anna soltó la mano del hombre y le sonrió con prepotencia. La tensión estaba siendo muy intensa, casi insoportable. Ambas sentian que debian hablar acerca de lo ocurrido pero no se atrevian. La precensia de Frederick no hacia las cosas más simples.

-¿Y...Como has estado?

-Uhm...desperte aqui, ayer por la tarde.

-¿Ayer? Se te ve mejor.

Elsa miraba el suelo nerviosa. Soltó un suspiro.

Anna le miró y se rasco la nuca.

-Hey chico rico, quiero cambiarme, ¿Puedes irte un momento?

-Ah, claro, espero que pases a mi oficina antes de retirarte, Elsa.

-Claro.

El hombre salio de ahi. Elsa miró a la pelirroja.

-¿Que? Te demoraste mucho en echarlo.

-Podrías haber sido menos agresiva.

-Tu le hubieses dicho que se fuera sin rodeos, al menos me di el tiempo de inventar algo. Deberias agradecerme.

No pudo evitar sonreir.

-Si, buena chica, has madurado.

-¡No lo he hecho!

Anna soltó una carcajada pero termino tociendo dolorosamente. La rubia se asustó.

-¿E-estas bien?

-Ah, si, lo estoy, solo que aun estoy un poco debil. Despues de la golpiza que me dieron, debieron afectar algo dentro.

Entrecerro los ojos. ¿No sabia? Anna se acomodo dentro de la camilla y se sento con las piernas cruzadas mirando por la ventana. Nadie le habia dicho lo ocurrido. ¿Porque estaba tan bien? Solo han pasado tres dias del suceso y se veia debil pero estable. ¡Estaba casi muerta! ¿De verdad nadie fue capaz de decirle que tenía? ¿Alguien sabia que era lo que tenía? Maldición. Tomó las manos de Anna entre las suyas. Estaban tan calidas. Tenía vendajes por sus heridas. Las dio vuelta y las examinó. Sus dedos estaban rojizos.

-... ¿Qué me pasó, Elsa?

Abrio los ojos de golpe.

-Se que no fue solo una golpiza, lo se. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que huia de estos tipos y luego...me encontraron...no lo se.

La mirada de la rubia aun no dejaba las manos de la joven.

-Si te dejo ver mis heridas, ¿Me contaras?

Elsa suspiró. Ella realmente queria saber. Conociendo a la pelirroja sabia que sus cicatrices era lo que menos le gustaba. Le sorprendia su determinacion. Anna se soltó del agarre y empezo a desenrollar las vendas que llevaba. Las heridas aun no cerraban pero no sangraban. Tenía más herido donde apenas empezaban los dedos, aunque su palma tambien tenía feas cortadas. Paso sus dedos por las heridas.

-Estuviste cerca de morir.

Vio de reojo como fruncio sus labios.

-Tu cuerpo estaba congelado. Cuando te encontre ellos te estaban golpeando. Tu piel estaba llegando al azul y tus brazos se llenaban de escarcha. No se, Anna. Pense que te iba a perder. Estabas muy debil y no respirabas. Y...y todo...

Su voz empezo a quebrarse y la pelirroja se dio cuenta de ello. Apretó las manos de la rubia entre las suyas. A pesar de que le dolia las mantuvo presionadas fuertemente.

-Todo fue mi culpa...l-lo siento...

-...tengo recuerdo borrosos, Elsa. Aunque realmente si no fuese por ti quizás de verdad habría muerto. Gracias por buscarme. Si discutimos antes...no cualquiera iria a buscarme. Te lo agradezco. No quiero morir aun. No puedo.

Anna le dio una amplia sonrisa. Elsa no pudo evitar devolverla. Su sonrisa. Creyo que no volveria a verla. Tenia el sueño durante los últimos días, donde todo ocurria de una forma diferente. ¿Porque no podia aceptar cuanto queria a esa niña? No. No podia. No debia. No estaba bien. Se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera.

-¿P-paso algo?

Se sintio un poco mal por asustar a la joven. Intento controlar lo que sentia y le dio una mirada seria pero la desvio a la puerta. Queria huir de ahi. Se sentia culpable de todo lo que sucedia. Era su culpa y lo unico en que pensaba era en lo mal que estaba el quererla.

-Le dire a Olaf que venga a revisar tus antecedentes medicos. Se lo que te pasó pero nada es seguro. Necesitas saber que ocurrio asi que vere tambien el tema de tu memoria. Algo que pueda ayudarte a recordar y-

Sintio la presion de la mano calida de Anna.

-No es tu culpa, Elsa...

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y frunció los labios. Como la hacía sentir tan insegura con su seguridad, la culpa solo que correspondía a ella por ser tan terca.

-...Lo fue...

-¡No lo fue, Elsa!

La voz de Anna sonó fuerte, haciéndola temblar. Acababa de escuchar un pitido incesante proveniente de algún sitio. Eran latidos.

Eran los latidos de Anna.

-¡Lo que haya pasado o no pasado no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasó! ¡Fui descuidada, esa culpa solo me pertenece a mí!

Iba a refutar pero un doctor entro corriendo. No se habia dado cuenta de la respiracion agitada de Anna ni del rapido latido que escuchaba.

-¡Esta demasiado acelerada!

El doctor le da una mirada a Elsa.

-¿Que ha hecho?

-Solo hablabamos...

Anna respiraba con dificultad pero aun asi tomo al doctor del hombro y lo empujó. Elsa logró atraparlo antes de que cayera.

-¡Eso no es asunto suyo!

Elsa estaba muy sorprendida. Veia a la pelirroja apretarse el pecho debilmente pero aun seguia con las fuerzas de gritar y pues, empujar. El doctor se levanto y saco una jeringa de su bolsillo.

-Calmese, Summers.

-No...me diga...Summers...

Anna se levantó de la cama abruptamente y el doctor, por defenderse, enterro la jeringa en su hombro. Pudo sentir el dolor de ella, pero a la vez pensaba que era lo mejor. Se vio sacada de la habitacion por unas enfermeras.

Se habia acabado su tiempo. Y no habia servido mucho.

Cuando el doctor salio Anna estaba placidamente dormida. El hombre la miró severamente.

-Discutir solo empeora su salud.

-Entonces digame que le sucede.

-Su corazón esta debil, solo podemos darle información a familiares. Deberia retirarse.

Apretó la mandibula. Estaba muy enojada. Demasiado. Casi no podia reconocerse. Respiró profundo y salió de ahí. Recordó cuando Anna fue hospitalizada y tuvo que ir a ver su situación. Ellos eran consientes de que Anna no tenia familiares y ella, al estar a cargo de su caso, fue concedida la responsabilidad de la joven.

Ahora ya no estaba a cargo de Anna.

Solo eran conocidas.

Anna ahora si estaba sola.

Caminó a la oficina de Frederick. Quizás él podia hacer alguna cosa. Era el gerente después de todo. Tocó la puerta y la voz grave y a la vez suave del hombre resonó, dandole el paso. Lo vio sentado en su escritorio observando una laptop mientras acomodaba sus anteojos. Levantó la vista y le dio una leve sonrisa.

-¿Como le ha ido?

-No muy bien en realidad.

-Tome asiento.

Aceptó el ofrecimiento y se sentó al frente del escritorio. Al parecer el hombre esperaba que ella empezara a hablar aunque Elsa sabía que no iba a comunicar sus cosas tan abruptamente. Frederick hizo una mueca relajada y siguio tecleando. Hace tiempo que no veia a alguien tan joven y elegante, quizas muy formal. Intento deducir su edad. Suspiró. Debia tener la misma que ella, o quizas un poco mayor.

-Acaban de sedarla, ¿No?

-¿Como supo?

-La coneccion se restableció, deben actualizar cada cosa que sucede.

-Discutimos y...se aceleró un poco.

-¿Que dijo el doctor?

-No me dijo nada porque Anna no es mi familiar.

-Vaya, ultimamente se han puesto muy serios en ese tema.

-Ella no tiene familiares.

-Uhm...realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer, pero puedo intrusear un poco en sus expedientes.

-¿Puede hacer eso?

-Es más fácil y rápido que convertirla en su hermana.

Elsa soltó una risita. Se sintió atraida por la oferta. Luego cambió de opinion. No estaba bien meterse a sus antecedentes sin su permiso. Además, no se sentiría bien que él supiera sobre Anna.

-¿Quiere o no?

Elsa mordio su labio.

-Estas cosas siempre se revelan a su tiempo, si no esta segura podemos esperar.

Solo asintió. Llamaria a Olaf y le dejaria el resto a él. Al menos la opinion medica de alguien confiable le hacia sentir mejor. De todas formas Olaf ya era el padrino de Anna, si ella fuese su hermana. Fruncio el ceño, confundida. ¿Su mente se estaba burlando? Sería gracioso que Anna fuese su hermana, aunque seria dificil aguantar su comportamiento. Suspiró. Si fuesen hermanas todo esto sería más fácil. ¿Y si le volvia a gustar? ¡Eso sería aún más difícil! Fácil, difícil, el mundo estaba en su contra.

Frederick carraspeo. Le miró nuevamente guardando la compostura.

-Le llamare si sucede algo con la paciente.

Elsa le dio sus datos. No sabía muy bien de que servía, de todas formas no podian contarle los detalles. Y ella necesitaba detalles. A cada momento se desanimaba más. La oficina era comoda y relajante, pero no lo suficiente para calmarla.

-¿Esta bien?

Dio un respingo. Podia sentir su rostro mas caliente al ser descubierta por esos ojos. Volvio a poner su frialdad caracteristica y se levantó.

-Gracias por todo, cuide de Anna.

El hombre le sonrio calidamente.

-Cuente con eso, Señorita Storm. Quiero que sepa que acá se necesitan personas como usted, podría ser un gran aporte a nuestra comunidad si le interesa, piénselo.

Salió de la oficina sintiendose un poco más relajada. Aunque le llamaba la atencion que el hombre la llamara por su nombre y luego fuese tan formal. Además esa proposición. Se encogió de hombros. Miró donde estaban las salas, pensando en Anna. Suspiró nuevamente saliendo del hospital.

Al llegar a casa ordenó un poco y se recostó en la cama. Cerca del medio dia escuchó el timbre. Se acomodó la camisa y el jeans. Andaba un poco despreocupada con su vestimenta ahora que estaba sola de nuevo y habia dejado de trabajar. Abrió la puerta y Olaf le sonrió ampliamente. Tenía una camiseta blanca con unos puntos negros en ella. Se veia relajado y bien informal. Era curioso pensar que trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

-Buenas, Elsa. Vamos a comer.

-¿Vamos?

Olaf tomó las llaves de la casa y el celular de la rubia que estaban sobre la mesita. Salió de ahi y Elsa, dudosa, corrio por unas zapatillas y fue tras el hombre. Al llegar fuera de su edificio vio el auto naranjo de Olaf. Normalmente solia molestarle un poco el color llamativo de su auto. Cuando salian en temas policiales Elsa preferia que fueran en su auto. No le gustaba que todos se enteraran que habia llegado. Se subió al mullido asiento del copiloto. Al parecer habia cambiado el cuero de los sillones. La última vez que se subió estaba tan deprimida que no le importo nada.

Fueron a un restaurant bastante lujoso. Olaf a pesar de ser abierto y aveces simplista, solia tener un paladar tan bueno como el de ella.

Se sentaron en un lugar más o menos apartado y el chico pidio langosta para ambos. Aprovechó de pedir una botella de vino sin alcohol. El mesero les trajo el vino. Estaba delicioso y le hizo relajarse de inmediato.

-¿Y a que se debe esto?

-¿No puedo invitar a mi ex compañera a comer?

-Pues me parece curioso.

-No seas tan formal, Elsa.

Suspiró e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Pues sabes que estoy acostumbrada.

-Con Anna si que eras informal.

Soltó una carcajada pero la rubia solo bajo la mirada. Olaf sonrió tranquilo y tomó la mano de Elsa con la suya. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-No hay nada que no tenga solución.

-No creo que esto la tenga.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No es nada, Olaf, lo mismo de siempre.

-Elsa, ella te quiere y tu la quieres a ella, ninguna tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrio. Pronto se va a solucionar.

Le soltó la mano apenas llego el mesero con sus platos. En silencio comenzaron a comer. Elsa estaba algo nerviosa. Tener conversaciones tan serias con Olaf era algo extraño. Él podia ser comprensivo y maduro pero a veces no sabia que pensar.

Cuando terminaron de comer Olaf carraspeo y endurecio su rostro.

-Me han negado la intervencion en la ficha médica de Anna.

Elsa quedo anonadada.

-Al parecer supieron que ambos teníamos contacto, y claro, de tu interés en ella.

-Significa que no obtendre nada...

-Podrias hackear la base de datos del hospital, al parecer ha estado un poco débil.

-Aun asi, si se pasaron el dato de ambos...no dudo que me podrían echar la culpa si algo le ocurre a algun archivo...tampoco puedo empezar con la excusa de "temas policiales".

-La unica opcion que queda es que te integres al equipo.

-...Frederick me ofrecio trabajo...

-¿El gerente?

-Si, me dijo que necesitaban gente como yo...

-Bien, ahora solo debes aceptar.

La sonrisa de Olaf le hizo confundir.

-¿Asi nada mas? ¿No sera sospechoso?

-Si él sabia de tu interes entonces debe ser una especie de confabulación.

-Él queria ayudarme...

-No tienes mucho que perder, si estas ahí podrias tu misma asegurarte de que le asignen un psicologo a Anna.

La rubia se bebio lo que quedaba en su copa y soltó un suspiro.

-Tú sabes todo sin que tenga que mencionarlo.

-Somos un buen equipo.

Elsa llego a su casa a eso de las cinco. Habia renunciado hace poco, no se sentía preparada para volver al trabajo. Si dejarlo habia sido dificil, no se podia imaginar que ocurriria cuando dejara este. De todas formas era solo para conseguir información. Al menos ese era el plan. Creia que era deshonesto hacerlo solo por interés, pero tampoco podía deja a Anna a libre albedrio dentro de ese lugar. No podía dejar que los doctores se guardaran todo.

Ella necesitaba saber.

Se durmió pensando en eso. No pudo contenerse, se sentía obligada a esperar a una hora decente para comunicarse con el gerente. Tomó su teléfono, observando la hora que marcaba las once de la mañana, respiró y marco el número de Frederick. Él podía ayudarla en lo que deseara y quizás darle el trabajo pero debía tantear el terreno antes que todo. Contestó al tercer tono.

-¿Elsa?

-Buenas tardes, Frederick, ¿Estas ocupado?

-No demasiado, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Queria saber si existe la posibilidad de volver a ver a Anna…ahora.

-Dejaste al doctor realmente enfadado, si te llegara a ver no te dejaría acercarte, no creo que exista problema si vienes a eso de las cinco cuando el doctor acaba su turno.

-Gracias, te veo luego.

Soltó un suspiro y sonrió. Eso era suerte. Se tomó el tiempo de darse una larga y relajante ducha, prepararse algo delicioso para comer y recurrir a su laptop para mantenerse entretenida hasta que llegara la hora de salir.

Tomó sus llaves y las de su automóvil y salió de ahí, casi corriendo. Realmente ya no le importaba la distancia que habia entre su casa y el hospital, ya lo sentía hasta familiar.

Apenas entró se sintió en un lugar diferente. El lugar era bastante elegante para ser usado para tener reos de alta peligrosidad. Camino rauda al mesón central donde una mujer revisaba unos papeles y pasaba la información a la computadora. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia. Una mujer mayor se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe las molestias, hemos estado un poco apretados de tiempo. ¿Qué necesita?

-Vengo a ver a Summers.

Tomó una carpeta y le echó una ojeada.

-¿Summers, Anna?

-Si.

-¿Es familiar?

Elsa inconsiente mordio su labio inferior.

-Ella no tiene familiares. Solo la tiene a ella.

Se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz de Frederick. Este le sonrió y volvió a hablar.

-Ella era la policía a cargo de la joven asi que le he dado permiso exclusivo de visita.

La mujer afirmó y anotó un par de cosas. La rubia se acerco al hombre y le dio un gesto agradecido.

-No sabes cuanto aprecio esto.

-Lo malo es que los doctores aun no pueden hablarte acerca de su problema asi que no hay tanto que agradecer.

-Con solo verla me doy por satisfecha.

Sintió que hablo de dientes para afuera. Tenia una curiosidad enorme acerca del daño que causo "la situación" en el cuerpo de Anna.

-Ha mejorado así que está lo suficientemente consiente, pronto le darán sus medicinas.

Caminaron a paso lento a la habitación de Anna. Masajeó sus manos a cada momento. ¿Ahora que podía visitarla sin problemas seguía siendo necesario trabajar ahí? ¿Y si Anna se enfadaba con ella? No podía permitir que ella tuviese un ataque como el del día anterior. Hackear la base de datos no parecía tan mala idea. Frederick abrió la puerta lentamente dejando pasar a la rubia mas él se quedo afuera.

-Estare en mi oficina, tomate tú tiempo. A las siete termina la hora de visita así que ten cuidado.

Soltó un suspiro. Nuevamente estaba sola con ella. La inseguridad le llegó como un tornado en su estomago. Cuando la puerta ya estaba cerrada por completo se dignó a avanzar. Vio el bulto en la cama. Podia escuchar su respiración tranquila. Tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama y se quedo escuchando ensimismada. Eso si era la paz.

Dio un leve saltito cuando escucho a la pelirroja soltar un ronquido. ¿Se había dormido sentada ahí? Al parecer Anna tenía un efecto somnífero. Miró hacia la ventana descubriendo el rojizo cielo. Caminó hacia la ventana, se sorprendió al ver un hermoso patio interior. La vista de esa habitación era esplendida. Quizas por eso Anna no había intentado huir. Escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y Anna inmediatamente se empezó a sentar aun medio dormida.

-¿…Si…?

-Señorita Summers, le traje su medicina.

-…Si…mañana iré…

Elsa miró con extrañeza a la pelirroja. Estaba bien dormida. Escuchó a la mujer, al parecer la enfermera, soltar un suspiro. La rubia estaba segura que su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente. La mujer entró y solo pudo ver sus pies. Aun no entendia porque se había escondido bajo la camilla. Guardo silencio mientras Anna terminaba de desperezarse.

Al parecer le dieron unas cuantas pastillas a lo que la pelirroja refunfuño y luego las tomó sin problemas. La enfermera salio de ahí rápidamente. Si, había sido una idiotez meterse ahí dentro. Anna estaba despierta y había prendido la televisión que estaba en la pared. No podía solo…salir de ahí. No entendia como podía ser tan tonta. Maldijo a Anna, esto era su culpa.

Se daba vuelta en la cama una y otra vez. Aveces se quejaba. Aún estaba herida así que era obvio que le costara acomodarse. Luego de un rato escuchó su respiración tranquila nuevamente, asi que intuyo que se había dormido de nuevo. Soltó un suspiro. Esta era su oportunidad de salir.

Se arrastró hacia afuera con lentitud. Al estar cerca de la puerta termino de levantarse. Le dio una última mirada a la pelirroja. Quedo embobada con esos ojos turquesa. Ojos…abiertos. Soltó un leve gritillo de asombro. Anna la vio hacer todas esas maromas ridículas.

-¡Eso es lo más tonto que has hecho!

Si, ahora se reía de ella.

Frunció los labios mientras que sus mejillas se llenaban de color carmín.

-Hola, Anna.

-Hola, Elsa.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Mi pecho anda mejor, dicen que es la medicina, pero es tan asquerosa que dudo que me ayude, ya sabes, mientras más útil es más malo, ¿O malo dependiendo de su utilidad? En realidad no recuerdo como decia esa cosa.

Anna se rascaba a nuca mientras su rostro se convertia en una mueca dubitativa. Lucia tan tranquila. No quería meterse en ningún tema difícil para no perturbarla.

-¿Ya te ibas?

-Estuve mucho rato bajo la cama, tanto asi que terminó la hora de visita.

-¿Vendras de nuevo?

-…

Elsa dudo unos segundos. Quizas este era el cambio de escena que necesitaba.

-Me veras bien seguido.

Anna se quedo con duda. No entendia a que se referia. Ultimamente toda su mente era una nube de cosas, solo un monton de gases sin forma ni colores. Rebuscar algo nítido en su mente le hacia doler. Preferia no urgar en sus recuerdos. Miró hacia la ventana, con esa esperanza latente de salir de ahí. Se sorprendia a si misma al tener tanta esperanza, al tener tanta determinación. Iba a ser libre de nuevo. No permitiría que esa enfermedad la atara de nuevo.

El atardecer la relajó un poco. Cuando su cuerpo ya estaba adormecido un fuerte golpe en la puerta llamo su atención. Un hombre de traje oscuro y mirada prepotente entró en el cuarto. Llevaba un montón de papeles en sus manos.

Tembló.

Recordaba a ese hombre en uno de sus casos. Viene del gobierno, se dijo inmediatamente.

-Señorita Summers, es bueno verla acostada en una cama, al parecer sin muchas oportunidades de saltar encima.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién le había dado permiso a ese bastardo de entrar en su cuarto? ¿No había terminado la hora de la visita? Volvio a repudiar en su mente.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Cometiste agresión a un doctor, Summers. Tu condena no ha terminado, te dieron libertad vigilada de dos semanas, con este incidente se ha aumentado el tiempo. Deberias comportarte como una señorita para no entrar a la cárcel inevitablemente.

-Gracias por el aviso.

Ya no podía seguir mirando a ese hombre. Masajeó sus sienes mientras observaba las arrugas que se formaban en las sabanas. Asi que no podría salir del país hasta que cumpliera esa condena, al menos eso le dijieron apenas llego al hospital. Al parecer era un recordatorio, aunque ya no recordaba cuando le habían dicho por primera vez.

-¿En cuanto tiempo podre dejar la ciudad?

El hombre, que ya se estaba yendo, se volvió a mirarla. No podía entender esa sonrisa en su cara. Le venia a advertir pero a la vez la queria perjudicar. ¿Por qué la gente era tan falsa?

-Un mes. Luego de eso, si es que no has ocasionado problemas, podras irte a Los Angeles.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Debiste pensarlo antes de cometer tantos delitos en menos de tres semanas. Pudiste haberte ahorrado esta farsa si hubieses aceptado tu participación en el asesinato. Quizás te hubiesen encerrado en la cárcel de L.A. cerca de tus amiguitos.

Apretó la mandibula. Al parecer no todos habían aceptado su inocencia. Si es asi, le va a costar mucho revindicarse en la sociedad. De acuerdo, siempre ha sido consiente que no ha hecho mucho merito para ser inocente. Un poco de confianza porfavor.

-Un mes y estare lejitos de aquí, no se preocupe.

El hombre fruncio los labios y salio de ahí en silencio. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. El dolor no era notorio ante su propia preocupación. No pudo dormirse pensando en su futuro.

Necesitaba un abrazo.

Elsa llegó al hospital policiaco temprano en la mañana. No estaba segura de su decisión, pero si tenia mucha determinación. Lo escuchó de Frederick. Anna tendría que quedarse un mes más en Nueva York. Por una parte se sentía mal por ella, todas sus acciones tuvieron repercusión. Pero por otra sentía que podría ayudarla con su memoria y con su salud. Remediar su culpa. Para lograr eso necesitaba varias cosas, primero era tener acceso a sus archivos para ver que necesitaba y que le afligía, lo otro era tener un lugar donde pudiese tener acceso a un laboratorio, computadoras, y un registro del personal medico.

Golpeó la puerta del gerente. Este se demoro unos segundos en darle respuesta. Cuando entró lo vio apoyado en el escritorio, atendiendo una llamada de su celular. Ella caminó y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. El hombre se sacaba las gafas y pasaba sus dedos por su bien peinado cabello. No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que lo tenia tan complicado.

-Se que hemos tenido problemas con el personal, usted sabe mejor que yo. Si. Hemos transladado a algunos de los pacientes, aunque han llegado algunos otros. Lo sé. El último renunció ayer mismo. Si.

Frederick la quedo viendo fijamente.

-Si, justamente esta al lado mio. No, no lo creo. No dudo que tenga experiencia. Si, lo llamare de vuelta, adiós.

Se miraron mutuamente. El hombre recorrio, con extrema elegancia, la habitación para llegar a su asiento. Al sentarse meditó un poco sus palabras.

-Necesitamos con urgencia a un administrador, el titulo no importa pero tú me entiendes, alguien que sepa de tecnología además de conocer temas médicos y judiciales para distribuir a los pacientes. Se que es algo abrupto, pero eres la única que podría hacerlo.

-…pero…

-No te preocupes del dinero ni del papeleo, eso se puede arreglar, pero no podemos estar un solo dia con todo el tema de los pacientes llegando y el maldito sistema cayéndose a cada segundo, hoy mismo llegaran más de diez pacientes trasladados de los alrededores.

Elsa dio un respingo al escuchar al hombre maldecir. Se veía tan desesperado. El hospital la necesitaba y ella sabía que podía tomar ese rol con facilidad. Después de todo, ese trabajo le haría las cosas más fáciles.

-Me esforzare en ser de utilidad.

El hombre sonrió y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

Si, creyó que iba a ser pan comido. Creyó que podría ir a cada minuto a ver a la pelirroja. Creyó una tarea de administración no sería la gran cosa.

En la mañana tuvo que meterse en el sistema y organizar tanto al personal médico, administrativo y a cada uno de los pacientes en diferentes bases de datos. Se dio cuenta que las personas que veían esos temas no sabían siquiera como separar los datos. Cerca de medio día tuvo que revisar los expedientes de los pacientes que se hallaban en carpetas y pasarlos uno a uno en la nueva base de datos. Al terminar eso tuvo que ver que enfermeros estaban disponibles para atender a los nuevos pacientes que llegaban en una hora.

A las tres de la tarde Frederick le llevo un almuerzo, el que casi tuvo que tragarse porque había tres pacientes sin atención. Se apresuró en contratar más enfermeros. Tuvo que ver sus hojas de vida y curriculum a toda velocidad para no aceptar a cualquier enfermero. Agradeció la ayuda de uno de sus ex compañeros de la central que le dio buenos datos de unos recién egresados de la universidad.

Cuando terminó todo eso tuvo una larga reunión con otro administrador que se dedicaba plenamente a la distribución de medicamentos en el hospital, y la compra en el extranjero de esos insumos. Elsa masajeo sus sienes. Una sola persona hacia toda esa cantidad de trabajos. Realmente faltaba personal administrativo para cada uno de los casos. Soltó un suspiro. Quizás por eso había renunciado. Se sintió exhausta al terminar todo lo pendiente pero ya era demasiado tarde para ver los temas que queria e ir a visitar a Anna. No le quedo más que ir a su casa a dormir, no sin antes manejar una hora.

Quizas reamente era la buena chica que Anna siempre le decia que era. Aceptar un trabajo solo por el bien de todos sin pensar siquiera en su sueldo o en los beneficios del trabajo. Tomo un vaso y le puso unos hielos. Mientras se bebía un frio vodka pedia algo de comer, realmente no tenia ganas de nada. Se durmió apenas termino su comida, mas el cansancio ni siquiera le permitio pensar en su hora de entrar al hospital del día siguiente.

Anna siempre fue una chica curiosa. Se levantó un espléndido día viernes cuando el sol le llego a los ojos. No iba a mentir. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuantos días llevaba ahí o el día que era. Se sentía bien, sin ningún dolor o molestia, pero algo no le dejaba descansar. Elsa no había venido en quien sabe cuanto tiempo. ¿Por qué no venia? Si, si, intentaba ser una persona racional y decirse a si misma, "Elsa tiene otras obligaciones". ¿A quien engañaba? Recordaba con claridad, como pocas cosas, que la rubia que tanto quería estaba sin trabajo. ¿Qué le costaba ir a visitarla un par de minutos?

-Eres una tacaña.

Soltó un bufido y se levantó de su cama para diriguirse al baño. Estaba muy complacida de poder tener un baño en su propio cuarto. Puso agua en la bañera y se metio dentro asegurándose de sacar todos los parches que cubrían sus heridas ya sanadas. Momentaneamente recordó el porque le daban miedo los hospitales. Le vino a la mente sus abuelos enfermos y unas visitas al hospital. Claro, en esos años y en ese pueblo perdido no se podía esperar un hospital lujoso o que tuviesen habitaciones privadas para cada paciente.

Una habitación amplia, oscura y tenebrosa. Así podía recordarla. Llena de camillas con gente bastante mayor. Quizás no recordaba los detalles, pero el olor nauseabundo de sus recuerdos le llego hasta el presente. Asqueada se hundió en el agua intentando alejar esos recuerdos de su mente. ¿Por qué las cosas feas y tenebrosas eran lo único que estaba disponible en sus recuerdos?

-Necesito un psicólogo.

Tomo una de las toallas que estaban en una repisa y cubrió su cuerpo. Tendria que esperar a que llegara una enfermera para poder vendar sus heridas. Salió del cuarto de baño y chocó con un hombre de unos cuarenta, cabeza afeitada y unos llamativos ojos de un color verde claro. Su mente tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de su falta de ropa. Su sonrojo llego hasta su cuello.

-¿¡Q-quien es usted!?

El hombre dio un respingo y se cubrió los ojos soltando una risita.

-Anthony Lippi, su nuevo psicólogo.

Anna se quedo de piedra y se tapó el rostro con la palma.

-Gracias por favor concedido.

Aprovecho cada segundo fuera de su habitación. Caminó por los pasillos iluminados mientras era guiada por Anthony y seguida por una enfermera de cabello corto. Estaba todo muy lleno de vida y pasaban bastantes personas por cada uno de los lugares. Llegaron a un sector un poco alejado y el hombre entró en una habitación. Ella iba a entrar pero antes de hacerlo vio a una mujer rubia corriendo por el pasillo lejos de donde estaban. Se detuvo abruptamente.

Era Elsa.

Pudo ser capaz de escuchar los tacones chocar en el suelo. Retrocedio en sus pasos dispuesta a correr en esa dirección.

Chocó con el cuerpo corpulento de una mujer con ropas de guardia. No se había percatado que tenia seguridad tras de ella.

Claro, hospital policial.

La guardia la empujo de vuelta a la habitación, soltando un gruñido.

-Okey okey, ya estoy adentro.

Había un sofá dispuesto para ella, aunque lo último que hizo fue acostarse en el. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas esperando que Anthony se sentara frente a ella. Mientras el psicólogo se sentaba y ordenaba unos papeles, la guardia y la enfermera se empezaron a ir, aunque dudaba que la guardia se fuera lejos.

-Entonces señorita Summers, ¿Cuándo empezó a tener estas lagunas mentales?

Anna le puso atencion al hombre. Masajeo su menton buscando respuestas.

-Cuando desperté acá... ¡No! Emm...creo que antes... Me venían estos dolores cuando llegue a Nueva York, en mi proceso de juicio.

-¿Suele dolerle normalmente o solo cuando intenta buscar un hecho en particular?

-Cuando rebusco.

-Bueno, asi es un poco más fácil. Esto pasa debido al estrés y la auto protección de uno mismo, la memoria es nuestro peor enemigo y nuestro mejor amigo, borrara lo que sea necesario para que puedas vivir con normalidad.

-¿Significa que jamas recuperare esos recuerdos?

-Deberiamos empezar haciendo ejercicios de memoria para mejorar su retención de recuerdos, pero en realidad este no es su caso, hay una forma mayormente usada para recuperar recuerdos.

-¿Cual es? Necesito recordar...

-Supongo que habrás escuchado de la hipnosis.

-Si...

-Pues lo malo de este metodo es que recordaras cosas lentamente y aleatoriamente.-Observo el rostro dudoso de la pelirroja, soltó una risita.- Me explico, quizás recuerdes cosas de tu niñez antes y recuerdos del presente despues, o solo recuerdos al azar, intercalando recuerdos de diferentes épocas.

-Tengo muchas dudas, Doc, hay muchas cosas que no me calzan.

-Este es un proceso largo y riguroso, donde no todo lo que llegue a tu mente será color de rosa...

-Nada en mi vida a sido color de rosa, solo quiero saber la verdad.

Anthony sonrió complacido. Le costaba creer que atenderia a la última noticia del año y a decir verdad tenía algo de pánico. Resulto ser una chica bastante simpática. El mismo, ante todo el tema público, dudaba de la inocencia de la chica.

-Entonces empezaremos el lunes con la primera sesión, depende de tu progreso y tu estado anímico, podremos proceder con otras sesiones.

-Gracias, me dejo en sus manos.

Anna le sonrió al hombre y se dirigió a la puerta, no podia evitar sentirse extrañamente aliviada. La guardia la dejó en su cuarto y se recostó tranquila. Se sentia adormilada.

-No dejare que sepas la verdad...hermanita...

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró alrededor. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la habitación se hallaba en penumbra. La puerta del baño comenzo a abrirse lentamente mientras la figura de su hermana se asomaba. Tembló de miedo. Andrea le sonreia de una manera lúgubre, mientras se acercaba a los pies de la cama.

-Estas a mi merced, Anna, ya no hay salida ni futuro para ti.

-¿¡De que hablas!? ¡Ya estás en la cárcel, perra!

-No tengo culpa, la cosa es... ¿Podrás vivir con la culpa que te daran tus recuerdos?

Anna soltó un grito. Elsa pasaba por ahi y no dudo ni un segundo en entrar. Vio a Anna sentada en una esquina de la sala, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos. Se acercó a ella, a ese cuerpo tembloroso, y acaricio su cabello.

-Ya estas bien, ya pasó.

Las lagrimas seguian cayendo. No sabía porque estaba tan aterrorizada, pero esa incertidumbre no ayudaba en nada. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor miró a Elsa a los ojos.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Elsa no supo que decir. Que le dijese eso no solo la sorprendió, si no que la hizo sentir deplorable. Antes de poder decir nada la pelirroja la abrazo.

-¡Si me hubieses venido a ver en vez de pasearte nada de esto pasaria!

Volvió a explotar en llanto. La rubia soltó un suspiro. Anna la habia asustado.

-No te pude contar, pero estoy ayudando acá en el hospital.

-¿Ayudando?

-Sí, aunque es más bien para vigilar que se te de una buena recuperación, ¿Has visto al Psicólogo? Yo misma lo contraté.

-Oh, me ha caído super, se ve un buen hombre, dijo que el lunes me hará una sesión de hipnosis y vera los resultados antes de hacer otra cosa.

-Vaya, eso es bueno.

Anna volvió a la cama, ya más relajada, mientras la rubia se arreglaba la falda.

-¿Y que tal es trabajar acá?

-Realmente tenian malo el sistema y una administración horrible, humildemente digo que fui la salvación de este lugar.

-Oh si, muy humilde.

Soltó una carcajada y se acomodó en la cama.

-En media hora vendrán a darte los medicamentos, no te duermas, yo seguiré trabajando.

-Aja, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

No quiso decirle que ella no vendría el fin de semana, quizás eso la lastimaría, así que prefirió no decirle nada. Se apoyó de la puerta y soltó un suspiro. Se quedó mirando los tubos fluorescentes del techo. No podía negarlo. Sus latidos se aceleraban con Anna. Con su risa, con su llanto, con su enojo. No podía seguir girando alrededor de ella. No era sano.

Fue a su oficina, recién implementada, y se dedico a revisar las bases de datos a las que tenia acceso. Guardó las contraseñas, preparandose pasa actuar el fin de semana.

No iba a dejar de luchar por Anna.

No tenía nada que perder.

* * *

**Los amo :-3**

Sí, está corto, o largo, no lo sé. ¡Ni siquiera me he dado las mil vueltas con las faltas ortográficas! ¡Pero no se enfaden! He trabajado en navidad y mi pc ha expirado por completo. Ocupar el de mi sis es casi imposible por largos periodos donde debe entrar mi motivación e inspiración, ademas de que me reniega el corrector.

Hablando de eso, ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado! He pensado mucho en ustedes, así como espero que ustedes pensaran en mi ;o;

Espero no tardar tanto en el próximo, ¡Me amarrare el Word en el celular para escribir a toda hora y lugar! Por cierto, ¡Hice un dibujo de Anna para este capítulo! (Lo termine hace años, el dibujo.)

Si son amorosos deben tener mi Deviantart en sus marcadores (heart), bueno, no es difícil encontrarlo, con mi apodo en google y ya está, famosísima a joder.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	14. Capitulo 14

Aviso de último momento, se me habían confundido los words (Esto de no tener Pc :c) Y este es el que está editado y lleno de amorsh, les avisare personalmente a los que ya leyeron y comentaron este capítulo ;u;

Luego de que terminé el capitulo anterior, me di cuenta que iba a tomar como tema el Hipnotismo en la terapia y realmente no sabía mucho sobre hipnotismo y todo lo que puse fue de tincada (Solo lo que mi sentido común me ofrecía), así que me dispuse a buscar un poco sobre el tema, entonces encontré un artículo que mencionaba a uno de los mejores hipnotizadores del mundo y se llamaba Anthony (Puedo jurar que casi me caí de culo al darme cuenta la coincidencia del tipo este con el nuevo psicólogo) así que punto doble a favor de este hombre! Me gusta el nombre Antonio y Anthony, así que pues tenía que hacer a un hot doc xD

* * *

Capitulo 14

Su cuerpo se estremecía entre los pliegues de la cama. Un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo. Despertó dando un gran salto. Su respiración estaba agitada y no entendía porque se sentía tan extraña. Sacó unos mechones rubios de su frente y respiró más tranquila. Al parecer había tenido un mal sueño. Se levantó con su cuerpo entumecido y se dirigió a la ducha. Hoy era su día libre y no desperdiciaría tiempo en otra cosa que no fuese el cuidado de Anna.

Se preparo un café bien cargado y se sentó lo más cerca que pudo del ventanal. El resplandor mañanero de Nueva York le hacía sentir relajada. Empezó a trabajar en su computadora casi de inmediato. Las claves ya se las sabía de memoria y pudo evadir la seguridad que ella misma había creado en pocos segundos. Al parecer todo funcionaba bien con el nuevo sistema y ya no tendría que preocuparse demasiado. Había hecho un buen trabajo.

Adquirió una especie de curiosidad que a lo mejor la pelirroja le había pegado, así que busco las últimas actualizaciones hechas por el encargado de turno. Notó que alguien puso una serie de archivos extraños. Rebusco un poco más. Alguien había alertado de estragos hace menos de dos horas. Un documento estaba en una carpeta sin nombre y que tenía clave. No le costó ingresar a la carpeta para abrir el documento.

Su estomago se revolvió enseguida.

ANNA SUMMERS; INTENTO DE SUICIDIO.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. No podía ser cierto. Se calmo un poco. Se decía a si misma que decía intento, así que no logro su cometido. Empezó a leer.

SABADO 10 AM. PACIENTE SE COMPORTA DE MANERA AGRESIVA Y SE ESCABULLE A LA COCINA PARA CORTARSE EL CUELLO CON UN CUCHILLO CARNICERO.

LA COCINERA SE PERCATA DEL HECHO Y LE ARREBATA EL UTENCILIO. SEGURIDAD LE ADMINISTRA CALMANTES Y ES LLEVADA DE INMEDIATO A SU HABITACION.

LAS CAMARAS DE SEGURIDAD HAN SIDO DISPUESTAS PARA QUE SE HAGA UNA OBSERVACION MINUCIOSA DEL ACTO.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello. ¿Qué ocurrió? Rápidamente se dirigió al sistema de seguridad. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Anna no era capaz de suicidarse. No era posible. Entro en las cámaras y pudo abrir cada una de ellas. Le iba a ser un poco difícil ubicar a la pelirroja pero no encontró otra opción. Empezó a buscar en los horarios indicados, entre las nueve y las diez. Se quedo un buen rato observando cerca de veinte cámaras desplazadas en toda la pantalla. A las nueve con siete minutos logro divisar a la pelirroja.

Su caminar molesto la delató en seguida. Se dirigía al comedor. Agrando aquella cámara y siguió el recorrido de la chica. Iba a buscar su desayuno, se sentaba y luego de un rato se levantó a dejar la bandeja en un lugar predispuesto para aquello. Un hombre se acercó a ella. Por suerte el audio se escuchaba bien aunque escuchar a todos los pacientes hablando de fondo no era muy útil.

-¿Así que tu eres la asesina, no? Te han dejado libre y aun así estas aquí, vaya farsa.

Anna se dio vuelta con furia. Le dio al zoom para ver a ambos mejor.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No soy una asesina!

-Por favor, conozco a gente como tú, se con claridad cuando tengo a un asesino frente a mis ojos.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja y esta se lo saco de encima. Él, en un ataque de rabia la empuja contra la pared. Anna sin poder hacer algo pega un grito. Los guardias llegan rápidamente mientras los pacientes se revolucionan. Sedan al hombre y empiezan a llevárselo. Otros guardias intentan calmar a los otros pacientes que empiezan a armar bullicio.

¿Y Anna donde estaba?

No se dio cuenta. Retrocedió el video para mirar con atención a la pelirroja. Cuando irrumpen los guardias, algunos pacientes llegan al lado de los dos. En ese momento ella aprovecha y sale de la escena…¿A dónde? Volvió a mirar las veinte cámaras y la vio en la de la cocina. Selecciona aquella y ve a Anna sentarse en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared. Le hace zoom. Dios. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido.

Aterrado.

Sus manos sostienen aquel cuchillo enorme. Resultaba impresionante la situación. Empuja el cuchillo contra sí misma pero ocupa su misma fuerza para alejarlo. No logra entenderlo. Algo le impide soltar aquella arma. La cocinera llega y se lo arrebata. No puede entenderlo.

No lo entiende.

Por su cabeza pasa aquella idea de Anna está loca, pero la deshecha enseguida. Anna no puede estar loca. Respira profundo. Quizás este era el porqué tuvo aquel despertar tan extraño. Tomó el teléfono y marco el numero del señor Lippi. Anna no estaba loca y lo iba a probar. Necesitaba hacer que se mejorara para sacarla de ahí. El encierro es el culpable, se dijo una y otra vez.

El psicólogo llego lo más rápido que pudo al departamento de la rubia. Se veía algo agotado. Se conmociono bastante cuando la mujer le dijo que la señorita Summers había sufrido un episodio psicótico. Aunque él no se imaginaba lo grave de la situación. La ex comandante le ofreció el asiento frente a la computadora. Había sido cautelosa y unió las grabaciones de las cámaras que seguían el recorrido de Anna. El hombre se cruzó de brazos y se quedo bastante atento a la pantalla.

Elsa le preparó un café y cuando se lo llevo la persecución había terminado y él reflexionaba en silencio. Se sentó a su lado con algo de nerviosismo, quería escuchar de la boca de un experto acerca de aquello. Este tosió y bebió un poco del café.

-No tengo palabras, hace años que no veía algo así.

Se quedo observándolo minuciosamente.

-Cuando estaba en mis últimos años de universidad nos llevaron a un centro mental, y se nos asigno un paciente del cual teníamos que ver qué enfermedad mental tenia. En verdad yo estaba un poco intimidado con mi paciente asignado. El tenía algo que comúnmente se le llama bipolaridad o trastorno de la personalidad.

Sin darse cuenta ambos fruncieron el ceño.

-Me tocó observarlo durante días ya que no tenia certeza de hasta donde llegaba su enfermedad, un día lo escuche hablando solo. Era casi como si se insultara a sí mismo y luego pidiese perdón. No sabía cómo describirlo. A veces decía cosas irracionales y golpeaba cosas sin razón. Era un hombre gigante y ansioso. Creo que el de Anna puede ser ese tipo de trastorno, aunque eso debería decírmelo usted que la conoce más.

-Siempre ha sido ansiosa e impulsiva, aunque no se diferenciar cuando eso se convierte en un síntoma psicológico.

-Bueno, para eso me contrató. Mire, quizás debamos adelantar el tema de la señorita Summers, ya que esto podría llegar a gravarse si llega a hacerle daño a alguien en ese estado, la depresión puede empezar a afectar aun mas su salud. Esto es solo una suposición, en enfermedades mentales hay muchos cabos sueltos y sus estados anímicos pueden ser por aquello, como puede ser por alguna otra cosa.

-Solo quiero saber que se encuentra bien…

Elsa bajo la cabeza.

-Mire, señorita Storm, yo contactare con algunos de mis conocidos y me gustaría que llevase a la señorita Summers lo más pronto posible a mi oficina, no quiero que la jovencita este alejada de las personas debido a su enfermedad…

"_Es una chiquilla peligrosa, no debería ir a la escuela.''_

''_Relájese, yo le pondré un ojo encima de mi hermanita, si no funciona estudiara en casa.''_

Elsa masajeo sus sienes. ¿Por qué llegaban aquellos recuerdos cada vez más nítidos? Deberían haber muerto junto con su pasado. Hizo una mueca. Era gracioso. Ella intentaba hacer desaparecer su pasado mientras que Anna hacia todo lo posible para recordarlo.

El hombre la miro con algo de preocupación.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, esto me tiene algo estresada, iré a hablar con el gerente del hospital para ver la posibilidad de sacar a Anna de ahí y llevarla a su oficina.

-La oficina que ocupo en el hospital también es ocupada por otras personas pero la mía está desocupada los fines de semana, ¿Cree que pueda sacarla hoy mismo o mañana?

Elsa cerró los ojos, pensativa, sería difícil pero al ser fin de semana el personal estaría más ocupado en visitas y esas cosas, quizás sería hasta más fácil. Soltó un suspiro.

-Espero que pueda ser para hoy, veré que puedo hacer y le llamare.

-Seria magnifico, espero su llamada.

El hombre se retiró y ella partió casi enseguida al hospital. Aparco su automóvil en el espacioso estacionamiento sin preocuparse por nada. Entró deprisa y golpeo la puerta de Frederick. En realidad dudaba si el hombre estuviese ahí un fin de semana y ahí, parada, empezó a relajarse. La puerta se abrió de repente y el moreno estaba ahí. Se veía un poco más despeinado y con una ropa mas casual. Se sonrojo levemente.

-Oh, lo siento, Frederick, en realidad no sabía si trabajabas o no.

-No te preocupes, hay muchas cosas que hacer, aunque si me vienes a buscar mañana de seguro que no me encontraras.

Entró en la oficina y se sentó en uno de los asientos. El hombre se sentó frente a ella y al parecer su miraba había cambiado.

-Creo que viniste a decirme algo, pero en realidad no tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-No voy a dudar que te enteraste de lo ocurrido esta mañana con Summers, pero me ha llegado una noticia que podría ser bastante mala.

-Vamos, cuénteme.

-Pues, hay un trámite pendiente con la seguridad de la joven, con lo sucedido han avisado que desde ahora en adelante le será asignado algún tipo de vigilancia permanente. Se ha puesto en prioridad máxima. Alguien debe de haber puesto algún tipo de queja para que decidieran dar este paso aun teniéndola internada en el hospital.

-Vaya.

-Tenía fe en que la pusieran a usted a cargo de la joven, pero al parecer usted no sabía de esto.

Elsa temblaba por dentro. Alguien más cuidaría de Anna y la alejaría de ella aun más. El hombre la miro con una mezcla de tristeza con preocupación. Con precaución tomo la mano de la pálida chica y esta dio un leve salto. Le recordó a Olaf.

-Mire, Elsa, yo no sé qué clase de relación tengas con Summers, pero se nota que le tienes mucho aprecio y ella a ti. Lo más sensato que puedes hacer es ir a hablar con el juez e intentar acceder a ese puesto.

-No puedo, Frederick, ahora estoy aquí, no puedo encargarme de Anna al mismo tiempo.

-Ambos sabemos que te has integrado al equipo para estar más cerca de ella, ya te he dicho, has salvado este lugar y al menos ya podemos seguir adelante.

Se sintió aliviada y a la vez algo dejada de lado. Sus palabras le hicieron sentir inútil cosa que él logro captar.

-No digo que no seas necesaria, no te lo tomes mal, has creado un sistema fácil de manipular no como el asno que habíamos contratado antes que con suerte sabia ponerle nombre a las carpetas.

Elsa soltó una leve risita, casi inaudible. Miró al hombre con agradecimiento. Se fue levantando de su asiento.

-Ellos trabajan hasta las tres, si te apuras podrás decirles, y ahí verán que hacen, te deseo suerte.

-Gracias…¡Ah!

Se había olvidado por completo a que había ido.

-Dios, Frederick, venía a preguntarte si podía sacar a Anna en la tarde.

-¿En la tarde? ¿Para qué?

-He decidido llevarla donde su psicólogo por el tema ocurrido hoy.

-Vaya, ya has tomado las riendas del asunto, haber, la han sedado como si de un oso se tratara, hare el papeleo y ruega porque despierte, aun así deberás cumplir con el protocolo, ¿Entiendes?

-Claro, gracias, te has lucido.

Salió corriendo hasta su auto. Tendría que poner a prueba a su automóvil para llegar a la ciudad en poco tiempo, además de hacer un discurso mental para conseguir la custodia de Anna.

Sus parpados pesaban como nunca lo habían hecho. Se sentía adormecida. Estaba en su habitación. Intento moverse pero pudo apenas, no reaccionaba nada de su cuerpo. Abrió lo ojos levemente y pudo cerciorarse de que si estaba en su habitación. Cerró los ojos y se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado. Se tornaba todo borroso luego de la discusión con aquel tipo, debió golpearle en la cabeza, pensó.

Se removió un poco intentando acomodar su entumecido cuerpo y vio de reojo alguien sentado a su lado. Si hubiese estado con menos letargo pudo haber caído de la cama de la impresión.

-¿Q-quien…?

-Oh, siento haberla sorprendido, quería asegurarme que estaba despertando.

-Dime quien eres…no te distingo…

Anna, con toda la patosidad que tenia, levanto la mano sin darse cuenta, estrellándola contra la persona de en frente. El hombre alcanzo a sujetarla para no recibir el golpe.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando espabilar y logro sentir unos anteojos entre sus dedos.

-¿El chico rico?

Ahora lo lograba ver más nítidamente. Él, cortésmente, dejo la mano atacante de la pelirroja en la cama.

-Pensé que era imposible que despertaras con tanto sedante. Eres impresionante.

-Ugh…lo sé.

La chica soltó una risita y empezó a sentarse a duras penas en la cama. Frederick la ayudo a incorporarse y le sonrió amablemente. Ahora podía comprender porque era tan reacia con el hombre que estaba a su lado. Le recordaba a Hans. Cortes como príncipe. Quizás demasiado agradable. Esperaba que no fuese un perdedor mentiroso como es Hans…

Como era Hans.

Se sintió melancólica al recordar que ese chico no estaba. Sus recuerdos le decían cosas feas de él, pero aun así ella sentía pena por él.

¿Era pena en realidad?

-¿Querías decirme algo para hacerme una visita express?

Se apoyó en la palma de su mano, recuperando su ánimo. Él le miro con asombro.

-En realidad tienes permiso de ir a la oficina del tu psicólogo.

-¿Anthony?

A Frederick le llamo la atención que tuteara a su médico, después de conocerlo.

-Sí, pero la oficina que tiene en la ciudad.

-¿En la ciudad? ¿Y cómo quiere que llegue ahí? No puedo ir sola, no tengo dinero y Elsa me prohíbe manejar.

Suelta una risa ante la salida de la joven. Aunque al parecer ella no lo decía en broma. Siente un ruido cerca y deja de mirar al hombre para mirar la entrada.

-Sería peligroso que tu manejaras, podrías matar a alguien de verdad.

Anna sonrió de oreja a oreja. Frederick sonrió y hizo un ademan de presentarlas a ambas.

-Señorita Summers, ella es parte del personal de administración y será quien la lleve a su cita, señorita Storm, ella es la paciente Summers.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

-Un placer conocerla.

-Digo lo mismo, señorita personal de administración.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada.

…

La pelirroja soltó un bufido.

Estaba hastiada de eso, y además todo tenía que ser tan aburrido.

Dejo de observar la ventana del automóvil para mirar sus muñecas adornadas con esposas. Observo su ropa. Realmente había cambiado en dicho aspecto, pero el naranjo se le veía genial no como ese color verde moco.

Antes uno la veía y decía de inmediato que era una delincuente.

Ahora parecía enferma, loca, y más enferma. Okey, una cosa es verse como una mujer malandra y otra es verse como un desquiciado. Sin ofender a los desquiciados ni a los enfermos. Está bien, podía admitir que estaba un poco enferma… ¿Pero a que enfermo le gusta parecer enfermo?

No le gustaba ser tachada de algo, y las ropas que le obligaban a usar la encasillaban de una manera algo irónica.

Elsa manejaba con tranquilidad sin preocuparse de la chica que estaba atrás, maldiciendo todo, sin decir nada. Se fue a una velocidad moderada pero para la pelirroja el viaje fue eterno. El edificio de oficinas no quedaba tan lejos de su bloque de departamentos así que no le fue difícil llegar. Se metió en el estacionamiento y salió del auto para abrirle a la joven.

Cuando la ayudo a salir esta solo le miro con cara fastidiada. Luego le dio una sonrisa algo fingida.

-¿Estas disfrutando de los viejos tiempos, Els?

-Bastante en realidad.

Anna volvió a soltar un bufido.

Subieron hasta el séptimo piso. Habían varias puertas y se acercaron a una que decía con letra mayúscula DR. ANTHONY LIPPI – PSICOLOGO.

La pelirroja se quedo pegada mirando el letrero. Tan ensimismada estaba que hasta a Elsa le llamo la atención su actitud.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Entonces de verdad es Doctor? Yo le decía Doc de joda…

Elsa reprimió una carcajada.

-¿Pero para ser doctor en algo no hay que tener como mil estudios?

-No sé si tanto como mil, pero hay que ser estudioso.

Anna se quedo mirando a Elsa y luego al letrero, así una y otra vez.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Si tú no hubieses escogido ser policía y hubieses estudiado alguna otra cosa, doy por hecho que serias doctora.

Frunció el ceño con duda.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque eres una nerd.

Se encogió de hombros soltando una risa. Abrió la puerta. Llego y entro a la oficina del psicólogo sin decir ni siquiera permiso. El hombre da un salto al verla entrar y casi deja caer unos papeles que tenía en sus manos.

-Oh, hola doc.

-Hola, señorita Summers.

Soltó una risa nerviosa y ordeno los papeles en la mesa. Luego escucha la puerta cerrarse y vio a la rubia. Le resulto agradable el tener a las dos chicas ahí.

Anna se maravillo bastante con la oficina. No era tan alto como el edificio de Elsa, pero tenía una vista más agradable dando a un parque cercano. Sus enormes ventanales y su pintura casi rojiza le daban un toque extranjero. Sin mencionar el olor a madera proveniente de los muebles. Casi corrió para tirarse encima de un sillón de cuero negro.

-¡Qué bien se siente este lugar!

Anthony se ruborizo un poco y se sentó en un asiento al lado del sillón, que era de color café y era del mismo cuero.

-Esa es la idea, los pacientes deben sentirse cómodos.

-¿Entonces qué haremos hoy?

Elsa se quiso mantener un poco alejada de la escena para no molestar. Se terminó sentado frente al escritorio de madera que se encontraba a unos tres metros de ellos.

-Pues voy a explicar un poco lo de la hipnosis que te comente y procederemos con ello.

-Bien.

-Mira, esto no es como en las películas, no es por diversión sino más bien en método de terapia.

-Vamos, no le dé tanto, solo quiero que me haga preguntas bajo ese estado místico.

El hombre soltó un suspiro. Esa chica le asustaba un poco.

-¿Quieres esa salida, no?

-Claro.

Anna sonrió orgullosa.

-¿Pero si llegase a preguntarle cosas no sería muy fácil?

Ambos miraron a la rubia que se veía pensativa.

-Digo, si Anna quiere recuperar sus recuerdos y usted solo le pregunta cosas ella no lo recordara, ¿No?

-Exacto.- Anthony le sonrió a ambas.- Si quieres recordar solo necesito el hipnotismo para activar tu memoria. Te preguntare cosas básicas para que inconscientemente respondas, luego tu mente empezara a…

La pelirroja le miraba con cara de no entender. Él volvió a suspirar.

-Bueno, básicamente la terapia que haremos es empezar con la hipnosis para activar cierto lado de tu cerebro, luego fomentar los recuerdos con otro tipo de métodos.

-¿Otro tipo?

-Te diré eso el lunes.

-¿y porque hacer esto de la hipnosis aquí y hoy y no el lunes?

-Pues porque si te pregunto algo de lo que no estás dispuesta a hablar tendríamos problemas.- La chica seguía sin entender.- Muchas personas tienen bloqueos mentales cuando intentan esconder algo con muchas fuerzas, y cuando un hipnotizador o un psicólogo empieza el procedimiento y toca ese tema que intenta ocultar, los pacientes se vuelven algo agresivos.

-Oh…

-Eso incluye gritos, así que en el hospital crearía un caos.

-¡Oh!

Ahora Anna parecía entender porque todo eso.

Anthony le dio una pequeña pastilla junto con un vaso de agua.

-¿y esto para qué?

-Pues no es tan fácil como girar el relojito, necesitas un calmante porque eres muy efusiva para cooperar.

Se quedo algo shockeada. Escucho la risita de Elsa detrás suyo.

-Te han pillado.

-¡No te rías!

Se tomó la pastilla y se termino de recostar en el sillón. Él cerró las cortinas y encendió una pequeña lámpara cerca de ellos.

-Necesito que te relajes, Anna, cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en mi voz.

Anna gruño por dentro. La voz del hombre sonaba suave y ronca. Con toda esa oscuridad tenía algo de nervios, quizás podía quedarse dormida. Aunque en verdad le resultaba ilógico eso del hipnotismo. O sea, ¿Tenia que dormir pero estar despierta? Qué clase de-

-Anna, concéntrate solo en mi voz.

Ups…

Respiró profundo e intento dejar su mente en blanco. Anthony sonrió cuando el rostro de Anna estaba serio. Eso le daba la garantía de que ya estaba lista. Elsa solo escuchaba al doctor decir algunas palabras sin mucha importancia. No sabía cómo inducia a la joven al estado de hipnosis. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo solo con las palabras? ¿O así era?

-Bien Anna, ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre completo?

-…Anna…Summers…De Arendelle…

¿Arendelle? Jamás había escuchado a Anna decir aquel apellido, aunque en realidad le sonaba bastante. Quizás como es extranjera lo tenía, pero no aparece en sus archivos.

-Oh, ¿Y ese apellido de donde es?

-…Es un pueblo…de Noruega.

-¿Vivías ahí?

-Cuando era pequeña…junto a mi familia…

-¿Me podrías describir un poco de ese pueblo?

-…tenia praderas frondosas…cubiertas de verde…también estaba el fiordo…

-¿Por qué llegaste a estados unidos?

-…

Anna frunció un poco el ceño. Elsa, sin darse cuenta, llego al lado del hombre.

-…Mis padres se ahogaron…en un barco…cuando los encontraron…ya estaban en sus últimas…

La rubia tuvo que afirmarse de uno de los muebles para no caer. Anna le había dicho que sus padres habían enfermado. Se sintió extraña. Sus padres también habían muerto en el mar. Aunque su relación con ellos no fue muy cercana ya que vivió con sus abuelos hasta que ellos fallecieron. Apretó sus puños. No quería recordar a sus abuelos ni mucho menos a los padres que no confiaban en ella. Anna volvió a hablar y la saco de su mente.

-Entonces…nos trajeron acá….donde vivían unos parientes…

Anthony le dio una mirada a Elsa y empezó a hablar casi en un susurro.

-¿Ha dicho cosas que no sabía?

La rubia se le acerco un poco más y también comenzó a susurrar.

-No solo eso, antes me había dado una historia diferente sobre sus padres.

-Entonces en verdad tiene memoria retenida.

Tuvo una idea, pero parecía bastante ruda. Debía saberlo. Tenía que saber si ella había matado o no a Hans. No es que desconfiara. Pero ya no tenía seguridad sobre ninguna cosa.

-Pregúntele sobre Hans…

-¿Hans?

El doctor dio un respingo. Era su oportunidad de saber acerca del caso que fue tan cuestionado. Con el hipnotismo era una declaración segura, aunque estaba terminantemente prohibida en las salas del juzgado. A menos que se le hubiese dado este diagnostico a la joven cuando estaba en proceso de juicio. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente.

-Señorita Anna, ¿Puede hablarme del señor Hans Wrestler?

Anna se estremeció.

-…Hans…

-¿Cómo fue asesinado?

-…nhg…

Soltó un quejido. Sus labios se abrían y se cerraban. Podía ver su mandíbula apretarse a cada segundo. La rubia se empezó a preocupar.

-¿Anna?

Soltó un gruñido y separo sus manos esposadas tensando la cadena. El chasquido de la cadena se escucho como eco en la oficina. Una. Dos. Tres veces.

-¡…Yo…!

Volvió a callarse y a soltar un quejido. Algo le pasaba. Su respiración se estaba agitando y su cuerpo cada vez se estremecía con mas brusquedad. Nuevamente se escucho el chasquido de las cadenas. Elsa vio como sus muñecas se enrojecían ante la fuerza que hacía. Haz que se detenga, le dijo al doctor con un hilillo de voz.

-Cálmese señorita Summers…

Puso su mano en la frente de la joven. Se vio casi obligado a sacarla de inmediato…su frente ardía fuertemente. Ella seguía con espasmos. No se tranquilizaba.

Anthony sudó frio. Sintió algo de nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que un paciente se ponía tan intranquilo. Alejó sus manos de la chica y las separo para luego aplaudir fuertemente. Anna dio un salto aun con los ojos cerrados y luego se quedo en silencio. El hombre soltó un suspiro y le dio una leve sonrisa a la rubia, tranquilizándola.

Se quedaron en silencio y lentamente comenzaron a abrir las cortinas y a dejar el lugar tal cual estaba cuando llegaron. La pelirroja quedo aturdida, casi inconsciente, así que el doctor se ofreció a llevarla al auto. Levantarla en sus brazos no fue ningún tipo de proeza. De hecho le llamaba la atención lo delgada y liviana que era. Su carácter no era muy acorde a su cuerpo.

Elsa no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevar a la chica al hospital y dejarla dormir. Su aventura había terminado por ese día, así que se devolvió a su casa. Sintiéndose casi derrotada.

Anna despertó confundida. Recordaba estar donde Anthony antes de dormirse y ahora se hallaba en su cuarto nuevamente. Se sentía cansada. No de cuerpo, pero sí de mente. Era como si alguien hubiese aplastado su cabeza contra el pavimento. Curiosamente sentía que ya había experimentado esa sensación así que tenía el permiso de hacer esa comparación. Extraño.

Su cortina estaba cerrada así que asumió que estaba oscuro. Suspiró. Su única entretención era ver cuando el cielo se ponía de ese color rojizo tan tranquilizador. Escuchó un golpeteo insistente en la puerta. ¿Qué rayos? Las enfermeras no golpeaban así y los doctores ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de golpear. ¿Visitas? Era tarde, eso no podía ser.

Luego de varios golpeteos la puerta fue abierta con rudeza. Ella misma llego a dar un salto por la impresión. Un hombre bien vestido irrumpió con prisa. Llevaba un maletín y una serie de papeles bajo el brazo. Su cara era muy neutral y carente de expresión. Le hizo temblar. ¿Que quería aquel hombre? Este hizo un gesto y tosió exageradamente.

-Buenas, soy el representante del Juez Simmons.

Anna levantó una ceja sin entender. Le iba a decir un "¿Y eso qué?" pero se limito a mantener silencio.

-Ha provocado muchos daños desde que fue traída a Nueva York, y como habrá escuchado se le ha impuesto la regla de mantenerse en la ciudad hasta que se cumpla el plazo de 27 días.

¿27? Ese tipejo le había dicho un mes. ¿Quizás un mes desde ese día? ¿Que día fue? Aquí no pasa el tiempo, joder. Refunfuño de dientes para adentro. El hombre prosiguió.

-El juez le ha impuesto, también, la obligación de mantenerla constantemente vigilada. Prioridad nacional.

Estaba impresionada. ¿¡Prioridad nacional!? Menos mal que era inocente o si no la encierran en una cárcel a cincuenta kilómetros bajo tierra.

-El mismo se ha encargado de contratar vigilancia. Se ha esmerado en contratar a alguien que ya haya tenido experiencia con usted, así que dudo existan problemas.

Algo de fe llego a su cuerpo. Esa debía ser Elsa. Era la única que ha estado con ella el suficiente tiempo para llamarle "experiencia".

-Así que puede entrar.

Miró hacia la puerta esperando la aparición de aquella mujer.

Pero la vida no podía ser buena, y lo sabía.

-Este es el cabo Blake. Desde ahora él será su vigilante y estará con usted todos los días, las veinticuatro horas, hasta que se cumpla el plazo de restricción.

El hombre se acercó a ella.

-Hola, chiquilla, volvemos a encontrarnos.

Blake. ¿Como podía olvidar a ese cerdo petulante? Imposible. Su suerte no podía ser peor. Él fue uno de los bastardos que la llevo arrastrando al avión. No solo eso.

"_Este será un gran viaje, chiquilla."_

Eso fue lo que le dijo antes de tirarla al suelo y golpearle la cara con la punta metálica de sus botas militares. Era conocido por ser un cabeza dura malparido. Se sintió pésimo. Como si su mundo se destruyera frente a sus ojos, y realmente no era la primera vez. Si dejaban a ese tipo con ella...iba a morir. Pudo mantenerla a raya en el pasado a base de golpes. ¿Qué mujer no iba a quedarse inerte y tranquila luego de que te golpean sin parar contra la pared metálica del portaequipajes de un avión? Debe decir que obtuvo algunas de sus cicatrices ese día.

Blake iba a matarla.

Lenta y dolorosamente.

-¡N...No puede dejarme con él!

El representante se encogió de hombros.

-Eso solo lo puede decidir el juez, y ya está hecho y firmado.

Levantó un papel con una de sus manos. Evidentemente no alcanzaba a leer lo que decía, pero debía de ser la decisión de este juez que no tenia cojona idea de quién era.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. La mirada intensa de ese cerdo la penetraba con dureza. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan amenazada. No podía. No iba a permitir que ese hombre la matara. Las personas no pueden cambiar tan de repente. Él sigue siendo el bastardo que siempre ha sido. Tenía mucho miedo.

El representante empezó a moverse de su lugar hasta la salida. Ahí, su vida se iba destruyendo.

Sintió un jadeo y un grito cansado. Volvió la vista a la puerta y vio entrar a Frederick. Se veía agitado y fuera de su típica serenidad.

-Espere, representante, me ha llegado un mensaje del juez Simmons.

-¿Qué?

El hombre se vio algo desencajado. Preguntándose porque no le llegaría a él primero. El gerente le paso una hoja de oficio con algún tipo de escritura.

-¿Un fax?

El hombre hablo algo dudoso. La pelirroja se preguntó a si misma si aun existían los faxes. Leyó la hoja y desvió su mirada a Blake que estaba entretenido mirándose la punta de la nariz.

-Cabo Blake, cambio de planes, te han mandado a hacerte cargo de la segunda comisaria de la ciudad. Al parecer necesitan la mano dura con los nuevos.

Blake sonríe con sus dientes amarillentos y le da una mirada a la pelirroja.

-Bueno chiquilla, hay cosas más divertidas que cuidar mocosas.

El tipo salió de ahí campante.

-...Imbécil.

Anna tosió fingidamente al escuchar su pensamiento. Intentaba comportarse un poco.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Me dejaran tirada?

-Oh no, el juez ha dado el aviso de alguien mejor para el puesto. Debo admitir que no sería bueno dejar a un ser humano a cargo de ese cabo.

"_No son tan imbéciles como creí._"

Escuchó unos tacones contra los cerámicos. No podía equivocarse esta vez.

-Elsa Storm ha sido una gran policía en estos últimos años, además se ha advertido que tiene un manejo considerable con usted...

No sabe si el hombre siguió hablando. Ver a Elsa ahí fue el respiro que necesitaba. Su rostro lucia serio y autoritario. Le hizo recordar un poco la primera vez que la conoció. Era esa misma esencia.

Tampoco sabía si las lagrimas que empezaban a caer por su rostro eran por verla tan seria, o por felicidad. En realidad no sabía nada. Solo quería asegurarse que eso no fuese un sueño.

Que eso fuese real.

Si, era real.

…

Y apestaba.

¿Qué cojones le pasaba a Elsa?

No la miraba a los ojos.

Apenas hablaba.

¡No tenia expresión!

Ni siquiera recordaba que fuese así de neutra cuando la conoció por primera vez. Pasó todo el domingo sin ningún tipo de entretención. Pasaba de su habitación al comedor siendo seguida por ella, luego entraba a su cuarto y ella se quedaba ahí, inerte.

Debe admitir que pensó que ella no permanecía pegada a su puerta y se iba a otro lado. Cuando el silencio fue inmenso decidio pegar un grito. Estaba segura que la mujer no estaba y entonces sería algo entre bueno y malo. Pero ella entro rápidamente.

Si, tuvo que fingir que le había dado una punzada muy enorme y dolorosa en su pecho. Era pésima actriz cuando la rubia la miraba con esa cara de...de nada. No había caso. Lo único interesante eran los pequeños recuerdos que aparecían fugaces. Anthony le había dicho que eso iba a ocurrir luego de la hipnosis, así que no le asustó.

Lo divertido era que ya era lunes y tenía que ir a su "inicio" no inicio de terapia. Al menos podría hablar con un ser humano normal que pudiese decir más de cuatro palabras seguidas. Eso le hacía sentir con ánimos renovados. Luego de luchar contra la maquina del silencio un día entero lo único que quedo en su cuerpo fueron esperanzas rotas.

Elsa estaba ahí. Si, el trabajo de vigilancia era extenuante. Debía agradecer que era buena para vigilar y para mantenerse en silencio y calmada. No había que mencionar que le pagaban una muy generosa cantidad de dinero al día. Estaba vigilando a una de las criminales más controversiales del año. Había investigado y se encontró con una encuesta online donde varias personas votaban por la inocencia o culpabilidad de la pelirroja. Habían muy pocas personas que creían que era inocente. Bueno, ella tampoco lo daba por hecho últimamente. Estaba con una gran incertidumbre.

Intentaba ignorar todo eso. También sus sentimientos. De hecho, intentaba ignorarla a ella. Había funcionado el ultimo día así que estaba cumpliendo su cometido.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Ya era hora de llevar a la chica a la terapia con el doctor Lippi. Abrió la puerta y guio su mirada a la cama. Le llamo la atención el no verla ahí. Soltó un suspiro. Quizás estaba en el baño arreglándose. No había tiempo así que golpeó la puerta pero no se escucho nada de vuelta. La abrió ya perdiendo la paciencia.

No estaba ahí.

Dios.

Dio un respingo al ver las cortinas menearse con el viento...de la ventana abierta. Rayos. No podía siquiera pensar en que la chica saltó del tercer piso hacia abajo. A veces le daba con tenerle miedo a las alturas y otras hacia cosas temerarias. Debía ser por lo temerario. Si Anna escapo significa que ella había fallado. Miró por la ventana sin poder ocultar su ceño fruncido.

Escucho un pequeño chillido.

Miró bajo la ventana y ahí estaba.

La pelirroja estaba parada quien sabe como de la orilla de la ventana del piso inferior, mientras que sus manos temblorosas se afirmaban de unas pequeñas depresiones en la pared. Se veía el nerviosismo y terror en sus ojos.

Y ella no pudo seguir ignorándola.

-¡Anna! ¿Qué ha pasado?

–¿Q-quieres la mentira o la verdad?

-...Eh...¿Ambas?

-Una es que tuve un recuerdo fuerte y me vi ensimismada en el, cuando espabile estaba aquí.

-¿Y la mentira?

-Esa era...

Anna trago saliva al mirar el suelo y descubrir unos setos de espinas justo abajo de ella.

Elsa se sorprendió y se apoyó del marco de la ventana, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Y la verdad es...?

-...Que quería escapar y salir de acá, me apoyé en la ventana lista para saltar y me dio una jaqueca extraña...ahí perdí el equilibrio y termine afirmándome de lo que encontré...

-No deberías intentar escapar.

-Estaba aburrida...

Anna se sonrojó. En realidad lo único que quería hacer era llamar la atención de la rubia para que ella le dijera aunque sea por su nombre una vez más. Se sentía muy infantil haciendo eso por aquella razón. Al menos lo consiguió. De alguna manera…

-Mira, si quieres verme morir de una manera muy horrible puedes hacerlo, si no podrías ayudarme a subir.

Elsa sonrió levemente. Esa infantil delincuente. Empezó a bajar sus manos hasta las de la pelirroja.

-Debes soltarte y tomar mis manos.

-¡Si lo hago moriré!

-No creo que mueras de esta distancia.

-No planeo comprobarlo.

-Entonces afírmate, prometo agarrarte enseguida.

Se ruborizo al ver aquella sonrisa en la rubia. Tembló un poco y dejo de afirmarse de las depresiones. Sintió un vértigo apenas se alejó de su único agarre hasta que sus manos fueron sujetas por las frías manos de Elsa. Se sintió a salvo.

-Voy tirar.

Anna asintió con su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Se sintió jalada por la mujer. Pudo sentirse cerca de la ventana y apoyo sus pies en aquellas depresiones. Abrió los ojos y tontamente miró hacia abajo. El vértigo volvió cuando uno de sus pies resbalaba.

Volvió a ver la muerte ante sus ojos. Ahí justo su corazón latió con fuerza. Elsa había rodeado su cintura con sus brazos y la sostenía firmemente. Ella misma se vio rodeando el cuello de la rubia mientras esta la terminaba de entrar en la habitación.

Ambas terminaron en el suelo algo agotadas con tanta acción. Anna soltó un gran bufido luego de un chillido bastante alegre. Le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a la rubia y sonrió.

-Guau, eso fue como un alocado y peligroso ejercicio de confianza.

Elsa no pudo detener el sonrojo que llenó sus mejillas. No solo Anna estaba tan cerca si no que sentirla tan apegada a ella durante esos segundos la dejo extasiada. Si quería alejar esos sentimientos iba a tener que dejarla caer la próxima vez que se le ocurra escapar.

-A la próxima no te ayudare a subir.

Anna se levantó de un saltito. Soltó un largo suspiro y le ofreció la mano a la rubia.

-Me lo imaginé.

Caminaron a paso lento hacia la oficina de Anthony. Anna fruncía el ceño. Elsa había vuelto a ser la misma...¿o la no misma? En realidad volvió a ser la aburrida. Al parecer había decaído su escudo anti socialidad durante unos minutos pero ya se había activado nuevamente. Lo bueno dura poco, se dice por ahí.

Golpeó la puerta del doc y esta se abrió casi enseguida. Anthony le saludo con una sonrisa y les hizo un gesto para que pasaran. Anna entró pero la rubia se quedo afuera. Anthony miró a la pelirroja y a la rubia. No entendía porque no entraba.

Anna se encogió de hombros y puso una de sus manos en la espalda del hombre.

-No entrará, está en modo terminaitor.

-D...¿De acuerdo?

Elsa hizo un gesto y cerró la puerta ella misma, dejando a los dos adentro.

-¿Que le ha pasado a la señorita Storm?

-Ya le dije, está en su modo antisocial, le ha picado el bicho de la responsabilidad.

El hombre pasó una de sus manos por su cabeza afeitada y fue a sentarse en el escritorio, ofreciéndole el asiento frente a él.

Ambos se sentaron y la pelirroja se entretuvo con unas figuras metálicas que estaban en la mesa.

-Entonces señorita Summers, ¿Como le ha ido con la hipnosis?

-Pues bien, creo. Al parecer ha funcionado porque me han estado llegando algunos recuerdos.

-¿Algo importante?

-No, nada, puras tonteras.

-No creo que lo sean.

-Recordar cómo te caías en primaria pisando tu propio pantalón no creo que sea algo muy lindo recordar.

El hombre aguantó una risotada. Su vocación no le permitía hacer comentarios personales acerca de la vida de otros ni meterse mucho en sus vidas, pero no pudo sacar de su mente a la chica, quitándole unos años, caerse en medio del salón de clases.

-Bueno, eso es bastante bueno, ahora procederemos con lo otro. Realmente esta es la parte aburrida pero hay que hacerlo.

-Dígame.

-Debes empezar a seguir una dieta estricta.

Anna se congeló.

-Hacer deporte y empezar a meditar.

-...M...meditar...

Nunca había meditado. Su mente imaginaba el acto de meditar como sentarse en una roca con las piernas cruzadas y cerrar los ojos, respirando de una forma en particular, debajo de una cascada. El solo pensar en quedarse quieta durante tanto rato...ugh...imposible...

El hombre se veía bastante entretenido con todo esto.

-Como imaginé, jamás has meditado o algo así.

-No soy buena permaneciendo quieta.

-Entonces tendremos que hacerlo sencillo. Tengo un amigo que hace clases de yoga, quizás pueda integrarnos en sus clases.

A la chica le llamo la atención una cosa en particular. ¿Iría con el hombre a clases de yoga? ¿No eran los psicólogos personas muy ocupadas?

-Usted es mi única paciente actualmente, al menos la única que veré a diario, así que no te preocupes, estoy aquí al cien por ciento para ayudarte.

Anna sonrió. Ese tipo le caía de maravilla. Soltó una risita. Quizás se rapaba porque era un monje budista y meditaba bajo las cascadas. De ser así iba a ser un buen profesor de meditación.

Aun así le asustaba lo de hacer dieta...

Justo le dio antojo de chocolate…ugh…

-Entonces quedamos en eso, llamare a mi amigo y hare los horarios para que puedan sacarte del hospital para ir a las clases.

-Claro, doc.

Fue hacia la puerta. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo mas estaría en el hospital. ¿No había mejorado ya su salud? Lo mental era otro tema, no tendría porque estar ahí.

Abrió la puerta.

-...Sí, me llamas luego, nos vemos.

Elsa justo colgó su celular cuando salió de la oficina. Se quedo algo anonadada. Nunca la había escuchado tan amigable hablando por teléfono.

Algo extraño estaba pasando.

-¿Lista?

-Sí, ya terminamos por hoy.

-Vamos a tu habitación.

"_Entonces vamos a tu habitación, nena."_

Su mente se perdió en un recuerdo nítido y extravagante.

Podía sentir el frio y ver la oscuridad de la noche. Su nariz podía oler el aroma del alcohol y del cigarrillo.

Un chico caminaba a su lado.

No distinguía con claridad su rostro pero podía sentir su brazo rodeándole el cuello.

Él le había dicho aquello con una voz rasposa y algo lúgubre.

¿Quién era él? ¿Qué hacían?

Anna no podía entender nada. Así como llegó se fue, dejándola algo mareada. Elsa la miró asegurándose que estaba bien.

-Solo...un recuerdo...

Anna se había dado cuenta de algo en aquel segundo.

Ella no era la persona que creía que era.

* * *

Diría que tengo una excusa~…pero no tengo muchas :v He estado entretenida estas vacaciones de verano (Aquí es ashi :3) y pues me han pasado un par de cosas, como sacar al fin mi licencia de conducir (no, aun no me la dan) y que me pillaran sin ella andando en la motocicleta u_u (Soy una invicta de la ley, nuevamente).

He vuelto a mis clases de la universidad y he retomado el escribir mi libro, uno que dejé hace tiempo, asi que intentare crear una armonía intensa entre todas las cosas chulas que me dan por crear y por intentar, intensamente también, de estudiar en la universidad (No soy muy buena en ese tema :v).

Nos leemos pronto~

¿Les dije que está mi facebook en mi perfil de aquí? Prefiero que me pregunten cosas por allí ya que no suelo revisar los mp xD (Además amo tener más amigos c: )


	15. Capitulo 15

Oh god! Lean~lean~ Disculpas al final del capítulo :v

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Al parecer ya era miércoles o jueves, no estaba muy segura. Había escuchado, detrás de la puerta, que hoy la sacarían. Anthony le había solicitado a su amigo sobre las clases de yoga y todo había salido bien. Lo lindo de todo eso es que podría comunicarse con personas normales. Personas no enfermas que se te tiran encima intentando golpearte o quitarte la comida. Tuvo que dejar de ir al comedor luego de tener muchos problemas.

Todos estaban locos.

También estaba Elsa. Últimamente estaba reservada y parecía sospechosa. No entendía que le pasaba. Soltó un suspiro. Ella jamás le diría lo que pasa por su mente. No hay caso. Agarró un vaso con agua y se tomó dos pastillas que se encontraban en la mesita de noche. No había tenido ningún recuerdo nítido, solo cosas fugaces y confusas, y eso le estaba dando jaqueca. Dejó el vaso ya vacio en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

La rubia entro a la habitación de Anna a eso del mediodía. Llevaba entre sus manos un conjunto deportivo verde. Según Anna, un verde bonito, no verde moco como la ropa del hospital. Elsa tenía el mismo semblante de nada que había tenido todos esos días. Quizás por eso le daba la sensación que los días no avanzaban.

-¿Te tomaste las pastillas?

-Acabo de hacerlo.

La rubia solo hizo un gesto afirmativo y dejo la ropa sobre la cama. Anna mordió su labio mientras la mayor se alejaba lentamente. Le dolía tan profundamente. No se podía controlar con aquel dolor, sumado con el dolor de cabeza que estaba matándola.

-¿Cuándo vas a ser la de antes?

Se dio cuenta que las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando la rubia se volteó con preocupación. Su voz también había sonado quebradiza. Quizás Elsa era buena ocultando lo que sentía, pero eso era imposible para ella.

Elsa bajó la mirada y siguió su camino a la salida.

-Solo cumplo mi deber.

-¡Al menos podrías decir más de cuatro palabras, tonta!

La puerta ya se había cerrado.

Mierda.

Se limpio la cara con las mangas de su ropa. Se le estaba haciendo difícil el ver a Elsa y no recibir nada demostrativo de ella. Joder. Odiaba sufrir de esa forma.

Golpeo con fuerza la mesa sin darse cuenta que estaba el vaso. Los pedazos de vidrio cayeron al suelo mientras ella estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no soltar un grito para no alertar a nadie. Corrió al baño y sostuvo su mano con fuerza mientras el agua se llevaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Esto es una reverenda mierda.

Mientras intentaba detener el sangrado logro escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. No podía ser peor. Si Elsa la veía así no iba a dejarla salir. Mierda. Miró por el espejo hasta que vio la cara preocupada de Lippi. Rápidamente le hizo una seña de silencio a lo que el hombre se trago su gritillo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Es culpa de la tonta de Elsa, me está haciendo perder la paciencia.

-Sí, está muy extraña, casi ni me miró cuando llegué.

Anthony tomo unas vendas de su bolso y vendó la herida. Las mejillas de Anna estaban rojizas y sus ojos llorosos. No quiso preguntar pero supo enseguida que había estado llorando, y dudaba que fuese por la herida.

-¿Y cómo va todo aparte de lo de la señorita Storm?

-Solo jaquecas, pero al menos no he tenido ninguna de esas cosas donde pierdo el control y todo se va a negro.

-Eso es una buena señal.

El hombre esperó fuera de la habitación para que la pelirroja se cambiara de ropa. Le daba algo de nerviosismo encontrarse tan cerca de la rubia mientras esta no decía ni hacía nada, hasta parecía que su mente estaba en otro lugar. Anna salió de la habitación con su ropa deportiva. Agradecía que las mangas le quedasen gigantescas, así podía esconder los vendajes de su mano.

Elsa llevó a ambos al centro de Yoga. Fue un viaje eterno con un silencio sepulcral. El hombre no podía creer que aquella mujer era la misma que lo llamo un día sábado con una voz quebradiza y asustada. No quería meterse en la vida de la rubia, pero sí que parecía bipolar. Al llegar se bajaron y la rubia les dijo que se quedaría en el auto hasta que ellos terminaran. Claro, usando menos de cuatro palabras.

Anna estaba fascinada. El lugar era enorme, un patio bañado en verde, muchas salas, hasta tenía una cafetería. Supo de inmediato que Anthony la llevaría ahí a comer. Subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a una sala muy amplia. El olor a incienso abundaba y unas colchonetas estaban dispuestas en el suelo. Tenía ventanas gigantescas pero tapadas con una cortina plisada de color naranjo, aquellas le daban un color cálido al lugar. En la pared habían unos cuadros y un pequeño templo budista. ¿O hinduista? Bueno, era algo así. Un hombre larguirucho de dreadlocks estaba en aquel templito encendiendo unos inciensos.

Anthony se acercó a él y se saludaron animadamente. Él debía ser su amigo. El hombre les dijo que se sacaran los zapatos y se sentaran en una colchoneta mientras llegaban los demás. En unos minutos ya habían unas veinte personas en la sala. Más chicas que chicos, y todos estos medios hippies.

Anna se sentía desencajar un poco, bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada. A su derecha estaba el doctor y a su izquierda una chica delgada de cabello castaño. Se sentía algo incomoda con la sudadera sobrepasándole los dedos de las manos, así que termino arremangándosela. Llamo la atención de su vecina, que la miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Ah…?

Los vendajes.

Anna se sonrojó. La chica era muy bonita y al parecer tenía unos años más que ella. En realidad no había hablado con nadie que no fuesen las enfermeras, Anthony o la parlanchina de Elsa. Se puso algo nerviosa. No quería joder su primera conversación.

-Sí, no es nada grave, un pequeño accidente.

-Se ve doloroso, ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?

-Sí, me dijeron-

Iba a decir que el doctor lo había recomendado, pero no quería parecer enferma.

-…Dicen que es bueno para la salud.

-Y para el alma.

La chica se cruzo de piernas y cerró los ojos. Siguió hablando sin mirarla.

-Estar aquí te relaja de todo. Todos tus problemas se irán.

Anna cruzó sus piernas de la misma forma que la castaña había hecho y soltó un suspiro.

-Espero que así sea.

Le fue difícil cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquella tranquilidad. La posición de estar sentada en sus piernas empezaba a incomodarla. Llevaba un buen rato así. Abrió un ojo y miró alrededor. A nadie parecía molestarle. Cuando cambiaron de posición fue aun más difícil mantener la calma. Estaba acostada mientras intentaba mantener las piernas en alto. Nuevamente era la única que parecía incomoda y para nada relajada. Luego de diez minutos volvió a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

En el momento donde su cuerpo se relajaba y su mente se calmaba…su estomago empezaba a cobrar vida. Mierda. Mordió su labio. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que se mantuviese callada. Si rugía con fuerza todos la mirarían. No quería parecer la niñita irrespetuosa. Se llevó una mano a la tripa intentando calmarse. Miró de reojo al amigo del doc y este, curiosamente, estaba observándola.

El hombre sonrió amigablemente dejando notar unas margaritas en sus mejillas. Les dijo a todos que empezaran con la posición para…uhm, ¿Desperezarse? Algo así. Cuando dio terminó le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja, que a esa altura estaba toda sonrojada de vergüenza. Se dejó caer en la colchoneta soltando un gruñido. Sintió la mirada de la castaña y se volteo a mirarla.

-Te sentías incomoda.

¿Sentía? Debe ser algo espiritual.

-Esto no es lo mío.

-Quizás después te termine gustando.

-A la próxima comeré algo antes para estar lo más relajada posible.

-Con eso terminaras durmiéndote.

-Por eso.

Anna soltó una risa y la chica sonrió.

-¿Entonces vendrás de nuevo?

Anna miró de reojo al doc y este le hizo una afirmación muy disimulada.

-Lo más probable.

-Entonces nos vemos pronto.

La chica empezó a levantarse y Anna de un salto se incorporo, llamando la atención de la chica.

-Soy Anna.

L a castaña sonrió y se golpeo la cabeza con un gesto despistado.

-Soy Jenny, un gusto.

La pelirroja se empezó a amarrar las zapatillas sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios. Anthony llego a su lado y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Has conseguido una nueva amiga?

Anna se volteo y le sonrió al hombre.

-Así parece. Hace tiempo que no conversaba tan normalmente. Siempre eran mis problemas la base de la conversación. ¿Cómo va tu juicio? ¿Por qué te han encerrado? Mierdas así.

-En un tiempo más ya estarás relajada y sin culpas, llena de amigos por todos lados, solo tienes que esperar.

-Sí, ya quiero ser una chica normal.

Anthony fue a buscar a Elsa para que comieran los tres juntos, pero al parecer ella ya estaba comiendo y no parecía con ganas de levantarse del auto e ir adentro. Cuando volvió a la cafetería su ensalada ya estaba en la mesa, junto con la pelirroja que comía con ganas.

-¿No quiso venir?

-Dudo que haya querido.

-¿Su problema asocial puede ser algo grave?

El psicólogo dejo el tenedor en la mesa y miró a la chica algo desconcertado.

-…¿Crees que sea un problema psicológico?

Anna empezó a jugar con un tomate cherry, moviéndolo de un lugar a otro.

-No tengo idea, pero parece tan extraña, a veces es tan atenta y cariñosa, pero luego se pone arisca y bipolar. Quizás sea parte de su personalidad, pero no sé si tener una personalidad así la haga feliz.

-Cada persona es feliz a su manera, Anna.

-Si…-Dejo de mover el tenedor y se quedo mirando el plato.- Pero sus ojos están tan vacios, quizás no sea felicidad, pero hubo un tiempo donde sonreía tanto, donde estaba relajada, donde a pesar que se enfadara conmigo y la sacara de quicio, era capaz de sonreírme, de mirarme con sus ojos azules, tan llenos de vida.

-¿Y ahora no son así?

-No, ahora carecen de emoción alguna, como si no fuese capaz de reír o llorar-

Todo se fue a negro.

Lluvia.

No. No era lluvia.

Unas gotas caían en su rostro. Gotas cálidas.

Lagrimas.

La oscuridad era tan intensa. Logro fijar la mirada apenas. Se sentía adolorida. Muy adolorida. Su pecho casi no se inflaba ni su corazón latía con normalidad. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

La silueta frente a ella al fin se aclaró.

Era Elsa.

Eran sus lágrimas.

¿Lloraba por ella?

Llevo una de sus manos con dificultad hacia el rostro de la rubia. Algo más fuerte que el dolor que sentía era el dolor de ver a Elsa llorar. Era insoportable.

Anthony tomó a Anna entre sus brazos mientras esta gritaba con desesperación, llena de dolor. Salió deprisa de la cafetería, no quería alertar a las personas que estaban ahí. Cuando cruzó el umbral vio a la rubia. Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación. Ella había escuchado los gritos y fue corriendo. Para cuando llegaron al auto ella Anna ya había dejado de gritar. Estaba inconsciente y ahora solo respiraba con dificultad.

Acostaron a la pelirroja en el asiento trasero y la rubia se fue atrás con ella. Algo andaba mal, pensó Anthony. Algo pasaba entre ellas dos. Algo que era tan inmenso y confuso que seguramente ni ellas dos sabían. Manejó el auto de Elsa pensando en que medicina administrarle a Anna.

Para ella no era fácil verla así. Acomodó la cabeza de Anna en sus piernas y arregló unos mechones locos de su frente. Si. Era difícil. Cerró los ojos intentando controlarse. Si se dejaba llevar podía estallar en cualquier segundo. Sintió el cálido tacto en su mejilla que le obligó a abrir los ojos.

-...No quiero...verte llorar de nuevo...por mi culpa...

Los ojos cansados de Anna estaban mirándola irradiando con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Llorar?

Se tocó las mejillas para asegurarse. No. No estaba llorando. ¿Entonces a que se refería? El recuerdo le golpeó con fuerza. ¿Había recordado eso? ¿La noche del accidente?

Tomó la mano de Anna entre las suyas.

-¿Has recordado eso?

La pelirroja le sonrió levemente.

-...Si...el callejón…y gracias por salvarme esa noche, Elsa, no estaría aquí…de no ser por ti.

La mirada de Anna le tocó por dentro. Frunció los labios. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. La menor cerró los ojos. Estaba agotada. Ahora solo necesitaba recordar cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar. Esperaba que la misma Elsa le contara. Aunque ya no quería seguir pensando más en aquella situación.

Al llegar al hospital intentaron omitir a seguridad todo respecto al pequeño incidente de Anna. Si volvía a caer la dejarían internada más tiempo, y nadie quería eso. Cuando uno de los doctores se dio cuenta del estado de la pelirroja ellos solo dijeron que el yoga la había relajado de más. El doctor no tenía porque saberlo. Nadie tenía porque saberlo.

Para la pelirroja no era nada gracioso ir al yoga. No se sabía las posturas ni podía relajarse. Ya era la tercera vez que iba. Para su mega mala suerte, Anthony también se había puesto un poco más reservado y pensativo. No había visto a Elsa en toda la semana anterior, o lo que quedaba de ella. Cuando fueron a las clases la rubia apenas se dejaba ver.

Anna estaba segura que era por el tema de la noche en el callejón. Desde que recordó eso y le contó a Elsa, daba por hecho que volverían a ser unidas, pero nuevamente Elsa le dio un vuelco a sus expectativas. Le hicieron cambiar nuevamente de posición, haciendo que se acostada de estomago. Ya casi no escuchaba la voz de ese budista/hinduista de dreadlocks. Había dejado de tener recuerdos importantes o al menos lucidos. Creo que eso era lo que mantenía tan pensativo a Anthony, al igual como eso la mantenía pensativa a ella.

Algo andaba mal. Se dio cuenta cuando Anthony fue al hospital el día domingo a practicarle una hipnosis. Él estaba intentando comprobar algo. No lograba deducir que estaba haciendo. Nunca fue buena deduciendo.

Al llegar al hospital hizo algo que hace mucho tiempo que no hacía. Esperó que Anthony se fuera y le saco el celular del bolsillo mientras este estaba despistado. Sabía que él tenía tres celulares diferentes con todos los números que necesitaba, por si algún día llegaba a perdérsele uno. Era un hombre precavido y para su suerte el número de Frederick estaba ahí.

Quería llamarlo. Ya era hora que la sacaran de ese lugar y al fin poder rehacer su vida. Él era el único que tenía el poder suficiente. Tanto estrés ahí dentro no dejaba que su no se qué fluyera y recordara. O eso creía ella. Caminó hacia el baño, ahí Elsa no podría escucharla. Marcó el número.

_-¿Lippi?_

-Soy yo, Anna.

_-¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Lippi?_

Su voz sonó preocupada. Eres una delincuente con tus antecedentes marcadísimos, Anna, parece obvio que lo robaste.

-Al parecer se le ha caído mientras estuvo aquí, Anthony es muy despistado a veces. Aun así, necesitaba hablar contigo.

_-¿Conmigo?_

-Sí, niño rico, ahora.

El hombre quedo shockeado. Se levantó del escritorio y fue deprisa a la habitación de Anna. Cuando vio a la rubia en la puerta intento parecer tranquilo. Si la pelirroja quería confidencialidad él se la iba a dar.

-¿Pasa algo, Frederick?

-Oh no, no es nada, Elsa, solo unos temas personales que necesito discutir con Summers.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No te preocupes, no quiero que se sienta acorralada, puedes ir y tomarte un descanso por mientras, lo necesitas.

Le sonrió a la rubia y entró en la habitación. Soltó un suspiro cuando escucho los tacones de Elsa alejarse. Se dirigió donde la pelirroja para verla muy entretenida jugando en el celular de Anthony.

-No deberías usar algo que no es tuyo, Summers.

-La prisión me enseñó a disfrutar cada momento, Frederick, y dime por mi maldito nombre.

Frederick se congelo. La mirada de Anna estaba muy intensa, muy llena de vida. Podía sentir su ira. Anna dejó el celular a un lado y se masajeó las sienes.

-Lo siento, que me llamen por el apellido me pone de muy mal humor. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿En qué, s…Anna?

-Necesito que me saques de aquí.

-…Pero…

-Por dios, mírame, he estado aquí durante mucho tiempo, no estoy enferma, ya no tengo heridas, no he tenido ningún problema de comportamiento, además tengo un maldito guardaespaldas que me escucha roncar todas las noches. ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo eso si estoy encerrada en una habitación? ¿Para qué cojones tener a Elsa espiándome cada día si estoy aquí? Hay cámaras por dios.

-Anna, no sé si sea buena idea.

-Entonces hagamos algo. O me sacas de aquí o que Elsa deje su maldito puesto de vigilante.

-No puedo hacer ninguna de las dos. No te han dado de alta aun.

-¿y qué van a esperar? ¿Acaso que me quede todo lo que queda del mes aquí? ¿O quizás quieren que me quede aun cuando ya pueda irme? No sé qué clase de mafia tengan aquí, pero estoy jodidamente sana, y no estoy loca ni alguna mierda así. ¡Solo estoy enfadada!

-Tendría que hablarlo con los superiores.

-Pues mas te vale que preguntes rápido porque soy capaz de hacer escenas que te dejarían mal tanto a ti como a esta mierda de hospital. De todas formas todo lo que necesito es un celular y grabar cierta clase de barbaridades que hacen con los pacientes o quizás la forma en la que miras a los pacientes o a los empleados. Soy muy observadora. Oh, claro, necesito un celular, donde encontrare uno.

Anna tomó el celular y lo metió dentro de su bata. Se cruzo de brazos y miró al hombre con toda su capacidad. Había aprendido muchas cosas cuando llegó a Nueva York. Esta era la ciudad que no duerme. La intimidación que los mismos guardias o policías le hacían a ella.

Frederick tragó pesado. Sentía un sudor frio recorrer su sien. Era consciente de que algunos doctores y enfermeros hacían de las suyas ahí, como en casi todos los servicios públicos. Él tampoco entendía. Ella estaba sana y aun no la daban de alta. Quizás era algo que los grandes también le ocultaban a él. ¿Por qué? Podía darse cuenta de lo desesperada que Anna estaba.

-Chico rico, nunca me quisieron en esta ciudad. Van a intentar lo que sea para mantenerme encerrada. Quizás yo no hice mucho, pero tal vez desperté algo en la población, algo que al gobierno no le gusta. No sé quien tiene la culpa, es difícil saberlo, este es un país enorme, pero no le daré en el gusto a esas personas. Yo seré libre y podre vivir la maldita vida que siempre he querido tener. Aunque a este puto país no le guste.

El hombre se sentó a duras penas en aquella sillita. La comprendía. Él también quería lo mismo.

-Hay gente que ha hecho cosas muy horribles, aun no entiendo porque tanta revolución contigo.

-Quizás viene de mucho antes que nacieras.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar a la rubia. Se dieron vuelta para mirarla. Ella cerró la puerta y se les acercó.

-Tú dijiste algo cuando tuviste la primera hipnosis con Lippi.

Anna dejo su posición y se quedo pegada mirando a la rubia. El hombre también lucia interesando.

-Dijiste "Arendelle".

-¿Arendelle? ¿Qué es eso?

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero tu dijiste que era el pueblo donde naciste. Busqué tal lugar y me costó mucho encontrar algo importante. Ese pueblo fue regido por una familia por generaciones, era casi un reino, donde los "fundadores" eran tratados como reyes. Un día algo ocurrió y los fundadores fueron atacados y murieron. Sus tres hijos permanecieron vivos y a su vez quisieron seguir con el legado de sus padres, continuando la tradición de reinar aquel lugar.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Elsa la calló con una mirada y siguió hablando.

-Hace unos años, según pude escuchar de uno de los pobladores, los últimos líderes fueron en barco a algún lugar sin especificar. Se rumoreaba que ellos habían tenido tratos sucios con Inglaterra y Rusia, lo que provoco un desacuerdo con Estados Unidos. De igual manera se dijo que algún equipo militar USA fue y atacó el barco.

-Te dije, Frederick, maldito país.

-Y eso no es lo importante. Servidores de aquella familia se enteraron del problema con USA y tomaron a las dos hijas idénticas de aquella pareja y las sacaron de ahí. Le cambiaron el nombre y las instalaron de los estados unidos junto con un grupo de inmigrantes para evitar levantar sospechas.

-Guau, eso sí parece arriesgado.

-No puede ser.

Frederick pasó sus manos por su cabello negro.

-¿Qué no puede ser?

Anna parecía confundida.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes, Anna?

-¿Entender qué? Si, lo sé, que historia más trágica.

Elsa soltó un suspiro.

-Las dos hijas de esa familia eran idénticas. Anna, tu eres la hija de esos líderes.

Anna comenzó a reírse con fuerza. Tanto así que su estomago empezó a dolerle. Claro, ella no escuchaba risa alguna por parte de sus acompañantes. Poco a poco la risa se detuvo...Ugh…

-¿…Enserio creen que soy hija de unos "reyes"? –El silencio le dejó todo claro, Elsa no era de inventarse historias mágicas.- Esto no puede ser verdad…

La pelirroja no dejaba de moverse alrededor de la habitación, mientras decía "Por Dios" una y otra vez. Frederick había ido a buscar su portátil para escribir unas cosas y buscar información. Elsa aun intentaba calmar a Anna.

-Oh Dios…oh Dios…Entonces significa que en verdad…digo…Ellos eran mis padres y eran reyes…¿entonces soy una princesa? No puede ser, no puedo serlo, las princesas gobiernan ¡Y ni siquiera puedo gobernar mi propia vida! O sea, paso encerrada en este lugar y...¡Joder! Además ser princesa de un lugar taaaaan alejado…no entiendo nada…

-Entiendo que sea tan confuso para ti, Anna, pero deberías sentarte y calmarte-

-¿¡Que debería hacer ahora!? ¿Ir allá y reclamar el trono?...espera un segundo…Si mis padres murieron en un barco…-Anna se quedo mirando a Elsa intentando asimilar las cosas.- ¿Entonces cuales son los padres que vi muriéndose en aquella cabaña? ¡Claro, no lo invente! ¡Yo los vi!

-Lo siento, Anna, estos días, pues, tuve que hablar con los padres de Kristoff.

-¿Kristoff? Espera, espera, ya me perdí. ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?

-Creí que a lo mejor ellos podrían saber más.

-¿Mas sobre qué?

-Sobre esto, Anna. Ellos te conocen desde que eras pequeña.

-¿Y qué te han dicho?

-Me entere de otro tipo de cosas.

-¿Otro tipo de cosas?

-…Bueno Anna, al parecer aquellas personas que viste en esa cabaña no eran tus padres.

-¿No? ¿Quiénes eran entonces? Si pensé que eran mis padres era por algo.

-Ellos eran los dos ayudantes de tu familia allá en noruega, ellos fueron los que murieron. Los que te mandan dinero, que supuestamente eran tus tíos, eran familiares de esos ayudantes, no de tu familia principal.

-¿Eh? Ayayay…No quiero pensar más…¡No puedo creer todo esto! …¡Espera otro momento! Tú dijiste que ellos me trajeron como inmigrante a este país, cambiándome el nombre y todo. ¡Entonces no tenían porque enterarse de mi existencia para tratarme así! ¿Cómo es que el gobierno se enteró?

-Alguien tiene que haberse enterado.

-…¿Alguien tiene que haberse enterado…? …¡Andrea!

-¿Qué?

-¡Quizás Andrea se enteró y por eso ha estado intentado meterme a la cárcel!

-¿Con que fin?

-Pues es obvio, Elsa, ¡Pasa siempre en las películas! Si las dos somos las nuevas lideres quizás ella quiere tener ese pueblo solo para ella misma, y nadie podrá decirle nada porque yo estaré en la cárcel…Aunque qué rayos se yo, no sé nada sobre reinos, a menos que me ponga a hablar con el príncipe de Inglaterra por Facebook. ¿Él tendrá Facebook?

-Bueno, lo primero que tienes que hacer, Anna, es calmarte y pensar las cosas con tranquilidad, ahora Andrea está en la cárcel y nada puede detenerte.

-¿¡Y qué pasa si la mafia esta en verdad en mi contra!?

La rubia se le quedo mirando con duda.

-Digo, quizás es un lio entre el gobierno y Andrea, y al final igual la van a soltar. ¡Ahg! ¡Luego vendrá a destruirme! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Tenemos que detenerlos. No podemos dejar que Andrea salga y tenernos que tener algún As bajo la manga. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Anna volvió a tirarse a la cama. Le dolía hasta la garganta de tanto hablar. En realidad llevaba tiempo sin dejar salir todo lo que tenia dentro. Por unos segundos se sintió bien eso de poder conversar con Elsa, aunque fuese algo tan bizarro como aquello.

No le devolvió el celular a Lippi, al contrario, lo ocupó para su propio beneficio. Le sacó el chip y empezó a anotar los días que pasaban. Bendito calendario. Nunca había utilizado el calendario del celular y ahora parecía ser la herramienta más útil del mundo. Tenía que aprovecharla al máximo antes de que se le agotara la batería. Estaba casi segura, según sus cálculos, ya que quedaba medio mes para que la soltaran. Y claro, estaba en el hospital. No se había puesto a pensar en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Si estuviese ahí por algún problema que no involucrara policías ni cosas raras, estaría gastando una fortuna en aquel lugar.

Tonto gobierno que gasta fortunas en una sola chica.

Una chica casi de la realeza.

Aun no podía tragarse eso, hasta soñó con aquello. Le gustaría salir del país y poder viajar a aquel lugar. No con el afán de gobernarlo, estaba segura que ese lugar estaba bien sin necesitar a un rey o algo, si no que quería conocer el lugar donde nació y donde vivió con sus padres. Miró por la ventana. Al parecer iba a terminar la semana y seguiría ahí. No quedaba mucho, quizás podría sobrevivir las semanas que quedaban en aquel lugar, aunque le daba miedo seguir ahí y que encontraran una forma de retenerla.

Soltó un suspiro. Caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió. Si tuviese dinero podría arrendar algo para salir de ahí, al menos así podría irse cuando quisiera sin ser grabada. Miró ese jardín interior. Habían podado aquel arbusto de espinas bajo de su ventana. ¿Por qué ahora sentía que estaba tan cerca del suelo? Podría solo dar un salto y llegar abajo. Había una reja fácil de escalar al final del jardín. Si lograba traspasarla ya estaría fuera de ahí.

-¿¡Que haces, Anna!?

La pelirroja dio un respingo y se volteo para mirar a la rubia, que se le veía agitada y asustada.

-¿Hacer qué?

Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba encaramada en la ventana con casi la mitad del cuerpo afuera. Se congeló en seguida. Se había quedado pegada pensando en cómo salir que casi lo hace de casualidad.

De un salto volvió a la seguridad de la habitación.

-Dios, menos mal que llamaste mi atención, pude haberme tirado.

-Me asustaste.

-Lo siento, fue por la inercia.

Elsa se calmó un poco. Por un segundo Anna se olvidó por completo de la lejanía que ambas tenían. Fue casi como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Venia porque lo has logrado, Anna.

-¿Lo logré? ¿Qué cosa?

-Frederick logro convencer a los jefes y te darán el alta.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡En serio!?

No podía creerlo. Justo estaba pensando en lanzarse al vacio.

-Bueno, me dijo que se fue más por el lado de la cantidad de pacientes. Últimamente han llegado más y se les está haciendo reducido el espacio. Entonces les dijo que al fin y al cabo solo estabas estorbando y usando recursos estando saludable.

Eso fue golpe bajo.

-Eso me hace sentir un poco mal.

-Pero lo bueno es que funcionó.

-Creo que Frederick dijo eso como venganza…maldito chico rico…

Anna dio un respingo. ¿Entonces era libre? ¿Se podía ir de ahí al fin?

-¿Entonces qué haré ahora, Elsa? Necesito buscar un lugar donde quedarme…

-No seas tonta, Anna, estas a mi cuidado y quiero tenerte lo más cerca que pueda.

No sabía porque razón su corazón latía tan rápido, pero esas "frías" palabras de la rubia la hicieron tan feliz. Quizás era el momento de que todas las cosas se arreglaran. 

* * *

(Ya saben, si se les hizo corto es porque les ha gustado y deben dejarme amor en forma de reviews(?) Ese es el trato, no huyan! ;o;)

Si, lo siento, se que ha pasado tiempo… ;_;  
Pero ya saben como dicen~ Más vale tarde que nunca~

Cortejar bellas damas e invitarlas a andar en motocicleta me ha quitado todo el tiempo…  
ah, y claro, esas putas pruebas!  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y creo que ya se viene lo bueno…llamen a sus amigos amantes de las historias con so much lesbians y tráiganlos! Muajajaja!

Esperen el otro con ansias~


	16. Capitulo 16

Bueno chicos, ya ha pasado un mes, o quizás más, desde la última actualización, en realidad ya terminé el semestre y puedo decir que pasé casi todos los ramos :c Pero como sea, quería agradecerles por leer esta historia y darme amor en forma de reviews.

En realidad suelo dejar todo a medias, pero gracias a ustedes terminare esta historia y espero que a todos les guste el final que le voy a dar. (Lo hice sonar como si este fuese el ultimo xD Pues no, aún quedan capítulos, pero el final se acerca!)

Ahora sin más demora los dejaré leer~

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Hace mucho que no sentía mariposas en el estómago, mucho menos esas mariposas que se sienten como de dos metros y tienen como treinta alas. Caminar al lado de la rubia, yendo hacia el automóvil, recorriendo los blancos pasillos del hospital y de a poco ver la luz de la libertad.

Ahora iría a la casa de la rubia, en ese pequeño rincón donde se sentiría segura, al menos un poco segura.

Retomar la relación con Elsa le daba miedo, le daba terror que terminara mal.

El que no arriesga no gana.

La frase la golpeaba con frecuencia. No estaba muy segura de que hacer. ¿Podría ir y besarla?

Un dolor le llegó a la cabeza.

Estaba abriendo la puerta del Camaro y el dolor le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Elsa se acercó deprisa al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si...solo que no puedo soportar tanta emoción.

Soltó una risa nerviosa. Aún no recordaba aquella noche y no podía negar que tenía una curiosidad extrema. Algo sucedió aquel día y eso debe ser el porqué de sus problemas.

Bueno, no es como si antes de Elsa no hubiese tenido problemas, pero ahora que es inocente los temas del pasado ya no le importan. En realidad no le importa nada.

Solo le importa Elsa.

El departamento de la rubia se veía algo sombrío. ¿Hace cuánto que no estaba ahí? Parecía una eternidad. Se acomodó en el sofá y otro dolor invadió su cabeza. Tenía un extraño sentimiento, pero no quería preocupar a la rubia, así que se tragó su dolor.

-¿Quieres un té?

-Ah...bueno, gracias.

A Elsa le llamó la atención el comportamiento tímido y formal de la pelirroja, así que puso agua a hervir y se fue a sentar a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Uhm...estoy bien, solo algo intimidada, creo.

Anna le dio a la rubia una gran sonrisa. Si. Estaba intimidada. Salir al mundo de nuevo, estar con Elsa...y por su sentir. La memoria era tan extraña en su cabeza, era como una nube negra paseándose por cada lado de su mente. Al menos se sentía mejor en cuanto a salud, nada de dolores, nada de arritmias, nada de nada. Se podría decir que ahora era una chica saludable y tenía que admitir que las clases de yoga, más que ayudarle a la memoria, la han hecho sentirse con más energía.

Elsa acomodó las pocas cosas de Anna en la habitación desocupada. La pelirroja se sentía tan "en casa" al entrar en esa pieza. Vio un calendario enrollado y lo colgó en la pared. Si, ahora le iba a ser útil. Si ella no anotaba los días se iba a olvidar. Marcó el día actual y el día donde supuestamente estaría en una completa libertad. 14 días. Le quedaban 14 días. Sintió algo de nostalgia y adrenalina. Si llegaba ese día tendría que tomar un avión y volver a Los Ángeles donde estaba su familia sustituta, donde estaba Kristoff. Pero a pesar de todo, si llegaba ese día y la relación con Elsa no avanzaba...simplemente no se volverían a ver jamás.

Demonios.

Era impresionante la manera en el que sus destinos se separarían de un momento a otro. Los días habían avanzado rápido, y ella los había sentido tan lentos. Elsa se sentó en la mesa junto con su notebook, al parecer iba a escribir alguna cosa. El agua terminó de hervir y el hervidor se detuvo. Anna se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina. Aprovechó de observar que cosa hacía la rubia. Si, estaba escribiendo sobre ella. Un reporte quizás. No sabía.

-¿Quieres un café?

Anna empezaba a sacar unas tazas de una repisa. La rubia dio un respingo. Le causó gracia que la pelirroja le ofreciera algo de esta forma.

-Me encantaría.

No pudo evitar sonreírle antes de volver la vista a la computadora. Anna agradeció ese gesto ya que se había sonrojado notoriamente. Respiró tres veces antes de empezar a hacer el café. Quizás debía empezar a hacer mérito para conquistar a la rubia, aunque no creía que hacerle un café fuese un gran paso para eso.

En realidad no podía pensar en alguna cosa para conquistarla. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo tenía que conquistar a una chica? No. ¿Cómo tenía que conquistar a una mujer? Tomó las tazas y le llevo el café a Elsa, esta lo recibió y le dio un suave gracias. La pelirroja caminó hasta la terraza y ahí empezó a beber su té. Sabía que con la rubia había un acercamiento notorio, sabía que ambas sentían cosas, pero no tenía idea que había hecho hasta el momento para provocar esos sentimientos. Tenía dos semanas. Pasó su mano por su barriga y no se lo podía creer.

-Elsa…

-¿Si?

-¿No crees que estoy un poco gorda?

La rubia casi se atragantó con el líquido. ¿Gorda? Anna tenía una contextura delgada pero en realidad se veía un poco…como decirlo…sin cuidados. Observó con detenimiento a la pelirroja. Ella siempre usaba ropas anchas que hacían verla un poco más ancha, pero sabía que eso era una ilusión óptica. No tenía idea. Meditó un poco antes de contestarle. Quizás el problema no era si estaba gorda o no, si no que ella no se sentía cómoda consigo misma. El recuerdo de aquellas cicatrices llegó como un flash. Debía ser eso.

-No creo que estés gorda, pero si te sientes así hay un gimnasio arriba del edificio.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo ir?

-Claro que puedes, estaré algo ocupada con un nuevo trabajo, de esta forma podrás ir y no aburrirte aquí en casa.

-¡Oh, Elsa! ¡Eres la mejor!

Se bebió el té a una velocidad impresionante antes de abalanzarse contra la rubia y abrazarla. Estaba tan emocionada que se le olvidó momentáneamente la cercanía. Ahora al fin podría hacer algo útil con su tiempo libre. Quizás esto le ayudaría a liberar tensiones, podría conocer algunas personas que estén arriba, hasta podría tomar aquel tiempo pensando en un plan para conquistar a la rubia.

-Pero no hoy, tendrás que ir mañana.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque vienes recién saliendo del hospital y tienes unas ojeras dignas de alguien que no ha descansado en una cama normal en semanas.

Anna iba a refutar al respecto pero en realidad si se veía cansada. Miró el reloj y eran cerca de las seis. De acuerdo, igual era un poco tarde para subir al gimnasio. Y si, le costaba aceptarlo pero se moría de ganar de dormir en esa cama. Tenía que disimular sus ganas de dormir y enfocarse en querer salir de ahí.

-Uhm…

-Hagamos un trato. Te cocinaré lo que tú quieras con la condición que te vayas a dormir después de comer.

Anna se sentía como una niñita de nuevo. La mirada de Elsa era tan madura y tan amable. Sería una grandísima idiota si no aceptaba la propuesta. Le dieron ganas de comer sándwiches, pero en realidad hasta ella podría hacérselos. Luego le vinieron ganas de comida china, pero ahí sería más difícil de hacer.

-Uhm…..

Corrió al refrigerador y vio que cosas tenia. Luego buscó en la alacena y se dio cuenta que es lo que realmente quería.

-¡Quiero lasaña!

Elsa se sorprendió un poco, pero era obvio. La lasaña era un plato para nada complicado de hacer pero requería un montón de ingredientes, al menos sabía que con hartas cosas iba a ser más agradable para la pelirroja. Debía admitir también que Anna fue amable con ella y no le pidió algo imposible de hacer. Sus habilidades en la cocina tampoco eran muy elevadas, sobre todo cuando se vive solo y no hay muchas ganas de practicar.

Se le abrió el apetito apenas el aroma le llegó como una suave y refrescante ráfaga de sensaciones. Hace mucho que no comía lasaña casera. Elsa le sirvió en un plato un enorme trozo de lasaña y sin esperar comenzó a comer. La rubia se sentó a comer y se sentía feliz de que a la pelirroja le gustara la comida. Hace mucho que no cocinaba para ella.

-¿Esta rico?

-Oh, Els, es la lasaña más rica que he probado en mi vida. Me quedaría aquí para siempre con tal de poder probar todas las cosas maravillosas que haces.

Elsa se sonrojó ante las palabras de Anna. Se sonrojó ante su sonrisa autentica. Su sonrisa feliz. ¿Qué le gustaba de Anna? No sabía. Pero esa sonrisa era algo que le aceleraba el corazón. Siguió comiendo intentando ignorar esos sentimientos. Dios. Era difícil.

Al terminar de comer la más joven se ofreció a lavar los platos y todo lo que estuviese sucio. Elsa solo la dejó hacerlo. Quizás esta Anna más servicial sería más fácil de controlar. Cuando dejó todo limpio se dirigió a la habitación no sin antes mirar a la rubia.

-Bueno, Elsa, trato es un trato. Te dejare trabajar, suerte con eso.

Se metió en la habitación y luego volvió a salir, llamando la atención de la mayor.

-Y no te sobre esfuerces, mucho tiempo en la computadora podrían afectarte. Hasta mañana, gracias por todo.

No sabía que le ocurría a la pelirroja, pero esa atención que le daba no le molestaba para nada. Es más, la sentía aún más cerca que antes.

Tomó una toalla y un bolso con ropa deportiva y subió al último piso por el ascensor. Estaba bastante ventoso arriba. Le dio un poco de nervio mirar por la baranda hacia abajo pero igual lo hizo. Estaba como en el piso veintitanto, si, estaba muy alto y si, le daba miedo, pero ver la ciudad desde la altura le dio una extraña tranquilidad. Le recordó esa vez en la cual Elsa la llevó en busca de Andrea y tuvieron que subirse a un helicóptero. Vio un poco de la ciudad antes de quedar inconsciente.

Caminó por aquel lugar. Vio bastantes quinchos, una lavandería, en la otra parte divisó una piscina, le dieron muchas ganas de darse un chapuzón, pero estaba cerrada. Y más al fondo estaba el gimnasio. Estaba bien equipado con caminadoras, bicicletas, pesas, colchonetas, y un montón de cosas más que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban. Hace bastante rato que no hacia ejercicio como tal, recordaba haber hecho un poco cuando entró en la secundaria.

Entró a una especie de vestidor unitario y más a la derecha habían unos baños con duchas, bastante útil en realidad. Se sintió tan cinco estrellas en ese edificio. Tenía de todo. Se puso un pantalón de ejercicio y una camiseta sin mangas. Empezó trotando en la caminadora hasta que se agotó demasiado, luego comenzó con las pesas. Se dio cuenta que era más fuerte de lo que creía. Quizás hasta podría levantar a Elsa. Se le vinieron ideas malvadas.

El rato se le pasó volando. Estuvo cerca de una hora y algo allí arriba. Se levantó algo agotada y decidió que haría eso todos los días. Así estaría en mejor forma. Quien sabe lo que le deparara el destino. Necesitaba estar lista para lo que sucediese.

A Elsa le había tomado tres días poder terminar un informa acerca de la estadía de la pelirroja en el hospital. Le había sido más fácil hacerlo en los momentos en los que Anna dormía, subía al gimnasio y cuando se quedaba viendo televisión. Era una chica inquieta. Mantenerla tranquila le costaba bastante. Igual podía entenderla. La dejó ir al gym porque sabía que necesitaría liberar tensión y poder respirar aire fresco.

Sentía un peso menos el haber terminado ese jodido informe. Ahora podría mirar a la cara a la chica cuando esta entrase por la puerta, cosa que antes no podía.

Se levantó de la silla y se estiró. Le gustaba la primavera, aunque para su mala suerte era la época del año donde más afloraba su asma. Al menos agradecía que cuando tenía un ataque de tos no fuese tan grave o que al menos la pelirroja no estuviese ahí. Sería un problema si llegase a preocuparla. Ahí sí que no podría sacársela de encima. Al menos ya podía ver el verano aproximándose.

Cerró la tapa del notebook y tomó una manzana del frutero. Pronto tendría que atender el otro trabajo que tenía. Por suerte solo tenía que revisar antecedentes de diferentes personas y mandar sus opiniones al respecto. Era algo fácil de hacer y no requería estar presente en una oficina o algo así. El dinero no era mucho pero a ella le gustaba trabajar y contribuir con las personas.

La puerta se abrió de la nada y vio a la pelirroja entrar. Guau. En realidad en estos cuatro días, nunca, pero nunca la había visto entrar a la casa luego de que hiciera ejercicio. Tenía el pelo húmedo amarrado en una cola de caballo y se veía recién duchada. Un color rojizo llenaba sus mejillas a causa del ejercicio. Si, hasta su cuerpo se veía más tonificado, ¿O quizás hace mucho que no veía a la chica con ropa tan ajustada? Se veía hasta más mayor.

La manzana se le cayó de las manos sin darse cuenta.

-¿Elsa?

Anna tomó la manzana en un gesto cordial y miró a la rubia entre preocupada y divertida.

Elsa se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de su torpeza. ¿En qué rayos pensaba? Ya hasta estaba creyendo que su debilidad por Anna había desaparecido con el tiempo, pero no, ahí volvían esos sentimientos para recordarle que eso no era verdad. Le arrebató la manzana de las manos y fue a lavarla. Solo quería que esos ojos turquesas dejaran de observarla. Necesitaba buscar una vía de escape.

-Me impresionó lo grande que estas. Has crecido mucho.

Escuchó la carcajada de Anna y se volvió para mirarla.

-Dios, Elsa, has sonado como una abuela. Estoy igual, no exageres.

Anna siguió su camino hasta la habitación para dejar su bolso. Ya no podía creer que ella la hiciera sentir así. Lentamente se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirroja.

-¿Cuantos días te faltan?

-¿Ya quieres que me vaya?

Si. No quería sonar ruda, más bien quería tirarlo en un tono de broma, pero se le escapó de las manos. Le quedaban pocos días y en realidad no había podido avanzar con su relación. Estaba al borde del colapso. Pudo sentir como Elsa se incomodaba. La había hecho sentir mal.

-No es eso, Anna, solo…

-Sí, lose, lo siento, solo ando un poco irritada con esto de los días que me quedan, tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

Ya hasta podía escucharse a sí misma con una nueva madurez.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

-Nah, da igual, me quedan once días.

-Ya le estas torciendo la mano al gobierno, Anna, has sido muy valiente.

Anna le dio una fugaz mirada a la rubia y luego se giró a la ventana. Observando con detención.

-Quiero decir eso cuando pueda estar lejos de aquí, cuando pueda viajar por Europa, cuando vuelva donde estaban mis raíces…No quiero joderla, pero no lo sé, siento que esto ha sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-¿Esto?

-El poder salir del hospital, que tenga un poco más de memoria, saber sobre mi pasado, conocer más gente y poder estar aquí contigo, Elsa.

Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron. La leve sonrisa que esbozaba la más joven estaba llena de una autentica alegría o quizás algo más, pero la mayor se sintió confusa. Confusa y feliz.

Demasiado feliz.

Se sintió nuevamente asustada. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos.

-Iré a comprar algo para cenar.

Habló secamente. Tanto así que la pelirroja se sorprendió. Cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse soltó una leve risita.

-Dios, Elsa, de verdad que no has cambiado nada.

Comieron en silencio. Algo extraño pasaba. De acuerdo, Anna podía ser una chiquilla despistada y torpe, pero podía reconocer rápidamente cuando algo le pasaba a la rubia. Sobre todo si tenía que ver con ojeras y sonrojos. No, no eran sonrojos tiernos o los que a veces bañaban su pálida piel cuando se ponía nerviosa. Era algo distinto. Se había dado cuenta que ella no había estado durmiendo bien, trabajaba cuando ella iba al gimnasio, trabajaba todo el día, trabajaba incluso en la noche.

Era una completa obsesiva por el trabajo.

Había creído, durante un tiempo, que ese extraño complejo que la rubia tenia era por la culpa de ese trabajo en la central de policía, donde le daban un cargo administrativo, tenía que ir a hacer rondas nocturnas, acudir a las calles si se lo pedían y además tenía que cuidar niñatas delictuales. Era una carga para ella pero como le gusta sobre exigirse. Quien la entiende.

Elsa se levantó y cogió los platos pero Anna se los quitó de inmediato.

-Hey, espera un poco, te ves horrible, deberías ir a descansar, yo me encargo de esto.

-No sé de qué hablas, Anna, estoy perfectamente bien.

-Sí, claro, si te doy un empujoncito te irías de inmediato al suelo.

-No digas estupideces.

-No hagas que lo haga, Els.

Anna ignoró a la mayor y se puso a lavar los platos, dejando a la rubia con las palabras en la boca. Se sintió mareada de la nada y, rehusándose a caer ahí mismo, caminó a su habitación. Luego de unos minutos la pelirroja entró a la pieza de Elsa y se impresionó bastante al verla con la mitad del cuerpo en la cama y la otra en el suelo.

-Oh vaya, sí que estas mal.

Se acercó deprisa. La rubia le dio una mirada bastante perdida e intento moverse de ahí, sin resultado alguno. Anna soltó una risita y se agachó en busca de los brazos de la mayor. La semi abrazo y con impulso la levantó del suelo llevándola a la cama. Acomodó bien el curvilíneo cuerpo así evitar que se cayera de nuevo.

Removió unos cabellos platinados y tocó la pálida frente.

-¡Mierda, Elsa, estas ardiendo en fiebre!

-No grites…Anna…

Elsa frunció el ceño y acurruco lentamente. Anna solo soltó una leve risita. Elsa tenía una camisa celeste abrochada hasta arriba. La más joven solo rodó los ojos antes de empezar a desabrochársela. Lo había hecho con una normalidad digna de una despistada como ella, hasta el momento donde vio el nacimiento de sus pechos. Se sonrojó con fuerza y se alejó pegando un chillido.

Casi la jode.

Corrió al baño y buscó una toalla pequeña la cual remojó, humedeciéndola lo suficiente. Limpió el sudor de la frente y el cuello de la rubia. Se veía que estaba empeorando al pasar de los minutos, pero la mayor no quería cooperar.

-Vamos, Elsa, tienes que sacarte esos jeans y ponerte algo más delgado.

-Uhm…

Solo volvió a fruncir el ceño con molestia. Sí que era una terca.

-Si no te lo sacas tú lo tendré que hacer yo, y negare cualquier intento de acoso cuando me denuncies.

La rubia soltó un bufido y parecía que si iba a cooperar. Se dio vuelta para buscar algún pijama que la mujer tuviese guardado.

"_¿Qué demonios?"_

No importaba cual fuese, todos eran muy largos y abrigados. ¿Qué le pasaba a Elsa? ¿Dormía con esos felpudos hasta en el verano? Que poco sexy. Soltó una risita al pensar eso. Aprovechó de ir a su habitación. Estaba segura que entre sus cosas había un pijama de los que usaba la mayor parte del año. Ella no era muy friolenta, o quizás usar algo tan abrigado le molestaba en la movilidad. ¿Aunque para que quería tanta movilidad al dormir?

Volvió donde Elsa, la cual estaba tapada con el cobertor, y vio los pantalones y la camisa tirados en el suelo. Oh. Intentó controlarse cuando vio también el brasier de Elsa en el suelo.

"_Lindos encajes, Els, me arrepiento de decirte poco sexy."_

-Ponte esto, o si no te enfermaras más.

Elsa no respondió. Oh mierda. No me digas que se durmió. Se acercó a ella y la movió lentamente. Por dios, Elsa, no puedes dormirte sin ropa. Oh vamos…joder…

Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque no era un sacrificio muy sacrificado, valga la redundancia, solo le daba algo de vergüenza el…vestir a la mujer. Aunque que importaba, ambas eran chicas.

"_Si claro, no pensabas en eso cuando querías comértela a besos."_

"_¿Sería acoso si ella es mayor que yo?"_

Alejó aquellas ideas de su mente y sonrió. Debía hacerlo. Seria aun peor si ella llegaba a desabrigarse y sacarse el cobertor de encima y ¡bum! Atributos al aire. Nada de eso. No podía arriesgarse a morir desangrada.

Tomó su camiseta y se acercó a la rubia, hablándole suavemente.

-Levanta los brazos, Els.

Al parecer la había escuchado e intentaba levantar los brazos, aunque evidentemente no tenía las fuerzas. La ayudo y pasó los brazos por la camiseta. Se la bajó rápidamente para no tocar/mirar/sentir absolutamente nada.

"_Ahora el short."_

Como si tratara de buscar algún objeto dentro de la cama. Así se veía intentando localizar las piernas de la mujer para ponerle el short. Fue algo muy difícil. Dios. Subírselos sin rozar la suave piel fue lo más complicado. Ver a Elsa con faldas era terriblemente hot, pero poder tocarlas sin mirarlas le daba un extra de sensaciones.

Se dio un golpe a si misma antes de terminar de subírselo. Se había convertido en una pervertida. Una pervertida casi lo suficientemente mayor para ser metida a la cárcel por acoso sexual…

-Seria gracioso ir a la cárcel por eso.

Soltó una risita y le puso otra toalla húmeda en la pálida frente.

-Te haré algo caliente, intenta dormir un poco.

"_Casi lo suficiente mayor, eh…eh…"_

-¿¡Eh!?

Era una completa tonta. ¿¡Cuando cojones…!?

Ya casi era el solsticio de verano, por ende, ya iba a ser su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Recordaba que antes de llegar a New York había tenido lluvias. ¿Lluvias primaverales? Dios, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Si eso era de esa forma pronto tendrían que mover a Andrea a la cárcel. Eso iba a ocurrir, ¿No?

Elsa tenía unas bolsitas de agua de hierbas pero ninguna era muy buena para la fiebre así que bajó de una carrera al primer piso, donde había visto varias plantitas decorando la entrada. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba volvió a subir para empezar a hacerle algo caliente.

Imaginaba que la rubia, al momento de enfermarse, se dedicaba a llamar a algún doctor o algo, o quizás ir al hospital. Vaya mujer. Toda una chica rica. Recordó a Frederick y luego a Anthony. ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? El último había quedado de llamarle una semana después de que saliera del hospital para ver su estado. Pero del otro ni se había acordado. Nunca le agradeció apropiadamente por darle una mano, aunque en realidad sentía que el bastardo tenia dobles intenciones al respecto. Había algo en él.

No podía confiar en él.

Apenas terminó el agua de hierbas fue donde Elsa. Al menos se veía un poco mejor, al menos no sudaba tanto. Dejó la taza en la mesita de noche y fue a revisar su frente. La toallita ya estaba calentándose así que volvió a remojarla. La rubia empezó a despertar un poco.

-… ¿Anna?

-Oh, la bella durmiente ha despertado.

No la había mirado hasta ese segundo. Estaba algo despeinada y con su rostro tornándose carmesí. Aun estando en esas circunstancias ella se veía hermosa con un toque de elegancia. Ni siquiera enferma podía acercarse un poco a las fachadas que tenía ella cuando se despertaba.

-Deberías tomarte eso antes de que se te enfríe.

Se sentó en la cama. Vaya. Quería desaparecer ahora mismo. La camiseta se quedaba ancha pero se veía tan sexy. Dios. Anna se golpeó la cara con el mayor disimulo que podía tener en su vida y salió de la habitación. Esa mujer sí que era hermosa. Debía admitirlo, ahora que quería conquistarla, ahora que quería estar con ella más que cualquier cosa, tu hermosura aumentaba por día. Aunque nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

-…Excepto…

Un fuerte dolor llegó a su cabeza. Cayó al suelo con fuerza. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. El recuerdo de esa noche aún estaba confuso. ¿Qué pasó esa vez que pelearon? Apretó los dientes. Odiaba sentirse así.

Una mezcla entre adolorida, mareada y perdida.

-¿Anna? ¿Pasó algo?

Espabiló tan rápido como pudo. No podía dejar que Elsa notara que aún tenía esos problemas. Se levantó y fue a verla.

-Oh, sí, no es nada, estoy bien.

Le sonrió, pero al mirarla se dio cuenta que Elsa no creía en sus palabras. Tenía una mueca de enojo bastante notoria. La seriedad de Elsa le encantaba.

-Dime la verdad.

Suavizó un poco la mirada y la pelirroja no pudo hacer nada en contra de eso. De verdad amaba a esa mujer. Caminó hacia la cama de Elsa y se tiró a su lado. Se acomodó con las manos en la nuca mientras que la rubia esperaba pacientemente, mientras bebía de la taza, a que la más joven hablara.

-Desde que legué a tu casa tengo visiones y recuerdos que amenazan con llegar a mi mente pero desaparecen en seguida. Cuando intento atraparlos me vuelvo a sumergir en ese dolor nauseabundo.

-¿Con que crees que tengan que ver?

-Tienen que ver con la pelea que tuvimos aquel día.

Elsa se congeló, pero Anna no se dio cuenta de su reacción.

-Sé que nos enfadamos y luego, ya sabes, llegue ahí. Haber…

Anna frunció el ceño intentando recordar.

-…Estábamos viendo una película…algo sucedió…no recuerdo…luego salí enfadada al parecer…y…luego estaba en la calle…

Terminó de beberse el contenido de la taza y la dejó en la mesita. Sabía que Anna sufría con eso. Esos sucesos desencadenaron todas sus heridas físicas y psicológicas. La obligaron a estar en una prisión diferente de la que conocía. Todo eso le provocó dolor. Dolor a un grado impresionante y sabía con claridad que lo que menos le gustaba a Anna era no saber lo que pasaba.

Quería decirle.

¿Pero cómo?

Si, Anna, peleamos porque casi nos besamos y yo no siento nada por ti pero en realidad si siento cosas pero no soy capaz de manejar estos sentimientos y no puedo y no debo y blas blas, por eso no puedo decirte lo que en verdad siento para no darte ilusiones ya que jamás podremos estar juntas.

Luego nuevamente se transformaría en pelea y chachan, la historia se repite.

Le dolía pensar eso. Quien habrá sido el astuto que se le ocurrió juntarlas. Anna era una buena chica. Se preocupaba por ella, era cariñosa, protectora y muchas cosas buenas, pero el mundo la ha tratado tan mal y sobre todo se le ocurre sentir cosas por esta mujer. Ahora ya le gustaría ser de una familia común y tener unos veinte años, quizás estar recién empezando la universidad, ahí sí podría salir con Anna. A esa edad no importa nada.

Todo esto es tan difícil.

Se volvió a recostar, acurrucándose hacia el lado donde estaba la pelirroja. Podía verla con sus manos sobre su regazo mientras observaba el techo con esos ojos turquesa tan llenos de brillo.

Sus miradas chocaron con intensidad.

-Mañana…

-¿Mañana?

-Mañana, después de tu hora de ejercicio. Mañana me sentiré mejor y te contare lo que sucedió.

La pálida mano acarició con suavidad esas mejillas pecosas. Elsa sonreía levemente y el corazón de la pelirroja latía con fuerza. Anna sonrió, entre nerviosa y emocionada y dio un salto. Se levantó de la cama y arropó con cuidado a la rubia.

-¡Bien! Entonces debes descansar. Estaré aquí al lado por si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme~

La pelirroja salió saltando en una pata. Al fin tendría respuestas. Y no perdía la fe. Elsa había cambiado.

Ahora era más suave. Más amable.

Más cálida.

Se quedó leyendo un libro que tenía la rubia en un estante. No era su tipo de libro, aunque no recordaba haber sido una lectora asidua, pero tenía algo que no le dejo despegarse. Quizás por el hecho de que la vida de la protagonista se parecía a la suya, con más ciencia ficción, pero parecida a la suya.

Elsa durmió tranquila y apenas se despertó dos veces al baño. Si, estaba completamente pendiente por si ella necesitaba algo, cosa que al parecer no ocurrió. Solo le dio hambre a la hora de la cena y la pelirroja le hizo una liviana ensalada y una jalea. Al parecer le sintió bien, ya que volvió a dormirse sin problemas.

A la mañana siguiente ya lucia mejor, se dio una ducha y se preparó sola el desayuno. Así que Anna dejó de comportarse como abuelita preocupada y fue a hacer ejercicio. Llevó su bolso con ropa y subió al gimnasio. Estaba igual de tranquilo que todos los días. Quizás era la hora. Ni muy temprano ni muy tarde. Todos deberían estar preparándose su almuerzo bajo en calorías y cosas por el estilo.

Levantó varias pesas. Corrió por mucho rato. Hizo abdominales hasta que su estómago dolía. Pero en ningún segundo dejó de pensar en la rubia. Abecés pensaba que sus sentimientos eran un mero capricho, pero otras veces lo sentía tan profundo y real que no podría imaginar que de la nada se fueran. Que de la nada dejaran de existir.

Si.

Debía decírselo. Debía confesarle lo que sentía.

¿Por qué sentía tan fácil ese hecho? No es como si ella no lo supiera. Se notaba que sentían cosas entre sí. Porque aquella sensación le resultaba tan familiar. Como si…ya hubiese soltado todo lo que sentía…

Se dejó caer en una colchoneta apenas otro fuerte dolor le llegó a la cabeza.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Pensar en eso le hacía doler, también aquella noche…

Oh…

No tenía que ser super mega inteligente o ser una detective para darse cuenta. Algo sucedió aquella noche, y lo más probable es que tuviese que ver con sus sentimientos.

Joder.

Quizás le había confesado sus sentimientos y entonces pelearon quien sabe porque. No, no quería pensar en eso. No podía sacar conclusiones. Daba igual, de todas formas Elsa le iba a explicar que había sucedido.

Y cuando eso pasara iba a ser concreta y decirle que sentía.

Se duchó y se puso jeans, una camiseta y una sudadera sin mangas. Intentaba con desesperación el darse ánimos. Bajó el ascensor siendo un manojo de nervios.

Llegó al departamento y sacó las llaves que Elsa le había dado. Metió la llave con lentitud. Empezaba a perder la seguridad que tuvo hace unos momentos. Abrió la puerta despacio, intentando controlarse.

-Oh, Elsa, no sabía que te habías enfermado. Debiste haberme avisado y así habría venido a cuidarte.

Frederick estaba muy apegado a la rubia.

Elsa estaba sonrojada y nerviosa.

¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

Anna no lo podía creer.

¿Elsa andaba con aquel tipo? Recordaba aquellas miradas que se daban. Aquellas llamadas que la rubia recibía. No podía ser. ¿Ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad? Elsa ya tenía a alguien…

Y jamás iba a ser ella.

No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Elsa dio una mirada rápida a la entrada y se encontró con esos ojos bañados en lágrimas. Sus miradas habían chocado, como tantas veces, pero ahora ambas tenían una sorpresa impregnada en sus rostros. La pelirroja dio un salto al haber sido descubierta espiando. Soltó el bolso que tenía en la mano, ya sin fuerzas para sostenerlo.

No supo que hacer o que decir.

Solo salió de ahí.

Corrió lejos.

Donde no pudiesen ver su corazón romperse en pedazos.

* * *

Oh god, don't kill me :c ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Muy impresionante, no? Aún quedan muchos misterios por descubrir y espero que no se me olvide ninguno, así que les agradecería un montón que en los comentarios me pongan lo que más les intriga de la historia, desde lo que dijo Alfredo de los montes hasta la aparición extraña de Juanito arcoíris (Solo ejemplos :v)

Quiero que la historia terminé y todas sus dudas sean reveladas, o tendré que hacer una ova xD

Empezaré de inmediato con el siguiente capítulo para no hacerlos esperar tanto.

Los amo~ Y espero que me den mucho amor (y dudas) en forma de reviews~

Ciao~


	17. Capitulo 17

Iba a hacerlos esperar un poco más pero lo tenía listo hace rato y bien, no quería que pasara más de un mes xD Seré una buena chica y lo subiré hoy día…16….debería haber sido 17 por el capítulo, pero como entre a la universidad y tengo un horario asesino desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde xD Además como estoy haciendo ejercicio y "cuidándome"…No hay mucho tiempo xD

No los aburro más con mi vida :v

Esta historia es de mi propia creación utilizando personajes de Disney…algún día le comprare los derechos…lo se uvu

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

No podía creérselo. La historia volvía a repetirse. Anna había salido de ahí, al igual que aquella vez. De verdad no podía creerlo.

Suspiró resignada.

El mal augurio era cosa de su mente.

El hombre la miró con preocupación.

-¿Elsa? ¿Pasó algo?

-Sí. Anna.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Estuvo aquí.

Frederick miró hacia todos lados. Se veía algo nervioso. Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba volvió el rostro hacia la rubia.

-Se acaba de ir. Nos vio y sabes cómo es Anna.

-Dios, lo siento, Elsa, la he jodido.

-No, tú no tienes la culpa, en realidad la culpa es de ella por ser tan impulsiva.

-¿Iras a buscarla?

-…Me pregunto si debería.

Podía ocultarle con facilidad sus sentimientos. Él no podía descubrir las clases de pensamientos de culpa que pasaban por su mente y la envolvían por completo. Las escenas de aquel día se mantenían latentes en su cabeza. Nunca dejó de echarse la culpa.

Jamás iba a dejar de pensar que si no fuese por ella la pelirroja hubiese estado bien y no hubiese tenido que pasar tanto tiempo en ese hospital. Quizás si no fuese por eso no se hubiese dañado aún más su memoria.

Frederick tomó una de las manos de la rubia con una de las suyas, apretándola suavemente.

-Bueno, podrías esperar un poco, quizás ella vaya a volver.

-Eso pensé la última vez.

-¿Ultima vez?

Si, ahí se dio cuenta. Frederick sabia de su enfermedad y de su estado al llegar al hospital, pero probablemente no tenía idea de que le había ocurrido. Al menos ella no le había contado. Se preguntaba si debía confiar en él y contarle sobre su acto de negligencia, de todas formas Anna estaba a su cuidado.

Al igual que ahora.

Elsa pasó su mano libre por su nuca. Estaba nerviosa. No podía seguir ahí, inerte, tenía que ir a buscar a Anna. No se iba a arriesgar de aquella forma otra vez. Se soltó del agarre del hombre y fue a buscar su celular. Anna subía con su celular, en caso de que necesitase algo o alguna cosa por el estilo. Marcó el número. Se sintió aliviada de que no lo escuchara dentro de la casa. Aunque eso no significaba que la pelirroja fuese a contestar.

No, terminó desviando la llamada. Tenía su celular, eso era algo bueno al menos. Anna no era tonta, y quizás en el fondo entendía lo peligroso que era salir así nada más.

Dejó el celular en la mesa, siendo seguida por la mirada del hombre.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Frederick, pero estoy bien.

El hombre le dio una leve sonrisa antes de acercarse nuevamente. Puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia. Su tacto se sentía algo tosco. Diferente.

-Sé que no estás bien, Elsa, deberías descansar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron estrepitosamente. Los ojos de Frederick le hacían acordar a los ojos de la pelirroja, pero profundos. Como si ocultase algo.

Se sentía extraña a su lado.

Se sentía débil.

Vulnerable.

-Ven, vamos a tu cuarto, te ves agotada.

Pudo sentir la leve vibración de su celular. El hombre la guio a su habitación, pero ella observo su celular con discreción. Los mensajes salientes salían en la pantalla, revelando su contenido.

Anna:

"Él oculta algo, lo sé, y no son buenas intenciones."

Apretó los labios. Miró al hombre y este le sonrió. Se notaba que era un buen hombre, y había hecho cosas buenas por ella. No podía no tener buenas intenciones.

Suspiró.

Lo único que Anna quería era que ella se alejase de él.

Son puros celos.

¿O era verdadera preocupación?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Le dolía un poco la cabeza. Terminó recostándose en la cama al sentir un cansancio inundándola.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Se había quedado dormida? ¿Cuánto rato había pasado? El cielo se había oscurecido un poco. ¿Dónde estaba Frederick? Se sentó en la cama. El hombre entró en la habitación con un vaso de agua.

-Te habías quedado dormida.

-¿Cuánto rato?

-Un par de horas.

Dios. Tomó un sorbo de agua y dejó el vaso en la mesita. Paso sus manos por su rostro. ¿Anna no había llegado aún?

-¿Pasa algo?

-Quizás aun esté un poco cansada.

Sacó sus manos de su rostro y no alcanzó a darse cuenta antes de que los labios del hombre chocaran con los suyos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tenía un mar de pensamientos.

No era que le disgustara aquel hombre, pero tampoco podía decir que quería aquel acercamiento. En el fondo quizás era en parte su culpa. Lo único que quería era sacar a la pelirroja de su mente.

Quizás esa era la única forma.

Pero estaba asustada.

Sus grandes manos la tenían sujeta de las mejillas mientras presionaba más sus labios, empujándola. Luchando.

Era un beso bastante tosco. Brusco. Hasta algo doloroso.

Dolía.

Se le vino a la mente un novio que tuvo cuando estaba haciendo un curso de administración antes de entrar al de policía. Era su primer año y ella jamás había sido muy buena con las personas. Jamás fue muy sociable.

Jamás se lo permitieron después del incidente.

Este tipo era mayor que ella y ya estaba pronto a terminar aquel curso. Eran cerca de dos años. Él la conoció en una charla para dar a conocer el avance de ellos como mayores a los nuevos en el curso. Elsa era una chica joven y seria. Él quedó flechado de inmediato.

Elsa quería aprender. Quería de verdad sacar aquel curso y él le ofreció ayuda con su experiencia.

Lamentablemente tenia dobles intenciones. Así que apenas se quedaron solos él quiso iniciar con su plan. Tomó a Elsa de la nuca y comenzó a besarla. Quizás si la rubia no hubiese sido tan reacia al contacto su plan habría funcionado, pero en consecuencia terminó en el suelo mientras ella estaba encima haciéndole una llave en el brazo. Ahí supo que ser policía le venía de perlas.

¿Cómo terminaron siendo "novios"? Pues Elsa le causo gracia que él terminase llorando y pidiéndole disculpas, así que le dio una oportunidad, hasta que él terminó el curso y tuvieron que despedirse.

Ya no recordaba su nombre.

¿Por qué se le venía eso a la mente?

Fue hace muchos años. Quizás lo que unía las dos historias eran las dobles intenciones. Se había quedado pensando en eso. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba tendida en la cama y Frederick comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

¿Por qué se estaba dejando?

No sabía. En realidad tampoco sentía alguna cosa. Era casi como si no la tocase. Era una caricia a la que ella le era tan indiferente. Ella no podía simplemente inventarse emociones y fingir. Eso no era lo suyo. Lo malo del asunto es que eso iba a terminar molestándole a él.

Lo sabía.

Su reacción era lo que más le asustaba.

-¿Qué te pasa, Elsa? No pareciera que lo disfrutaras.

¿Qué decir? Esos ojos estaban mirándole con una intensidad y una excitación impresionante. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ella no sentía lo mismo.

-No es eso, Frederick. Solo estoy preocupada por Anna.

Algo pasaba con él. Sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más. De nuevo esa sensación de miedo llego a su cuerpo. ¿Entonces Anna tenía razón? ¿Por qué sentía toda esta situación tan tensa?

-¿No puedes dejar de pensar en Anna un rato?

-Anna está a mi cuidado, si algo le pasa será mi culpa.

"_Sería mejor que ella desapareciera."_

Pudo escuchar aquellas palabras, no sabía si las había dicho él o era su mente que le decía cosas.

-Voy a hacer que dejes de pensar en ella.

Con una de sus manos había tomado sus dos muñecas. ¿Qué rayos? Intentó soltarse pero él tenía demasiada fuerza, aunque demostrara lo contrario. Recordó aquella noche con Anna, ella también le había tomado de las muñecas. Pero no era lo mismo. Anna estaba enfadada y aun así el agarre era suave. Era fuerte pero suave. Intenso pero delicado.

Ahora dolía. Dolía en verdad.

Empezó a temblar cuando Frederick llevaba su mano libre a su pantalón. No podía estar pasando algo así. Con Anna siempre intentaba alejarse y no era porque no quisiera un acercamiento, sino porque estaba mal. Porque no quería que sus sentimientos crecieran. Pero…este no era el caso, nuevamente. Esto estaba realmente mal y era porque ella no lo quería de esta forma.

-Suéltame, Frederick.

-Sé que lo quieres, y es lo que tendrás.

Su voz sonaba diferente. No era el mismo hombre que había conocido.

Este era un monstruo.

-No lo quiero, suéltame.

-Cállate.

Cuando el intentó quitarle los jeans se dio cuenta que esto había pasado el límite.

Tenía miedo de herir a Anna, esa era la verdad. Su pasado se lo advertía. Se lo decía una y otra vez. Iba a dañar a Anna. Pero jamás se le había pasado por la mente el que ella misma pudiese ser dañada. Intentó soltarse del agarre, pero no podía, su fuerza era demasiada.

-No lo intentes, no te dejare.

"_No te dejare ser libre."_

¿Porque ahora? Su mente la atormentaba hasta cuando era atormentada fisicamente.

Quizás se merecía esto. Dejó sus intentos. Ya era en vano. No había salida. De verdad, todo esto era un castigo por sus pecados.

Sintió algo dentro de su corazón. Algo intenso.

"_¡No debes dejar que tu pasado se interponga en tu felicidad! ¡Debes dejar de tener miedo!"_

Eran las palabras de Anna que resonaban en su cabeza.

"_¡Tienes que ser feliz, tienes que ser libre!"_

Eran sus palabras aquel día. No. Ella no se merecía algo como la felicidad. Todo lo que recibía era lo que se merecía. Eso era todo. Nada podía cambiar su opinión.

"_¡TU LIBERTAD ESTA AMARRADA A TU PROPIO MIEDO!"_

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. ¿¡Qué le pasaba!? ¿¡Se iba a dejar violar así como así!? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Estaría siquiera con la mente limpia? Sufrir ahora no iba a hacer que su pasado desapareciera. No iba a hacer que nada cambiara.

Solo iba a hacerla aún más culpable.

Solo iba a aumentar su miedo.

Rodeó la cintura del hombre con sus piernas, aferrándose con fuerza.

-Parece que estas accediendo.

La mirada azul tenía una fuerza y una rabia que era casi imposible de imaginar. Las lágrimas seguían ahí, pero no le quitaban la fuerza. Golpeó la cabeza de Frederick con la suya y él la soltó, en esos segundos se dio un impulso y tiró al hombre de la cama. Le dio la vuelta y volvió a hacer aquella llave que uso con aquel chico.

Frederick pegó un fuerte grito. Elsa hizo que se levantara y le hizo caminar a la entrada sin dejar de tirar su brazo hacia arriba. Ni siquiera el crujir de su hombro le hizo bajar la guardia. Estaba cabrada. Cabreada e imponente.

-Si te vuelves a acercar te romperé ambos brazos. Y ni siquiera te diré lo que haré si me vuelves a tocar otra vez, imbécil.

El moreno salió por la puerta apenas la rubia soltó su brazo.

Elsa se apoyó en la mesa y vio su celular nuevamente. Había otro mensaje.

Anna:  
"Por favor, ten cuidado."

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer. Toda la fuerza que tenía hace unos segundos se había esfumado. Ya no le quedaba ni un poco de esa fuerza, solo se había vuelto vulnerable. Todo lo sucedido le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó arrodillada al suelo. Se sentía pésimo. Iba a mandarle un mensaje de vuelta a Anna pero apenas podía ver por las lágrimas. Ella la estaba llamando. Apretó un botón y acercó el auricular.

-¿¡Elsa!?

-…T-tenías razón, Anna.

-… ¿Estas llorando?

Elsa no respondió. No sabía ni siquiera que decir al respecto.

-…Lo voy a matar.

Colgó. Dejó caer el celular. No sabía porque la voz de Anna le relajó de tal manera. Escucharla en su mente. Ella le daba fuerzas. A pesar de que creía que estaba mal todo esto. A pesar de eso, Anna había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida.

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo en el suelo, pero de la nada escucho la puerta abrirse. Miró hacia arriba y pudo encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de la pelirroja.

Sintió su cálido abrazo. Se sintió segura. Sintió que podía dejar salir toda esa pena que tenía guardada. Por esos segundos quería dejar de pensar y solo quería desahogarse.

-Hey, Elsa, te vas a enfermar si sigues en el suelo.

¿Cuánto rato llevaba ahí?

-…No quiero moverme…

Escuchó una leve risa de parte de Anna. Y de la nada sintió como era levantada. Se vio obligada a agarrarse del cuello de la pelirroja. Se acababa de dar cuenta que tenía unos rasguños en la cara y que olía a alcohol, pero en realidad no le importó. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan grande y fuerte?

-Deja de mirarme así, Elsa, que te ves muy tierna.

No sabía si su rostro ahora estaba más rojo que antes, pero su corazón si latía más rápido. Anna miró la habitación de Elsa que ahora era un desastre. Soltó un suspiro. No estaría bien que descansara ahí después de lo que sucedió.

La acostó en su ahora habitación. Si bien su cama no era tan grande como la de la rubia, cabían bien dos personas. La dejó ahí acostada y ella se dio la vuelta para acostarse a su lado. Ahora era el momento donde ella menos necesitaba estar sola.

¿Quién imaginaria, en ese momento, que ella era la mayor?

Teniendo a la pelirroja ahí en frente empezó a cuestionarse que había hecho ella en ese lapso de tiempo, y claro, porque olía a alcohol y tenía heridas. Sabía que Anna conocía aquellas dudas y se veía en la posición de contestarlas.

-Sí, Elsa, te diré. Debo admitir que estaba bastante enfadada/celosa al respecto, ese tipo jamás me cayó bien y tenía una mezcla de emociones.

Podía ver el sonrojo notorio en el rostro pecoso.

-Así que te dejé el mensaje con lo que me quedaba de cordura y luego, pues, me fui a beber intentando relajarme. Estaba enfadada pero tenía esa sensación de que no debía vagar pero tampoco pude beber mucho por la preocupación. Cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era empecé a preocuparme aún más, así que me devolví. Cuando me dejaste el mensaje yo ya estaba afuera del edificio y justo venia el imbécil saliendo sujetándose el brazo como un marica.

-¿Lo golpeaste?

-Tuvimos una pelea. Estaba muy enfadada porque él te había hecho daño, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados y decirle "hola, ¿Qué tal?" Al menos como estaba oscuro nadie nos vio. Solo espero que no vuelva a molestarse.

Elsa se rio levemente. Ella le había dado un ultimátum al hombre y si con eso no le bastaba, llega Anna y le da el suyo. Ella solo quería protegerla. Sintió como ella tomaba su mano. Volvía a sonrojarse.

-Siento no haber llegado antes, Elsa. Quizás nada de esto habría ocurrido si yo no hubiese armado escándalo y solo hubiese entrado a mi cuarto.

Se vio en la obligación de agradecerle el gesto, o al menos que dejase la culpa a un lado.

-Iba a pasar de todas formas, algún día iba a dejar salir sus intenciones. Aunque si no fuese por ti quizás aún estaría allí y hubiese pasado lo peor.

-¿Eh? Pero si no hice nada.

-Hiciste mucho, yo…me acorde de algunas cosas que me habías dicho, y supongo que me dio el valor para poder detenerlo.

-Joder, debí haber matado a ese cabrón.

-No alcanzó a hacer nada, Anna.

La mirada turquesa estaba más intensa que nunca.

-Pero te hizo llorar, y yo no perdonare eso. Aun no puedo perdonarme a mí misma por hacerte llorar aquella vez, mucho menos perdonare a ese bastardo.

-No deberías preocuparte por aquella vez.

Anna abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Quizás había recordado que ella le contaría al respecto. Bueno, no se podía evitar.

-¿Me contaras?

-Sí, bueno, esa noche-

-No, no me digas ahora, debes descansar, no te preocupes, puedo esperar.

La sonrisa de Anna era tan radiante. Estaba feliz de que ella estuviese ahí en ese momento. Aun se sentía extraña hasta un poco asustada, pero ella le daba seguridad. No sabía que sería sin ella. Quizás estaría en su cama llorando desconsolada.

-Gracias por todo, Anna.

-No te preocupes, siempre estaré para ti, porque eres importante para mí.

Elsa sonrió levemente. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué sentía esto en su corazón? Era como si se hubiesen caído todas las barreras que ella había puesto. Era como si le inundase una suave calidez.

Es como si su corazón se hubiese descongelado.

¿Por qué solo Anna podía hacerle sentir así? ¿Por qué solo podía sentir esa clase de sentimientos por ella? ¿No podía ser a alguien más? Tenía miedo.

Miedo a lastimarla de nuevo.

Miedo de volver a congelar su corazón.

-¿Elsa?

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer sin poder retenerlas. Todo lo que había intentado evitar la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Amaba a Anna. La amaba demasiado. Pero tenía miedo. Ella empezó a derribar todas sus creencias. Pensaba que el trabajo iba a impedirle estar con ella, ya que era poco ético, pero Anna no había sido metida presa y ahora era una chica normal. Pensaba que el que fuese una chica podría ser un problema aun mayor, ¿Pero que importaba en pleno siglo veintiuno? Mucha gente se estaba declarando gay, gente muy famosa e importante. El otro tema que le molestaba, y claramente aun le molesta, es el tema de la edad. Si, se llevan por varios años. ¿Pero a quien le importaba?

Quería dejar de pensar en sus sentimientos.

-¿Elsa, que pasa? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Elsa no dejaba de llorar. Ahora tapaba su rostro con sus manos. Anna no sabía qué hacer. Empezó con una leve caricia en uno de sus hombros intentando que se calmara.

-Oh, vamos, Els, todo va a mejorar, no tendrás que verlo de nuevo. No le dejare acercarse.

-¿Por qué, Anna?

"_¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buena?"_

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué que?

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

Anna se sobresaltó. ¿En serio le estaba preguntando eso? No sabía si decirle ahora que ella estaba tan vulnerable. Sintió que su rostro enrojecía con más fuerza. Quizás podía ser su única oportunidad. Intentó poner la voz más seria que podía tener. Tomó todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó lentamente. Por suerte aquellos ojos azules no la miraban o quizás no se hubiese atrevido siquiera a confesarse.

-Yo te amo, Elsa. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca he dejado de sentir eso.

La rubia de inmediato dejó de llorar. Podía sentir su rostro arder. Anna jamás le había dicho aquello. Toda la pelea se había concentrado en la palabra "gustar" o solo "estar juntas". Quería contarle lo que sucedió, pero se sentía sin fuerzas. No podía dejar aquello en el aire como si jamás hubiese ocurrido.

-Nuestra pelea fue sobre esto…pero…el problema siempre fue mío…

No podía verla, pero sabía que la pelirroja estaba escuchándola en silencio. Quizás también estaba impresionada. Intentó relajarse antes de hablar. No quería destaparse el rostro o perdería la confianza.

-Te dije que lo nuestro no podía ser, que no podíamos estar juntas, que era imposible, también te dije que tenías que reprimir tus sentimientos. Tú estabas enfadada y yo estaba asustada. Todo lo que te dije era más para mí que para ti. No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que esto se convierta en un problema ya que hay varios agujeros entre nosotras…Solo…no quería que esto siguiera adelante…no quería que esto que sentía fuese de verdad…

-…Y…y después…

La voz de Anna se escuchaba adolorida. No. No podía mirarla ahora. Mucho menos que se le había declarado de aquella forma.

-…Yo…

-¿Te hice daño, cierto?

La voz de Anna estaba quebrada. Sacó las manos de su rostro solamente para mirar a la pelirroja. Tenía una mueca de dolor y los ojos humedecidos. Una de sus manos sostenía su cabeza. Mencionarle aquellas cosas debían recordarle un poco esos momentos.

-No, Anna, al menos no un daño físico, entiendo que estuvieses enfadada, creo que heriste todas las mentiras que intentaba decirme a mí misma. El miedo siempre ha sido mi enemigo, y quería creer que no tenía miedo de sentir.

Ambas miradas se miraban con intensidad.

Anna se levantó un poco en la cama para observar a la rubia, mientras se sostenía con una de sus manos. Se le veía algo confundida.

-¿Qué es lo que tu sientes por mí, Elsa?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué sentía?

-Yo…

-La verdad, nada de trucos, no pienses en nada más que en lo que sientes dentro de ti. Solo…no pienses.

Desvió su mirada azulada. No podía seguir en ese duelo de miradas. Era imposible. Dios. Jamás su pálida piel se había puesto tan roja.

¿Lo que en verdad sentía por ella?

¿La amaba como pensaba?

Anna era una chiquilla hiperactiva, inmadura e irrespetuosa. Era exactamente lo contrario a ella. A ella no le gustan las reglas, no le gusta la opresión, por el contrario, Elsa estaba acostumbrada a seguir las reglas, sociales o de cualquier tipo, estaba acostumbrada a privar la libertad de las personas al igual como, de un modo u otro, lo hacían con ella.

Pero a pesar de ser una rebelde, siempre tuvo esa atracción innata. Cuando la vio por primera vez, por ejemplo, le llamó el color de sus ojos, y la fuerza de su mirada. Le dio algo de miedo, se sintió vulnerable, pero a la vez muy atraída.

Era solo una niña. Una chiquilla que escondía tantas cosas. Una chica que sufría tanto. Se sintió tan cercana a ella, ya que podía verse reflejada en sus ojos. Pero ella quería seguir adelante, quería vivir, quería que el mundo supiera de ella y poder derrumbar las paredes de la desconfianza. Ella quería ser mejor.

No quería alejarse de ella.

Nunca.

Mordió su labio. No sabía que contestarle. No sabía con que empezar y con que terminar. Le daba algo de vergüenza decirle que también la amaba. Sentía tantas cosas. Cosas que no quería admitir. Cosas que simplemente quería que se quedaran dentro de su corazón y jamás salieran de ahí.

Sintió la cálida mano de Anna en su mejilla. El tacto fue como una ráfaga de electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Volvió a unir su mirada con la turquesa. Estaba perdida.

Estaba perdida en sus ojos.

Ya no podía salir de ese agujero en el que había caído.

Al menos no en ese momento.

Recordó aquella frase; "Se enamoró de ella como la luna se enamoró del sol, aun sabiendo que no podían estar juntos."

En ese momento, en ese duelo de miradas, en esa situación tan íntima y cercana, no podía siquiera creer que ellas no estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

-Lo siento, Elsa.

-¿Por-?

No pudo decir nada. Anna ya había pasado sus barreras. Anna la estaba besando, con una suavidad y delicadeza que jamás había experimentado. No sabía con seguridad si era ella la que estaba temblando o la pelirroja. Daba igual. No pensaba en absolutamente nada. Solo sentía un montón de cosas. Sobre todo una calidez que le llenó todo el cuerpo en cosa de segundos.

No podía ni siquiera compararlo con algún otro beso a lo largo de su vida. Este era diferente.

Este era con amor.

_Amor verdadero._

Fue un beso tan casto. Tan puro. Tan sencillo que le hizo sentir más cosas que cualquier beso apasionado. Le hizo sentir más cosas que las que alguna otra persona haya provocado en ella. Anna volvió a su posición luego de un rato. Aunque parecieron horas. La pelirroja sintió la mirada curiosa de la rubia y solo atinó a rascarse la nuca y luego a jugar con una de sus trenzas.

-Lo siento, es que…no decías nada y no sé, tenías una cara muy tierna…

Ya era tarde. No era nada sin sus barreras. No era nada sin su helado corazón. No podía mantener sus sentimientos a raya con la pelirroja tan cerca de ella. Anna le daba la posibilidad de ser vulnerable, de dejar salir todo lo que tenía en su corazón.

Con Anna no podía reprimir sus sentimientos.

Solo podía dejarlos salir.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer y Anna se volvió a preocupar.

-Dios, joder, lo siento, he sido una estúpida, tu pasando por todo esto y yo… fui egoísta, quizás tu no querías y…tampoco estaba segura si debía hacerlo, quería pero no sé si debía y yo solo…

Elsa la calló poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios. Anna estaba equivocada. Ella quería que eso sucediera más que nadie en el mundo. Estaba feliz. Estaba feliz. Estaba jodidamente feliz. Más de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Y era gracias a esa chica.

Lloraba de felicidad.

Dejaba salir ese sentimiento nuevo de la única manera que sabía.

-Cállate, Anna, solo abrázame.

La pelirroja se aguantó una carcajada. ¿Se lo pedía o le estaba obligando? No le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, pero en ese momento se sintió con las ganas de que esa mujer mandona le dijese algo así con aquella mirada tierna y vulnerable.

Podía decir en ese momento que ya había conseguido lo que quería. Había pasado uno de los obstáculos más difíciles.

Derretir el corazón de la reina del hielo.

Ahora solo quería descansar de tanto sentimiento, al igual como Elsa descansaba en sus brazos.

Y así ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

"_Salgamos hoy, Anna, los chicos nos esperan."_

"_Sabes que amo la locura, sobre todo la tuya, mi princesa."_

"_Odio cuando siempre obtienes la mejor parte de todo."_

"_Luchadora, las chicas estaban mirando el Facebook del noviecito que tienes, parece un buen tipo."_

"_Hace rato que no te vemos por estos lados, no me digas que es el novio porque hasta a él lo hemos visto."_

"_Solo quiero estar contigo, ¿Por qué me miras así?"_

"… _¿Qué has hecho, Anna?"_

"_Él era un bastardo, y todos lo sabían…"_

"_¡…Pero tu una zorra por hacer lo que hiciste…!"_

* * *

Anna despertó de golpe. El sudor y las lágrimas humedecían su rostro y su ropa.

No podía creerlo.

Llevó sus manos temblorosas hacia su rostro.

Había recordado.

Había recordado la verdad.

Había recordado toda la verdad, todo su pasado que se había mantenido oculto en su mente.

Todo lo que no quería volver a ver la luz.

* * *

Sé que esta algo corto para tantas emociones, ¡Pero quiero dejarlos con la duda! (Amo mi trabajo (?))

Un poco hardcore quizás :v

Quiero que tengan dudas y me digan en los comentarios que clase de verdad es la que Anna acaba de recordar, quiero ver sus impresiones. (Muajaja)

Quiero saber qué es lo que creen acerca de "Lo que he estado ocultando de ustedes".

Ciao~


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

Chile. Terremoto. Me demoré. LEEEAAAAN!

* * *

Elsa se despertó al escuchar el grito de Anna. Podía verla en una completa desesperación. Temblaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un vaivén incontrolable. Estaba sentada en la cama pero parecía que intentaba hacerse un ovillo y no moverse jamás.

Se sentó y acarició su espalda con preocupación. No entendía que le ocurría a la más joven, pero no era algo bueno.

-¿Anna?

No le hacía caso. Estaba en un completo shock. Su mirada estaba en quien sabe qué lugar. Se acercó más y la abrazó suavemente. Empezó a llorar con intensidad. Estaba desmoronándose. Siguió ahí, esperando que ella se tranquilizara un poco.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Anna?

-…re…recuerdo…

-¿Qué recordaste?

-M…muchas…muchas cosas…cosas que había olvidado…cosas que creí…que creí que no habían sucedido…

Su voz estaba completamente quebrada. Asustada. Intranquila. Y todo su cuerpo reflejaba esos sentimientos.

-E…Es como si…como…como si lo hubiesen borrado todo y…y cambiaran…yo…Dios…Elsa…lo siento…

La pelirroja busca la mirada de la rubia con desesperación.

-…Te he mentido tanto…

El silencio se empezó a hacer más fuerte. Elsa no entendía nada. ¿Le había mentido?

-Yo tenía amigos…muchos de ellos, tenía problemas con personas y….yo…yo me enamoré de Hans…apenas lo conocí en una fiesta…Fuimos novios y todo eso…

Las piezas empezaban a encajar sutilmente.

-Andrea no lo conocía, pero luego pudo conocerlo…y claro…al imbécil le gustaba la maldita idea de tener a dos gemelas para él…N-nos engañaba a ambas…aquel día nos quedamos solos en mi casa…y terminamos besándonos…y entonces… ¡Uhg!

Anna profirió un quejido y se agarró la cabeza intentando amenguar el dolor. Cuando Elsa iba a socorrerla ella solo le hizo un gesto de que estaba bien.

-…Yo justo lo había visto con Andrea…y…había estado evitándolo…estaba enfadada…no quería que se me acercara…me besaba con fuerza…yo no quería…él no se alejaba…-Sollozó más fuerte.-…Entonces tomé un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa…y lo enterré en su espalda…Una…dos…tres veces…hasta que se detuviera…

Anna se quedó en silencio mientras Elsa intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-…No podía sacarme el peso muerto de Hans de encima…miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba Andrea…ella había visto todo y no me había detenido…aun así tenía una rabia en su mirada…Se acercó a mí con determinación, tomó el cuchillo y volvió a enterrárselo murmurando algo, pero yo ya no podía oírla. Solo intentaba quitármelo de encima y salir corriendo de ahí. Entonces nos miramos por unos segundos. Ella estaba enfurecida conmigo.

"_Acabas de desaparecer lo único que he querido en mi vida."_

-Ella lo quería más de lo que yo a él…entonces me apuñaló. Sabía que la policía venía…Andrea tenía miedo, pero yo tenía que responsabilizarme…fue mi culpa…yo empecé todo eso…La empujé fuera de la casa y yo me quedé ahí…intentando calmarme…

"_Intentaba convencerme de que nada había sucedido."_

Elsa estaba estupefacta. No podía creerlo. Si era una asesina después de todo. Sacudió su cabeza. Fue en defensa propia. ¿Porque ahora tenía miedo? Seguía siendo Anna.

Ahora tenía el mismo temor que tuvo cuando la conoció. Se sentía mal al desconfiar de nuevo en ella, pero...tenía miedo ¿Que más le ocultaba? Se sentía tan impotente. Cuantas cosas más podía haberle ocultado…

-Elsa...tengo miedo...n-no quiero recordar nada más...no quiero hacerle daño a nadie...no quiero hacerte daño a ti…

Su rostro estaba nervioso y asustado mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

Se sintió vil. No podía desconfiar. Ella es lo único que Anna tenía en ese momento. Es la chica más honesta que ha conocido. Haber olvidado todo esto no fue su culpa. Muchas personas que pasan por situaciones chocantes terminan perdiendo recuerdos. Nada es su culpa. Se acercó nuevamente a la joven. No se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba hasta ese momento. Apoyo su mano en su hombro.

-No has hecho nada que no fuese en tu propia defensa.

-Y... ¿Y si le hice daño a alguien más? ¿Y si mate a alguien más?

Dios... se van a enterar... iré a prisión...

-Anna cálmate.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? ¡Perdí memorias cruciales y todo lo que he vivido ha sido una maldita mentira! ¿¡Quien mierda estaría calmado!?

Elsa abrazo a Anna con firmeza. Ella intento liberarse pero fue en vano. Volvieron a recostarse en la cama. La rubia aun conteniendo a la joven y esta aun luchando por huir lejos, sin poder evitar aferrar sus manos a la ropa de Elsa. Su aroma era muy embriagante y su suavidad le impedía pensar. Estaba a segundos de pararse e ir a la estación y confesar su crimen, pero Elsa la apegaba con tanta firmeza hacia su pecho que poco a poco perdía su convicción.

Tenía miedo.

Jamás había tenido tanto miedo.

Se durmió plácidamente luego de unos minutos. Elsa se sintió cansada y observó el reloj de la pared. Tanto había sido el shock que ni se había dado cuenta que aún era de madrugada. Elsa descansó unos minutos pero el cansancio se volvió insomnio. Acarició a la pelirroja por un buen rato. Tenía tantas cosas que meditar. Intentó mantenerse acostada hasta que el insomnio fue insoportable. Con cuidado salió de la cama. Anna ni siquiera la había sentido.

Fue al living y se acomodó en el sillón. Poco a poco empezó a recordar los videos que había visto de Hans y Anna. ¿Entonces en realidad ella si era Anna? No sabía cómo había dudado de eso. Dudaba que alguien pudiese imitar esa sonrisa. Aun siendo la gemela, Andrea tenía unas muecas muy diferentes.

Estaba muy choqueada al respecto, pero no podía dudar de Anna, menos ahora que ella misma estaba dudando hasta de su sombra. Debía mantenerse fuerte. Debía ser capaz de darle el apoyo que ella más necesitaba. Si ella se desmoronaba Anna no tendría ninguna oportunidad de estabilizarse.

Era una niña aun. Era muy joven para ir a prisión. Las cosas estaban bien como estaban. ¿Y si se llegaba a saber?

Andrea está en la cárcel por asesinato y soborno, si se le niega la culpabilidad en el asesinato aun tendría que pagar la condena por su comportamiento. De todas formar, según el relato de Anna, ella también había apuñalado al chico.

Ambas tenían la culpa.

Tenía muchas cosas rondando por la cabeza. A la pelirroja le quedaba un poco más de una semana antes de poder salir de la ciudad. ¿Negarle la partida ahora? Ella no se atrevería a hacer eso. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y pequeñas escenas del juicio llegaron a su mente. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Anna dijo muchas cosas acerca de su pasado en aquel juicio. Dijo muchas veces que el chico era el novio de Andrea en vez del suyo. ¿Entonces porque Andrea no negó eso? ¿Le convenía aquella realidad? Obviamente, si Hans era el novio de Anna, Andrea se iba a ver más culpable que la misma Anna. Pero en el caso de que Andrea estuviese con el joven, nadie dudaría que Anna tenía más posibilidades de matarlo debido a los celos.

¿Qué pasaba acá?

¿Por qué empezaba a sentir que Andrea era consciente de la falla en la memoria de Anna? ¿Habrá sido así? Dudaba que la chica fuese lo suficientemente astuta para escuchar las palabras de Anna y ver si sus argumentos le eran de ayuda para convencer al juez de su inocencia.

El único culpable era el joven Hans, si no hubiese muerto estaba segura que él tendría cargos. Aunque ninguna de las gemelas saldría impune. ¿No pudieron tirarse del cabello e ir a encarar al hombre? Todo le era tan complicado.

No pudo conciliar el sueño. Cuando era una hora decente se levantó del sillón y fue a preparar el desayuno. Hizo sándwiches y al terminarlos iba a ir a buscar a Anna a su habitación. No alcanzó ya que la chica ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa. Se le veía muy deprimida, con su rostro serio y los ojos hinchados.

Estaba muy mal.

Comieron en silencio. Cada una pensando en diferentes cosas, pero del mismo tema. Ya no podía hacer nada. Anna estaba tan distante ¿Y qué podía hacer al respecto? ¿Comentarle acerca de eso?

Eso.

Tenía que pensar en algo para distraerla y que Anna dejase esa depresión.

-¿Anna, recuerdas cuando me hiciste un café hace unos días? Tuve que ir corriendo a comprar chocolate, me ha quedado, ¿Quieres?

Anna la miró de reojo y soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-No gracias.

Se dirigió al sillón y prendió el televisor.

Había fallado. Si el chocolate no la convencía no sabía que podía hacer. Tampoco había tenido mucha habilidad cambiando el animo de la gente. Lavó los platos en silencio, escuchando lo que decían las noticias mañaneras. No había nada muy interesante en realidad.

Lo mismo de siempre.

Dejó a la pelirroja y fue a su baño para darse una ducha. Cuando salió se dio cuenta que su habitación seguía siendo un enorme desastre. Quizás debería ordenar después de almorzar, se dijo. Lo más probable es que en la tarde la pelirroja quiera estar sola, entonces ella tomaría ese tiempo ordenando su habitación, y claro, viendo su trabajo acumulado.

Anna estuvo toda la mañana sentada en el sofá abrazando sus rodillas. Miraba directamente el televisor, pero estaba consciente de que quizás ni atención le estaba prestando. Se quedó sentada en la mesa observándola lo más disimulada que podía. Lo de la madrugada le había caído como un enorme peso, tan así que casi había olvidado lo que había sucedido ese día.

Era gracioso. Se había enfermado. Frederick la vino a ver. Anna los vio. Ella huyó. Ella le advirtió. Y así fue, Frederick intentó violarla.

Era bastante choqueante. Jamás imaginó que iba a ser ese tipo de mujer. Al menos pudo evitarlo.

Y todo gracias a la pelirroja.

Era impresionante que esas palabras que aquella vez ella misma quería detener de sus labios, ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, le habían servido de tal manera. No quería pensar que algo así era obra del destino o algo similar. Ella no creía en esas cosas.

¿Aunque acaso no era demasiado increíble para poder ser una opción?

Y luego estaba llorando. Llorando y rogando internamente para que la pelirroja estuviese a su lado. Y si, así fue. Ella llegó y la levantó de ese agujero en el que se encontraba, también la levantó del suelo. Sí, eso le impresionó. Levantó a la chica varias veces y en diferentes ocasiones, pero jamás pensó que esa chica menor de edad haría algo así.

Luego estaban en la cama de ella. Dios. Estaba tan cerca. Podía sentir su calor. Podía sentir aquellos ojos observándola con una admiración y con un sentimiento tan poderoso. Estaba completamente hipnotizada. La había pillado débil. ¿Qué más podía decir? El episodio anterior la había dejado vulnerable y claramente esto le impidió su típico mantra del control. Quizás en otro momento lo hubiese evitado.

Pero el tema era otro… ¿De verdad quería que aquel beso no hubiese sucedido?

Quizás sí. Quizás las cosas hubiesen seguido su camino normal si no hubiese ocurrido. Hasta quizás Anna no habría recordado. ¿Eso era malo o bueno? No sabía. ¿Pero y sus sentimientos? Quería ser honesta consigo misma al menos una vez en su vida.

Joder que le había gustado aquel beso.

Fue tan fugaz. Tan casto. Tan dulce. ¿Besar a cualquier chica se sentía así? Era realmente diferente que besar a un chico. ¿Besar a un chico sintiendo amor por él podía significar sentir un beso así de suave?

Sentir amor.

Lo había dicho otras veces. Estaba locamente enamorada de Anna.

¿Qué más podía decir? Era así. Y tenía que ser demasiado terca para ocultárselo. Si, intento ocultárselo a sí misma, pero era cada vez más difícil. No podía ocultarlo. Eso era. Amor. No había más vueltas que darle.

Realmente quería volver a besarla.

Sintió sus mejillas arder con fuerza. Había olvidado que se encontraba a un metro de la chica. No podía pensar en eso ahora. No quería ser egoísta, mucho menos sabiendo lo que le hizo pasar a la pobre cuando ella intentaba, constantemente, entablar una relación más cercana y ahora que Anna estaba mal, ella solo pensaba en el episodio amoroso que habían tenido.

Habían pasado varias horas pero ninguna se movía. Se levantó para hacer el almuerzo. No podía permitir que volviesen a acercarse de tal forma. Si seguía así, jamás podría separarse de la pelirroja. Y sabía que ya le quedaba poco tiempo con ella. Anna lo único que quería era irse a Los Ángeles y volver con esa familia que tanto la quiere. No hay futuro para ella en New York.

No hay futuro para Anna estando a su lado.

No había futuro para nadie a su lado.

Terminó de cocinar y llevó los platos a la mesa. El olor a la carne y las verduras salteadas llamó al estómago de Anna que había sonado con fuerza. Si bien no estaba de buen humor, sabía que su estómago necesitaba fuerzas. Comieron tranquilamente. Ahora era menos tenso que antes. Elsa no quería decir nada. Sentía que podía joder aún más la situación si abría la boca. Y creía que estaba mejorando al menos.

O eso creía ella.

Anna se levantó de la mesa soltando otro suspiro.

-Gracias por la comida, Elsa, yo…iré a dormir un poco.

-Sí, claro, descansa.

Le sonrió cálidamente. Extrañaba la sonrisa de Anna. La extrañaba tanto.

"_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes."_

Si, aquel dicho tenía razón. Y jamás creyó que ella podría extrañar algo.

Ese día se había dado cuenta de tantas cosas. Cosas que evitaba pensar. No quería hacer nada. Dejó los platos en el fregadero y fue a su cuarto. Se sentía cansada. Ordenó su habitación. Hasta cambió las sabanas de su cama. Quería evitar pensar en eso y si sentía que el aroma del hombre volverían aquellos recuerdos a su mente. Se tiró en la cama. Ahora la atrapaba todo el sueño que no pudo tener en la noche.

Despertó de un salto. Había tenido una extraña pesadilla que ya no podía recordar. Todo era tan difuso. Miró el reloj y anunciaba la media noche. Soltó un suspiro. Tenía que trabajar y dejar de holgazanear. Tomó su computadora y prendió una pequeña lamparita.

Tenía varios correos y varios trabajos pendientes. Se consiguió, nuevamente, un certificado por haber faltado pero como se sentía tan desastrosa y no quería dejar a Anna sola, prefirió darse una licencia. Al menos aquella le servía para el trabajo suplementario al cual debía asistir a una reunión dos veces por semana. El trabajo que tenía a través de internet era tan accesible que era imposible sacarse esos deberes de encima. Mandó tres fichas revisadas y corregidas que tenía que hacer el día anterior, y luego empezó con las de ese día. No podía perder tiempo. Debía aprovechar.

Algo le daba una rara sensación.

Terminó todo cerca de las siete de la madrugada. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Tenía sus horarios de sueño completamente desfasados. Sentía sus ojos pesados. Levantó su cuerpo de la cama y salió del cuarto. La puerta de la habitación de Anna estaba completamente cerrada. Caminó a la cocina, que estaba bañada por una leve luminosidad propia de la madrugada, y tomó un vaso de agua.

Recordó una vez en sus primeros meses como policía y fue a una fiesta que organizaron sus compañeros. Ella no quería ir pero Olaf la convenció. Terminaron juntos bebiendo diferentes cosas. El tema es que se sentía, en aquel preciso momento, como esa Elsa del pasado que tenía que soportar la cruda al día siguiente.

Eso era justo lo que tenía.

Una fuerte resaca llamada Anna.

Volvió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se acostó nuevamente. La casa estaba tan silenciosa. Tan tranquila. ¿Entonces porque se sentía tan intranquila? Se sentía extraña y no tenía idea del porqué. Intentó seguir durmiendo.

Quizás si dormía todo se arreglaría.

"Elsa…"

"¿…Anna?"

"No quiero seguir viviendo…Elsa…esto apesta…odio esto…"

"Debes ser fuerte, Anna, todo se va a solucionar."

"No, no lo hará…yo…no merezco vivir."

Se levantó de un salto. La Anna que estaba en su sueño se veía tan triste. Tan miserable. Tan derrotada. Anna estaba en un delirio constante y no sabía cómo poder salir de ahí sin sacrificar su libertad.

Se levantó y se vistió lentamente poniéndose una camisa celeste y unos jeans. Dio una leve mirada en el reloj que decía que eran las seis de la tarde. Había dormido un montón, pero no podía decir que se sentía mejor.

Con aquel sueño nadie podría.

Caminó a la cocina pero todo estaba igual como lo había dejado el día anterior. ¿Anna no había desayunado siquiera? Seguía todo igual de silencioso.

Algo estaba ocurriendo.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Anna y golpeo la puerta.

Una.

Dos.

Tres veces.

Y una cuarta vez llena de desesperación.

Esto pintaba mal.

Abrió la puerta.

"_No puede ser verdad."_

No estaba Anna ahí.

La buscó en el baño, en cada rincón de la habitación, en toda la casa y nada.

Anna no estaba ahí.

Buscó su celular con frenesí. Cuando lo encontró marcó el número de Anna. Sonó el tono varias veces sin resultado. Anna no contestaba. Ni siquiera desviaba su llamada. Claro, ella no se iba a quedar ahí quietecita mientras tenia todos esos sentimientos devorándola. Le causaba terror que haya ido a la estación y haya confesado su crimen. De ser así ya no podría volver a verla.

¿Una vida sin Anna?

¿De verdad podría seguir adelante sin ella aun teniendo aquellos sentimientos tan profundos?

Se puso unas botas mientras utilizaba un programa de rastreo de gps. Era la única forma de encontrar el paradero del teléfono, y con suerte, el paradero de Anna. Sacó las llaves y salió corriendo del edificio. No sacó una chaqueta siquiera pero no le importó. Solo salió corriendo hacia su auto y condujo lo más rápido posible a aquella dirección.

Estaba oscureciendo. Dejó el Camaro estacionado en una calle poco transitada y tenebrosa.

¿De dónde había salido aquella bruma?

No sabía siquiera en que parte de New York estaba, pero no se parecía en nada a los lugares que ella acostumbraba. Había unos callejones oscuros y tenebrosos. Siempre pensó en estos lugares de manera tan lejana a la realidad. Pero así era. Cuando empezó como policía ir a aquellos lugares era cosa común, porque siempre existía el "mal".

Pero ahora no venía a detener a alguien o revisar a alguna persona.

Hoy venia por la pelirroja.

El gps le indicó el lugar exacto en el mapa, pero con tanto callejón era difícil encontrar su destino. Había varias personas en los rincones fumando o bebiendo, pero al parecer ninguno se percataba de su presencia. Usualmente no era así, pero iba vestida de civil, así que no tendría algún problema extra. Sus botas pisaban pequeños charcos de un líquido que no pudo distinguir con claridad. El olor comenzaba a marearla. Necesitaba encontrar aquel lugar.

Al girar en un cruce se percató de una puerta algo inquietante. Se veía dañada pero entreabierta. No había nada más cerca y estaba segura que la señal venia de ahí. ¿Cómo Anna encontró aquel lugar? Miró al cielo. Los edificios eran tan altos que los callejones eran aún más sombríos. Sintió algo de melancolía.

Quizás aquella noche Anna se sintió igual de pérdida entre aquellos callejones, siendo consumida por los edificios.

Tocó suavemente la puerta y esta se abrió con un chirrido. El fuerte olor a hierba le nubló los sentidos. Soltó un suspiro. La ciudad que no duerme y sus vicios. Esperaba no encontrar a Anna bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia extraña…

Ojala que no estuviese mal.

O peor de lo que estaba, pensó.

El lugar era bañado por una tenue luz rojiza, una música extraña sumado al aire viciado le daba una sensación de éxtasis juvenil. No sabía si el lugar, lleno de mesas y sillones, estaba vacío o no lograba distinguir a nadie entre el humo. En el fondo prefería que fuera así. Si ella no los veía ellos tampoco a ella. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Necesitaba saber si Anna estaba en ese lugar, más se limitó a ir hacia delante donde podía ver una puerta.

Tenía una buena sensación al respecto.

Buena sensación considerando lo malo de la situación.

La puerta se encontraba en mejor estado que la de la entrada, solo que esta tenia marcas de golpes y rasguños. La abrió lentamente. Escuchó unos ruidos extraños, como si alguien estuviese peleando. Antes de abrirla por completo pudo escuchar unas botellas rompiéndose. Deseaba tener su arma en su cinto, pero claro, no era así. Su cuerpo se sentía algo entumido.

El lugar era más parecido a un bar, a diferencia de ese extraño lugar de reunión bañado en humo. Seguía sin ser todo muy nítido, pero de todas formas se podían distinguir las personas. Había alguien en la barra y unas personas en unas mesas.

Pero Anna no estaba ahí.

Se dirigió al barman pero no alcanzo a preguntarle nada.

Se sintió un fuerte golpe fuera de ese lugar. Al otro lado del bar había otra puerta. Caminó hasta allá rápidamente. El olor a alcohol y a porro empezaba a marearla. Abrió la puerta que daba paso a otro callejón.

Anna tenía el pelo suelto, jeans y una sudadera sin mangas. Se veía bastante desabrigada, pero ahí estaba, con su rostro sonrojado y un poco de sangre en sus puños apretados. Miró de reojo a dos hombres tirados en el suelo. La pelirroja se veía extasiada y furiosa. Al parecer aun no la había visto.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen, imbéciles?

Uno de los tipos se levantó con rapidez pero se notaba aun adolorido. Anna sonrió y de un rápido derechazo volvió a tirar al tipo al suelo. El otro hombre que estaba en el suelo empezó a decir algo de que llamaría a sus amigos o algo así. Los ojos turquesa le miraron con ironía.

-Trae a todo el mundo si quieres, les reventare la cara a todos.

Sus ojos se unieron y el hombre, con una rabia impresionante, sacó un arma de su bolsillo. Elsa se asustó de inmediato y de una patada mando a volar el arma varios metros más allá. El tipo se quedó anonadado.

-Los niños no deben jugar con armas.

-¿Elsa?

Anna acababa de darse cuenta de su presencia, se veía sorprendida y a la vez con una expresión como si la rubia estuviese reprochándole.

-Vámonos de aquí, Anna.

-No te metas.

Anna estaba completamente sensible ante la situación. Debía haberse sentido tan mal que se vio obligada a huir de casa e ir a este tipo de lugares a intentar calmar esos sentimientos. No podía culparla. Se veía algo pasada de copas, pero aun así tenía la habilidad de ganarle a estos tipos. Se sintió un poco nostálgica. Recordó los primeros días que estuvo con Anna y aquellos tenientes la golpeaban y ella apenas podía darles pelea. Si, quizás sentía algo de orgullo. Solo un poco.

Ella ya sabía cómo defenderse.

Le causó un poco de gracia pensar qué clase de paliza le dio a Frederick.

Vio a Anna con intenciones de alejarse de ella así que se acercó y la tomó de la muñeca.

-Oh, Anna, debemos irnos.

-No quiero irme contigo…

-¿Sabes lo que podría suceder si la policía o alguien del gobierno te ve aquí?

Anna se quedó en silencio.

Si la encontraban no solo la dejarían más tiempo en New York sino que también la despedirían a ella y pondrán a otra persona a su cargo. Eso podría ser problemático.

Caminó lentamente, alejándose de los tipos. Elsa la siguió a una velocidad similar. El callejón estaba con una ligera bruma y se sentía el aroma a humedad. Por suerte ese lugar estaba completamente desolado. Podía asegurarse de que nadie había visto a la pelirroja. Estaba segura de que Anna no había hecho algo diferente a beber o fumar, o sino no estaría en unas condiciones tan "normales".

El callejón tenía dos caminos y casi parecía un laberinto. Anna avanzó a la derecha y ella la siguió. Casi se había olvidado en qué lugar dejó su auto.

Llegaron a la conexión del callejón con la calle y pudo divisar su Camaro. Seguía todo solitario al igual que todo su trayecto. El cielo había oscurecido rápidamente.

Caminó hasta su auto y abrió las puertas. Iba a entrar pero vio que la pelirroja no tenía intenciones de subirse.

-¿Pasa algo?

Anna apretó la mandíbula y la miró con rabia.

-"¿Pasa algo?" ¿De verdad estás haciéndome una pregunta tan estúpida? ¡Obviamente pasa algo! Vine aquí para alejarme de todo, inclusive de ti.

Elsa rodeo el auto y se acercó a Anna. Sabía que era difícil esta situación para ella, pero no podía perder la paciencia.

-Es peligroso aquí, Anna, si alguien te ve perderás todo lo que has obtenido hasta ahora.

-Da igual, Elsa. De todas formas debería pudrirme en la cárcel.

-Dios, tú no has sido la única culpable y claramente te estabas defendiendo.

-Andrea está en la cárcel ahora, pero yo también debería estar ahí. Soy de lo peor.

-No digas eso, Anna.

Verla así, tan triste, le rompía el corazón. Se notaba que estaba completamente arrepentida de todo lo que había sucedido.

Anna era una buena chica.

-Debieron haberme matado mientras pudieron.

Bajó la mirada. A veces se preguntaba que hubiese ocurrido si en el transcurso de los primeros días mataban a Anna. No diría que no la extrañaría. Hicieron un lazo muy fuerte desde el primer día. Siempre pasaba por su mente aquel día en la protesta donde alguien le disparó a Anna. Estaba enojada y triste, por eso apretó el gatillo. Verla en el suelo bañada en sangre le dio una pena enorme, sobre todo sintiéndose culpable de llevarla a ese lugar tan peligroso.

¿Qué sería sin Anna? Siempre se había cuestionado aquello. Quizás seguiría siendo la reina del hielo que había sido durante muchos años. Desde ese día que estuvo muy cerrada ante el contacto humano, aunque en el fondo le asustaba llegar a los cuarenta y no haber hecho nada productivo "personalmente".

Anna le había abierto puertas desconocidas para ella.

-Por favor, no digas algo así.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Elsa. Tenía un rostro dolorido. Si, quizás había sido muy dura diciendo eso. Ella tampoco hubiera querido morir de tal forma, además de ser así jamás conocería a Elsa. Las imágenes del cuerpo inerte de Hans llegaron a su mente. No es que hubiesen desaparecido, pero la escena se anunciaba cada vez que se relajaba.

No podía seguir viviendo así.

-No puedo seguir viviendo así…no puedo perdonarme a mí misma…no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la mente…debería llamar a la policía.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y tecleó el número de la policía, Elsa le arrebató el celular antes que pudiese marcarlo.

-¡Devuélvemelo!

-No voy a permitir que eches al agua todo lo que has ganado.

-¿¡De que sirve!? ¿Ganado? ¿En serio? Lo único que he hecho es alargar esta mierda. Da igual lo que pase, sé que al final de todo igual iré a la cárcel. ¿Por qué no evitar la espera?

-Anna, piensa un poco. Has estado luchando día a día por obtener tu libertad, ¿Y ahora que estas a punto de obtenerla planeas ir a la cárcel?

-¡No puedo ser libre viviendo con este peso!

Sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a caer y su rabia a incrementar.

-¡Puedes hacerlo, Anna!

-¡No seas tonta, Elsa! ¿¡Como planeas que siga viviendo sabiendo que maté a un hombre!?

-¡Sé que puedes vivir con eso!

No entendía porque Elsa estaba tan eufórica al respecto. Y no entendía porque la situación estaba tan intensa.

Se sentía tan caliente, tan enfadada, tan llena de rabia. Elsa siempre la empujaba hasta llegar a las cuerdas…

-¿Sé que puedes? Solo intentas meterme tu maldito positivismo. ¿Qué mierda sabes tú? ¡Entiende! ¡Maté a un ser humano! ¡TU NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE!

-¡Se exactamente lo que se siente, Anna!

…¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan culpable de la expresión de la rubia?

-¿D-de que hablas, Elsa? Eres un policía, siempre sigues las reglas, siempre estás del lado de la justicia, ¡Además siempre haces lo correcto! ¿Cómo sabrías lo que se siente?

No. No entendía. No había forma de entender eso. ¿No era verdad lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Elsa tenía una máscara así de fuerte? De verdad no entendía. El rostro afligido de Elsa le hacía sentir miserable y culpable en cierta forma.

¿Por qué se quedaba tan callada? No podía aguantar eso. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no le explicaba?

-¿¡A que cojones te refieres, Elsa!?

-¡Yo también maté a alguien, Anna!

¿Qué?

No podía ser verdad.

* * *

¡Oh my god! ¿Impresionados? La historia se puso algo lúgubre, ¿no? Sabrán todos los detalles en el próximo capítulo~

Me demore un poco ya que en mi región fue el terremoto. Sí, soy de Chile. Me dan pánico los temblores y sufrí mucho, pero por suerte yo vivo en la zona segura y no tuve problemas con el Tsunami, todo bien aquí conmigo, no se preocupen.

Si son también de acá espero que todos estén bien, también en otros lugares y ojala que les guste este capítulo.

Ciao~


	19. Capitulo 19

¡Excusas al final del capítulo! Y espero que no vengan con tomates x'D

* * *

Capítulo 19

-¡Yo también maté a alguien, Anna!

La frase resonaba en su mente como un incesante golpeteo. Todo el último tiempo había pensado solo en ella, solo en sus problemas, solo en sus aflicciones. ¿Aunque que más podía hacer? No sabía casi nada de Elsa, y lo que sabía eran cosas vagas, muy superficiales.

Intentó concentrarse nuevamente. ¿Elsa había matado a alguien? ¿Cómo era eso posible? No podía siquiera imaginar que la mujer con la que había compartido tanto tiempo hiciera semejante cosa.

-¿…Que-?

No alcanzó a decir nada. La expresión adolorida de Elsa le cayó como un puñal en el pecho. ¿Entonces era verdad? La rubia bajó la mirada y pudo ver como unas gotas caían al suelo. Elsa se estaba desmoronando en frente de ella. ¿Ella había sentido lo mismo cuando le sucedió eso a ella misma aquella madrugada? Desmoronarse era doloroso, para uno mismo y para los que te quieren.

No pudo soportar el sufrimiento de Elsa así que se acercó lentamente. Se vio caminando erráticamente. Aun se sentía algo ebria, pero eso no le impedía pensar con algo de claridad. No le impedía sentir el dolor de Elsa y hacerlo parte de sí. No pudo seguir avanzando. La mano de Elsa se apoyaba en su pecho, haciéndola mantener la distancia.

-…No te acerques…

-…Pero…

Quería hacer que dejase de llorar. Quería hacerla sentir bien. Quería ver su sonrisa. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Esa declaración le había hecho adquirir una inimaginable curiosidad. ¿Curiosidad? Tenía una necesidad por saber más acerca de la rubia. Tomó la fría mano de la rubia entre las suyas y la siguió manteniendo en su pecho. Quizás de esa forma podría darle un poco de su calor.

-Elsa, estoy aquí, contigo…

La rubia soltó un suspiro acompañado con un ligero sollozo. El calor de Anna le llenaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Lo había dicho.

Eso que había estado guardándose durante años, eso que le había perseguido día y noche. Eso que le consumió hasta la última gota de humanidad.

Quería huir de ahí, pero a la vez quería sacar todo eso de su interior.

-Elsa…

Una ráfaga de viento helado rozó sus cuerpos. Era tarde y empezaba a salir aquel viento primaveral que aún tenía ese frio invernal. La pelirroja, a pesar de estar desabrigada como siempre, se vio preocupada por la rubia. Estaba mal. Miró de reojo al Camaro. Quizás debería llevar a Elsa a casa, pensó. ¿Era una tonta? Estaba aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, era menor de edad y ni siquiera tenía licencia. No iba a ser muy bueno si la policía la paraba.

Hasta ese segundo que no se había percatado del agarre de la rubia. Ya no solo estaba ejerciendo presión en la mano que tenía en su pecho, si no que ahora la tenía sujeta de la sudadera con su otra mano. Ella no iba a moverse de ahí. Al menos su cuerpo no decía lo contrario.

-Anna yo…

Un temblor recorrió ese cuerpo pálido. Anna no estaba pensando. Anna solo se había acercado y la había abrazado.

Se impresionó bastante al sentir a Anna tan cerca. Tan cálida. Su mente dejó de torturarse y simplemente se quedó en blanco.

-No importa, Elsa, no tienes que decirlo, no te presiones…solo vamos a casa y tomemos un chocolate caliente, no quiero que te enfermes.

¿No tenía que decirlo? Se sintió algo adolorida. ¿Quería decírselo entonces? Anna solo intentaba protegerla. Levantó la mirada y vio el cuello y el cabello de la pelirroja. Se sentía algo extraña. El abrazo de Anna era tan fuerte, tan intenso, y casi parecía que fuese más alta que ella. No alcanzó a pensar más porque el rostro de la pelirroja estaba en frente de ella. Sintió aquellas cálidas manos pasar por sus mejillas.

-No llores más, Elsa, aunque me duela decirlo porque te ves hermosa, pero no quiero que sigas sufriendo. –Le sonrió de la manera más cálida que era capaz.- Cada cosa a su tiempo.

La mezcla de emociones pasaba por su cuerpo. Tan intensamente, tan dolorosamente. Se alejó un poco de Anna y siguió su camino hacia la puerta del conductor. Anna sonrió resignada y ocupó su lugar en el auto. Fue un recorrido silencioso. Miraba de reojo a la rubia, cuyos ojos azules seguían humedecidos y cuyas mejillas aún tenían ese rubor suave.

Quería saber.

No porque el morbo fuese algo completamente fuerte y fuera de su control, sino porque se había dado cuenta de lo poco que conocía a Elsa. En su caso, la rubia sabía mucho de ella, sabia las mentiras y sabía las verdades, también conocía aquellas cosas que jamás habían cambiado. Ella intentaba ser lo honesta con Elsa, para poder ganarse su confianza. Para poder ganarse un rincón en su vida.

¿Pero qué sabía ella de Elsa?

Sabía que era una gran policía, que tenía vocación, que era respetada por todos, que la responsabilidad y la justicia eran su lema, que le gustaba comer chocolate luego de tomar una taza de café, que le justaba jugar videojuegos en su tiempo libre, cocinar diferente variedad de cosas…¿Qué más? No se le ocurría nada más. Ahora más bien pensaba en aquellas cosas que a ella no le gustaban, como la intranquilidad, la injusticia, las mentiras, el cigarrillo, la gente mala, los estafadores, la rebeldía, y si pensaba en esas cosas era evidente que era una policía de quien se hablaba.

Ah, y sabía que tenía una familia disfuncional en Suecia y una hermana mayor.

"_Yo he matado a alguien."_

Tragó pesado. ¿Sería posible que hubiese matado a su hermana? No. Recordaba una vez que le preguntó sobre ella a Elsa y esta le contesto que no había muerto, solo que se habían separado por equis razón. Entonces si pensaba eso, sus padres también estaban vivos, o sea que ella no los mató. ¿A quién mató entonces? Lo más probable que a alguien que no tuviese que ver con su familia. ¿O quizás…?

Dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta que Elsa le había abierto la puerta. Soltó una risa nerviosa y salió de ahí. Subieron en aquel mismo silencio. ¿Qué más podía decir? No se le ocurría. Era un silencio bastante incómodo. Elsa abrió la puerta de la casa y ella entró a paso lento. Había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de la casa y el aroma hogareño le pareció tan agradable. Pasó una noche entre gente tan joven como ella, bebiendo y fumando, riendo sin control, sin preocupaciones. Quizás había hecho lo correcto en ir a botar sus preocupaciones a un lugar así, no podía hacer que Elsa cargara con sus sentimientos, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Iba a ir a su cuarto cuando sintió esos largos y fríos dedos en su muñeca. La estaba deteniendo y de cierta forma tenía miedo de mirarla a los ojos.

-…Estabas pensando en lo que te dije… ¿No?

Dios, Elsa, ¿Para qué me preguntas si sabes la verdad? Puedes ver a través de mí, ¿Lo olvidaste?

-…No puedes culparme, no sé nada de ti, sé que está mal que me digas algo que no estas preparada para decir, pero no puedo evitar sentirme curiosa al respecto.

Escuchó una leve risilla detrás de ella.

-…Has crecido, Anna.

La pelirroja sonrió levemente. Escuchar la risa de Elsa era algo tan maravilloso, algo tan tranquilizador. Se iba a dar vuelta pero nuevamente vio que Elsa no aprobaba la acción. Solo quedaba esperar.

-Yo tenía una hermana menor, Anna.

Se quedó en silencio escuchando las palabras débiles de la rubia.

-Yo tenía tres años cuando ella nació. En esos tiempos mis padres iban a separarse pero la llegada de ella fue lo que unió a la familia. Ella nos trajo la luz. Todos la mimábamos mucho. Ella sonreía siempre, se reía a cada momento y nos relajaba a todos. Yo tenía ocho años cuando me dejaron a cargo de ella. No recuerdo que habían ido a hacer mis padres y mi hermana estaba en la escuela…

Se quedó en silencio un buen rato.

-…Estábamos jugando…no recuerdo muy bien…fue cosa de segundos…

Podía escuchar el goteo incesante de las lágrimas caer al suelo y el sonido alterado de sus respiraciones.

-…Solo recuerdo el momento donde la tenía en mis brazos, ella sangraba y lloraba, mi hermana llegaba corriendo…luego llegaban mis padres…pero ya era tarde…ella había dejado de respirar. Mi hermana me dijo, desde ese momento, que yo la había matado. Yo no lo recuerdo, Anna, sé que fue mi culpa pero jamás supe que pasó aquel día.

-Y entonces te empezaron a alejar del resto.

Elsa miró hacia la espalda de Anna. Si. Tenía razón.

-Mis padres me culparon, mi hermana me culpó. No me dejaron ir a la escuela y me contrataron un profesor privado, porque no era seguro dejarme con niños de mi edad. Me llevaron a psicólogos. Me llevaron a doctores. Hasta que mis padres se separaron solamente para intentar zafarse de mí. Al final me dejaron con mis abuelos. Es irónico. Yo llegué allá y luego de un tiempo ellos enfermaron. Cuando mi hermana me fue a sacar de ahí era porque iban a morir. Nuevamente mis padres me echaron la culpa de aquello. Mi hermana quería estudiar aquí en Estados Unidos, entonces ellos le pagaron absolutamente todo solo para que me llevara con ella.

Cuando sintió que el agarre de Elsa se debilitaba tomó su mano con la suya, apretándola suavemente.

-Era difícil vivir aquí. Mi hermana hacia que cada día recordara la maldición que estaba sobre mí. Me decía que cualquier persona que yo quisiera terminaría en un cajón. Era gracioso, porque era verdad. Quería mucho a mi hermanita, a mis abuelos, y a unos amigos que tuve…y todos terminaron igual.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí, unos amigos que quise mucho, también era muy joven, y ambos sufrieron un accidente. Desde ahí que me empecé a decir a mí misma que no debía sentir nada por nadie, así todos estarían a salvo.

-… ¿E…entonces…?

-A veces siento que todo en tu vida ha empeorado porque me conociste…quizás si hubiesen puesto a alguien más a tu cargo la maldición no hubiese hecho efecto. Tengo miedo de amarte, Anna. Tengo miedo de perderte, de que mi amor por ti sea tan fuerte que te haga daño.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

-Aquella vez…aquella vez estábamos discutiendo, Anna…yo te golpee, y luego de eso tuviste aquella extraña enfermedad. Todos pasaron por lo mismo. Cuando te llevé al hospital y te llevaban en aquella camilla, sabía que ibas a morir. Porque era la maldición. Por eso no quiero que esto siga, no quiero perderte.

Ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

-¡No seas estúpida, Elsa!

Se dio vuelta enfurecida. El rostro de Elsa mostraba el dolor en su máxima expresión.

-¡Maldición y una mierda! Quizás he tenido problemas desde que te conocí, quizás fui herida un millón de veces, quizás todo se oscureció más de una vez, ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Da igual! ¡Me da todo eso igual porque te amo! No es tu culpa que todas esas personas hayan muerto, y de todas formas, aunque lo fuera y yo esté en el peligro constante de morir, si estoy a tu lado, ¡Me importa un carajo! Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme con tal de poder estar contigo.

-…Pero Anna…no…no sé qué haría si te pierdo…

-Dijiste que me pasó lo mismo que a los demás, ¿No?

-Si…

-Pero yo viví, Elsa. Tú no tienes una maldición. Y si la tuvieses, yo soy más fuerte que ella. No me importa tener que pasar un mes en el hospital. No me importa que se congele hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo. ¿Y sabes porque, Elsa?

La rubia solo vi directamente a esa mirada turquesa, que nuevamente, a pesar de estar en la oscuridad nocturna, tenían un brillo que opacaba la noche.

-Porque me di cuenta, aquella noche, que a pesar de que dolía un montón, que a pesar de que no sintiera los dedos o gran parte del cuerpo, que a pesar de que además me persiguiera un montón de vándalos y estuviese desangrándome, sé que a pesar de eso, lo que más me dolió fue el verte llorar. Porque me di cuenta que lo más importante que mi vida eres tú.

No se había percatado de lo cerca que tenía a la rubia, solo podía sentir sus mejillas que ahora tenían una calidez nueva, mientras que sus lágrimas humedecían sus dedos.

-Soy capaz de sacrificarlo todo para poder estar contigo. Soy capaz de sacrificar años de vida por pasar segundos a tu lado.

Las lágrimas ya no podían dejar de salir. La mirada turquesa la penetraba con una fuerza tremenda. Estaba feliz. Las palabras de Anna le habían llegado tan profundo. Le había confesado aquello que le perseguía pero eso a ella no le importaba. Ahora podía en verdad sentir que los sentimientos de la pelirroja eran reales. Esa sonrisa cálida, ese tacto firme y delicado, ese ímpetu con el que manejaba las situaciones.

La amaba mucho. Nunca había amado tanto a alguien, y por primera vez se sentía con la seguridad suficiente para dejar de reprimirse. Tomó las manos de Anna, que aún seguían en sus mejillas, y las acaricio con suavidad. Quizás amarla no era una buena decisión, pero si a Anna no le importaba morir por su culpa, a ella no le iba a importar lo que pensaran los demás, no le iba a importar la maldición, no le iba a importar absolutamente nada.

Anna sentía el corazón palpitándole con intensidad. Tenía miedo. No el miedo que todos pensarían, ella solo temía dar ese pequeño paso que siempre quiso dar y que nunca había estado tan palpable. ¿Podría hacer feliz a la rubia? ¿Era capaz de darle todo lo que ella deseaba? ¿Era capaz de hacer de cada día de su vida un momento inolvidable?

"Si, estoy segura."

No iba a retroceder.

No iba a alejarse de lo que más deseaba. Quería a esa mujer. Quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella. No necesitaba más días. No necesitaba más tiempo de espera. Esto lo sabía apenas la conoció.

Apegó su rostro al de Elsa, sus miradas se encontraron.

-Elsa, juro que te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Su pálido rostro enrojeció aún más de lo que estaba. Las lágrimas se habían detenido con la sorpresa. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había vuelto vulnerable a esa mirada llena de determinación. No podía seguir negando los deseos de ambas.

No podía desaprovechar la única oportunidad de su vida donde una persona cuyo amor por ella es tan grande que está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida. No hay problema que supere sus sentimientos mutuos. No hay terquedad que pueda evitar lo inevitable.

Se afirmó de la sudadera de Anna en cuanto sintió esos labios sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación. Era el segundo beso que ella le daba, y seguía pensando que tenían algo diferente a los besos que había dado anteriormente. Una firmeza, una decisión tan inconfundible y esa delicadeza. Las manos de la pelirroja en sus mejillas tenían esa misma sensación. La tomaba con firmeza pero con una suavidad.

Estuvieron un rato besándose hasta que Elsa soltó una leve risita.

Anna dio un respingo y dejó esos labios suaves y humedecidos por las lágrimas para mirar a la mujer que tenía en frente.

-¿Estas bien?

La rubia tomó las manos de Anna entre las suyas soltando otra leve risilla.

-No me voy a quebrar, Anna.

No se había dado cuenta del extremo cuidado con el que afirmaba a la mayor. Quizás eso era lo que provocaba aquel miedo que tenía dentro suyo. Soltó una carcajada. Quizás si estaba exagerando mucho. Había agarrado a Elsa de maneras que ni ella hubiese permitido en un estado completamente cuerdo, pero a pesar de eso ahora la tomaba así.

-No te puedes quebrar, pero de todas maneras me da miedo de que ocurra.

Se volvió a sonrojar con fuerza al ver esa sonrisa. Era una niña tonta.

Anna iba a volver a besar a la rubia pero fue detenida por el rostro preocupado frente a ella.

-Anna…

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-Estas sangrando…

Anna se alejó de inmediato mientras sentía una gota cálida pasar por su mejilla hasta su mentón. Un par de gotas cayeron al suelo. Tocó con incredulidad su frente hasta que sintió un ardor en su sien. No sabía cómo ni cuándo se había hecho esa herida profunda, pero junto ahora tenía que empezar a sangrar sin parar.

Quizás ser interrumpida era su maldición.

Elsa llevó casi a rastras a la pelirroja hacia el baño. Abrió la llave de la ducha y el agua empezó a correr.

-¡Estas llena de heridas!

La luz del baño permitía observar varios raspones en sus brazos y rostro. Y quien sabía dónde más.

-Relájate, Elsa, no me duele nada.

-Debes limpiarte esas heridas para evitar que se infecten.

La rubia estaba sacándole la sudadera en un arranque impulsivo. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando vio el rostro pecoso bañado en rojo.

Dejó de desvestirla llenándose también de carmín.

-Lo siento, fue sin querer.

-Vamos más despacio, Els.

Anna lo tomó, por primera vez en su vida, el hecho de ser desvestida de una manera graciosa. Hasta a ella misma le impresionó. Elsa salió nerviosa del baño y la pelirroja sonrió y siguió el trabajo para poder meterse a la ducha. La mezcla de sangre y tierra empezó a bajar por el desagüe. Cuando se vio en el espejo pudo analizar los daños. En realidad los raspones eran varios en sus brazos y uno o dos en su torso, pero no sangraban ni nada. Lo más grave era la herida en su frente. Aun intentaba recordar donde se lo había hecho.

Había una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón de buzo colgado en la perilla de la puerta, imaginaba que la rubia lo había dejado ahí. Se vistió y salió del baño. Se sentía llena de energía a pesar de lo tarde que era. Caminó hacia el cuarto de Elsa, ya que en su baño tenía un botiquín. La vio de espalda vestida con una camisa blanca grande y un short. Casi se desangra al verla así. Al ver esas piernas. Iba a necesitar taponearse la nariz con vendajes.

Sacudió su rostro y siguió su camino al baño buscando el botiquín.

-¿Dónde vas, Anna?

-Eh…ah…a buscar el botiquín.

Miró a Elsa y esta le sonreía sosteniendo el botiquín en sus manos. ¿Era su sensación o se veía más hermosa de lo normal? Le dio una seña para que se sentara en la cama. Tenía miedo de acercarse. Conocía a Elsa. Ella no iba a ponerse así toda sexy de adrede, seguramente lo hizo sin darse cuenta…

Quizás no se había dado cuenta lo sexy que se veía así.

Tan despreocupada…

"¿Y si yo fuese una asesina violadora de mujeres policía?"

Se sentó en la cama mientras la rubia mojaba un trozo de algodón con un líquido café. Pensaba que podría ser povidona…pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Sus instintos estaban a punto de aflorar e intentaba evitarlo. El suave tacto de la rubia le hizo dar escalofríos. Una de sus manos limpiaba la herida y la otra tomaba su cuello. Estaba tan nerviosa que no había ardor. Solo podía ver a la mujer que tenía delante, mientras se movía con una delicadeza digna de una diosa.

La herida se estaba cerrando así que terminó de limpiarla y le puso un pequeño parche. Iba a moverse y sintió la mano de la pelirroja tomando su muñeca con firmeza. Le dio una mirada. Su rostro estaba enrojecida y su pecho subía y bajaba. Se sintió preocupada al imaginar que podía ser fiebre o algo más grave. Pero conocía a Anna. Esa mirada no era la de la Anna que se sentía mal o estaba enferma. Esa mirada era diferente. Sintió una presión en su cintura. Era la otra mano de la joven.

Sintió perder el equilibrio y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Anna. No se había dado cuenta de su cercanía ni del extraño y poco usual ambiente.

-¿Anna?

-¿Sabes de hace cuanto tiempo que he querido tocar tu cuerpo? Si te pones así no podré controlarme.

Soltó una carcajada y la rubia se le subió el color. Si. No se había dado cuenta de lo provocativa que estaba. Fue a dejar el botiquín sin decir nada. ¿Qué iba a decir? Siento provocar tus deseos más ocultos, Anna. Cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación la vio recostada en la cama con uno de sus brazos sobre su cara. Estaba muy roja. La tenue luz de New York entraba por la ventana y al estar las luces apagadas le daba una escena bastante tranquila. Aunque sabía que Anna no estaba muy tranquila.

Se sintió alegre. No sabía porque. Existieron personas en su vida que solo la querían por un objeto sexual poco menos. Pero le gustaba que Anna quisiera el paquete completo.

Se sonrojó nuevamente. ¿En que estaba pensando? Estaba sonando como una señora pervertida.

Anna intentaba calmarse. Empezó a recordar aquella vez que la rubia estuvo enferma y tuvo que desvestirla. ¿Porque pensaba en eso ahora? Al fin Elsa pudo aceptar sus sentimientos ¿Y qué hacia ella? En vez de darle la mano le tomaba del codo. ¿Y se hacía llamar una luchadora del derecho de las mujeres? Aunque, ¿Qué tiene de malo dejar aflorar su amor ahora que es correspondida?

Preguntas idiotas para una idiota.

Elsa aún debe estar reacia a esos temas, pensando el numerito que se montó ese imbécil de Frederick. Cada vez que pensaba en eso le daban ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara y exiliarlo del planeta tierra.

Sacó su brazo de sus ojos y observo con detención a la mujer que la miraba con curiosidad. Elsa le llevaba por varios años más, aun así tenía una inocencia en su mirada. Algo que ni siquiera en sus mismos ojos podía observar, aunque claro, recordando varias cosas de su pasado estaba segura que no tenía ya ni una pizca de inocencia.

Se sentó en la cama sin despegar la vista de esos ojos azules.

-Lo siento, Elsa. Me he comportado como una idiota.

-¿Eh?

La rubia no entendía de qué hablaba. Anna siempre había sido una chiquilla idiota para ella, pero no lograba comprender a que se refería. Oh, claro…esos sentimientos.

-No quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer, sobre todo pensando en aquello de la otra vez. Cada cosa a su tiempo, decía Pabbie.

Elsa sonrió y se acostó al lado de donde estaba Anna. Haciendo que esta hiciera lo mismo. Tomó la mano de la pelirroja y cerró los ojos.

-Eres una chiquilla muy singular, ¿Lo sabias?

-Me gusta lo prohibido, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Eres importante para mí, no me permitiría el perderte por una estupidez.

-Eres perfecta, Anna.

Se sonrojó bastante, tanto así que agradeció que la rubia aun mantuviese los ojos cerrados. Soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Eres un dolor de culo.

Ahora se enfadó.

-¡Quien entiende a las mujeres!

Elsa rio con fuerza. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Al parecer sí. Puso su mano en ese cabello platinado y lo removió con intensidad soltando una risa.

-¡Hey!

Anna acomodó su cabeza en los cojines y cerró los ojos mientras la rubia reclamaba. Aún tenía el pelo humedecido, pero le daba igual, se sentía muy relajada. Sintió que las frazadas que yacían bajo de ella empezaban a moverse. Elsa las sacó de debajo de su cuerpo para tirársela encima. A la pelirroja le causo gracia esa preocupación.

-¿No quieres que me resfríe?

-No quiero que nos resfriemos.

La rubia se acostó al lado de la más joven, apegándose a su cuerpo. Anna se sonrojó y luego pegó un chillido.

-¡Dios, Elsa! ¡Estas heladísima!

Elsa dio un respingo. Estuvo a punto de alejarte hasta que se vio rodeada de los brazos de la pelirroja. Su corazón dio un salto y se sintió envuelta en aquel calor tan absorbente.

-Tú estas muy cálida.

-Yo soy el sol y tú la luna, Els.

-¿Qué clase de comparación es esa?

-El sol se enamoró de la luna aun sabiendo que no podían estar juntos.

No podía ver el rostro de Anna. Solo podía escuchar el constante latido de su corazón chocando sobre su pecho. No sabía porque, pero esa frase le sonaba tan familiar…No sabía si había tenido un Deja vu al respecto, pero sintió que esas palabras ya habían resonado entre ellas.

Se aferró con más intensidad del cuerpo de la pelirroja y dejó apoyado su rostro en el pecho de esta.

Anna sonrió para sí misma. Elsa se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable entre sus brazos. Al fin la espera tenía su recompensa. La amaba demasiado. Sintió sus parpados pesados. No había estado acostada en una cama en dos días y la falta de sueño era evidente. Solo quería dormir abrazada de la mujer que le robó los suspiros, los llantos y las risas. Estaba a punto de caer rendida y escucho las débiles palabras de Elsa.

-No somos como el Sol y la Luna, porque nosotras si podemos estar juntas.

Elsa despertó apenas la luz llenó la habitación. La madrugadora a su lado estaba más dormida que una roca. La única que permanecía abrazada era ella, ya que el brazo que yacía bajo su cuello estaba inerte y estirado y el otro brazo estaba cerca de la cabellera pelirroja. Y vaya cabellera. Anna se había dormido con el pelo húmedo, por ende estaba aún más desarreglado de lo normal. Aguantó una risita para evitar despertarla ya que se veía tan feliz durmiendo.

Se dio la vuelta con cuidado y buscó su celular. Demonios. Estaba citada a una reunión en treinta minutos. Joder. Por suerte se había bañado en la noche o no alcanzaría a hacer nada. Se vistió deprisa y dejó una nota en la mesita. No alcanzaba ni a desayunar, rogaba de que el camino no fuese tan transitado o no alcanzaría a llegar a su destino. Dejaría el sueño de quedarse en cama hasta tarde con Anna para otro día.

La pelirroja se estiró tanto como pudo. Escuchaba un cantó de un pájaro en la ventana, pero no sabía si era su sensación o de verdad había un pájaro ahí. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que ya era imposible seguir durmiendo, la luz intensa y ese pájaro se lo impedían. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su lado. La rubia no estaba ahí. Vio una nota en la mesita y la leyó.

"Tuve una reunión urgente, llegare cerca de medio día.  
Ojala hayas descansado.

Te quiero."

Anna tomó la nota y se volvió a recostar. Le gustaba la letra de la rubia. Era casi de la realeza europea. ¿Cómo es esa letra? Ni idea. Pero se imaginaba a la reina de algún lado escribiendo así. Caligrafía en su máximo esplendor. Elsa era buena en todo. Miró el reloj digital de la mesa que anunciaba las diez y treinta de la mañana. Un faltaba hora y media para que llegara la rubia.

Prendió la televisión. Se quedó ahí unos minutos hasta que el sonido de su estómago le quitaba la diversión. Se sentía extraña. Se hizo de comer y se tomó su tiempo. Lavó lo que ocupó y se quedó recostada en el sillón.

Tenía un extraño presentimiento que le presionaba el pecho. Dio un salto cuando escucho a alguien golpear la puerta. Esa sensación extraña de nuevo. Se levantó del sillón y caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta. El teléfono del conserje no había sonado, por ende le causaba extrañeza. No podía ser Elsa tampoco, la conocía y ella jamás saldría de su propia casa sin llaves. ¿Policías, tal vez? Quizás la vieron romper la ley la noche anterior y venían por ella. ¿Y si no era así?

-¿Vas a abrirme o no? Sé que estás ahí.

Sintió un mareo y unas ganas de vomitar. No podía ser. Solo una persona podía tener aquella voz. Esa voz con falsa cordialidad y con orgullo en exceso. Debía ser una mentira.

No podía seguir dándole vueltas. Tenía que saber. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la giró lentamente hasta poder ver a la persona que estaba al otro lado.

-Hola, princesa, tanto tiempo sin verte, desde aquella noche, ¿No?

Dejó de respirar por completo.

Estaba ahí. Tan corpóreo. Tan real.

Estaba tan vivo.

* * *

Ay…No me peguen :'v La cosa es simple, sé que todos quieren la escena sexual sabrozonga (La quieren, cierto?), pero aún hay temas pendientes y aún hay cosas que pueden unir aún más a nuestras protagonistas ;o; Pero el paso más difícil ya está completo.

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Déjenme un comentario si quedaron tan choqueados como yo cuando escribí esto xD

Quizás me demore en subir el próximo porque no lo he empezado todavía, pero mientras más comentarios tenga más me obligare a escribir (?)

Nos vemos en el próximo~

Ciao~


	20. Capitulo 20

Resubido, cambio casi minimo xD Creo que el capítulo que muchos esperaban ha llegado, a medias al menos, sé que querrán más de esto, ¡LO SÉ! Solo les dejo la advertencia :v

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Estaba ahí. Tan corpóreo. Tan real.

Estaba tan vivo.

No, no lo estaba, o eso quería creer con toda su fe. No era posible. No podía siquiera imaginar algo así. Hans había muerto, ella lo había apuñalado, ella había visto su cuerpo sangrante y sin respiración durante varios minutos.

-¿Así que aquí vives? Se ve lindo.

-¿…H-hans…?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asusté? No esperabas verme de nuevo, ¿No?

El chico se acercó a ella, cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

Dios. Era tan real. Podía reconocer su aroma, su voz, cada similitud corporal. Sintió como pasaba su mano por su temblorosa mejilla. Su mano grande y estilizada. El tacto era tan real que se sintió aún más temerosa. Volvió a respirar solamente para golpear la mano de él con la suya, alejándola de su rostro.

-Oh, vamos, princesa, no te pongas agresiva conmigo, ya sabes que ocurrió la última vez que te pusiste así.

-Aléjate de mí… ¡Tu estas muerto!

-¿No me estás viendo? ¿No puedes sentir mi calor?

El castaño tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Anna. Sintió aquel tacto brusco intensamente en su piel, casi ardiendo. Sus piernas se tambaleaban sin parar. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. No podía estar pasando eso. Cerraba los ojos e intentaba hacer que esa "ilusión" desapareciera.

Solo era una ilusión… ¿No?

Abrió los ojos cuando el cuerpo del hombre estaba tan apegado al suyo que se vio sofocada. No era una ilusión. No podía ser así. Las piernas ya no le funcionaban. Sentía el dolor en su muñeca y la respiración cálido en su cuello. No podía soportarlo. El terror era demasiado.

Era un horror tan indescriptible.

Elsa estaba subiendo por el ascensor. Cuando estaba llegando a su piso escuchó un fuerte grito. Era su nombre y claramente era Anna la que gritaba. Su corazón se dio vuelta. Apenas las puertas se abrieron ella corrió rápidamente. Entró de golpe y vio a la pelirroja sentada en el suelo abrazándose las piernas. El mundo se le vino abajo. Su Anna estaba sufriendo de nuevo. Se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello, intentando calmarla. Lloraba con fuerza y su cuerpo temblaba. Algo horrible había pasado. La abrazó y l levantó para llevarla a la habitación.

-…Elsa…

-Descuida, Anna, estoy aquí.

-…e…él….él estaba aquí…

-… ¿Él? ¿Quién?

-…h…Hans…

-¿Hans? ¿El muerto Hans?

-…Si…vino aquí…va a vengarse…

-Anna, cálmate, saber la verdad te está afectando, él ya no puede hacerte daño.

-No…no entiendes…Elsa…él no descansara…me hará la vida imposible…

-Yo voy a cuidarte, solo relájate y descansa…

En unos minutos la respiración de Anna se calmó al igual que ella. Pasó sus pálidos dedos por lo brazos desnudos de la pelirroja, hasta que al llegar a las muñecas descubrió unas marcas rojas.

Eran manos.

Apretó los labios y tomó su arma de servicio. La cargó y recorrió cada centímetro del departamento, sin encontrar nada. Salió y bajó donde el conserje. Recordaba cómo era Hans, así que no le costó darle una descripción al hombre, sin embargo él no había visto a nadie entrar o salir en al menos una hora. No entendía que ocurría. Volvió a subir para ver a la pelirroja, que ahora estaba sentada en la cama mirando a la nada.

Acarició el cabello pelirrojo desordenado. Se veía tan mal. ¿Qué más podía pensar? Sonaba todo a un invento de su mente.

-¿Alguien lo vio?

-El conserje no vio a nadie…

-…maldición.

-Te haré algo caliente.

Fue a la cocina, puso el hervidor a la corriente y empezó a poner unas tazas en la mesita. Cuando se dio vuelta la pelirroja estaba en el sillón envuelta en una manta. Los días que estaba sin Anna la casa era más fría, ese mismo frio envolvía el ambiente en ese segundo. Hizo chocolate caliente para ambas y dejó una de las tazas en la mesa de centro.

-No me crees, ¿Cierto?

Elsa dio un respingo. Anna la conocía lo suficiente.

-Esa mirada es de desconfianza. No me gusta que me mires así. Aquella madrugada me miraste igual.

-¿Que puedo decirte, Anna? ¿Un muerto ha entrado a nuestra casa y ha tratado de atacarte? Ponte en mi lugar, además no has estado bien.

Anna se quedó embobada cuando dijo "Nuestra casa", pero intentó concentrarse en su posición y no en lo linda que es Elsa.

-Elsa, no sé qué está ocurriendo. Estas marcas no las hizo mi mente.-Miró sus muñecas y puso una de sus manos en la marca, esta era mucho más grande.- Tampoco las hice yo, mis manos son demasiado pequeñas. Esto lo hizo una persona…viva.

-Pero Hans no puede haber sido, Anna, está muerto.

-De acuerdo, digamos que Hans no ha sido. Ha sido alguien, Elsa. Yo he dormido con Hans, es imposible que alguien pueda parecerse exactamente a un hombre, tener la misma personalidad, la misma voz, el mismo aroma…es imposible.

La rubia se sintió herida por esa declaración, pero no quería que Anna notase sus celos injustificados. ¿Celos?

-…Los papeles confirman su muerte.

-Los papeles dicen muchas cosas.

-Estas siendo muy cerrada.

-Estoy intentando hacer el trabajo que un detective debería hacer por mí.

La mirada desafiante era tan poderosa como la primera vez que la vio ponerla. Aunque ahora no era solo un cumulo de rabia e irracionalidad. Ahora era una adulta. Una adulta que tenía buenas reacciones para tentar la verdad.

-De acuerdo, Anna, ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Elsa se sentó en el sillón, no sin antes dejar la taza de chocolate a medio tomar y sacó una libreta de su bolsillo. Se sentía con veinticinco años en su pleno apogeo policiaco.

-Okey, hay un cuerpo que avala la muerte de Hans, un cuerpo con las puñaladas.

-Sí, exacto.

-Ehh…

La llama detectivesca se apagó.

-Tú eres la detective, no hagas que una jovencita sin profesión haga tu trabajo.

Anna estaba muy sonrojada. Ahora parecía más joven, lo que en realidad no le molestaba.

-Entonces, Hans; ¿Ilusión o realidad?

-Realidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me hizo daño.

-Punto para Anna.

La pelirroja sonrió como si ganase un premio. Elsa empezó a anotar el nombre de Hans y a tirar rayas hacia los lados. "¿Ilusión o realidad?"

-Empecemos por lo razonable, Anna, aunque te moleste.

-De acuerdo, no reclamare.

Le sonrió a la rubia y esta hizo lo mismo.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Claro.

-Si es una ilusión podemos alegar a que esto ha sido un episodio psicótico donde te persigue el recuerdo del hombre que mataste.- Anna frunció el ceño ante su afirmación.- Significa que además de eso te has autolesionado. Las marcas no se parecen a las de tus manos, ¿Pero las has hecho con tus manos? Ahí una pregunta que no se puede saber. Si esto fuese así, ¿Esto tiene tratamiento? ¿Demencia? ¿Debería tratarse? Queda pendiente y te fotografiare las marcas para pensar más al respecto.

La rubia soltó un suspiro sacando su celular y sacando una foto a las muñecas de Anna. Como toda una profesional.

-Uff… ¿Y si fuese real?

Se sentía impresionada, en todo este tiempo jamás había visto en esa posición a la rubia. Debía admitir que le empezaba a agradar esa faceta cien por ciento profesional.

-Si fuese real tendríamos dos preguntas más; ¿Está muerto o vivo? Los papeles, las noticias, los reportes, la información policial y médica, todo dice que Hans ha muerto. Si es así, ¿Quién se haría pasar por un hombre que murió hace ya más de dos meses? –Anna iba a levantar la mano pero la rubia ya sabía que diría.- Dinero, ¿no? Alguien, que ya sabemos quién, le pagó a alguien externo para hacerse pasar por Hans, ¿Se operó? Puede ser una opción. Si fuese el verdadero Hans quien vino aquí, significa que el Hans que murió no fue Hans. ¿Alguien más murió en su lugar? Quizás-

Dejó de hablar cuando escucho un quejido. Anna estaba afirmándose la cabeza y la apoyaba entre sus rodillas. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la espalda.

-… ¿Estas bien, Anna? Creí que ya no te sucedía esto.

-Yo también lo creí…no importa…sigue adelante.

Elsa se quedó pensando en aquello pero siguió de todas formas. Le preocuoaba que esos dolores aumentaran.

-Da igual quien haya sido, alguien vivo vino aquí y te hizo daño, tú gritaste y enseguida llegué yo. ¿Dónde fue entonces? Entre que tú estabas tirada y yo entraba, él no pudo salir.

-Genial, es el puto Houdini.

Anna aún se afirmaba la cabeza y se masajeaba las sienes. Sentía que la herida de la noche anterior se volvía a abrir. Luego de que había recordado todo aquella noche los dolores al recordar partes del pasado ya no llegaban. No existían. ¿Por qué ahora? No quería creer que había algo más que su cabeza intentaba ocultarle.

-Me preocupa otra cosa, Anna.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando yo entré y te vi ahí, tirada, me quedé ahí acariciándote y luego te llevé a la habitación. Estaba asustada y me quedé ahí hasta que te calmaras, hasta que vi las marcas en sus muñecas.

-Ya, ¿Y?

-Anna, en ese rato pasaron unos minutos, luego yo recorrí cada lado de la casa. Significa que esa persona que te atacó se quedó dentro de la casa mientras yo te dejaba en la habitación y apenas pudo salió de aquí.

-Pero me dijiste que el conserje no vio a alguien así ni salir ni entrar.

-Él sabía dónde esconderse…conocía la distribución del departamento.

-…no me digas que…

-Si…Él vive aquí, Anna, en este edificio.

Anna sentía que todo le daba vueltas. La rubia se puso a hacer el almuerzo mientras ella se fue a recostar a la misma cama donde había pasado la noche. El aroma de Elsa hacia que su cuerpo se relajara. Pero no sabía si debía relajarse o no. Un fantasma, ilusión o realidad la estaba acosando, no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y pretender que no pasaba nada.

Elsa estaba igual. Su cuerpo estaba en la cocina, moviéndose, sacando platos, revolviendo las ollas, pero su cabeza seguía pensando. Le resultaba todo tan confuso. Habían dos Hans, uno estaba muerto y el otro vivo. ¿Cuál era el verdadero? No había modo de saberlo. La única que lo conocía lo suficiente era Anna, de todas formas se había acostado con él.

El cucharon salió volando. Se había quemado. Soltó un quejido al ver sus nudillos rojos. No sabía porque, pero sentía un ardor en su pecho cuando recordaba aquello. ¿De verdad eran celos? No era una adolescente para sentir esas cosas. Quizás se sentía hasta algo insegura. Volvieron a su mente aquellos videos que tenía Anna con Hans, ambos se amaban y ahora él estaba vivo. ¿Qué iba a suceder si él llegase a ser inocente y Anna volvía a caer a sus pies? Se quedó mirando la olla burbujeante mientras apretaba sus puños. ¿Anna la dejaría? No podría seguir viviendo si llegase a ocurrir.

-¡Elsa, cuidado!

Anna corrió a su lado y apagó el fuego antes de que la olla explotara. Miró su mano, ahora más roja que antes. Le dolía, pero no tanto como su pecho.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

-Oh vamos, Elsa, no puedes andar en las nubes cuando algo puede empezar a arder de la nada.

La más joven se agachó para recoger el cucharon y vio la mano herida de la rubia.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No es nada, Anna, solo me quemé.

-¿Solo te quemaste? Las quemaduras son de las heridas más dolorosas, ven, vamos a mojarte la mano.

Pero Elsa no se movió.

Anna se volvió a mirarla. Algo le sucedía. Se acercó a ella le puso las manos en sus mejillas. Se veía un poco ida.

-¿Pasa algo, Els?

-Nada.

Elsa miró hacia otro lado, intentando evitar la mirada de la pelirroja. Si la veía recordaría sus supuestas opciones de abandono. Estaba siendo una egoísta y no tenía fundamentos para sentir aquello. No podía sentirse más idiota. Quizás ella se enfadaría por ignorarla como antes, pero no podía mirarla. Pero Anna no se enfadó. Solo sonrió y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia, apegando su cuerpo al de la mayor. El movimiento hizo que la rubia la mirara de inmediato, sonrojándose.

-¿Crees que te creeré si empiezas a evitarme como antes? Creí que ya teníamos la confianza de decirnos las cosas.

La pelirroja tenía razón, y Elsa lo sabía. Con la mano intacta a abrazó, mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de la chica. Ahora sentía a Anna aún más pequeña de lo que era. Siempre le impresionaba aquello. Pero se sentía protegida, se sentía segura.

-Tengo miedo, Anna.

-¿Eh? ¿Miedo de que?

-De que perdones a Hans, me da igual quien sea, vivo o muerto, él está aquí y quizás recuerdes los buenos momentos que han tenido y quieran volver. Entonces me dejarás-

Anna soltó una carcajada.

-¡Dios, Elsa! Primero que todo, yo te amo a ti, y sé que crees que soy una zorra y todo, pero no me esforcé durante todo este tiempo para dejarte por un ex. Y segundo, si Hans está vivo y es el mismo Hans con el que estuve hace meses, sería imposible que volviera con él así como así. Yo lo miro y siento una ira indescriptible. Y hablando de eso, creo que no me he mejorado…hay algo relacionado con nuestro "rompimiento" que aún me causa dolores de cabeza. Hay algo que aún no puedo recordar.

Ambas se miraron con seriedad.

-Deberíamos intentar que recuerdes eso…

-Si se te ocurre algo podríamos discutirlo mientras reviso tu mano.

-Puedo hacerlo sola.

Sintió los labios de la pelirroja en los suyos. Un beso fugaz y casi con reproche. Cuando volvió a ver el rostro de la chica solo vio una gran sonrisa.

-Déjame a mí, Elsa.

Se quedó un poco pasmada por la acción de la joven, pero aun con su rostro sonrojado siguió a la chica. Le hizo sacarse el saco, recogerse las mangas de la camisa antes de ponerle la mano bajo un chorro de agua tibia. Ardía bastante, ahora que se podía dar cuenta, hasta que después de un rato dejo de hacerlo. Su piel se había hinchado bastante. Dejó de mirar un segundo y Anna no estaba, luego de un rato volvió con una crema y gasa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un ungüento que encontré. Sentí que podía ser útil. No es la idea que se te haga una ampolla gigante. No te hablare si te sale una Elsa gigante en la mano.

La idea le causo gracia. Anna aplicó el ungüento en la herida. Sus dedos eran más toscos que los de ella, pero se notaba que intentaba ser lo más suave que podía. El frio de la crema le hizo sentir extrañamente bien. Hace mucho que no se dañaba. Le envolvió con gasa para dar término con su trabajo.

-¿Qué tal? No sabía que era tan buena en el arte de curar manos.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esas habilidades tan espectaculares?

Anna resopló sabiendo que la rubia intentaba burlarse de ella.

-Cuando estaba en el hospital. Aprendí varias cosas escuchando a las enfermeras hablar. Además que ya sabes, soy experta en hacerme heridas.

Se miró la mano y sonrió. Anna era una buena chica. Quizás no debía ser tan insegura. Se fue a sentar al sofá, ya que la pelirroja le quitó el puesto en la cocina y empezó a terminar lo que empezó. Estaba haciendo un guiso con arroz. Sentía que sería bueno para esa mañana fría. No le quiso decir a la chica que estaba cocinando, su idea era que ella misma lo supiera. Se sorprendió cuando vio poniendo los platos y poniendo una porción de arroz, usando una taza para hacer una perfecta torre, y poniendo el guiso al lado.

No era tan mala cocinando como ella creía. Ya veía todo quemado. Hasta el edificio completo en llamas.

Llevó los platos a la mesa. Se veía mejor. Sus muñecas ya no tenían marca alguna. En realidad ya casi ni se notaban los rasguños que tenia de la noche anterior. Se veía fresca, a pesar de que Hans viniera a enfrentarla.

Volvió a sentir eso en el pecho. Esos celos injustificados. Anna había salido con él, había sido feliz con él, y sobre todo se había acostado con él. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Fue antes de conocerla, no tenía sentido. Se sonrojó demasiado cuando se dio cuenta que lo que más le daba celos era el hecho de que se acostara con ella. Que tocara su cuerpo. Que pudiese sentir el cuerpo de la pelirroja pegado a su cuerpo. Apretó la mandíbula.

No se dio cuenta cuando la susodicha estaba frente a ella. Seguía con esa sensación cuando la miró a los ojos. Quería ser la única que pudiese tocarla. ¿Tan malo era sentir aquello?

Tomó a Anna del brazo y la tiró hacia ella., dejándola a horcajadas sobre ella. La joven solo soltó un chillido de sorpresa, no alcanzó a decir nada porque Elsa calló con sus labios cualquier tipo de protesta. Jamás había sentido a la rubia tan desesperada. ¿Enojada quizás? Le extrañaba aquello, pero sentía tanta atracción por la situación que no hizo nada más que agarrar el cuello de su camisa y acercarla más a ella. Sintió las manos de la rubia afirmándose en su cadera, presionándola. Dio un leve brinco cuando la lengua de Elsa se adentraba en su boca. Dios. Se sentía en el puto cielo. ¿Hace cuánto que esperaba un beso así? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Nuevamente no podía controlarse.

¿Por qué me haces esto tan difícil, Elsa? Luego no poder parar.

Sabía que eso era así. Se conocía. Era impulsiva como ninguna. Aunque cuando pensó eso ya había desabrochado dos botones de la camisa de la rubia. Y claro, había despejado su cuello y se hallaba besándolo. Poder sentir el sabor de la piel de la rubia era tan celestial como lo había imaginado. Si, lo había imaginado un montón de veces, sobre todo aquellas cuando se encontraba con algún sector desnudo en la pálida piel de Elsa.

Ya no podía escuchar ni sus pensamientos con claridad. Algo le decía que debía detenerse, mientras que los leves sonidos que Elsa producía le hacían seguir y no detenerse nunca. Se exaltó un poco cuando sintió la mano de Elsa dentro de su camiseta. Su mano vendada. Dejo de hacer lo que hacía para mirarla a los ojos, con algo de sorpresa. Se le olvidaba la mano de Elsa. Si seguían podía hacerle daño, y claro, estaba el tema de que la comida estaba servida. Uff…se sentía nerviosísima, apenas podía mirarla a la cara. Se sentía ardiendo.

-Q-Quizás…quizás deberíamos comer…digo…está servido…eh…

Se miró aun encima de la rubia y se levantó a tropezones. Lo primero que hizo, en vez de ir a la mesa, fue ir al baño y mojarse la cara con agua fría. Se estaba convirtiendo en una animal. Cuando volvió la rubia ya estaba comiendo. Se había arreglado la camisa y se veía tranquila. Demasiado para su gusto. Frunció el ceño antes de sentarse.

La comida estaba muy rica. La había hecho Elsa, y le recordaba cierto sabor hogareño, en realidad, toda la comida de Elsa tenía ese gustito. La rubia terminó de comer y dejó el plato en el lavadero.

-Hey, como estás herida lavare yo.

-¿Solo porque estoy herida?

Algo en la voz de Elsa no le cuadraba. ¿Estaba diciéndoselo con rabia? Se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que ella enrojeció y se fue a la habitación.

De verdad no entendía a las mujeres.

Lavó los trastes y fue donde la rubia. Ella estaba sentada en el escritorio escribiendo un correo en la computadora. Miró la hora y eran las dos de la tarde. No quiso molestar a Elsa pero vio su pelo platinado cayendo detrás de la silla. Se vio tentada. Cogió un banco y se sentó detrás de la rubia.

-¿Estás trabajando?

La rubia pegó un salto cuando sintió los dedos de la pelirroja pasar por su cabello, soltando su trenza y peinándolo. Nunca nadie le había tocado el pelo de tal forma. Se sintió nerviosa.

-Le envié un correo a Kristoff.

-¿A Kristoff? ¿Por qué?

-Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste. Quizás hubo algún fraude con el cuerpo de Hans, como no era de aquí esas pruebas se mantuvieron en Los Ángeles, y como Kristoff trabajaba ahí podría tener algún acceso a eso.

-¿No habías hackeado una vez su sistema?

-Sí, pero hay archivos fraudulentos que no los suelen subir a internet debido a la facilidad de interceptarlos, y claro, descubrir el fraude.

El cabello de la rubia era muy suave y algo esponjoso. Empezó a trenzarlo. Era muy cursi hacerlo, pero la relajaba un montón.

-Suenas muy sexy cuando dices cosas tan profesionales, ¿Te lo había dicho?

Se sonrojó con fuerza. Se levantó deprisa dejando a la pelirroja extrañada. Esta no entendía que ocurría. De la nada se había vuelto distante. Dios. Era una tonta. Quizás le había molestado que se dejase llevar de esa forma. Tenía que pedirle disculpas.

Se tiró a la cama y luego de un rato volvió la rubia con un celular.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quizás si ves los videos del celular recuerdes algo.

-¿Eh?

Anna frunció el ceño. ¿Videos? Ese era el celular con el que había llegado. Recordaba ese celular. Recordaba que habían videos, y recordaba su impresión de ellos. Pero para ser honesta, no recordaba nada en realidad.

Se asustó. ¿No se acordaba? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día. Anna había asegurado que esa era su hermana. ¿Eso era verdad? ¿Anna sabia la verdad?

Elsa se arrepintió de inmediato. Anna había recuperado la memoria y no había enlazado dichos actos. Quizás podría tener una mala repercusión en su memoria, luego de tanto. Le llamaba la atención dicha situación. Nuevamente el pasado y el presente la acorralaban.

Un video en el rio. Un video en la montaña. Era ella. Lo sabía. Podía reconocerse. Pero el video de la playa. Hans. Ahí estaba. Eran tan cercanos, y tan felices. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho que esta chica era Andrea? ¿Los había visto alguna vez? ¿Qué pasaba?

Elsa pegó un grito ahogado cuando Kristoff contestó su correo.

"Elsa, le pasé a Anna un pendrive con algunas imágenes de ese día que logre sacar…pensé que ya habías revisado eso, espero que les sirvan."

Sudó frio. El pendrive. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que lo había encontrado y lo había guardado? Se sentían como años. Le dio una mirada furtiva a Anna. Aún seguía revisando los videos, y tenía una mueca de confusión y tristeza. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y fue hacia el cajón donde guardo aquel aparato. No lo había abierto en todo este tiempo. Cuando tuvo el pequeño pendrive entre sus dedos fue rápido a ponerlo en el ordenador. Rápidamente se abrieron las carpetas.

-Anna, no quiero molestarte y sé que esto te choqueara un poco, pero espero que puedas verlo.

Anna tomó el mismo banquito de antes y se sentó al lado de la rubia. Elsa abrió una que decía "cuerpo" y lo abrió. Era Hans. Estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo, con la espalda bañada en sangre. Sintió que a Anna le darían arcadas, así que pasó esa sección de fotos rápidamente. Eran bastantes. Había otra más de cerca, donde se podían visualizar las heridas sangrantes, eran muchas puñaladas, y se veía que la sangre no se detenía. Iba a pasar a la siguiente carpeta que decía "revisión" pero la pelirroja la detuvo.

Estaba pálida y se verdad parecía que iba a vomitar.

-Detente, no quiero ver esto…

Elsa cerró la tapa del ordenador y acaricio el cabello rojizo. Cada cosa a su momento. Se quedaron ahí unos momentos, sin hacer ni decir nada. Anna aún estaba digiriendo todo. Aunque había algo en el cuerpo de Hans que le causaba curiosidad, pero no lograba entender que era. Esto no era suficiente para recordar. Solo no podía. Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Necesitaba algo caliente. Elsa la siguió a paso lento.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?

-Si.

Se dio vuelta para mirar de donde venía la voz. No se había percatado de que la siguió.

-¿…T-tu mano está mejor?

-¿Mi mano? –Parecía que se había olvidado por completo.- Ya no me duele, esa crema hizo maravillas. ¿Debería sacarme la venda?

-Si te la sacas se puede infectar, mejor dejarte vendado y cambiártela de vez en cuando.

-Serías una buena enfermera.

-No sirvo para ayudar a nadie, nadie lo hacía conmigo, entonces como venganza ni siquiera me gusta hacerlo.

Elsa bajó la mirada hasta que vio a la pelirroja acercarse.

-Solo me gusta cuidarte a ti, porque tú eres especial.

Sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Cuántas veces la había hecho sonrojar? El hervidor dejo de funcionar y ambas dejaron de mirarse. ¿Era su sensación o estaba algo tenso el ambiente? Anna sirvió té en las tazas. Aprovecharon de comer algo liviano. A la pelirroja le sorprendía lo cortos que eran los días. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y parecía más tarde. No sabía si eran los edificios, el sol, los días, la estación o todo junto.

Se quedaron viendo televisión hasta que se puso lo suficientemente oscuro como para cerrar cortinas y prender luces. Anna se levantó del sofá y antes de prender la luz decidió cerrar con pestillo la puerta. Y se quedó ahí parada sin moverse. Elsa se acercó un poco.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo…no se…siento que no puedo recordar nada.

-Creo que se me ocurre algo.- Anna se dio vuelta para mirarla interesada.- Siempre recuerdas cuando duermes conmigo.

Decir eso le hizo sonrojar más de lo que se podía apreciar estando en esa oscuridad. Anna soltó una risita. Encontraba tierno a veces cuando decía cosas por la tangente, solo para evitar decirle el punto concreto.

-Me gusta dormir contigo. Esperaba que no me echaras a mi cuarto hoy.

-No lo hare.

Caminaron en silencio. Anna fue a ponerse el pijama y Elsa hizo lo mismo. No era lo suficientemente tarde para dormirse, pero sentía que sería bueno que se quedasen acostadas en la cama sin hacer nada.

Normalmente era una mujer bastante friolenta. Habían momentos donde ocupaba hasta sudaderas al momento de dormir, pantalones de buzo o polar. Pero cuando dormía con Anna era diferente. Con Anna se sentía protegida, se sentía llena de calor, se sentía completa. Soltó una risita. Quizás debía ponerse algo más desabrigado para no morir de calor. Recordó el pijama que Anna le había puesto cuando enfermó. Era su mejor opción. Se acostó dentro de la cama y luego de un rato llegó la pelirroja a paso rápido, vestida con una camiseta ancha y unos shorts.

-Dios, Elsa, hace un frio polar en el pasillo.

Elsa soltó otra risita. Levantó las sabanas para que la chica se metiera. De un solo salto se acostó en la cama.

-Este departamento debe ser realmente helado en invierno.

-Quizás, el frio siempre ha sido igual para mí. No me molesta en realidad.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es solo porque usas pijamas abrigados!

Iba a hacerle cosquillas cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba de esos pijamas, y llevaba el suyo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Anna recordó lo extraña que estuvo Elsa todo el día luego de ese suceso prendido. Quería pedirle disculpas por comportarse como una impulsiva.

-Elsa, sobre lo de hoy…lo siento…

La rubia se puso seria de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, está bien que reaccionaras como lo hiciste.

-Pero de todas formas, si te hubieses hecho daño…

-Yo soy la que no quería herirte, si quieres ocultarlo está bien…

Anna frunció el ceño y se sentó de rodillas en la cama, mirando a la rubia. Ambas se miraron con confusión.

-…Elsa, creo que estamos hablando de cosas diferentes…

-¿Eh? Yo hablaba de que me esquivaste porque te toqué, sé que no te gusta que te miren o toquen…

Anna soltó una carcajada que dejó a la rubia anonadada.

-Dios, Els, somos unas idiotas. Yo me salí porque si seguíamos adelante podías lastimarte aún más la mano.

-¿…Entonces…?

Anna se sonrojó bastante y se pasó la mano por el cuello.

-Bueno, apenas me di cuenta de eso…supongo que te tengo confianza…creo…

No sabía porque, pero eso le hizo inmensamente feliz. La más joven volvió a recostarse en su posición inicial. Ambas se quedaron mirando.

-¿Dijiste que cuando dormíamos juntas yo solía recordar, no?

-Si.

-Quizás no debemos solo dormir…

Elsa se vio bañada en carmín ante esa indirecta muy directa. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Para ella, la pelirroja lo era todo. Y había algo que últimamente estaba sintiendo. Debía ser una parte de estar enamorado. De querer a alguien hasta un punto inimaginable.

Quería que Anna fuera suya.

-Anna…

-… ¿Si?

-Te amo…

El corazón de Anna dio un salto. Ese sentimiento. Esa calma. Esa sinceridad. Escuchar a Elsa diciéndolo era algo que le proporcionaba tanta felicidad que quería que lo dijese las veces que hiciera necesario. Quizás Elsa temía, en el fondo de su corazón, que la dejase sola. Pero la pelirroja no podía hacer eso. Estaba tan, pero tan unida a la rubia que en ese momento encontraba imposible el hecho de poder separarse algún día.

La amaba como no había amado a nadie.

No dijo nada. Solo acarició las mejillas sonrojadas. El brillo de sus ojos azules era débil, pero nítido. La pequeña luz proveniente del televisor hacia que sus mejillas pálidas lo fuesen aún más. Se acercó lo suficiente para empezar a besarla. Despacio. Sin prisas. Quería hacer esto bien. No quería que Elsa recordara este momento como algo malo, o algo cualquiera, quería que recordara esto como un hecho importante.

Quería demostrarle a Elsa cuanto la amaba.

Llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de la rubia, donde la acaricio suavemente. Hizo que sus cuerpos se apegaran más. Las piernas de Elsa estaban un poco frías, así que decidió apegar sus piernas también. Quiso explorar el interior su boca, quiso sentir su pálida piel bajo sus dedos. Se sentía demasiado caliente y ansiosa para que solo quedase en un quizás, así que solo lo hizo. Podía sentir como de a poco esa fría piel empezaba a tomar calor y su propio calor subió cuando Elsa emitió un suave sonido y aferró sus manos en su ropa. No podía controlarse más. Dejó los labios de la rubia y siguió besando su cuello.

Estaba nerviosa. Anna estaba tan caliente. Tan cerca. Tan ansiosa. Podía sentir la ansiedad en sus manos. En sus besos. Quería aferrarse a ella y no dejarla escapar. Se sentía feliz, feliz de que todos esos besos y toda esa atención fuese para ella. Cubrió sus labios antes de que se le escapara un gemido. Anna le había mordido el cuello, despacio, luego más fuerte. Sin darse cuenta metió sus manos dentro de la polera de Anna, aferrándose a su espalda. El tacto quemaba. La piel de la pelirroja estaba hirviendo. No sabía si era normal o no, pero en realidad no le importaba, ella misma se sentía hervir poco a poco.

¿Esto se sentía hacer el amor con alguien? Volvió a hacerse callar. Anna había llegado, con sus traviesas manos, a lo que era el inicio de sus pechos. Su tacto era tan suave y a la vez tan firme. Esa era una de las características de la pelirroja. Así era con ella, suave y firme. Dejó escapar un gemido. Sentía que su cara ardía cada vez que su voz se volvía más imparable.

-..Elsa…quiero escucharte…

El rostro se Anna aún seguía succionando su cuello, pero su voz…su voz tan ronca le hizo dar escalofríos. No podía decirle que no. Sacó su mano de sus labios y la dejó reposando en la espalda de la chica. Las manos de Anna seguían moldeando su cuerpo, apretándolo, masajeándolo, tanto así que creía que eran demasiadas sensaciones para un solo momento. Luego de un rato se detuvo. Ambas se quedaron mirando. Elsa no entendía el porqué.

La pelirroja tomó la parte inferior de la camiseta que Elsa llevaba y la observo, con esos ojos turquesa, brillosos, vivos, suplicantes. Le dio una sonrisa que le derritió hasta la última parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Por favor?

Reiteraba. No podía decirle que no.

Levantó los brazos y Anna cumplió su deseo. Se veía feliz. Casi como una niña. Bueno, eso era. Aunque decir que era una niña, cuando la hacía sentir todas esas sensaciones intensas…no podía ser solo una niña.

Anna tenía su recompensa literalmente entre sus manos. Su sueño de probar el sabor de esa piel tersa y pálida. Nada la iba de detener. No ahora.

Elsa se aferró al cuerpo de Anna. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas. Sus piernas se enredaban. Sus respiraciones se hacían confusas. Sus latidos se hacían uno. Ni la rubia, ni la pelirroja podían seguir aguantando la ansiedad. Anna iba a hacerlo. Invadió lentamente la ropa interior de la mayor. Teniendo en su mente la pequeña posibilidad de que esta la detuviera. Pero no fue así. Solo escucho un gemido sorpresivo y nervioso. ¿Eso era un sí? No podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que se sentiría si llegase a hacerle daño a Elsa. Debía tener cuidado. Respiró profundo. Bajó con cuidado la ropa inferior de la rubia con su mano libre. Lo más cuidadosamente posible.

Podía escuchar su corazón en su oído. Se preguntaba a cada segundo si estaba dando un paso correcto. Dejó de darle vuelta a sus pensamientos cuando las manos de la rubia acariciaron sus mejillas. Anna miró a Elsa, que la miraba con su rostro bañado en rojo y sus ojos cristalinos.

-Estoy bien, Anna.

La pelirroja sonrió y beso suavemente la mano vendada de la rubia.

-Y lo estarás...solo te pido que me avises si quieres que me detenga.

-Lo hare.

Volvieron a besarse. Ahora con una desesperación más notoria. Ellas deseaban esto hace mucho, pero jamás se atrevieron a decirlo. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Aunque la más joven estaba segura que después de esto no podría esperar más.

Elsa pegó un gran gemido cuando Anna atravesó sus barreras íntimas. Jamás había sentido algo así. Los dedos de la pelirroja eran cuidadosos, así que no sentía dolor alguno. Fueros unos segundos algo tensos mientras ambas se acostumbraban a la situación, luego, lentamente, los movimientos se hicieron más constantes. Anna soltó un gemido cuando las uñas de la rubia pasaron por su espalda. Siguieron besándose. Disfrutando de la sensación intensa, nueva, diferente, especial. Y a esta altura, una sensación carnal.

La mayor se sentía, a cada momento, llegar a un éxtasis superior al anterior. No sabía cuánto rato había transcurrido, solo sabía que todo era un mar de silencio, donde solo sus leves gemidos acompasados rodeaban esa burbuja en la que pertenecían. Amaba a la pelirroja. La amaba demasiado. Sintió varias corrientes eléctricas pasar por su cuerpo y cada vez se sentía más extraña. Era una explosión de sentimientos contundentes y nunca antes experimentados. Dejó los labios de la más joven al no poder controlar los sonidos que huían de su garganta.

-Te amo…Anna….te amo…

Anna sonrió para sus adentros y la abrazó, diciéndole suavemente al oído que ella también la amaba. Sintió a la rubia tensarse bajo de ella. La abrazó más fuerte mientras producía un grito ahogado. Mientras dejaba salir todo ese mar de sensaciones para quedar en nada y en todo a la vez.

Se quedaron ahí, inertes. Intentando calmar sus respiraciones. Se acomodaron en la cama y se abrazaron apegándose mutuamente sin decir nada. En esa posición y en esa calma se quedaron profundamente dormidas. El televisor se apagó al igual que se apagó la noche.

* * *

OH…¡OH! ¿Impresionados? ¿Les ha gustado? Se que están choqueados y extasiados, pero ¿¡No fue maravilloso!? Me contuve y lo hice besho y no heavy hardcore como pudo haber sido :v Aunque con ellas dos, se puede esperar lo que sea ewe

Entonces, ¿Hans es ilusión, realidad, o un mero fantasma? Comenten y yo pensare en sus respuestas :v Aun hay dudas y secretos por delante! Y para los que creen que esta historia acabara pronto, yo les diré que no falta mucho para el final, pero creo que haré un par de capítulos cortos mas ubicados en el futuro, ¿Les parece? En el verano la subiré, ahora si de verdad verdad, en ingles y cuando esto se acabe, tendré un segundo Elsanna en creación, del cual ya tengo dibujos, les daré una pista, es sobre la mafia ;)

Ciao~


	21. Capitulo 21

¡Lo he terminado hoy! Just lean~

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

Elsa abrió los ojos lentamente. Hace mucho que no se sentía tan descansada. Estaba durmiendo apoyada en el pecho de la pelirroja, y cuando fue a mirarla se dio cuenta que esos ojos turquesa la miraban con atención. Inspeccionándola con una mueca tan tranquila.

-Buenos días, reina.

Elsa se sonrojó y se alejó un poco para mirarla mejor. No sabía si le sorprendía más el apodo o su sonrisa.

-¿Hace cuánto que estabas despierta?

-Ya te he dicho, el cielo me despertó. Y al parecer tenías razón, dormir contigo hace que algo en mi mente haga clic.

-¿Has recordado?

-Algo está haciéndose nítido de a poco. Pero eso no importa ahora.

Anna sonrió y la abrazó, apegándose a ella. Parecía una niñita. La mayor correspondió el abrazo. Se quedaron ahí un rato hasta que un sonido llenó la habitación. Era Anna. Y tenía hambre. La pelirroja se levantó de la cama a toda velocidad, mientras que su rostro enrojecía.

-¡Dios, Elsa, si tenías hambre tenías que decírmelo!

Soltó una carcajada y Elsa se hizo la ofendida. Ambas rieron.

-Iré a poner agua.

Elsa se quedó ahí acostada. Se acababa de dar cuenta que aún tenía el torso desnudo. Jamás imaginó que podría dormir sin ropa y seguir viva al día siguiente. Su salud no era de las mejores. Era el calor de Anna, obviamente, lo que le permitió evitar el frio. Encontró su camiseta y se la puso, al igual que se acomodó la ropa inferior. Se sentía tan extraña. Recordó algo de la nada y corrió al baño. Luego de un rato salió y revisó las sabanas. Estaba segura que "eso" ocurría.

-¿Buscas algo?

Anna se intentaba controlar y no mandarse a reír.

Elsa se sonrojó a tope y se acostó, tapándose por completo.

-No es tan trágico como suena, Elsa, relájate, quizás ni ocurrió.

Soltó una risa y volvió a la cocina. La rubia se calmó un poco y se rehízo la trenza. Quería darse una ducha con urgencia. Los recuerdos de la noche la atacaron un poco e intentó controlarlo antes de ponerse nerviosa. En un rato llegó la pelirroja con una bandeja. En ella había dos tazas y unos sándwiches.

-Le traje el desayuno.

Hizo un gesto sobreactuado que le causo gracia. Ambas comieron con tranquilidad. La primera en terminar fue Anna, que se quedó mirando la televisión. Se veía muy relajada y eso a Elsa le encantaba. Luego de un rato la rubia terminó de comer. La pelirroja, como si hubiese estado esperando aquello, sonrió y levantó la bandeja.

-¡Okey! Me iré a bañar, luego me dices lo mucho que me amas, ¿De acuerdo?

Le dio una sonrisa burlesca. Hace tiempo que no la ponía. Sonrió para sus adentros. También necesitaba una ducha. Era un día viernes con apariencia de domingo, tan relajado. Se desnudó y se metió a la ducha. El agua estaba caliente, y mucho. Se apoyó en la fría pared de azulejo. El contraste le hizo recordar lo sucedido en la noche. No quería ni jabonarse para no tener que tocar su cuerpo sensibilizado por los recuerdos. Era una sensación maravillosa. Dio un salto. Acababa de caer en cuenta que en ningún momento pudo deshacerse de la camiseta de Anna. Cuando empezó a tocarla se vio en un agujero negro, no era capaz de pensar o siquiera recordar sus objetivos. Quería tener una segundo oportunidad y poder ver el cuerpo descubierto de la pelirroja, aquel cuerpo que aún le ocultaba.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla en el cuerpo y una en el cabello. Se puso ropa interior y se puso una camisa azul encima. Cuando iba a abrocharla la pelirroja irrumpió en su cuarto. Tenía una toalla en el cuerpo y su pelo estaba aún mojado. Se veía algo hiperventilada.

-¡Creo que lo he descubierto!

Ni se miraron. Ella fue directamente a su ordenador y lo abrió, buscando la carpeta que estaban mirando el día anterior. Revisó las imágenes pero al parecer aquellas donde estaba el cuerpo boca abajo no le interesaban. Algo estaba buscando.

Abrió otras carpetas buscando algo que le ayudase.

-¿Qué buscas?

-No lo vas a creer…

Encontró una. Puso la imagen en grande y se la mostró a la rubia.

-¿Qué le encuentras de llamativo?

Estaba Hans boca arriba esta vez. Su cuerpo estaba limpio, como cuando estaban haciendo autopsias. Su rostro se veía duro y su cuerpo estaba marcado con una musculatura considerable. En el pecho tenía una enorme cicatriz. Se veía en su rostro una afeitada descuidada, no sabía si estaba así o era post mortem. Era Hans. Al menos no lo conocía lo suficiente para decir lo contrario.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Todo, Elsa.

La mirada de Anna estaba llena de brillo. Había descubierto algo y se veía feliz por eso.

-Escucha atentamente, Els. Primero; Hans nunca tenia barba, siempre era muy cuidadoso con eso.

-¿Y?

-Que si se rasurara todos los días la barba crecería parcialmente uniforme, no con ese chivo. Segundo punto; Hans era un debilucho y flacucho. Su cuerpo nunca estuvo bien formado y él no era de la clase de hombres que le interesara verse más fuerte.

Elsa empezaba a comprender su punto.

-Y último punto, y el más importante, Hans no tenía esa cicatriz, más bien, era tan cuidadoso que ni cicatrices ni heridas tenia. En resumen, este hombre no es Hans.

Estaba sorprendida, demasiado, pero aun habían cosas que no le cuadraban.

-Espera, ¿Entonces porque se parece tanto a Hans? No me digas que también tenía un hermano gemelo.

-Parecido, pero aún más terrorífico. Eso recordé mientras me duchaba. Hans tenía un montón de hermanos mayores, ¡Eran como trece! Su familia era adinerada así que no escatimaban en hijos ni en cosas materiales. Cuando él tenía quince, su hermano tres años mayor empezó un negocio con drogas. Como era mayor de edad y podían meterlo preso se sometió a un cambio de identidad. Se puso el nombre de su hermano menor, y también se hizo una o dos cirugías estéticas, eran las mínimas, así parecerse a su hermano cuando creciera. Hizo todo esto así que si lo pillaban se podía escudar con que era su hermanito pequeño y no podían llevárselo. Era un extraño enredo que jamás comprendí. Ambos se llamaban igual para crear confusión. No lo tengo muy claro, pero este hermano se llamaba George, y cuando Hans me contó de su historia yo inmediatamente me alejé de él.

-Entonces un día llegó él e intentó besarte.

-Entonces al saber que no era Hans entré en pánico e intente protegerme.

-Pero aun no entiendo qué posición tenía Andrea entonces.

-Esa zorra lo sabía todo. George estaba con ella, Andrea siempre prefería los tipos adinerados, y como este era narco tenía toda la pasta que ella quisiera. Salíamos con hombres parecidos, entonces el extraño rumor empezó a salir a la luz, era una situación confusa, además, George era tan promiscuo como Andrea. Lo vi muchas veces en esos lugares de mala muerte a los que iba cuando yo tenía quince. Claro, Hans me salvó de ese mundo, entonces luego dejé de recordarlo. La cosa es simple, Andrea al ver a George encima de mí, solo quiso vengarse. Quizás. No lo sé.

-Jamás mataste a Hans, entonces.

-No, solo a Hans el narco.

-… ¿Y de ser el caso, que hace Hans aquí?

-Me está humillando, me está asustando, porque yo maté a su hermano. Además, como quedó la fábrica a nombre de un Hans Wrestler Isles, y seguro quisieron que el "no narco" siguiera el trabajo. Salir de LA debía ser una gran idea, así mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro. Se llama igual que el muerto, es como si ni siquiera estuviese vivo.

-Parece salido de una película…

-De una película bizarra de los 70's.

-¿Te sientes mejor sabiendo esto?

-En realidad sí, me alegra haber matado a ese bastardo, se lo merecía.

Elsa soltó una risa. Primera vez que la veía hurgando en sus recuerdos y no se veía triste o exaltada. Más bien se veía feliz y rejuvenecida. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Estaba pensando aquello en la ducha y ahora tenía a la pelirroja en frente de ella, solo con una toalla rodeándola. Todo lo conversado le entró por una oreja y le salió por la otra. ¿Era el amor lo que la estaba enloqueciendo? No podía siquiera dejar de mirarla. Podía ver como las pecas llenaban sus hombros. Sus piernas se veían firmes. Lamentaba que el resto estuviese censurado. ¿Qué? Ya no podía ni entenderse, era demasiado, incluso para su control.

No sabía cómo estaba mirándola hasta que la misma pelirroja se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-B-bueno, eso quería mostrarte…

Empezó a caminar a la salida. No iba a dejarla salir. No podía.

-Quédate.

Anna dio un salto. Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa voz autoritaria. La miró de reojo. Se veía demasiado sexy así a medio vestir, y con esa voz. Era inevitable, esa sensación tan de mujer/policía poderosa le hacía bajar o subir, dependiendo de cómo se mire, todas sus barreras.

Aunque con Elsa no creía tener barreras… ¿No?

¿¡Que estaba pensando!? ¡Estaba desnuda! No era una persona que se dejase mirar, mucho menos una persona desinhibida en aquel aspecto. Miró la puerta y luego a la rubia. Estaba más cerca de la rubia, pero si corría podría salir de ahí. Miró a la rubia de nuevo. Tragó pesado y empezó a correr.

¿A quién engañaba? ¿Huir de la mejor policía de New York? Ja Ja.

Sintió algo frio en su mano. Dirigió su mirada y había una esposa en su muñeca. ¿Qué? Miró a Elsa y vio una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro. Se sentía perdida. La rubia la jaló suavemente y Anna, viendo su mano comprometida, se vio obligada a seguirla. La rubia se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se sacó la toalla del cabello y cruzó las piernas con una elegancia que era demasiado propia de ella.

La cabeza de Anna iba a explotar con tanta sensualidad. Quería agradecer, en parte, que las cortinas estuviesen cerradas y no entrara tanta cantidad de luz, o ahora mismo estaría llorando por ayuda.

-Ven aquí, Anna.

Si existía momento para desangrarse, este lo era. ¿Hans, George, drogas, narcos, muerte, juicio, cárcel? Pfff, todo había desaparecido. Si algún poder tenia Elsa, ese era el de poder hacer que toda su mente se diese vuelta. Aunque no sabía con seguridad que fuese un buen poder. Se acercó a paso lento ya que la cercanía ya era bastante. La rubia golpeó sus piernas cruzadas con una de sus manos. Era una señal. Una señal de "siéntate en mis piernas o te amarrare a la cama y morirás aquí".

-Es una venganza, terminar lo que empezamos ¿No? Por lo de ayer.

Intentaba mantener la voz fuerte que solía ocupar cuando se sentía sobrepasada en algo, pero sus nervios eran demasiados. Y por otra parte, se sentía en la obligación, de una manera u otra, de hacerle caso. Pero nuevamente, estaba desnuda, estar ahí sentada era un gran peligro para su propia seguridad física y mental.

-Quiero que estés cerca de mí.

Okey, Elsa sabia sus debilidades, y sabía que esa semi-petición con ese puchero eran demasiado para ella. Tomó aire y se sentó en las piernas de Elsa. Un sentía su pelo mojado en su espalda, así como sus piernas y brazos aun húmedos. ¿No podía secarse y vestirse antes de ir a mostrar las pruebas? ¿No podía solo pensar un poquito?

Elsa la observaba con atención. Ahora se arrepentía de ser siempre la chica que llama la atención aunque no la requiera…tanto. Se sentía débil. Y odiaba sentirse débil. Tomó la camisa de Elsa y se la sacó de un tirón, empezó a besarla con un sentimiento que no comprendía del todo mientras que sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello platinado.

La rubia correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Era bastante excitante la situación. Ahora entendía cuando las personas le decían cosas como "Cuando pruebas el fruto prohibido ya no puedes negarte". Y así era. Quería tener a Anna entre sus brazos. Quería sentirla. Quería ahogarla con sus besos. Quería explorar su cuerpo. Quería hacer todo lo que se pudiese hacer.

El amor era un arma de doble filo, y ahora, ambas, habían explorado ambas caras de ese amor. Pelearse, golpearse, odiarse, amarse, quererse, sentirse, cuidarse y miles de cosas más. Era algo intenso e indescriptible.

Anna sintió los brazos de la rubia rodeándola. Sintió su lengua haciendo presión en su boca. De un segundo a otro estaba siendo depositada en la cama. Elsa seguía acariciándola, temerosa, con sus manos. A la pelirroja le impresionaba cuan roja estaba la mayor. Hasta su cuello estaba rojizo. Algo hizo clic en ella. Elsa no estaba segura de tocarla. Nunca se había dejado tocar o siquiera desnudarse ante alguien. Esas cicatrices que la llenaban, que la rodeaban, que le recordaban el infierno que pasó. Pero en el fondo deseaba poder decirle a alguien todas las situaciones que le ocurrieron. Todo y todos los que la hicieron sufrir. ¿Era capaz de enseñarle eso a la rubia? ¿Era capaz de confiar en ella absolutamente?

Las pálidas manos pasaban por la punta de la toalla que la cubría, una, dos, hasta tres veces, pero no era capaz de sacarla. Se sentía casi como una abusadora. Miró el rostro de Anna. Esta tenía el ceño algo fruncido. ¿Estaba enojada?

-¿Anna? ¿Estas bien?

-Solo hazlo, Elsa.

No podía creerlo. Anna estaba ansiosa. Quería lo suficiente a la rubia para dar ese paso de confianza. Y claro, el momento también la llenaba de ansias. No era muy paciente y no sabía cuánto tendría que esperar para ver la reacción de Elsa al verla. Solo quería terminar eso rápido.

La rubia tragó pesado. Era la señal. Tomó la toalla que la rodeaba y empezó a descubrir la piel levemente morena. Anna tapó sus partes íntimas con sus brazos. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Lo importante en el caso eran las cicatrices. Estaban ahí. Al igual que aquella vez. Anna miraba hacia otro lado mientras los ojos azules inspeccionaban la piel frente a ellos. Habían algunas más grandes y otras más pequeñas. Podía jurar que varias de las pequeñas habían sido provocadas por una navaja. Las más grandes…por golpes. Golpes duros y certeros, golpes constantes en la misma dirección. Pasó sus pálidos dedos por algunas de ellas. La piel estaba levemente levantada en algunos sectores debido a la cicatrización. Tenía dudas. ¿Quién se las hizo? ¿Cuándo? ¿La policía? ¿Sus compañeros? Se sintió culpable. El que la trajesen a New York era por ella, solo por ella. Si ella no estuviese en ese puesto en aquel tiempo, ellos no traerían a la joven a esa gran ciudad. No tendrían necesidad. Todo se hubiese quedado en L.A.

Se dio cuenta que lloraba cuando unas gotas caían por el abdomen de la pelirroja, y claro, ella también la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Todo bien, Els? Hey, ¿Por qué lloras? No llores.

-Lo siento, Anna, por mi culpa te ha pasado todo esto. Yo era la detective que ellos querían para ti y por eso tuviste un duro viaje…sin contar todo el tiempo que te hicieron daño…lo siento.

Anna sonrió, no con felicidad, pero si con un afecto diferente.

-Intento cubrirme así que no puedo señalarte, algunas de esas me las hice cuando tenía quince. Ya sabes, andaba en antros difíciles. L.A. es una ciudad de locura y vicios, y yo los disfrutaba. Aunque no siempre me iba bien. No es tu culpa, es mía por ser una descuidada y una cría. Además, el sufrimiento tuvo sus beneficios al conocerte.

-Gracias…

-¿Eh? ¿Gracias por qué?

-Por dejarme verlas y confiar en mí…

Anna se sonrojó y le sonrió a la rubia.

-Es porque te amo.

Rodeó el cuello de la rubia y la apegó a su cuerpo. Bueno, en un principio lo encontró buena idea hasta darse cuenta de su desnudes. ¿¡No podía pensar un poquito!? Sintió un escalofrió cuando las frías manos de la rubia tocaban su piel. La rubia se incomodó al respecto.

-…Lo siento…No lo hare más…

Anna estaba temblando y claramente pensaba que era su culpa. Sus manos siempre heladas, su cuerpo siempre helado. Debía ser molesto para la pelirroja el tener que sentir ese frio. Pero esta estaba temblando por una razón diferente.

Amaba a Elsa. Había superado todas las barreras autoimpuestas en algún momento de su vida. Quizás había hecho esas cosas más veces. Quizás era un mundo ya explorado. Pero necesitaba a Elsa. Quería sentir a Elsa. Quería que ambas pudiesen ser de la otra, sin restricciones, sin miedos, sin vacilaciones. Sabía lo que Elsa creía, pero ella estaba mal. No le molestaba el frio, no le molestaba Elsa. Al contrario, la quería cada vez mas cerca.

-No me molesta, Elsa…solo…deja de pensar…

La rubia se sonrojó. ¿Dejar de pensar? Si dejaba de hacerlo quizás haría algo que molestaría a la pelirroja. No quería eso, pero, ¿Qué quería en realidad? Si, quería que Anna fuese suya. Lo dijo antes y lo reiteraba ahora. Anna no se negaba a aquello. Tenia la fuerza, la habilidad, hasta la terquedad suficiente para negarse si fuese el caso. ¿De que tenia miedo entonces? Quizas escuchar algo negativo de esos labios. Queria escuchar como le decía su nombre entre jadeos, pero y si no fuese el caso…¿Y si-?

Su mente se puso en blanco, nuevamente. Las manos de Anna tenían las suyas bien agarradas y las dejaba en su pecho.

-En serio, Elsa, deja de pensar o me iré a mi puto cuarto.

Soltó una risita. El calor de la piel de Anna atravesaba sus palmas. Era una tonta. ¿Necesitaba mas señales que esa?

Empezaron a besarse nuevamente. Las manos frias empezaban a tornarse mas calidas o quizás era su piel la que se acostumbraba al tacto. Elsa estaba siendo cuidadosa, tanto como ella misma habia intentado serlo la noche anterior. Soltó un suspiro. Luego otro. Sentia el aire denso. Los labios de Elsa estaban besando su torso. Por todos lados. Sin dejar algún lugar sin atención. Siempre le habían encantado los labios de la rubia, ahora le gustaban un poco mas. Soltó un gemido. Era obvio que Elsa no podría dejar sus manos tranquilas. Estaba siendo explorada con suavidad, temor y constancia. Queria abrazarla. Le dio una mirada. Aun seguía en su abdomen besando alguna de esas feas cicatrices. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?

Volvió a gemir. Elsa habia avanzado un poco mas. Se afirmó de las sabanas. Se sentía extraña. Se sentía casi a punto de llorar. ¿Llorar? ¿Por qué? No sabia. Estaba en un delirio hormonal sin comprension. No podía evitarlo. Soltó otro gemido que vino acompañado de un leve y lastimoso sollozo.

Estaba a segundos de adentrarse en la mas joven, hasta que escuchó un sollozo. ¿Sollozo? Miró a la pelirroja que tenia el rostro completamente enrojecizo, sus labios semi abiertos y sus ojos llorosos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

-…¿Estas bien? ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

Anna no supo que contestarle. Estaba bien, según creía. No le habia hecho daño, y de eso estaba segura. Solo era una extraña sensación subiendo y bajando en su pecho. ¿Qué quería? Un abrazo, volvió a escuchar en su interior. Hizo un gesto con los brazos que Elsa rápidamente pudo decifrar. Subió y abrazó a la pelirroja, dejando su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello.

-¿Mejor así?

Solo escuchó un leve susurro. No sabia que Anna necesitara tal cercanía. Le pareció tierno. Volvió a seguir con lo suyo aun manteniendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja pegado al suyo.

Escuchó un fuerte gemido, pero agradecia saber que no era de dolor. Intentaba ser suave. No queria causarle ningun dolor. No de nuevo. Anna se aferraba a su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta le empezó a desabrochar el brasier. Aun en ese estado era capaz de hacer algo, muy contrario a ella misma, que estaba demasiado atraida por las sensaciones que no era capaz de hacer algo con sus manos.

-Elsa...

Su corazón se acelero mas cuando sentia las caderas de la pelirroja moverse junto a ella. Estaba enloqueciendo. En cualquier segundo podria perder los estribos. Ambas soltaron un gemido. Anna habia contraatacado. Elsa se estremecio. De verdad tenía mucho mas coraje que ella.

El calor de Anna era muy intenso. Podia sentirlo tanto en el exterior como en el interior. Ya no podia pensar en nada. Sus gemidos se acompasaban sin parar. Podia sentir a la pelirroja temblar constantemente y ella misma se sentia temblar. Se apodero del cuello de Anna mientras esta mordia suavemente su hombro, como si intentara calmarse a si misma.

Anna empujo fuertemente en su interior y su cuerpo se revolvio de sensaciones. Su cabeza se perdio cuando la pelirroja mordio mas fuerte y su mano libre tiró de las sabanas. Su mandíbula se apretó luego de soltar un profundo suspiro. Nunca se había sentido tan llena de poder, tan llena de convicción, como en esos minutos.

Sonrio al ver el rostro rojizo de la chica. Tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración era fuerte. Empezó a relajar su mandíbula y sin darse cuenta le empezó a dejar besos en todo su rostro, en cada peca, en cada sector lleno de rubor. Se detuvo cuándo escuchó una risita.

-Que cursi, por dios.

Se sonrojó. Ya no se entendia. La pelirroja la hacia convertirse en alguien que no conocia.

-¿Te molesta?

Los ojos turquesa, bañados en un brillo intenso, la observaron con duda. Cambió a pensativa rapidamente. Estaba relajandose poco a poco. La cercania de la rubia estaba llena de intensidad y aun no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Siempre fue algo dura con ella, en varios aspectos, otras veces llenas de suavidad. ¿Pero eso le molestaba? Sonrió.

-No me molesta nada de ti, solo cuando me ignoras.

Elsa resopló.

-Lo dices como si lo hiciera siempre.

-¿No es así?

Soltó un quejido cuando los largos dedos de la rubia se habían aferrado a su mejilla y la tiraba con fuerza.

-¡Hey!

Se besaron lentamente hasta que escucharon el timbre.

Se miraron con duda. ¿Podia ser él?

Se levantaron y se vistieron con lo que llevaban hace un momento, casi automaticamente. Elsa tomó su arma y ambas avanzaron hacia la puerta. El living seguia bañado por una leve oscuridad. Elsa tomó el pomo de la puerta pero Anna le arrebató el puesto.

-Tu tienes el arma.

Susurró despacio y le cedio el lado. Apuntó con el arma y la pelirroja abrio la puerta de golpe.

No habia nadie.

-Huyó antes.

-Mira eso, Anna.

Habia una especie de paquete en el suelo. La pelirroja miro a todos lados y lo tomó.

-¿Que pasa si es una bomba?

Anna puso cara de horror y tiró el paquete nuevamente al suelo.

-No quiero mas bombas.

Elsa soltó una risita y fue a tomar el paquete. No tenia el peso de una bomba comun, ni tenia algun sonido que la identificara como tal. Tuvo que desactivar varias en su vida y esa no era una bomba. Mas bien tenia un peso liviano con algo en él.

Cerraron la puerta y empezaron a abrir el paquete. Anna tembló al ver una especie de ropa color rojo. Elsa miró con duda y tomó la ropa, estirandola. Era una camiseta verdosa manchada de sangre putrefacta. Ambas se taparon la nariz como reflejo.

-¿Una broma?

-Es la polera que tenía George.

* * *

Sentía aquel olor fuerte a cigarrillo. Estaba acostumbrada a ese aroma. Caminó entre la multitud bañada con una luz azul. Se vio tambalear y chocó con alguien. Esa persona no la miró ni ella inicio algun contacto visual. Siguio su camino. Queria dirigirse a la salida, pero más bien no la podía encontrar. Terminó cerca de los baños donde había un olor fuerte a orina en todo el perimetro. No importaba, a esas horas de la noche no estaba sensible a nada.

Una chica, quizas de unos años mayor se le acercó. "¿Estas bien?", le preguntó para luego continuar, " No te ves bien."

La pelirroja enfocó la mirada en la chica. Era rubia y tenía unos ojos llamativos de un color que no supo decifrar. Tenía razón. Estaba pésimo. Pero ella misma sabia que habia estado en peores, asi que no le sorprendia su estado.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Como has entrado aqui? Eres muy joven.

Anna le miró con una mueca algo furiosa, y algo porque no estaba realmente enojada.

-No es tu problema.

Pasó de ella y volvió a introducirse en la multitud. Los cuerpos, igual de extasiados, se agolpaban entre si. Le daba rabia no poder salir de ahi. Un tipo la empujó y esta casi cae hacia atras, pero pudo sentir unos brazos deteniendola en el momento justo. Se dio vuelta y volvió a ver a aquella rubia. Se quedaron mirando mientras la musica cambiaba a una mas ritmica y con menos sicodelia.

Anna no sabia si estaba lo suficientemente ebria o aquella desconocida le estaba bailando. Se veia madura y seria, pero la incitaba a bailar.

-No se si eres una stalker o estas tan ebria como yo.

La rubia le sonrió con picardía.

-No bebo, al menos no lo que venden aquí.

Sin darse cuenta ya se estaba moviendo al ritmo de la musica. Siguiendo el paso de la chica. De verdad había sido seducida.

-Me sorprende que no bebas.

-Me sorprende que aun puedas bailar.

-Soy buena haciendo lo imposible.

-¿Te invito una copa?

-Eso no suena muy razonable.

-Tú no suenas razonable al decirme eso.

-De acuerdo, llevame a la barra.

Soltó una risa mientras los dedos de la rubia se aferraban a su muñeca y la tironeaba por la pista. Cuando llegaron a la barra esta estaba con grupos de personas amontonadas esperando sus bebidas. La rubia solo estiro su mano, y en menos de un minuto ya tenia una cerveza en su poder.

-Eso es impresionante.

-Me gusta hacer lo imposible.

Habia algo en aquella rubia que le llamaba la atención. Tenia un "algo" que le hacía sentir extraña. Bebio su cerveza en unos segundos, a base de unos grandes tragos.

-Ya veo porque te embriagas tan rapido.

-¿Eres espía?

La chica volvió a sonreir. Anna acababa de darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Se parecía un ángel entre tanta gente extraña y estúpida. Se sintió caer de nuevo pero pudo estabilizarse.

-Necesitas aire.

Volvió a tomar su muñeca y la encaminó por diferentes lugares hasta que de la nada la música se detuvo y el aire fresco le invadió los pulmones. Si, eso necesitaba. Dejó de ver a la rubia y sin pensarlo empezó a caminar por la calle. Estaba relativamente vacio, solo un par de jovenes se mantenian en la puerta del local. Vio a una de sus amigas y se acercó a ella, sin importarle las demas personas que se hallaban a su alrededor.

-Hey, ¿Como va todo?

-Bien, adentro esta un poco aburrido, un amigo nos va a invitar a su casa a fumar de su pasta, ¿Te nos unes, Anna?

-Suena divertido, pero quiero buscar a una chica que me encontré adentro.

-Eres una casanova, ¿Ya dejaste a Julie?

-¿Julie? Ah, ¿Esa pelirroja? Solo me acosté con ella un par de veces, parece que tenia novio, pero era un disfuncional.

Anna soltó una carcajada y su amiga, de un cabello negro azabache, le siguio.

-Haces mejor su trabajo. Te dejo ir entonces.

Se sonrieron y la pelirroja se devolvio en sus pasos. Paso unos minutos entre la entrada del local y un callejon colindante. Debio pedirle el numero a la chica, o lo que sea. No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó en la soledad absoluta. No le importaba, estaba demasiado ebria para preocuparse. Escuchó su nombre. Una, dos, tres veces. Quizas mas. No estaba tan ebria tampoco para imaginarlo. Se diriguio al lugar de donde provenía el llamado. Un hombre joven, mayor que ella, la tomó por sorpresa. Anna no se asustó. No le tenia miedo a nadie. Lo miró con suficiencia.

-¿Asi que soy un disfuncional, eh?

El chico tenia un rostro entre dolido y exaltado. Quizas si tenia un poco de miedo, ahora que sabia que se habia acostado con la novia de aquel gorila.

-No te enfades conmigo, ella me dijo aquello.

-Ya le dare su merecido.

-Espera, a ti te conozco.

No alcanzó a hacer nada porque el hombre le habia encestado un gran golpe en la cara. Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y logro sentir varios golpes en su abdomen. Algunos le ardían luego de un rato. El hombre se detuvo de la nada y su imagen desaparecio para mostrar a esa rubia enloquecedora.

-¿¡Quien te hizo esto!?

-El...narco...

La rubia se levantó deprisa y sacó, lo que su visión le permitió ver, un arma. Salio de ahi rapidamente y cerró los ojos, desmayándose en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

-¿Anna?

Abrio los ojos. Estaba en el sofa y aquellos ojos azules la miraban con preocupación. ¿Que fue eso? ¿Que fue todo eso?

-...Elsa...

-¿Si?

Quizas si estaba loca.

-Nada...no importa.

Pasaron unos minutos sin hablarse. Elsa tomaba la caja y la camiseta y las metía en una bolsa. Era algo así como una evidencia, aunque ese ya no fuese su trabajo. Anna se había desmayado, estaba algo pálida, pero ya se veía un poco más lucida. Al parecer los recuerdos siguen llegando. Son como las réplicas luego de un terremoto. No se sabe cuándo se detendrán ni por cuanto duraran, y claramente, no se sabrán que tan fuertes serán.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Sí, solo que me choqueo un poco todo esto, siento haberte preocupado.

Anna se dio cuenta que Elsa estaba vestida y al mirarse se dio cuenta que también lo estaba. Se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Elsa…

-¿Si?

-Eres una pervertida…

Decidieron que lo mejor que podrían hacer era salir de la casa y relajarse un poco. El estar encerradas en un lugar donde el enemigo conoce a la perfección es un poco…perturbante. Fueron a comer comida china, al mismo restaurante donde fueron cuando se conocieron. Tenía el mismo aire de siempre y todos andaban muy alegres. ¿O ellas andaban muy tensas? Le pidieron al hombre chino un menú y se quedaron esperando con aquellas galletas de la suerte. Esta vez Anna no se la comería entera.

-Me da miedo abrirla.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te salió la primera vez?

-¿Algo de que la verdad se revela?

-Si.

-Al parecer iba más dedicada a mí misma que a mi juicio.

-Quizás esta vez es algo diferente.

Anna abrió la galleta con duda y estiró el papel.

-"Las almas predestinadas serán unidas por el destino."

Elsa se le quedo viendo mientras que su rostro enrojecía.

-Dios, que cursi…

Anna sonrió sin poder ocultar un sonrojo que le llenaba hasta las orejas. Ambas se sonrieron cómplices y luego de un rato recibieron su pedido. Estaba tan rico como la primera vez que fueron. Ese sabor levemente picante, con un toque diferente, algo hogareño y cálido. Sin duda el hecho de estar con la rubia era aún más gratificante.

-Hey, Elsa, no abriste la tuya.

-Cierto.

Elsa tomó su galleta y la abrió, estiró el papel y lo leyó.

-"La intuición puede ser tan fuerte como el amor."

-¿Eh?

Anna se apoyó en la mesa y leyó el papel por sí misma.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Quizás que debo confiar en mi intuición.

-¿Y qué te dice tu intuición?

Ambas se quedaron mirando. Elsa frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Quizás todo eso era una señal. Su intuición… ¿Qué le decía?

-Me dice que tenemos que ir a Los Ángeles por respuestas…

-Oh… ¡Oh! Suena fantástico, Elsa, pero…ya sabes…aun me quedan 6 días…y no puedo salir de la ciudad…

-¿Desde cuándo Anna Summers hace caso a las reglas?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe. Luego soltó un suspiro que vino seguido por una carcajada.

-Quizás solo intento estar a tu nivel, Elsa.

-No creo que puedas superarme, soy policía después de todo.

-De acuerdo, señorita sabelotodo, ¿Cuál es tu idea para salir de aquí?

-Han cambiado las cosas últimamente, Anna, lo que mi intuición me dice es que Hans te puede atacar en cualquier momento, teniendo al gobierno unido con Andrea jamás te dejaran en paz, se aprovecharan y te dejaran vulnerable. En Los Ángeles tienen que tener menos contacto con Andrea, y claro, estoy cien por ciento segura de que ella está encerrada aquí. Deben estar esperando el momento en que tú seas legalmente libre para poder hacer algo con ella.

-Sigo sin pillarlo.

-Si nos escabullimos a Los Ángeles estarás a salvo, al tener a una policía menos alterada por el gobierno, al tener a tu amigo de la infancia ahí puedes enterarte de cualquier persona sospechosa que entre a la ciudad, conozco buenas personas cuando viajé ahí en el pasado, y claro, allí no saben de todo el contacto que tienes conmigo, en cambio aquí todos lo saben.

-De acuerdo, allá estaré más protegida. Pero tarde o temprano se enteraran que estoy allí. Algún contacto en L.A. les avisará de que entramos a la ciudad ¡O se enteraran apenas salimos de New York!

-Yo sé cómo crear una distracción para la gente que nos vigila, puedo crear movimientos falsos para que sigan creyendo que estamos activas. Ahora, Anna, a parte importante, ¿Sabes de alguien que haga identificaciones falsas?

-¿Eh…? ¿Eso no es muy sucio? Y en ese caso, ¿No deberías tu saberlo?

-Todos los que hacían dichas cosas eran perdedores y fueron fáciles de capturar, tú sabes de ese mundo, un mundo al que mis métodos están obsoletos e inútiles. Soy una policía, si ellos fuesen poco profesionales ya los habría atrapado.

Anna frunció el ceño. Miró alrededor del restaurante. Respiró profundamente recordando aquel tiempo en las clases de yoga. Ella era una delincuente, podía reconocer a alguien de "su tipo" con solo verlo. Sonrió al recordar a un hombre grande, fuerte, intimidante, y poseedor de tanta pasta y poder como fuese posible imaginar.

-Se me ocurre el lugar perfecto.

* * *

Holis~ Me he atrasado esta vez porque me he olvidado del seguimiento de la historia, ya saben, mientras más largo es, más grande es la confusión entre capítulos xD

Como sea, mañana empiezo a trabajar hasta el día de navidad, así que me apuré en subirlo y a pesar de haber escrito un par de frases más decidí cortarlo para mantener el suspenso.

Les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo muy adelantado, pero quien sabe cuándo nuestros destinos vuelvan a unirse xD

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo aunque siento que le faltó algo de magia…(Tenia una inspiración bastante pobre este mes, además lo revisé apurada xD)

Cuídense mucho e intenten no comer ni tomar tanto estas festividades, les manda mi dieta pospuesta…

¡Ciao!


	22. Capitulo 22

Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste, ya se viene lo bueeeeenooooooooooooo!

* * *

Capitulo 22

Salieron del restaurante y se subieron al auto. La rubia fue guiada por lugares extraños. Se podría decir que era la peor parte de la ciudad. Era temprano y aun así habían personas sospechosas observando su lujoso auto con ojos hambrientos. Quizás anduvo cerca de aquel lugar la noche que había rastreado el celular de Anna. Estacionó en una calle sin salida, cerca de un grupo de chicos que al igual que los otros miraban su auto con interés. Su cuerpo tembló. Si quería huir tendría que hacer una que otra maniobra evasiva al verse al final del camino. Miró a la pelirroja con sospecha.

-¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

-Cuando hui de casa me quedé a dormir en la casa de una chica.

Elsa frunció el ceño.

-Éramos un grupo de chicos, nada de orgias, solo drogas y alcohol, relájate.

La rubia se le quedo mirando con una cara aún más perturbada.

-Cambia esa cara de meme, estamos aquí porque tú me lo has pedido, y agradece que sé a quién buscar.

Anna la miró con prepotencia y salió del vehículo. La rubia solo atinó a cerrar las puertas con pestillo y estar atenta a lo que fuese. La chica caminó con un relajo tan normal que se sintió un poco más calmada. Los tipos habían dejado de lado su auto para mirar a Anna. Esta levantó la mano en forma de saludo y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Uno de ellos tomó confianza y le dio un golpecito en la espalda. Fue un golpe amistoso, aunque Elsa estaba a punto de destrozar la palanca de cambios al apretarla tan fuerte. Aun así intentaba escuchar lo que decían.

-Hey chicos, ¿Han visto a J.P?

-Pensamos que nos venias a ver a nosotros.

-Nup, quiero salir de la ciudad, así que, ya saben…

-¡Esa es mi Anna!

Un chico moreno abrazó a Anna apoyando parte de su peso en ella, esta solamente soltó una risa.

-Cuando todas mis mierdas se solucionen iremos juntos a beber algo, que tenemos un trato pendiente.

-Lo sabemos, y te cobraremos la palabra.

-J está en el escombro de abajo, está acompañado así que ve con cuidado.

-Ese cerdo no pierde el tiempo.

Anna les dio una mirada y entró a un callejón. Sabía que se armaría un alboroto si la seguía. Se limitó a ver a los alrededores esperando que nada malo pasara.

La pelirroja siguió caminando por una serie de laberintos en un mismo edificio. Estaba un poco perdida ya que cuando los recorrió no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Avanzó hasta donde su sentido de orientación le guiaba. Reconoció unos cuadros entre la semi oscuridad. Esos cuadros extraños la habían hecho pasar momentos incomodos la primera vez. Ahora los veía con más claridad, tenían muchos ojos y figuras medias extrañas. Quizás habría imaginado que el tipo de rastas, amigo de Anthony, pasaría en lugares así tal vez. Tomó una entrada a la derecha y ahí estaba una puerta cerrada que tenía unos dibujos y señaléticas en todos lados. Suspiró y antes de golpear se vio detenida por un gemido.

¿Uno? Eran varios. Se quedó afuera unos minutos hasta que los sonidos extasiados se detuvieran. Cuando sucedió volvió en sus pasos y marcó con fuerza sus pisadas, hasta volver a la puerta, y al fin golpeó.

-¿Si?

-Soy Anna.

-Oh, vamos, pasa.

Anna giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. No le preocupó el enrojecer con aquella tenue luminosidad, aunque era inevitable al ver el cuerpo desnudo de aquel chico y la mujer tapada de la cintura para abajo, mientras le daba rápidas caladas a un cigarrillo. JP estaba sentado cómodamente en un sofá, muy relajado y era obvio que apenas le importaba que estuviese desnudo ante su allegada.

-Hola, A, ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí, Elsa y yo planeamos salir de la ciudad, pero necesitamos nuevas identidades…

-¿La policía? ¿Ella no tiene problema con esto? Sabes que prefiero evitar sucesos engorrosos.

-Lo sé, J, pero ella me ha preguntado por alguien de confianza.

-Así que al fin ha recapacitado contigo, ¿No?

-…Algo así…

Anna se volvió a sonrojar. Recordaba que había dichos muchas cosas de Elsa, como que era hermosa, responsable, amable, linda, más hermosa, y muchas más cosas, y claro, que era terca como mula.

-Puedo hacerles ID falsas, pero las necesitare aquí a las dos para empezar de inmediato, ¿Puede venir aquí?

-Si…claro…pero…-Anna le dio una mirada al chico, escaneándolo.-…No sé si sea bueno para su corazón el bajar ahora…

El chico sonrió y ladeó el rostro sin comprender. Se levantó del sofá mostrando su altura considerable, era hasta un poco más alto que Kristoff.

-Si te molesta que Cathy esté aquí solo dímelo y le diré que se vaya.

Anna ahora miró a la chica que ahora estaba poniéndose la ropa interior, ignorándolos por completo. Soltó una risita. Eso podría también darle un ataque, aunque obviamente el chico alto, bronceado, musculoso y claro, con sus atributos al aire también era gran parte del problema.

-Quizás deberíamos ir a tu oficina.

-Sí, mejor hacemos eso al tiro.

Gritó un nombre extraño y un chico con pelo de puntas apareció de la nada.

-Ve a buscar a la rubia del Camaro, tráela hasta mi oficina y dile a los chicos que le cuiden el auto. La necesito para los papeles.

El chico se fue de prisa y JP volvió a mirar a la pelirroja.

-Vamos a mi oficina a esperar por ella.

-…Si, y antes de eso, ¿Podrías ponerte un taparrabos al menos? No quiero que me cambie por ti, tigre.

JP soltó una carcajada y fue por un jeans que estaba tirado sobre la cama. Se los puso y caminó por los pasillos. A Anna ya le daba igual que el chico tuviese el torso desnudo, al menos se aseguraba que Elsa no huyera despavorida. Entraron a una habitación con un mesón grande, una silla grande y dos sillas al frente, un par de cajoneras, una cámara en un trípode, todo esto bañado en una luminosidad más real y confortable. Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras que JP fue hacia la gran silla mientras tomaba un habano. Elsa llegó en unos minutos. Estaba con un rostro preocupado y algo alterado. Debía ser un lugar bastante choqueante para ella. Se sentó rápidamente en la silla desocupada sin casi mirar al hombre desnudo a los ojos, porque claro, sentado no se distinguía si tenía pantalones o no.

Se relajó al sentir el cálido tacto de la pelirroja.

-Elsa, él es JP, JP ella es Elsa.

JP sonrió amable y le ofreció la mano, Elsa la estrechó y sintió como se la apretaba levemente y con firmeza.

-Espero poder confiar en su discreción, detective.

Elsa endureció la mirada y soltó aquella voz profesional que tanto la distinguía.

-Jamás traicionaría a alguien que está cooperando con mis objetivos.

El chico sonrió de nuevo y le soltó la mano.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. De acuerdo, viéndolas a ustedes puedo asegurar que tengo las identidades perfectas.-Se puso a escribir en una computadora durante unos segundos y volvió a sonreír.- Un poco de maquillaje y serían perfectas.

Les sonrió pícaramente y llevó una de sus manos a su pantalón.

-Al menos ya salde la cuenta con Anna.

Anna y Elsa salieron de ese lugar media hora después de haber llegado. Salieron del edificio y los chicos de afuera se despidieron de ambas. El auto estaba en perfectas condiciones y además parecía que le hubiesen limpiado los vidrios. Se subieron y partieron a su casa. El departamento estaba algo frio a pesar del calor de afuera. Venían en silencio, llamar mucho la atención subiendo por el edificio podría advertir al joven Wrestler que aún está al acecho. Y apenas cerraron la puerta…

-¿¡Que se creía ese amiguito tuyo!?

Anna soltó una carcajada. Eso solo aumentaba el sonrojo iracundo de la rubia.

-¡No te rías, Anna! Ese hombre es un cerdo, no entiendo como no está tras las rejas.

-Oh vamos, Elsa, tenemos ID de gente extranjera sin problemas legales, papeles falsificados y no hay formas que nos encuentren con sus arreglines, le debemos una grande.

-¡De todas formas…!

-No tenías que ponerte tan a la defensiva, obviamente era una broma.

Anna no paraba de reír. La rubia en ese estado era demasiado para ella. Demasiado para su estómago. Tuvo que tirarse al sofá para no caer al suelo.

-¡No parecía una broma y basta de reír! Ya imaginaba que cosas sucedieron antes de que yo llegara…imperdonable.

-¡Casi lo golpeas!

-¿Qué más iba a hacer? Estaba insinuando quien sabe que cosas.

Anna dejó de reír. Era genial ver a Elsa así, aunque sentía que debía tranquilizarla.

-No dejaría que se me acercara o que él te tocara, aunque sea amigo mío.

Elsa se quedó inerte mirando a Anna. Viendo su sonrisa. La tranquilizaba un montón.

-Espero no haya querido sobrepasarse contigo.

-Relájate, estaba ocupado con Cathy cuando llegué.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos.

-… ¿Cathy?

La pelirroja se masajeo las sienes y se levantó del sillón para lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia.

-Dame un abrazo.

Esta se sonrojó con la voz infantil y con la actitud de la más joven. No podía contra eso. La rodeo con sus brazos y la apegó a su cuerpo. El calor de la pelirroja siempre la hacía sentirse relajada y tranquila.

-Deberíamos aprovechar el día e ir a comprar cosas para nuestro viaje.

-Sí, quizás sí. Hay que comprar pasajes también.

-Para eso está el internet, todo se puede con las tarjetas de crédito.

Anna soltó una risita.

-Eres toda una adulta.

-Se llama traba…jar…

Se quedó congelada al recordar el trabajo botado desde la reunión del aquel día.

-Elsa, no me digas que estamos en la ruina…

-No exageres, solo es que olvide algunas cosas pendientes del trabajo.

-No pensé que una mujer como tu olvidara sus responsabilidades.

-No me he olvidado de ellas, solo las he pospuesto por algo más importante.

El rostro cariñoso estaba tan cerca que le hizo sonrojar. Elsa no solía decir ese tipo de cosas. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí que eres una cursi adulta.

-Solo lo soy a tu lado.

-Lo has admitido, debe de ser un día muy especial.

Elsa se pudo a revisar en su computadora los viajes de las líneas aéreas. El problema de comprarlas por internet es que su nombre saldría en la compra del pasaje. No le quedaba otra manera. Debía ocupar su identidad falsa e ir directamente al aeropuerto a comprar dicho pasaje. Aun así necesitaba dinero, por ende debía también hacer un giro en algún cajero. Quizás sacar un gran monto de dinero de la nada podría levantar sospechas. ¿Qué hacer? Su nueva identidad también poseía una cuenta corriente, ¿Darle dinero a una desconocida que va a viajar a L.A.? También es sospechoso. ¿Y si le depositaba a otra persona? ¿Quién podría ser que fuese poco sospechoso? Sonrió para sí misma. Su despreciable hermana dejó una cuenta corriente en su poder. En esos tiempos cuando sus padres les depositaban dinero para sus gastos, aunque después cuando su hermana viajaba y se iba por días prefirió dejársela a ella. Hace tiempo que no había dinero ahí, aunque no estaba segura si había sido bloqueada para su uso. No le quedaba de otra que bajar al cajero de su edificio para comprobar si podía ser utilizada luego de tanto.

Anna se ofreció a hacer una lista de compras y a ordenar un poco la casa mientras ella bajaba del departamento. No había nadie por ahí, así que pudo hacer todo con tranquilidad. La tarjeta aun funcionaba, eso era lo importante. Solo tenía que depositar una buena suma de dinero a esa tarjeta, como si le mandara dinero a su hermana y así no levantaría sospechas. Subió nuevamente e hizo toda la gestión monetaria para luego ir a sacar un set de maquillaje que tenía en uno de sus cajones y una cantidad de fotos de las mujeres a las que iban a suplantar. Jamás imaginó en su vida que haría algo tan peligroso como eso, aunque intentaba verlo más como una misión en cubierto. Luego de un rato llegó la pelirroja, se sentó al lado de ella sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Te estas maquillando como ella?

-Sí, tengo que parecerme lo más posible.

-Que mal que JP no encontró a una mujer tan blanca como tú, me pregunto si existirá.

-Yo creo que sí, aunque no está a nuestro alcance. Al menos encontró a una rubia como yo. Me preocupas más tú.

-No quiero teñir mi cabello, Elsa.

-Tampoco quiero que te lo tiñas, aunque no lo creo tan necesario, es solo un poco mas oscuro, quizás lo más preocupante sea que si vas vestida como siempre se enteraran rápidamente de que eres aquella pelirroja delincuente, y claro, no tienes mucho cambio.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Saldré yo, iré a comprar los pasajes del avión, iré de compras y buscare ropa indicada para ti.

-¿Me dejarás sola?

-Estarás bien, mientras mantengas la puerta cerrada es imposible que alguien entre, si te sientes más segura puedes asegurar la puerta.

-Creo que eso haré.

Elsa terminó con su capa de maquillaje y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso unos jeans ajustados, botas, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Se hizo una coleta alta y en realidad se encontraba diferente con ese tono más moreno en el rostro. Tomó las llaves de la casa y su nueva cedula de identidad junto con la de Anna. Miró a la pelirroja pero quiso desviar de inmediato la vista hacia sus llaves de su Camaro. Anna la miraba con aquellos ojos que bien conocía. Si no se iba rápido iba a terminar mal, o bien, o quién sabe. Cuando iba a recoger sus llaves algo hizo clic. Que idiota, se dijo. Si salía en su auto también podría resultar sospechoso.

-¿No iras en el Camaro?

Anna volvió en si al darse cuenta de la mirada de la rubia.

-Sería sospechoso.

-¿Iras en taxi?

-Arrendare un auto a un conocido, será lo mejor.

La pelirroja quería despedirse de la rubia, a su estilo, abalanzándose y besándola, pero podría estropear su todo tan producido.

-Te esperare con la cena.

-La espero con ansias.

Se subió a su Toyota Corolla recién rentado. Le gustaba vivir en Manhattan pero si de aeropuertos se hablaba…

Los dos más cercanos no iban a Los Ángeles. Punto menos para ellos. Estaba en la disyuntiva si salir de NYC e ir a New Jersey o manejar por más rato e ir al aeropuerto de Kennedy. Empezó a manejar sin darse cuenta. Estaba yendo hacia el barrio chino. Uhm. Dobló en el túnel que lleva a New Jersey. Quizás había una posibilidad de mostrarle la estatua de la libertad a la pelirroja, de hecho, quizás debería darle un tour por todas esas maravillas que hay en la ciudad, maravillas que ni siquiera ella, viviendo ahí tanto tiempo, ha ido a ver. Iría a L.A. por uno o dos días, luego volverían para simular y arreglar sus problemas, desde luego tendrían tiempo para hacer un recorrido, de todas formas dudaba que Anna quisiera volver a New York…entonces… ¿Qué iba a ser de su futuro? ¿Tenían futuro?

La luz del sol le hizo volver. No podía deprimirse ahora. Si se esmeraban podrían hablar de eso en estos seis días. ¿No se enamoraron en 12? Ellas no corrían con el tiempo.

Compró los pasajes para ella y para Anna. El avión partiría al medio día, tendrían algo de tiempo para darse una vuelta, por ende, tendrían que madrugar. Se sentía algo cansada por manejar tanto así que se detuvo en un centro comercial de la ciudad de Jersey. Estiró las piernas y se tomó un café. Se empezó a mensajear con la pelirroja. A cada mensaje quería estar al lado de ella.

"Estoy cansada."

"Me imagino que lo estas, al menos estas acostumbrada a manejar. Yo estaría con el trasero muerto."

"Pero con mi Camaro ya hubiese terminado todo."

"Es un auto de carreras, obviamente lo harías en un rato. A todo esto, ¿Porque un Camaro?"

"…Buena pregunta, en realidad como era rápido me interesaba a mí, ya que perseguía sospechosos e iba a lugares lejanos. Además creo que un familiar mío tenia uno de la primera generación."

"Suena coherente, pero poco acorde con la dueña."

"¿Por qué?"

"Alto perfil."

"¿Dices que soy de bajo perfil?"

Soltó una risita, obviamente lo era y así le gustaba ser.

"Deja de reír y hacer que no sabes."

":)"

Anna llegó a soltar el teléfono apenas vio el mensaje. No podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba Elsa en ese modo relajado. Sonrió mirando el aparato nuevamente.

"Te amo, Elsa."

Esperó durante un buen rato. Cuando ya pensaba que la respuesta no llegaría sonó la vibración.

"También te amo, de hecho, creo que por fin estoy viviendo de verdad."

Su corazón dio un vuelco. No pudo evitar reír como una niñita enamorada. Sí que era feliz. Se tiró a la cama de Elsa sin saber qué hacer ni que contestar.

"Tus mensajes cursis me dejan sin habla."

Elsa masajeo sus sienes mientras el color rojo empezaba lentamente a desaparecer de su rostro. Era más fácil escribirlo que decirlo, pero no le quedaban muchas opciones en realidad. Se ponía bastante nerviosa cuando se trataba de decirle a Anna sus sentimientos. Quizás en un tiempo más le sería más fácil.

Sacudió su rostro al recordar que debía hacer compras. No estaba acostumbrada a ir a centros comerciales, pero no tenía opción. La ropa de Anna no se parecía en nada a las características de la mujer que suplantaría. Debía escoger ropa que calzara y que hiciera que la convicta Anna Summers se viese como una chica diferente y así no tuviesen problema al salir de la ciudad. Era casi como intentar ocultar a una celebridad.

Cuando llegó a casa, a eso de las siete de la tarde, tuvo algo de problemas para abrir la puerta, en vista de que la pelirroja la había trabado con una silla. Cuando entró, dejó todas sus bolsas de compras y su cartera en el sofá. Podía sentir un delicioso aroma en la cocina, mas no quiso ir a intrusear sin ver a la joven, así que fue en busca de la chica, que no se veía en el living. Entró a su habitación y la vio tirada en la cama con el celular en la mano y un hilillo de saliva en la orilla de sus labios. Estaba plácidamente dormida.

Se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciar la cabeza pelirroja.

-Anna, despierta, ya llegué.

La más joven se movió levemente y pasó una de sus manos por el rostro soltando un leve quejido. Abrió los ojos con lentitud para dejarlos semi abiertos. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de la rubia y esta pudo sentir aquellos labios en los suyos. Anna le sonrió pícaramente al separarse.

-Puedes tener a Elsa y su identidad falsa y será como tener dos novias.

Tiró la mejilla pecosa mientras soltaba una risilla.

-Despertaste graciosa, Anna.

-Siempre soy graciosa, Elsa.

-¿Qué es ese aroma?

-Hice espaguetis, deben estar aún calientes. ¿Compraste pasajes?

-Sí, para ambas, mañana al medio día, conseguí unos sin escalas y a un precio moderado para ser tan encima.

-Me parece grandioso, debes estar cansada, ve a comer.

-¿Quieres que coma sola?

-Uhm…no, comamos juntas.

Anna se levantó de un saltito y corrió a la cocina a servir dos platos de espagueti. Abrió una botella de vino y sirvió en una copa, mientras que aprovecho de abrir una cerveza que encontró investigando a fondo el refrigerador de la rubia. También se sirvió en una copa. Elsa se sorprendió al ver todo arreglado en cinco segundos. Se sentó en la mesa y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-No hay como beber con una buena comida.

-No hay como beber con una chica linda.

Anna le guiñó un ojo y le dio un buen trago a su copa de cerveza.

-Espero no termines ebria.

-Oh, Elsa, yo vivo ebria.

Ambas empiezan a comer con tranquilidad. Al momento de terminar el último bocado Anna ya empezaba a hablar con entusiasmo.

-¿Elsa, está bien que bebamos antes de viajar?

-¿Tienes una cruda muy fuerte?

-No en realidad.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, aunque recuerda que nos levantaremos temprano.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-Hay muchos lugares antes de llegar al aeropuerto de Newark.

-¿Si? ¿Qué tan lejos queda?

-Estamos en New York, Newark esta en New Jersey.

-Uhm…

Anna frunció el ceño y volvió a beber de su cerveza.

-Tenemos que atravesar como tres puentes y pasar de una ciudad a otra.

-Oh, suena trágico.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no me has hablado nunca de Los Ángeles.

-Cierto, jamás lo he hecho, yo vivía en Westmont, un barrio algo peligroso pero con mucha variedad de razas, ya sabes, yo soy extranjera de todas formas.

-¿Un barrio malo, eh?

-Sí, pero tenía amigos que vivían en un barrio relativamente cercano, ese si era más peligroso.

-¿Y las playas?

-La familia de Kristoff se iba de vacaciones a Santa Mónica, donde están los famosillos, y Hollywood, y el valle, y la montaña, aunque esta bañado de gente adinerada, muy diferente a mí y a la familia de rocas.

-Vaya.

-Deberíamos ir nosotras algún día, de todas formas tu calzas perfectamente en ese ámbito.

-¿De mujer adinerada?

-De actriz hollywoodense, pero lo de adinerada es evidente.

-gracias, Anna, me subes el ego.

-Puedo subirte otra cosa también.

Anna le hizo a la rubia un gesto con sus cejas, uno de esos gestos que insinúan más de una cosa, y claro, como la rubia es una inexperta en eso de las relaciones no acababa por pillarlo. Solo entendió que se trataba de algo así y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Anna?

La pelirroja sonrió y de un trago se tomó el resto de su bebida. Para la rubia parecía que no era solo una la que se había bebido, o quizás solamente se le iba muy rápido a la cabeza…

-Vamos, Elsa, dame un cálido abrazo~

-De acuerdo.

Elsa se levantó y caminó hasta la más joven, aparentemente su estado de emoción fue cambiada por un puchero. No puedo evitar sonreír y abrazar a la chica por la cintura mientras que la otra pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia. De un tirón levantó a la pelirroja de la silla y se quedaron así un rato, abrazadas.

-Amo cuando me abrazas así de fuerte.

-Digo lo mismo, cuando no me ahorcas, claro.

-¿¡Eso hago!?

Elsa soltó una carcajada al ver la mueca de preocupación en el rostro pecoso mientras sacaba sus brazos de su cuello.

-No te sueltes de mí.

Anna se sonrojó al ver el rostro serio de Elsa.

-No pongas esa cara.

-¿Te molesta?

-N-no en realidad.

-No te sueltes entonces.

-Eres una mandona.

Le hizo caso de todas formas, volviendo a rodear su cuello. Se sorprendió cuando la rubia la embistió con un beso algo rudo. Cerró los ojos y la beso con la misma intensidad, arrimándose a su cuerpo. No quería admitirlo, pero su pecho llenaba de calor a cada contacto. Elsa había hecho tanto por ella. Como ayudarla con su juicio. Ayudarla con su pasado. Ayudarla con sus recuerdos y sus heridas. Ahora la quería llevar a L.A. para poder comprender mejor que había pasado con el tiempo. Para saber sobre Hans. Hans. Sabía que Elsa tenía celos de Hans. No era el hombre menos psicópata de la tierra, pero habían estado juntos. Habían tenido una historia. Habían.

-¿Pasa algo?

No se había dado cuenta lo tensa que se había puesto.

-Si te digo que pensaba en Hans, ¿Te enojarías o me besarías más fuerte?

-¿En eso pensabas?

-Si…

-Eso me enfada.

-Lo se…es que, ya sabes, teníamos algo pero después de todo yo…

-Deja de pensar en él.

-… ¿Eh?

-Que dejes de pensar en él.

¿Elsa estaba enojada? Se veía enojada. Dio un respingo cuando las manos de la mujer afirmaron sus muslos y se vio levantada y sentada en la mesa, sin cuidado alguno. Si, la había hecho enfadar. Los ojos azules, el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados. Si la seguía mirando así iba a tener que salir huyendo o llamar a la policía, aunque era algo absurdo decir eso. Quizás también le había afectado un poco el vino.

-Deberías pensar tanto en mí como yo en ti.

¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué esos ojos azules se veían algo dolidos? Tembló al sentir los labios apasionados sobre sus labios, cuello, y mejillas. Oh, Elsa, si tan solo supieras que todo lo que pienso termina convirtiéndose en ti. Todo gira alrededor de ti, Elsa.

Soltó una risita. No podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de repetirse que en verdad amaba a esa mujer. Celosa como ninguna. Apasionada. Hermosa. Era su reina y su diosa, era todo. No había momento en el que no pensara en ella.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Además la perfección de Elsa con puchero era superior a cualquier otra.

-No sé si sea bueno hacerlo en la mesa del comedor, amor.

Elsa se sonrojó. Nuevamente no podía controlar sus impulsos. Anna sacaba todas esas cosas que jamás había experimentado y las multiplicaba. Y la provocación también formaba parte de sus impulsos repentinos. Quería mantenerse firme pero de todas formas sus mejillas tomaban un color aún más fuerte.

-¿D…Donde quieres hacerlo?

-Tú eres la reina, tu mandas, pero no aquí, estoy enterrándome un tenedor en el trasero.

Y no era mentira. Acababa de sentir los cuatro pinchazos. Elsa es como una anestesia o algo así, se dijo a sí misma. Elsa se alejó un poco y Anna se bajó de la mesa, sobándose con una mueca graciosa.

-Eres una mata pasiones.

-Estoy peleando por tu puesto, Elsa.

Anna tomó la mano de la rubia y empezó a encaminarla al cuarto. Se empezó a sacar la camiseta y Elsa pudo ver, por primera vez, la espalda de la chica. Se veía trabajada y a la vez con unas marcas. Se fijó bien y se dio cuenta que eran rasguños. Los suyos. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba pasando sus dedos por las marcas haciendo que la pelirroja temblara.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes?

Anna se giró un poco para mirar a los ojos azules. Se dio cuenta de que miraba y se miró a sí misma.

-Oh, ah, eso, no te preocupes, no duele nada.

-Te hice daño.

-Oh vamos, en ese momento no lo pensé de esa forma, supongo que si no duele ni me lastima no cuenta, ¿no?

-De todas formas…te avergüenza tu cuerpo lastimado y no hago nada más que aumentarlo.

-No es que me disgustara.

Anna se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Con Elsa puede aceptar de todo. Soltó una risa a fin de cuentas. Era gracioso sin dudarlo. Tomó las manos de la rubia y dejo unos pequeños besos en ellas.

-Te amo, más de lo que podría imaginar…has hecho muchas cosas por mí y te estoy eternamente agradecida.

Elsa se quedó de piedra mientras se sentía como una chiquilla enamorada con el estómago revuelto. Cada día que pasaba Anna se veía más adulta. Era impresionante. Había madurado de una manera magnifica. Anna se merecía lo mejor. Si antes se había caído, si antes había tomado un mal camino, estaba segura que ahora iba a ser diferente, al menos un poco.

-Tú eres la que se merece los agradecimientos, tú me has cambiado y me has vuelto una mujer diferente.

-Cierto, me merezco esos agradecimientos.

Elsa se sonrojó de indignación y con un gruñido se abalanzó contra la chica. Ambas cayeron a la cama riéndose como quinceañeras. La rubia sentía que los años se le reducían cuando estaba con la pelirroja. No podía evitarlo.

Anna le hacía sentir joven.

Anna le hacía sentir que podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera.

Elsa se levantó tempranísimo, y de igual forma, despertó a la menor. Estaba muy bien afirmada del cojín y dormía plácidamente. Le encantaba verla dormir, pero no era el momento.

-¿Elsa? ¿Qué hora es?…vuelve a la cama…

Anna levantó los brazos hacia ella, incitándola a abrazarla. No podía resistirse. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No era el momento! Le sacó las sabanas de encima y la movió para que reaccionara.

-¡A la ducha, Anna!

-Ahg…nu…

-¡Si no te apresuras nos dejará el avión!

Anna abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡El vuelo!

De un salto entró en el baño y la rubia, con rostro autosuficiente, miró la hora.

"5:30am"

-Soy una maestra.

Elsa se había vestido con esa ropa que no usaba usar. Se puso un jeans oscuro, una camiseta (que le quedaba algo corta) y una chaqueta de cuero azul. Estaba preparándose para maquillarse cuando…

-¡Elsa! ¡Es tempranísimo!

-Fue una trampa, lo lamento.

-Rayos.

Anna fue en toalla donde la rubia y se sentó con una mueca de enojo. La rubia solamente le sonrió con su rostro tranquilo.

-No me enfadare más solo porque te amo.

-Me parece bien.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Qué ropa me pongo?

-Te hice un bolso con ropa y te deje un conjunto sobre la cama.

Anna se dio vuelta para mirar hacia la cama. Frunció los labios. No podía ser. Había un vestido verde floreado, unas sandalias, una chaqueta burdeo y un sombrero. Cerró los ojos por un segundo. Esa ropa era como la que había usado en aquellos videos. Suspiró. Era ella de todas formas. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Elsa estaba maravillada. Anna se veía más mayor pero a la vez con una juventud radiante. El vestido le llegaba debajo de la rodilla y la parte visible creaba una armonía con esas sandalias grises. Anna se sentía fuera de sí misma. Rara era la palabra.

-Ahora te arreglare el cabello.

Elsa le dejó el pelo suelto, con un pequeño mono detrás que le detenía el volumen pero le daba un toque formal. Anna no se reconocía en el espejo.

-Agradezco no tener cicatrices notorias o estaría fuera de imagen.

-Claro, además, aunque las tuvieses el maquillaje lo cubriría todo.

-Es una herramienta muy funcional.

Estaban listas antes de las siete. Terminaron los bolsos y salieron del departamento. Abajo había un Corolla blanco. Salieron por la otra entrada para que el conserje no las viera. Partieron deprisa para salir de New York. Anna estaba impresionada desde el momento donde entraron al túnel y salieron en New Jersey.

-Esto es New Jersey, Anna.

Anna frunció el ceño.

-¿No había una película de zombis donde el virus se iniciaba aquí?

-¿En serio?

-¡Si! Era horrible porque eran como rápidos y letales…

-Entonces tendremos que tener cuidado.

Eso le preocupó más de lo que la tranquilizó.

Se metieron en unas calles hasta llegar a una donde se veía la estatua de la libertad. Habían sillas y unos objetos que funcionaban como prismáticos donde se podía ver la estatua con mayor calidad. No se había estacionado siquiera y Anna había salido disparada.

-¡Guau, aquí estaba!

Elsa salió de ahí con tranquilidad. No había mucha gente a esa hora de la mañana. Anna se apoyaba de unos barandales mientras la brisa hacia que su vestido y su cabello se menearan. Se acercó y puso una moneda en el prismático y Anna, corriendo hacia ella, se ubicó para mirar.

-Woah, se ve muy linda.

-Cuando tengamos más tiempo podríamos subir.

-Eso sería maravilloso.

Anna le sonrió y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Anna siempre le impresionaba. Miraron aquel amplio rio durante unos minutos hasta que el estómago de la pelirroja soltó un rugido.

-Ups…

-Aun no tomamos desayuno, deberíamos ir a algún lugar.

-¿Me invitaras a tomar desayuno?

-Suenas como si no te invitara a ningún lado.

-Mi error, madame.

Se subieron al auto nuevamente. Tomaron la 78 para llegar a Newark. Decidieron tomar desayuno en una tetería cercana a un parque. Se quedaron ahí hasta antes de las 10 de la mañana. Estaba tranquilo aunque varias personas habían tenido su misma idea. Las mesas estaban hechas de madera y el aroma dulce se mezclaba con el mismo de la madera. Era muy relajante. Se tomaron el mejor té de la casa con unos croissants con crema.

Se quedaron ahí hasta que dieron las diez y media. Prefirieron salir y refrescarse un poco antes de ir a hacer check in en el aeropuerto, ver lo de las maletas y todo ese tema. El parque de la independencia estaba cerca del aeropuerto así que se quedaron ahí. Anna corría y se sentaba en el pasto, y Elsa, como buena acompañante, hacía lo mismo.

El parque tenia de todo, hasta un estadio de béisbol. Se quedaron en unas bancas de madera y piedra pulida. La brisa era tan suave. Ambas se quedaron mirando unas pequeñas nubes que cruzaban el cielo. Anna sonrió. La paz que tenia con Elsa era algo que no quería perder. Acercó su mano a la de la rubia y la tomó suavemente. Elsa dio un respingo, pero agradeció ese tacto al verse algo nerviosa con todo el tema de viajar a L.A. Quizás alguna parte de su cuerpo aún estaba con la sensación de que la pelirroja iba a desaparecer para siempre de su vida. Aunque claro, ya era muy poco probable.

Quedaron con el tema de llegar al aeropuerto una hora antes. Antes de entrar decidieron cada una por su cuenta para no levantar sospechas. Anna fue la primera mientras Elsa se quedó en la entrada con su maleta fingiendo hablar por teléfono.

Anna apretó el mango de su bolso y fue donde una de las trabajadoras. Sacó de su bolso un papel que era el registro del viaje y se lo tendió a la mujer.

-¿Cedula de identidad Y pasaporte?

Anna volvió a registrar su bolso encontrando ambos documentos. Los sacó y le pasó ambos con una sonrisa tranquila. Se sintió sudar frio cuando la chica miró ambos documentos con una cara dubitativa. Se dio un par de vueltas y un hombre grande con apariencia de guardia se le acercó.

No pudo evitar mirar al hombre a los ojos, aunque sintiera que si lo miraba el sabría que todo era una mentira.

-¿P-pasa algo?

Tonta, se reprochó en seguida. Ahora era un más sospechosa.

-Usted se parece mucho a alguien…

-¿A quién?

Dios. Volvió a enfadarse consigo misma. Esto era horrible. Quería mirar a la rubia y pedirle ayuda. Lo que no sabía es que la misma se había dado cuenta que algo iba mal y observaba la situación con cautela para poder interferir en cualquier momento.

-Se parece a Anna Summers, jovencita…

* * *

¿La pillaron? ¿Que va a pasar? akjdakjsdasd soy tan malvadilla ;(  
¿Les ha gustado? Ojala me lo hagan saber con su amor en forma de review uvu 

Espero no demorarme mucho en el próximo, y espero que les siga gustando mi historia, les prometo que les mandare una pequeña reseña de mi proxima historia y haganme saber si les interesa aquello. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! 

Ciao!


	23. Capitulo 23

¡NOTICIAS AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO! Pondré mensajes subliminales para que lo lean xD Disfruten~

* * *

Capitulo 23

-Se parece a Anna Summers, jovencita…

Oh…

Anna intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar poner rostro asustado y salir corriendo. Si lo hacía iba a ser sospechoso. Tenía que pensar. No podía dejar que el nerviosismo la dominara y empezara a masajear sus manos sospechosamente. Pensar en algo…en algo. Tenía que escapar de esta antes que Elsa interfiriera y todo se fuese a la mierda.

Tenía que ser mentirosa…

Tenía que ser como Andrea.

-Oh, vaya, me han dicho eso a menudo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Si! Apenas ocurrió eso con aquella niñita muchas personas empezaron a mirarme. Llegué acá hace un mes y no han parado de apuntarme con el dedo como si fuese culpable de tener este rostro. Los europeos a veces parecemos chinos en el parecido.

El guardia tomó su celular mientras la mujer tomaba el pasaporte y lo verificaba.

-Señorita…Elizabeth Lail, lamento la incomodidad, ¿Ese es su equipaje?

-Sí, este es.

Tomó el bolso y lo dejó en una pesa y luego la mujer lo retiró pegándole un ticket. Ahora tendrían que ver el interior del bolso para revisarle el contenido.

Anna estaba ignorando a la mujer mientras intentaba espiar la conversación del guardia.

"-¿Dónde está ahora la chica Anna Summers? /Ah, de acuerdo. /Si, es que había una mujer parecida, y ya sabe lo que han dicho. / Que bueno que Storm ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo. / Si, gracias."

Anna pudo respirar al fin y le dieron el sí para pasar al salón de espera. Retiró sus documentos y fue hacia el detector de metales y sintió que el guardia se le acercó. Se dio cuenta y él estaba cerca suyo, mirándola.

-Disculpe, señorita.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Quería disculparme, muchos sujetos apresados han querido salir de aquí y juzgamos a todos con características familiares, aunque se nota que usted tiene mucha clase para ser aquella chica.

-Oh, me siento halagada, ojala no tengan más problemas con eso.

-Muchas gracias.

Anna avanzó con gracia hacia la aduana. Le hicieron sacar su indumentaria antes de pasar por el detector de metales. Pasó sin problemas. Tomó sus cosas, hasta un perro policial la olfateo. Llegó al salón de espera y se sentó en un sillón. Después de un rato sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Dio un respingo y se puso alerta y se dispuso a mirar detrás de sí. Elsa la miraba con una expresión nerviosa.

-Lo hiciste bien, tenía el corazón acelerado.

-Sí, estaba asustada, por un segundo creí que me descubrirían.

-Yo también creí que sucedería algo así, me vi a mi misma interfiriendo.

-Menos mal que no lo hiciste, hubiese sido un caos.

-Saliste bien de esta.

-Lo sé, tengo habilidad para salir de problemas.

-O entrar en ellos.

Se quedaron ahí hasta que llegara su vuelo. Anna no había experimentado aquel nervio previo a subirse al avión. Estaba algo tensa, de todas formas la primera vez fue hace muchos años y la última casi no recordaba el momento de subirse debido a la droga.

Cuando ya estaban sentadas ya comenzó a relajarse.

-En aquella película de zombis también se subían y el avión se caía.

-Entonces tendremos que afirmarnos.

-M-mierda...

El avión empieza a elevarse y al verse fuera de la ciudad ya se pueden relajar por completo. El viaje duraba cerca de cinco horas, así que debían llegar cerca de las cinco de la tarde a Los Ángeles. Aprovecharon de acomodarse e intentar dormir, aunque no había mucho espacio disponible. Elsa estaba en el asiento del medio, Anna a la ventanilla y un hombre al pasillo. Anna estaba en modo fastidiado en vista de que aquel hombre estaba medio dormido y apoyaba su cuerpo en la rubia.

Elsa solo estaba algo incomodada pero no para enojarse, hasta que la pelirroja terminó golpeando el hombro del tipo haciendo que este se despertara de golpe.

-Oye, hay algo que se llama espacio personal.

El tipo se conmociono un poco al ser regañado por aquella pelirroja y ser observado con desprecio por esa hermosa rubia. Se dio vuelta sin decir nada. Ambas miradas eran intensas. A pesar de hacerse pasar por otras mujeres seguían manteniendo aquella mirada poderosa que las caracterizaba. Anna soltó una risita de complicidad.

-Usted es algo agresiva, señorita Lail.

-Gracias, me lo dicen a menudo.

-No creo que sea un cumplido.

Anna volvió a reír. Se acomodó en su asiento y soltó un suspiro. Pensar que en un par de horas volvería a su tierra natal le daba algo de nostalgia. Esperaba que no volviera a suceder algo tan tenso como lo del aeropuerto.

-Deberías intentar dormir un poco, es un viaje cansador.

-Oh El…-Se mordió el labio y se regañó internamente.- El viaje a New York fue más agotador para mí, ya sabes, desde Europa.

Elsa soltó una risita al ver a Anna tan nerviosa. Era un lugar muy estrecho y silencioso para decir sus nombres. Apreciaba su esfuerzo.

-Ojala este claro cuando lleguemos.

-Los Ángeles es un precioso lugar, Georgina, claro u oscuro sigue siendo un bello panorama.

-¿Me hará un tur, Elizabeth?

-No sería una mala idea.

Ambas se sonrieron. Se sentían cómplices de ese secreto que se ocultaban. Solo ellas lo sabían, era su propio mundo. No era buena idea tampoco el hecho de que otros se enteraran. Claramente terminarían ambas en la cárcel.

Durmieron un par de horas y vieron una película. El avión dio el aviso de estar próximo a su destino y ambas sonrieron. Era extraño. Estar ambas teniendo su primer viaje juntas, era casi como vacaciones de pareja. Arribaron el LAX a las cinco y cuarto. El sol aún estaba majestuoso en el cielo y el aire estaba limpio. Hicieron todo el trámite y fueron a la correa de equipaje a buscar sus maletas. Cuando las tuvieron en su poder salieron del aeropuerto sin tener ningún inconveniente y encontraron un Rent a car cerca de ahi. Anna soltó una risa. Era imposible que Elsa anduviese en transporte público como una persona común y silvestre. Arrendaron un Toyota Yaris y partieron rumbo al este, camino a Westmont. No habían muchos edificios altos, como en varias zonas neurálgicas de New York y otras ciudades, quizás en el centro de Los Ángeles se encontrarían con edificios enormes.

(Info importante al final)

-Entra a la carretera 105.

Elsa hizo caso y se integró al tráfico de la carretera. Estaba muy tranquilo, imaginaba que al ser un día hábil el transito sería más constante cerca de las siete. Se salieron de la autopista para entrar por unas calles en dirección la zona central de Westmont. Había mucha variedad de casas, unas grandes, pequeñas y complejos de pocos pisos.

Anna le hizo dar varias vueltas, entrando a calles y pasajes. Hasta que por fin le dijo que se detuviera en frente de una casa de un tamaño promedio y un color amarillento. Tenía un jardín amplio rodeado de una reja que impedía el paso al domicilio. Se notaba un cuidado del lugar, así que sospechaba que el joven rubio había colaborado en aquello. Dejaron el auto aparcado afuera y la pelirroja abrió la reja. No tenía llave alguna así que suponía que se debía a una trampilla. Caminaron por el jardín llevando sus maletas hasta llegar a la puerta. Ahora vería como entraban, reiteraba que la joven no tenia llave alguna. Anna sonrió y miro en unos arbustos. Ahí había una copia de la llave.

-¿Sorprendida?

-Cualquiera diría que es tu casa, o que no lo es, debido a que no tienes llaves.

-Considerando la situación, Georgina, la respuesta correcta son ambas opciones.

Elsa sonrió. Esa chiquilla no tenia remedio.

Entraron a la casa. Tenía un aroma a perfume y a un encerado hecho hace poco. Estaba un poco oscuro, pero era de esperarse. Anna dejó las cosas en el living y abrió las cortinas.

-Parece un lugar tranquilo.

-Que no puedas oler las alcantarillas no significa que no estén ahí.

-¿No crees que los vecinos notaran más tu llegada haciendo esto?

-Literalmente debería haber llegado hace mucho, pero de todas formas este lugar debería ser visitado a menudo, conociendo a la familia de Kristoff y mis "tíos".

Anna se quedó mirando el suelo. Se notaba en aquel espacio sin alfombra que hubo alguien encima con anterioridad. Habían pasado dos meses de aquello. Podía recordar la alfombra rojiza, cuyo color aumentó al tener el cuerpo muerto de George. Le alegraba el haber recordado eso antes de venir, o si no estaría tirada en el suelo llorando por haber asesinado a Hans. Tomó las cosas y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, mientras Elsa la seguía a paso lento y cauto.

La habitación estaba pintada de amarillo y verde, la ventana era grande y la cama naranja y mullida. Anna sonrió. El estar en su habitación le hacía sentir en casa. Elsa observo alrededor, había posters y afiches de bandas pegados en la habitación, logos de marcas y frases populares, hasta fotos con sus amigos. Era la habitación de una adolescente sin duda. El armario caoba de aspecto antiguo fue abierto por la pelirroja, dejando ver toda clase de ropa. Elsa se acercó para mirar.

-Eso si es muy variado.

-Tuve muchos cambios, esa ropa toda girly era cuando había empezado con Hans, o un poco antes, todo bien, hasta que las cosas se pusieron turbias, ahí me puse algo rebelde, aunque mucho antes de Hans también lo era.-Dijo mientras sacaba una camiseta rota con un símbolo de la anarquía.- No es que fuese anarca, pero "amigos" míos si lo eran. A Kristoff no le caían bien, aunque me imagino porque. Cuando era más joven me juntaba también con amigos que le iban las discos y el alcohol, y creo que eso ayudó a que Kristoff se decidiera por convertirse en policía.

Anna dejó su maleta al lado del armario y se tiró a la cama.

-Supongo que lo entiendo, quería protegerte de alguna manera.

-A veces me enfadaba porque se preocupaba demasiado, era hostigoso y molesto, quizás era mi apreciación al ser una tonta, pero de verdad que me fastidiaba un montón, así que dejaba de verlo por unos días.

-Y eso solo aumentaba su preocupación.

-No lo dudo.

-Él te quiere mucho, ha hecho muchas cosas por ti, deberías agradecérselo.

-Sí, creo que eso hare.

Anna sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Hay un parque cerca de su casa, ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos? Íbamos ahí cuando éramos chicos.

-Entonces vamos.

Dejaron las cosas ahí y volvieron a subirse al auto. Anna se puso una chaqueta de una universidad antes de salir. Estaba empezando a refrescar. El parque quedaba en Watts, Anna le decía que en esos alrededores era más peligroso, aun así la pasaban bien con los chicos del barrio. Como eran jóvenes no tenían muchos problemas. Aprovecharon y fueron a un restaurante a comer algo antes de llegar a su destino. No se habían dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenían hasta ese momento. Luego de comer volvieron a andar hasta que aparcaron en el estacionamiento del parque.

-Aquí hay canchas de futbol y béisbol, piscinas y otras cosas. Es un lindo lugar.

Elsa no podía decir lo contrario. Era muy bonito y tranquilo. Caminaron por los alrededores, sintiendo el aire fresco. Se sentaron en el pasto y se quedaron mirando hacia una pileta. El sonido de los autos era irreconocible entre el meneo de las hojas y el canto de los pájaros.

Se quedaron ahí un rato hasta que escucharon un gran ladrido. Elsa sintió como algo corrió rápidamente detrás de ella, dándole un susto enorme. Un enorme perro se posó cerca de Anna y le empujó el hombro con su cabeza. La joven se sorprendió para luego poner una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sven!

El perro la miraba con cara graciosa mientras sacaba su enorme lengua. No podía reconocer ese tipo de perro. Antes de poder preguntarle algo a la pelirroja se escuchó un grito a la lejanía, acercándose poco a poco.

-¡Lo siento, señoritas!

Un chico apareció luego de, al parecer, correr un largo camino. Esa ropa, ese pelo, esos músculos…ese tenía que ser Kristoff.

-En serio lo siento, ¿Les causo alguna molestia?

Anna sonrió y puso una mirada de enfado.

-No debería dejar a sus perros sueltos.

El chico se quedó pegado mirando a ambas mujeres. Dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

-¡Anna, Elsa!

El chico les sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Guau, no tenía idea de que ya habían llegado, ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bueno, casi me atrapan al salir de New York, pero nada grave, dejamos las cosas en la casa y vinimos aquí, no pensé encontrarte.

-Estaba entrenando a Sven para que me ayude a buscar a unos criminales, pero al parecer encontró a uno que no le mencioné.

Los tres rieron.

-¿Y que planean hacer?

Anna miró a la rubia y luego miró al chico.

-Hay cosas que necesito averiguar, y quizás esta noche sea el momento ideal para hacerlo.

-No entiendo… ¿Dónde planeas ir?

-…Oh, cierto, tú no sabes.

Las dos chicas le contaron al rubio acerca de lo sucedido. Hans, su hermano, la fábrica, todo.

-Anna, es muy peligroso, aun si vas con Elsa, esa fábrica ha estado botada este último tiempo desde que George…digo, Hans, huyó con Andrea. Vaya enredo…

-Necesito pruebas, es eso o ir a meterme en la casa Wrestler Isles para que los de seguridad me maten. De todas formas debieron quemar todo lo que concierne a esos dos. Quizás no hay nadie ahora que no hay líder.

-Ojala que sea así. Bueno, como sea, les diré algo, en el cuarto de Andrea hay unas armas sin registrar…

Ambas se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa.

-Pero no lo han escuchado de mí.

El sol comenzó a ponerse en la lejanía. El chico se levantó y se sacudió el uniforme.

-Si necesitan refuerzos llámenme.

El chico le hizo un gesto al perro y empezó a seguirle a paso lento. Ambas se miraron nuevamente.

Era su oportunidad.

Fueron a la casa cuando ya estaba oscuro. Apagaron la luz visible desde afuera y fueron al cuarto de la gemela. La puerta estaba algo trabada pero la pelirroja no dudó en golpearla con su cuerpo hasta que cediera. El cuarto estaba con un papel tapiz de figuras extrañas y se hallaba rasgado en varios sectores. Había ropa tirada en el suelo a parte de objetos varios. Anna rebuscó hasta que encontró una tabla suelta en el suelo. La levantó y debajo de esta había un paño. Lo sacó con cuidado, sabiendo que había algo pesado en su interior. Lo dejó sobre la cama y lo abrió.

Estaban envueltas tres 9 milímetros, un revolver, una uzi, cartuchos, balas y silenciadores.

Elsa estaba sorprendida.

-¿A qué clase de guerra se enfrentaban?

-Contra mis tíos lo dudo.

Volvieron a la habitación de la pelirroja para arreglarse. Anna no quería enfrentarse a quien sabe que en vestido. Se puso pantalones, botas, y una sudadera, todo de color oscuro, además de unas pañoletas. Elsa hizo lo mismo pero tuvo que quedarse con una sudadera de Anna ya que sus chaquetas no eran muy cómodas ni aerodinámicas.

Intentaba ignorarlo, pero se sentía como una chiquilla al disfrutar de su sudadera.

Elsa encontró unos cinturones para armas en otro lado del cuarto de Andrea. Con eso no tendría problemas. Se puso uno de esos y se guardó una 9mm en la funda. Siempre se sentía más segura con un arma en su cinto. Cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver a Anna tomando la Uzi.

-¿Dónde vas con eso?

-¿Eh? ¿No puedo usarla?

-Te vas a hacer daño.

-Oh vamos, no va a ser la primera vez que uso un arma.

Elsa levantó una ceja esperando que Anna se riera al mentir. Si. Era mentira.

-De acuerdo, la dejo, la dejo.

Anna guardó unas cosas en un bolso. Elsa hizo lo mismo, llevando su celular en silencio, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Kristoff.

-Si sonara sería peligroso.

-Cierto, tienes razón, creo que hare lo mismo.

La fábrica no quedaba tan lejos de su posición, aun así dejaron el auto estacionado a unas cuadras. Estaba silencioso todo, y apenas había gente por las calles. Se metieron en callejones y atajos para evitar la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Llegaron a aquel terreno baldío. Aunque no era tan baldío. Habían casetas de varios metros cuadrados, del tamaño de una casa. Tenían apariencia metálica y techos de hojalata. Eran similares a aquellos lugares donde se guardaban los aviones. No entendía aún que tipo de fábrica o algo era en su pasado.

Todo el perímetro estaba cercado, así que se dirigieron a la parte menos poblada y buscaron algún cerco débil.

-¿Esto no es allanamiento?

-Sí, pero no nos importa.

-Vaya policía que eres.

-La mejor.

Elsa sacó una extraña indumentaria con la que cortó algunos de los alambres de la cerca. Ingresaron con cuidado y se encaminaron a aquellos lugares, siendo seguidas por la tenue luz del cielo. Cuando estaban cerca de llegar a uno de los cinco armatostes, la pelirroja tomó a la rubia del brazo.

-Elsa…espera…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Elsa frunció los labios y miró alrededor, agachándose levemente.

-¿Algo malo?

-No lo sé, pero…quiero decirte que te amo…

-¿Eh?

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

-¿A…a que viene?

-Pase lo que pase ahí adentro, yo te amo a ti y a nadie más, eres la única en mi corazón y en mi mente.

Sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, pero no quería llorar. ¿Por qué ahora todo parecía que sus vidas fuesen a acabar? Se quedó en silencio un rato hasta que las manos de la chica se unieron a las suyas.

-Dime algo…

-Anna…Pase lo que pase yo te seguiré amando, aunque mi vida se acabe y mi cuerpo se convierta en cenizas, siempre te amare…

Anna sonrió. Se limpió las lágrimas y abrazó a la rubia para luego revolverle el cabello.

(Info importante al final)

-Demasiadas cursilerías.- Dijo Anna mientras que sacaba un enorme y filoso cuchillo de un bolsillo de su ropa.- Vamos a darle a quien sea que se nos cruce.

-Vamos.

Elsa le siguió, cargando su arma y aferrándose a ella.

Lograron entrar en el primer contenedor. Dentro había una extraña maquinaria y cajas y cajas de madera con un contenido que no se atrevieron a mirar. Solo buscaban evidencia, nada relacionado con sus trabajos. Caminaron a paso lento hasta el segundo armatoste. Este tenía sus dos puertas selladas con cadenas y candados. Era imposible entrar ahí. Procedieron al siguiente. Alguno de ellos era donde se reunían. El tercero lucia sospechoso. La puerta no estaba cerrada del todo. Respiraron con calma y entraron, asegurando cada uno de sus pasos. Estaba todo oscuro, excepto el centro del lugar, un pequeño diámetro de cinco metros. Algo era alumbrado. Algo sospechoso. ¿Unas cajas? Anna avanzó, cuidadosamente, pero Elsa no la dejó. Le hizo una seña. Era peligroso exponerse ante la única luz. Comenzaron a rodear el lugar hasta que sintieron algo rebotar lentamente hasta ellas.

_Poc…poc…poc…_

¿Granada de humo?

-Tapate la nariz.

Un humo denso empezó a salir de la nada. Elsa imaginaba que podía ser un gas venenoso, así que era mejor prevenir, por suerte tenían esas pañoletas. Lo malo es que estaban en desventaja. Ellos sabían su posición. Ya era imposible ver la salida. Elsa tomó a Anna del brazo y empezó a retroceder en sus pasos. Escucharon un ruido. No había paredes cerca. Estaban en medio de una niebla. Apegaron sus espaldas y se pusieron en guardia. Tenían miedo, pero se sentían seguras la una con la otra. Escucharon pasos. Muchos de ellos, en todas direcciones. Esto iba mal.

Elsa tenía que usar todas sus habilidades. Era una policía después de todo. Alguien iba tras de Anna. La empujó hacia atrás y disparó. Escuchó un quejido cercano.

Le había dado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Le susurro a Anna y empezaron a moverse con lentitud, para no alertar a nadie. Pero después de haberle dado a uno de sus compañeros no se quedarían tan tranquilos. Volvió a cargar una bala y se puso atenta nuevamente.

-Se movieron.-Anna fue la que susurro esta vez.- Vienen a por mí…venganza…

-No dejare que te lleven.

Elsa vio como el humo se movía en cerca dirección por acción del viento que entraba por la puerta. Era su momento.

-Corramos a la salida.

Se movieron con rapidez mientras que escuchaban pasos tras ellas. Claro, no iba a ser tan fácil. Alguien bloqueaba la salida, y antes de poder dispararle sintió como una bota chocaba con su mano y la pistola salía volando lejos de su alcance. Se iba a defender pero Anna cambio de lugar con ella, recibiendo un gran golpe, que la mandó al suelo.

-¡Anna!

El humo se estaba dispersando y solamente veía el cuerpo inconsciente de Anna. Estaba completamente desarmada. Podía ver sombras alrededor suyo. Acechándola.

No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Tenía que cuidar a Anna. Se iba a poner en guardia pero alguien la tomó por sorpresa, poniendo un paño en su rostro.

Era cloroformo.

Era demasiado tarde. Muy tarde.

Sintió su cuerpo caer lentamente y vio las poco visibles facciones de su atacante. ¿Cómo olvidar a ese chico? Aquel que le había arrebatado todo a Anna. Aquel que la había marcado para siempre.

-Gracias por traer a mi princesa, rubiecita, solo por esto no te mataré.- Sonrió con una mueca que no pudo comprender.- **Por ahora.**

* * *

De acuerdo, amados lectores, este ha sido el PENÚLTIMO capitulo. Ha sido un poco corto, pero el último lo compensará.

Intentare escribirlo pronto y ya saben que sus reviews me animan a escribir. Si tienen buenas ideas o quieren algo en particular (Elsanna magic) lo tendré en cuenta al escribir el ultimo.

No se desanimen, quizás subiré de vez en cuando algunos pequeños cortos, pero ahí depende de su entusiasmo al respecto. Tengo muchas ideas y no quiero perder la costumbre de escribir.

Quiero también que me hagan saber si les interesa que ponga un prólogo de la nueva historia Elsanna que tengo preparada.

Espero ver sus comentarios y nos veremos luego ;)

Ciao~


	24. Capitulo 24 FINAL

De acuerdo, amiguitos lectores, este es "oficialmente" el último capítulo de esta historia, si bien es cierto que se me han quedado un par de cosas en el tintero, debo decirles que me gustaría seguir escribiendo pequeños cortos que se me ocurran, para revelar verdades y dudas que ustedes tengan.

Así que, les diré que disfruten de este capítulo y que todo lo que está escrito es parte de mi imaginación y ningún personaje, canción, noseque, es de mi propiedad, solo le doy la magia al asunto.

Disfruten~

* * *

**Capitulo 24, Ultimo capitulo**

Anna despertó en un extraño lugar. Estaba sobre una gran cama mientras que sus alrededores eran fríos, similares a un bunker. Como una celda. Sentía todo metálico alrededor. Quizás era solo su imaginación. Un dolor en su sien hizo que se sentara en la cama. Posó sus dedos sobre la punzada. Sus dedos se veían con leves rastros de sangre. Su sien sangraba a pesar de estar envuelta con una venda. No. No era solo eso. Se sentía mareada y también se hallaba con aquella sensación de haber olvidado algo importante. Como todas aquellas veces en las que se vio con una laguna mental. Dejo de lado el tema. Ya era tan común que poco le importaba.

La tenue luz del lugar se vio aumentada cuando vio a aquel hombre entrar. Era Hans. Le sonrió con sus finos labios mientras se desabrochaba la camisa que llevaba puesta. Lentamente se empezó a acercar a la cama.

-Has despertado, princesa.

-Hans…

Anna sonrió levemente y volvió a sentir la punzada. No puedo disimilar su molestia.

-¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

-No demasiado.

-Menos mal, te pegaste fuerte y no pude evitarlo, lo siento.

Anna volvió a recostarse. Pudo percatarse de unas sombras alrededor de la habitación. El castaño se acercó lo suficiente para levantar las mantas y recostarse también en la cama. Logró ver su cuerpo vestido solamente con una camiseta y unas calzas. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda.

-Oh Anna, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Su rostro se veía tan apacible y sincero.

-Digo lo mismo, me alegra que estés aquí, vivo.

El rostro de la pelirroja empezó a volverse melancólico. Hans pasó su mano por el rostro de la chica en un intento de consolarla.

-Dejemos el pasado donde debe estar y aprovechemos este momento juntos donde nadie, ni siquiera esa rubiecita, puede arruinarlo.

-¿Te deshiciste de ella?

-Por ahora no, pero da igual lo que pase con ella, solo quería un momento de paz junto a la mujer que amo.

-Eres muy lindo, Hans.

La pelirroja puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Este sonrió y empezó a besarle el cuello en respuesta.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante la cercanía.

-Hey, eso es injusto.

-¿El que, princesa?

-Al fin te nos deshicimos de esa mujer policía que me seguía a todos lados para poder estar en la intimidad ¿Y mantienes a tus chicos en la misma habitación? No quiero que me vean así contigo.

-Nos están cuidando.

Anna acerco sus labios al oído del castaño.

-Quiero que solo tú puedas escuchar mis gemidos, Hans.

El chico sonrió. Estiró su mano hasta un intercomunicador que se encontraba en una mesa y apretó un botón.

-Es hora de que vayan a tomarse un trago, los llamare cuando los necesite.

El lugar empezó a silenciarse aún más. Leves sonidos de puertas cerrarse. Pasos alejarse. Hasta que el silencio fue unánime.

-¿Feliz?

-Ahora sí.

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo? Digo, aun estas herida.

-Que no te importe, quiero que aprovechemos este momento. Te extrañe mucho, en serio, no podría vivir sabiendo que te había matado…

-Pero no fue así, estoy vivo, y hare que lo sientas dentro de ti.

Estiró las cadenas que amarraban sus muñecas. Estar arrodillada por tantas horas le empezaba a agotar. Quería mantenerse despierta. No quería perderse de nada. Había una luz cerca suyo lo que le permitía ver los alrededores de esa fría habitación. Era tan blanca, o más bien de un color gris. Parecía metal y olía a metal. ¿Dónde estaba? Sí, tenía que estar dentro de la fortaleza. No tenía ni idea de que hora era. Volvió a tirar de las cadenas. Sus manos se mantenían a unos veinte centímetros sobre su cabeza, sentía sus brazos adormecidos. Iba a volver a tirar hasta que sintió unos pasos.

Apretó los labios al ver a Hans en frente suyo. Ver su rostro, alumbrado levemente con aquella luz era casi terrorífico. Las sombras hacían ver su expresión más dura, más siniestra. Estaba en desventaja esta vez, tenía que tener cuidado, nunca se había enfrentado a él, así que podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Vio en su pecho descubierto una mancha de sangre. Recordó fugazmente el hecho de que Anna se golpeara la cabeza. ¿Y si le había hecho algo?

-¿¡Donde está Anna!?

-Oh, rubiecita, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por ella, estábamos bien hace hasta poco.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-"¿Qué hicimos?" Querrás decir. No te preocupes, es algo que solo una pareja de amantes como nosotros puede entender.

Elsa apretó la mandíbula. Odiaba aquella sonrisa presumida. Quería calmarse o perdería los estribos. Debía tener esa calma característica. La necesitaba. Pero en una situación como esa nadie podría calmarse.

-Quiero verla.

-No estás en posición de exigir nada. Pero te hablare de ella, solo porque la has traído a mi casi como una ofrenda, seré piadoso.

El chico se terminó de abrochar la camisa que tenía puesta. Elsa repudio ese gesto.

-Ella estaba herida ¿Está bien?

-Pues bien, eso no pareció molestarse luego de tomarla, así que creo que está bien.

-… ¿Tomarla…?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, mi cuerpo la extrañaba. –Llevo una de sus manos por su cuello hasta su pecho, bajando lentamente, de una manera bastante vulgar.- Su cuerpo, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo tan delicioso como siempre, fue como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Elsa volvió a apretar la mandíbula. Apretó los puños. No podía creerlo. Era desagradable. ¡No podía creer algo así! Anna no se dejaría engañar tan fácil…

O eso creía.

-Mientes…

-Oh no, fue maravilloso. La hubieses escuchado. Supongo que quería escucharla gimiendo mi nombre desde que nos separamos, al igual que en antaño, seguía escuchándose maravilloso. Oh, Anna, puedes ser muy atrevida a veces.

Tiró de las cadenas nuevamente. No quería seguir escuchando. Estaba cayendo en su trampa, y algo le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Anna se golpeó la cabeza. Tiene que haber olvidado algo. Tenía que ser así. Era la única forma de que lo hiciera con él. Quizás hasta la drogó. Que desagradable. Pobre Anna…

No pudo protegerla.

-No te enfades conmigo, no es mi culpa que ella prefiera a un hombre de verdad antes que a una lesbianita pasada en años, es muy joven para ti, acéptalo. Además, pronto ya no estarás en este mundo.

Elsa sonrió. Había caído, pero no era tan tonta. Tenía suspicacia. Para eso la habían entrenado. Para eso se había entrenado a sí misma. Se sentía pésimo, con el ánimo por los suelos. Pero si no daba vuelta el juego jamás podría buscar a Anna y sacarla de ahí. Hans se empezó a acercar a ella, haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello. Pudo ver de reojo una especie de machete cerca suyo. Con esa cosa podría romperle cada hueso, debía detenerlo.

Tenía que sacar lo peor de sí misma.

…lo siento, Anna.

Tenía que hacer tiempo. Eso era lo único que podría salvarla.

-¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo estuvo a mi cuidado?

Hans levantó una ceja mientras ponía una mueca de extrañeza.

-No lo sé exactamente.

-Más de dos meses.

-¿y…?

-Las mujeres tenemos necesidades. Incontrolables necesidades. No es difícil enamorar a una jovencita que está sola, con todos en su contra. Darle lo que quiere, mimarla, además, ¿Crees que ella pensaba en ti cuando me la llevaba a la cama?

El chico entrecerró los ojos. Ella podía jugar al mismo juego.

-¿Tú crees que realmente ella iba a seguir prendada a ti? Por favor. ¡Estabas muerto! Yo borraba el fantasma que tenía en su mente. De todas formas, ¿No me has visto? Soy una policía, de las mejores de la ciudad, tengo títulos, soy detective, soy una filántropa, tengo mucho dinero, autos, lujo y todo lo que alguien podría desear. No me vayas a decir que Anna, aun estando contigo hace tantos años iba a ser una heterosexual de mierda pegada a un flacucho muerto como tú.

El castaño frunció el ceño. Iba a decir algo pero la rubia siguió hablando con su mueca imponente. Sus ojos estaban tan azules, tan brillantes y tan instigadores.

-¿Ves? Apenas me vio no pudo controlarse. Quería estar cerca de mí. Quería que la hiciera suya. ¿Ponerle un ojo encima? ¿Crees que haría solo eso? Con todo mi poder, hacer solo eso, es una nimiedad. Podía hacerle de todo, ella se dejaría y claramente no opondría resistencia, y aunque así fuese, yo tengo todo el control legal sobre ella.

-…Deja de hacerte la importante, es claro que ni siquiera la tocaste, no te atreverías.

-Créeme que fue lindo poder estar con ella, besar sus cicatrices, cada una. Si quieres puedo nombrártelas. Las he visto suficientes veces para poder memorizarlas. Y claro, como bien dijiste, sus gemidos, son lo mejor. Aunque claro, mucho mejor cuando decía mi nombre mientras esas mejillas pecosas tomaban color carmesí. El calor de su interior. Como cerraba los ojos y separaba sus labios lentamente mientras-

-¡Cállate!

-… ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijo de ti? Además del hecho de que eras un imbécil que ni siquiera sabía hacerlo como un verdadero hombre, aunque quizás el hecho de volverte un narco hizo que "mejoraras" al igual que George.

Hans solo apretó las manos, mirándola con fiereza.

-Me dijo "hasta mis pestañas son las largas que su pene", es una pena que eso no cambie con tu situación laboral. Siempre mencionó que eras un crio al lado de George. Un ser insignificante comparado con los otros hombres con los que se acostó estando contigo.

-¡…!

No lo vio venir.

Escuchó el disparo retumbar con un eco interminable y se vio a si misma aguantando el dolor. El hijo de perra tenía un arma escondida por alguna parte. Fue rápido, demasiado. Bueno, se lo merecía, y ella misma se sentía recompensada al ver su cara, aunque había dicho mentiras y había hablado de una manera grotesca acerca de la mujer que amaba. Si esto no funcionaba no podría perdonarse el decir esas cosas. Estaba tentando al destino, pero siempre sabía que el que se frustraba perdía irremediablemente. Miró al tipo con su mirada desafiante.

-La verdad duele… ¿No? Más que esta herida, incluso.

Hans volvió a levantar el arma, apuntándola en la cabeza.

-¿¡Quieres que te mate!? Quería hacer algo diferente pero no me dejas otra opción.

Elsa sonrió. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Antes de volver a decir alguna cosa pudo oír el sonido estridente de una música. Era un punk pesado mezclado con hip-hop. No sabía que era. Hans se dio vuelta extrañado, no sabía de donde venía esa música. Elsa aprovechó para inspeccionar su herida. Le dio arriba de su muslo izquierdo. No sabía si solo le disparó para callarla o tenía una puntería del demonio.

-¿Qué mierda?

-Parece que tus secuaces quieren hacer fiesta.

-Ya no importa. Como sea, te eliminaré. Y todo lo que has dicho valdrá mierda. Solo serán palabras perdidas en el tiempo. Tu morirás aquí y Anna será mía.- Al fin parecía que la confianza llegaba a su rostro, junto con su sonrisa.- Solo mía…

-Nunca será tuya.

-Entonces simplemente la arrastrare al infierno conmigo. La encerraré para siempre y le impediré que vea la luz del día…y sobre todo, ¡Te eliminare para que no puedan volver a verse nunca más…! ¿Eh? ¿Te gustaría eso? Anna te olvidará como olvida todo. Solo serás una pequeña mancha irreconocible en su prontuario.

-…no…

Ese tipo estaba loco. Tenía una sonrisa histérica que le ponía la piel de gallina.

Pudo sentir el frio de la pistola en su frente. No sabía si era el dolor, o el miedo, o saber que estaba a punto de morir y no podría salvar a Anna, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Perder a Anna? Quería borrar la imagen de Anna sufriendo por el resto de la eternidad, sin su ansiada libertad, convirtiéndose en una esclava. Ya empezaba a perder la confianza ante el miedo de perder todo lo que había logrado con ella.

Perderlo eternamente.

-...Detente…

El chico se preparó para pasar la bala pero algo se lo impidió. Un golpe le llegó de lleno en la mejilla, haciendo que botara el arma y que él mismo perdiera el equilibrio.

Era Anna.

La había salvado.

Pudo ver a la pelirroja llegar corriendo desde la habitación de dónde provenía la música. Era todo un plan para evitar que se escucharan sus pasos al venir. Se puso frente a ella, mostrándole la espalda. Separándola de Hans. Le llamó la atención que esta estuviese vestida solo con camiseta y calzas, le hacía pensar en que todo lo que el chico había dicho era verdad. Se convenció cuando vio marcas en algunas zonas desnudas de la chica. Realmente no la había podido salvar de eso, como sea que sucediera. ¿Y si era una estrategia? ¿Y si se vio obligada a fingir para evitar algo peor? Quizás tenia razones para hacerlo, y todo era parte de su plan. Entre sus dedos tenía una llavecita, que al parecer eran de sus ataduras. Las tomó entre sus dedos, y como Houdini, intentó liberarse. Quería apretar su herida antes de que muriera desangrada. Sería tonto morir ahora que Anna había venido en su ayuda.

Hans se levantó y tomó su arma. Se veía fuera de lugar. Jamás se habría imaginado algo así. Anna sonrió con decepción.

-Vaya, ahora lo entiendo todo.

-¿Princesa?

-¿Así que hacer todo esto, solo para conseguir lo que querías? Aun no puedo creerlo, me parece ridículo.

-¿…De que hablas?

-No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Todo tu plan. Era extraño, el hecho de que llegara tu hermano a mi casa, y que justo llegara Andrea. Muchas coincidencias. No podía ser una casualidad. Que tonta fui. Hubiese preferido matarte a ti. Le jodiste la vida a todos, a tu familia, a mi familia, y ahora a Elsa, mira lo que le hiciste, sigues jodiendo a todos por tus egoístas ambiciones.

Anna soltó una risita. El chico tragó pesado. Elsa podía escuchar la ronca voz de la chica. Pero no podía verle la cara. Le hacía sentir extrañamente en paz este hecho. Prefería que fuera así. No se sentía preparada para verla a la cara.

-¿Cuál era tu punto? ¿Qué le dijiste a George? Hey, puedes acostarte con la otra pelirroja, tendrás a las dos para ti. ¿Y entonces? Me imagino que le dijiste a Andrea que él la engañaba conmigo. ¿Qué ganabas con todo esto?

Se quedaron mirando por un buen rato. Hans no quería decir nada, pero la mirada intensa de Anna siempre había tenido un efecto hipnotizante en él.

-…Andrea se estaba entrometiendo demasiado…si seguía prendada de George lo más probable es que se casarían pronto, él la quería.

-¿De qué hablas?

-George le iba a pedir matrimonio, si se casaban él sería el heredero del 50% de la herencia de la familia, por tener él mismo una familia que mantener. Y los doce hermanos tendríamos que repartirnos el 50% restante. Ese era el trato. Sabía que George iría a tu casa si le decía que la gemela quería un trato especial. Da igual lo que le dijese, él siempre fue un tipo de varios bandos, a pesar de lo mucho que quería a tu hermana. Que te defendieras fue lo que cambio el plan y claro, que Andrea fuese una vengativa de mierda era otro punto. ¿Apuñalarlo veinte veces? Tu hermana estaba loca, además se liaba con otros dos de mis hermanos.

-Los que la ayudaron con el juicio.

-Y el mierdecilla de Carter no sé qué, el puto estaba metido en el narcotráfico y además trabajaba en el gobierno. Andrea también se revolcaba con ese vejestorio. Aunque gracias a él pude seguirlas a ustedes e inmiscuirme en sus planes. Quería tenerte para mí mismo, pero Andrea quería matarte, tu sabias demasiado, aunque lo olvidaras, gracias a ese golpe que te dio con un bate. Por suerte viviste, toda y cada una de las veces, hasta allá en New York.

-¿Me querías pero no me ayudaste?

-Si no sobrevivías a unos matones de cinco dólares no valía la pena casarme contigo. Eres solo un capricho más.

-No puedo creerlo, eres un bastardo. Daria lo que fuera por poder matarte lentamente, y vengarme al fin.- Anna respiró fuertemente, calmándose, dejando que la ira se desvaneciera.-…Pero he cambiado, Hans, soy una ladrona, una asesina, pero no seguiré así. Aunque tu provocaste todo esto…esta guerra es tu culpa...me muero de ganas al ver tu cuerpo inerte, mientras sangras por cada agujero de tu ser, esa asquerosa sangre chorreándote lentamente…mientras suplicas que termine rápido con tu miserable vida…

Volvió a reír. Elsa respiró profundo. Anna estaba mostrando su lado más maquiavélico. Lo hacía de maravilla. Hans estaba muerto de miedo, había cambiado su estado de ánimo, nuevamente. Vio como en la ropa inferior de Anna había un bulto, quizás era un arma. Todo era parte de su plan.

-…Pero Anna, todo ha cambiado, ese era el antiguo yo, ese era mi antiguo pensamiento. Al poder verte de nuevo cambie por completo. Fuiste al hospital y pasaron muchas cosas. Recordé todos nuestros bellos momentos cuando la herencia no me importaba. Por eso logre estar en ese block de departamentos, acercarme a ti, aunque las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba, y como tus dudas aumentaron, decidí mandarte lo de George, para que recordaras que no había muerto y que estaba ahí, que era real. Eres maravillosa y fuerte, has crecido, además, tu dijiste….Que estabas feliz de verme…al fin cumpliríamos nuestro sueño de estar juntos para siempre, como me lo dijiste aquella vez en la playa.

-…Claro, es la verdad, estoy feliz de verte y quería estar contigo, pero ahora no tengo culpas, no viviré más con la culpa, nunca. Además, ¿No crees que siempre fui una buena actriz? Tú lo decías cuando éramos jóvenes. "Anna, serias muy buena actriz". Lo siento, Hans, romperé tu ego al igual que tu corazón. Siempre he fingido contigo, me das un puto asco, tú y tu vidita de mierda, donde siempre has sido inferior al resto. Hasta tu hermano narco y aquellas chiquillas con las que andaba a tus espaldas eran mucho mejores que tú. Al menos con ellos no tuve que fingir mis gemidos.

Hans apretó los labios. Estaba temblando. Estaba enfadado e indignado. Estaba tan centrado en la pelirroja que no podía atención alguna en la rubia que ya apretaba la herida, en un intento de parar la hemorragia, aunque parecía ser en vano. Sentía que empezaba a perder la conciencia a cada segundo.

-…No me hagas esto, princesa…sé que mientes…nuestro amor es verdadero.

-Estas enfermo…Hans.

El chico apretó los dientes con fuerza, tanto que ellas podían escuchar el chirrido.

-No te dejare… ¡No te dejare! Si no eres mía no serás de nadie.

Ahora puso la pistola en la frente de la pelirroja. Sus manos temblaban y se podía oír el castañeo de sus dientes.

-¡Me alegra ser yo quien te elimine de este juego, no esa repugnante perra ni alguno de esos bastardos que se metieron en mi camino! ¡Ya ni siquiera me interesa la puta herencia de mierda! No dejare ni siquiera que otra persona se encargue de tu vida. No dejare que estés con nadie, que estés feliz con alguien. ¡NO DEJARE SIQUIERA QUE LLEGUES A SENTIR AQUEL SENTIMIENTO!

Anna escuchó el cuerpo de Elsa caer lentamente al suelo. Miró hacia ella. Estaba quedándose inconsciente. Hacer tiempo ya no era suficiente. Elsa moriría desangrada en cualquier momento.

-Aguanta, Elsa.

-¡NO ME IGNORES, PERRA!

Jaló el gatillo.

Su mueca de rabia cambio por una sonrisa, y lentamente cambio a una mueca llena de confusión. No lo comprendía.

La bala no había salido.

-¿Eh?

Anna sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿¡DE QUE TE RIES!?

-¿No me escuchaste? ¿No te dije que soy una ladrona, Hans?

Anna sacó el objeto de su ropa. Era el cargador de su arma. Se lo mostró con una mueca de confianza. Había ganado. Dejó caer las balas que contenía el cargador al suelo. Se escuchó el eco de cada bala al rebotar contra el piso. Tiró el cargador vacío a la parte más lejana de la habitación, se escuchó el eco del objeto en la lejanía.

-… ¿Cuándo…?

Hans estaba descontrolado.

-Y adivina que, también aprendí mucho de Elsa.

Su sonrisa creció cuando sacó una grabadora de su manga.

-…No…

-Soy Anna Summers y si he logrado llegar hasta aquí es por tu culpa. Tú me has convertido en esto, Hans. Tú eres el culpable de cada una de mis cicatrices.

-Da igual la mierda de pistola.

Hans tiró el arma y se tronó los nudillos.

-Te matare y no dejare que las pistas salgan de aquí. No habrá rastro alguno. No será difícil deshacerme de tu cuerpo en este lugar.

-Pero cometiste un error, Hans.

El chico la miró con una curiosidad fastidiada.

-Te metiste con la policía equivocada.

Miró de reojo a Elsa, y esta la miraba con furia. Pudo sentir un frio en su nuca y el sonido de varias armas soltando el seguro. No quiso voltear y siguió mirando aquellos ojos azules de esa policía.

-…Estas arrestado, George Wrestler Isles, por conspiración, homicidio frustrado en repetidas ocasiones, narcotráfico, tráfico de armas, utilización de servicios ilegales, además de haber provocado un homicidio, y otros delitos que tendremos que juzgar en una investigación a fondo. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio y a conseguir un abogado.

La voz de la rubia lo congeló por completo. Su plan ya había sido destrozado hace mucho. Dejó caer sus brazos a sus lados. Temeroso. No había forma de salir de eso. Kristoff, que estaba detrás de él junto con otros cinco policías armados, tomo unas esposas y las puso en las muñecas de Hans.

-Soñaba con ser el que te apresara, Hans.

-Qué bueno que uno de los dos cumpla su deseo, niño perro.

-Si. Y a todo esto, no creo que te sirva el abogado. Ahora muévete.

Le dio un golpe en la nuca para que empezara a moverse.

-Llévenselo y traigan a los paramédicos.

Kristoff dio la orden a sus compañeros subalternos y se acercó a la pareja. Anna estaba al lado de la rubia, apretando la herida con sus manos.

-¿No salió la bala?

-Al parecer no, pero sale mucha sangre.

Anna apretó los labios. Elsa ya no decía ninguna palabra. Pasó sus dedos por el rostro de la rubia.

-No me dejes, ¿De acuerdo, Elsa?

La mujer solo sonrió levemente y le hizo un gesto. Haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera.

-Menos mal que me avisaste, Anna.

-Sí, supuse que Elsa tendría un plan de contingencia si algo salía mal, solo había que dar el aviso. Hans ocultó mis cosas, aunque en este lugar tan desnudo no fue difícil encontrarlo.

-Lo de la música fue realmente útil.

-Imagine que así seguirían el ruido. Sirve de tapadera. Además tienen unos parlantes que te cagas.

Dos paramédicos entraron con una camilla plegable. Subieron entre los cuatro a la rubia. Esta soltó un quejido. Anna le tomó la mano.

-Has pasado por mucho para rendirte ahora.

Elsa sonrió.

-No me rendiré nunca…aún tenemos cosas pendientes.

Salieron de ahí. Esos laberintos se la pusieron difícil, pero llegaron. Afuera habían cinco vehículos policiales y dos ambulancias. Al fin se podía respirar.

* * *

Anna se vio a ella misma con las manos esposadas. Frente a ella estaba un hombre delgado y serio. Al lado de él estaba su amigo de la infancia. Estaban en la estación de policía donde Kristoff trabajaba. Recordaba haber estado por allí un par de veces. Era gracioso estar ahí nuevamente por el caso que tanto aconteció.

-Señorita Summers, usted ha venido a Los Ángeles a pesar de que le estuviesen prohibido la salida y si no fuera poco también falsificó documentos. ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?

Anna bajó la mirada.

-Sé que estuvo mal. Sé que arrastre a mi cuidadora conmigo. Yo hice el contacto y todo el tema ilegal. Ella solamente se dejó porque quería ayudarme. El culpable de todo esto estaba viviendo en su edificio y cada tanto tiempo nos amenazaba. Si le decíamos a alguien nadie nos creería. Todos estaban en nuestra contra. Teníamos miedo. En realidad lo siento. No hay excusas para romper las leyes, pero por favor, repréndame a mí, soy la única culpable de esto. Storm no tuvo nada que ver. Déjela fuera de esto.

Levantó la mirada y vio una sonrisa en los labios del hombre.

* * *

Elsa despertó entre un mar blanco. Desde hace muchos años que no iba a un hospital. Se sentía algo mareada. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenía que estar bajo los efectos de algún narcótico para sentirse así. Cuando al fin pudo fijar la mirada vio una sonrisa conocida. Era su amigo Olaf, que la veía con diversión.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-Tienes unas ojeras cautivadoras, Elsa.

Soltó una risita.

-¿Cómo estoy?

-Te sacamos la bala apenas llegaste.

Elsa unió cables en su cabeza.

-Espera, estamos en LA, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Haha~ por dios, ¿Soy tu amigo y no me dijiste que te ibas? Anna me dijo y yo vine en seguida, sabía que podía ser de ayuda.

-Guau, me has salvado de nuevo.

-Sí, soy maravilloso, de todas formas, te sacamos la bala y has estado en observación durante cuatro días.

-… ¿Y Anna?

-En prisión, ya sabes, salir de NYC, estaba en contra de la ley.

Se sorprendió al escucharlo. Apretó los labios. Estaba enfadada consigo misma. No podía creer que Anna se había alejado de ella finalmente. Justo que todo iba tan bien. Habían vencido a Hans y resuelto los misterios. No había podido protegerla después de todo. Todo apestaba. ¿De que servía haber sobrevivido si no podría ver a Anna nunca más?

Escuchar la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Olaf, me dijeron que Elsa despertó.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando a la rubia, cuyos ojos estaban humedecidos.

-¿…Anna…?

-Sí, estás despierta al parecer, me alegro un montón.

Anna se acercó con una sonrisa hasta que la rubia se le lanzó a los brazos, gimoteando levemente, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía.

-¿Eh?

-Las dejare solas~ -Olaf salió cerrando la puerta mientras la pelirroja miraba con duda.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? Ya todo está tranquilo, Hans ya no está y yo estoy bien.

-…y… ¿Y la prisión?

-¿Prisión? ¿Qué te dijo Olaf? Me dieron libertad condicional, Elsa, tengo que ir a la policía cada tres semanas a saludarlos y decirles que me mantengo en buena racha, nada más.

-¿…En serio?

Se miraron. Elsa tenía todo el rostro humedecido. Se veía como una jovencita. Anna sonrió.

-Nuestros amigos nos ayudaron. Supongo que tenía buenas razones para hacer lo que hice, y como me quedaban un par de días habrán hecho una excepción. Además nuestro rompimiento a la ley nos permitió resolver el caso.

-Me alegro, Anna.

-Y yo por ti, has mejorado. Me asusté mucho, creí que podría perderte.

-No te desharás de mi tan fácil.

-Me he dado cuenta, Els.

Ambas sonríen y se vuelven a abrazar. Fueron cuatro días, pero al menos para Anna fue una eternidad. Ahora entendía todo por lo que pasaba la rubia cuando se le ocurría pasar días en un hospital, o días fuera de casa. Supongo que se lo debía. Había sido una mala chica, pero ahora podía cuidar de ella.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar aire?

Elsa miró a la chica. Claro que quería. Intentó moverse pero el dolor le llegó como una punzada de realidad.

-Hey, por dios, estas peor que yo. La bala dañó unos no sé qué de tu pierna, así que no creen que puedas caminar muy bien por ahora, así que…

Anna abrió la puerta y entró una silla de ruedas.

-Esta es la mejor opción hasta que puedas caminar por ti misma y cese el dolor.

-Gracias, Anna.

-No es nada.

La pelirroja se acercó a la mayor y la destapó. La tomó con cuidado y la levantó entre sus brazos. Caminó unos pasos hasta la silla y la sentó. La rubia tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-…G-gracias de nuevo.

-No me lo agradezcas, es mi momento de cuidarte.

Anna le sonrió. Sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía aquella sonrisa. Mentía. Jamás había visto esa esplendorosa sonrisa de Anna. Estaba despreocupada. Ya no habían problemas. Todo se había solucionado. Las pistas estaban, las declaraciones estaban, ahora ya nadie podría poner un dedo sobre Anna. Esa sonrisa reflejaba la verdadera paz.

Empezó a llevar a la rubia por los diferentes pasillos del hospital. Algunas enfermeras las miraban con una sonrisa. Eran casi unas famosas por ahí. Llegaron a una salida que daba a una especie de jardín. Había una pileta en medio, rodeada por unas bancas. Anna dejó la silla al lado de la banca y se sentó en ella. A la rubia le tranquilizó el poder escuchar los chorros de agua cayendo en la pileta. El sonido del viento. El cantar de los pájaros.

Pudo darse cuenta de que jamás en su vida había estado tan atenta a los sonidos de su alrededor, hasta que conoció a Anna. Ella la había cambiado y de igual forma ella misma había ayudado a que la pelirroja cambiara. La podía hacer feliz ahora de que nada le perturbaba. La miró de reojo y vio su mueca pensativa. Quizás estaba preocupada por algo en particular.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, creo que es hora de salir de aquí.

-¿Salir?

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos turquesa brillaban intensamente.

-Salir de aquí. Ir a otro lugar, un lugar diferente de Los Ángeles o de New York.

Elsa se preocupó de inmediato. Anna necesitaba alejarse de todo para poder asimilarlo. Necesitaba su espacio. Necesitaba estar sola un tiempo. Lo comprendía, ya había pasado por eso.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Me gustaría ir y visitar mis raíces.

-¿A Noruega?

-Sí, y también quiero visitar las tuyas.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su cabeza dio un giro ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no pensaba en si misma? ¿En su pasado? ¿En todo?

-Quiero saber más de ti, ya he conocido sobre mí, así que quiero tomarme todo el tiempo que sea necesario para conocerte mejor.

-…Pensé que querrías estar sola…

-No llegué hasta aquí para alejarte, Elsa, jamás haría eso, y espero que no lo hagas conmigo.

Elsa se miró a sí misma. No podía mover de la rodilla para abajo, y el dolor en su muslo era muy intenso a ratos. Anna quería viajar por el mundo, recorrer todo, descubrir el mundo que le fue arrebatado. Pero no sabía cuándo podría volver a caminar, volver a estar bien.

-Anna, en esta condición solo te retrasaré. Te conozco, y sé que quieres partir lo antes posible, pero…no seré capaz de acompañarte, solo seré un estorbo.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Sabía que dirías eso, así que tengo un plan de contingencia.

Anna sacó una billetera de su bolsillo y sacó una credencial y unas tarjetas.

-Obtuve dinero por entregar las armas y sustancias ilícitas que estaban en mi casa, y mis tíos me ayudaron a vender la casa y a resguardar mis pertenencias. Tengo dinero suficiente para cualquier emergencia y también pude sacar una licencia de conducir, y también tener contactos en varias partes del país y de afuera, por si ocurre cualquier cosa. Ahora podría llevarte a cuestas por cualquier lugar del mundo sin problema alguno.

-…hiciste todo esto…

-Si, por ti. No quiero estar en esa casa, no quiero que vuelvas a la tuya, quiero que estemos juntas en un lugar que nos devuelva la vida, que nos haga empezar de nuevo. Olvidar toda la mierda que hemos pasado.

-Pero…

-El doctor dijo que podía darte de alta apenas pudieses caminar, y eso tomaría tiempo, pero le dije que apenas despertaras iba a sacarte de aquí, y te ibas a ir conmigo.

Elsa no entendía. Anna estaba tan metida en el tema de salir de aquí que hasta le daba igual hacer caso omiso a la opinión de un experto. Estaba tan tercamente aferrada a la idea que no le importaba dejar todo atrás. Esa era su Anna.

-Mira allí.

El jardín era separado de la calle con una reja, entre los árboles se podía observar un auto estacionado. Era de un color azul y se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

Oh no.

-¿¡Ese es mi auto!?

-Sip, Sentí que el azul combinaba más contigo. Pero fíjate en lo que está detrás.

Volvió a mirar. El auto estaba conectado con una especie de casa rodante. Suponía que Anna había metido parte de sus pertenencias ahí.

-También hice un viaje exprés para traer algunas de tus cosas y dejar el departamento bien cerrado.

-¿En solo cuatro días?

-Cuando Anna Summers tiene algo en mente no se detiene hasta lograrlo.

-Eso es lo que amo de ti.

-Eso me pone muy feliz. Y a todo esto, es hora de ponerse ropa.

Anna levantó sus cejas de modo sugestivo. No podía creer que iba a estar a la merced de la joven, pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía moverse y Anna quería llevarla a cuestas. Era obvio que esto pasaría. Hora de rendirse, Elsa. Empezó a llevarla a su cuarto nuevamente.

-He conseguido buenas dosis de analgésicos, antibióticos y antinflamatorios por si llegases a necesitar alguno, todos legales, por cierto.

Elsa soltó una risita.

-De verdad no piensas dejarme aquí ni un día más.

-Claro que no, además, para eso está Olaf.

Antes de salir del hospital el doctor de dio unos buenos consejos por si llegaba a sentir dolor o como saber si estaba mejor o peor. Le dieron una dosis de analgésicos para que el dolor no fuese tanto al moverse. Si hubiese despertado dos o tres días antes no podría siquiera mantenerse despierta ante el dolor. Los nervios dañados se demoraban en repararse por sí solos, por eso debía guardar reposo y no sobre esforzar su pierna. Por eso mismo Anna decidió comprar la casa rodante, así si Elsa necesitaba descanso tendría una cama a su disposición para cualquier momento.

Era arriesgado hacer todo eso. Pero esta vez, solo por Anna, Elsa estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Anna la sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Le puso el cinturón y cerró la puerta. Dejo la silla de ruedas en la parte trasera del auto. Elsa estaba con un pantalón y una camiseta de la pelirroja. Si iba a estar sentada por horas al menos que estuviese con una ropa cómoda, al menos eso fue lo que la joven le dijo. Escuchó una voz venir desde afuera y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Kristoff estaba abrazando a Anna, mientras su fiel perro Sven les miraba. Detrás de ellos estaban Cliff, Pabbie, Olaf y una mujer de cuerpo robusto, que al parecer era la famosa Bulda, mujer de Cliff. Todos se acercaron al auto para despedirse de la rubia. Hasta Bulda, que no había llegado a conocer, le dio un gran apretón y le dijo que cuidara a su niñita. Le pareció tierno de que fueran a despedirse de la chica. Lo que hacía debía de haberlos impresionado. Uno no hace locuras por amor todos los días. Aunque claro, de la pelirroja, pudieron imaginarse cualquier cosa.

Kristoff y Olaf le recordaron, una vez más, que si necesitaban ayuda solo les llamaran e irían tan rápido como pudiesen. Anna se subió al Camaro y encendió el motor. Vio como el rubio y el pálido parecían buenos amigos, ambos tenían en común unas mejores amigas bastante problemáticas. El auto comenzó a moverse mientras ellas se despedían de sus amigos. Había despertado hace menos de ocho horas y ya sentía un mar de emociones. A pesar de su incapacidad, podía decir que era uno de los mejores días de su vida.

El auto se introdujo en la carretera a marcha segura. Anna al fin había aprendido a manejar como una adulta.

…Una adulta.

No podía ni siquiera creerlo.

-…Anna…no me digas que tú estabas…

-¿Estaba…?

Anna frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-¡No pudo creer que fue tu cumpleaños y yo estaba inconsciente…!

-Oh, ¿Lo sabias?

-Me enteré…maldición…

-¿Estas maldiciendo?

Anna soltó una risa.

-Estoy frustrada, claro que maldigo. Quería darte un regalo especial para ese día.

Anna dejo de reír para formar una cálida sonrisa.

-Este es el mejor regalo que me pudieses haber dado, Elsa.

¿Este? Se sonrojó. Estaba con la chica que amaba, en rumbo a quien sabe dónde, estando inhabilitada para moverse, desafiando los riesgos de estar herida, sin importarle nada.

-Estas aquí, conmigo, la Elsa de hace un mes jamás aceptaría esta decisión que he tomado por mí misma. Esto es lo mejor que me pudiese haber ocurrido. Me alegra que a pesar de todo confíes en mí.

Elsa sintió que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero no quería llorar, no ahora que se sentía tan feliz. Anna dio un salto para subirle el volumen a la radio.

-¡Oh, esa canción me encanta!

El sonido de _Life is a highway_ inundó todo el espacio. Anna sonrió contenta y empezó a acelerar lentamente, con intensidad y algo de precaución. Avanzaban entre los autos, alejándose cada vez más de su origen. Anna tarareaba la canción mientras golpeaba el manubrio con sus manos. Sentía que la música era perfecta para el momento.

-Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long, If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long~

Anna cantaba el coro mientras le hacía señas a la rubia. Se veía tan cómoda consigo misma, tan feliz, tan libre. Tan feliz con su vida. Estaba feliz de poder verla así. Anna era su todo. Y ahora mismo tenía a su todo. Y nadie volvería a meterse en su camino. Ahora estaban ellas dos, solas, con el tiempo eterno solo para ellas. Solo sería la carretera y su infinito amor.

-Te amo, Anna.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Elsa.

Anna saco un brazo por la ventana mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba unos mechones de ese platinado cabello. Admiraba aquel rostro pálido como si fuese lo único en el mundo.

-¡Anna por dios, no sueltes el volante!

-¡Ah! ¡Perdón, perdón!

Soltó una carcajada, volviendo a poner sus manos donde correspondía.

Si, se había equivocado, no manejaba como una adulta aun, pero al menos podía decir que era una adulta solamente. Ya no era una chiquilla, aunque para ella siempre iba a ser el juvenil amor que le robó el corazón, que pudo descongelarlo y llenarlo de calidez en tan poco tiempo. Más de lo que cualquier otra persona había hecho en su vida.

Esa era Anna. La chica que hizo de todo para conseguir su amor, fue herida y lastimada, pero jamás se rindió.

**_Porque en el amor verdadero, rendirse jamás es una opción._**

* * *

Bien, ¡He terminado! No quería darles un final feliz, así que les doy esto (¿) Que sé que los deja con algunas dudas (#Muajiji) Así que ya saben, si les interesa saber algo, aquí estoy

Ojala hayan disfrutado de esta historia, además de haber sufrido, porque sé que, amigos míos, han sufrido bastante. He escrito, creo, durante más de un año, y sabía que este final llegaría, junto con otro final que tenía medio hecho (Más muajiji).

Les mando un saludo grandote a todas esas personas que comentaron en los capítulos, me motivaron a seguir escribiendo, a darles felicidad, y a darles sufrimiento, y no me puedo olvidar de aquellas 300 personas (o más quizás) ¡Que han leído y no han comentado! Sé que están ahí, ¿Los puedo ver…? Ojala comenten si les gustó el final, al menos esta vez, porfavorsiwis xD

Gracias por seguirme mes a mes en este tiempo donde he estado mal y he estado muy bien, su ánimo me ha llegado al kokoro y ojala sigan mis futuros trabajos, estén atentos, que llegara más Elsanna ;)

Nos leemos pronto ¡Ciao~!


End file.
